The Darkness Inside
by Akrim
Summary: Aoko receives a bunch of foreboding messages. It could be a prank but she still decides to consult with Kudo Shinichi - just in case it was not a prank. But it's Ran instead with whom she decides to decode these messages. But things are not what they seem and soon they have spun a web of lies, secrets and danger. Canon couples.
1. Looking for Kudo Shinichi

**The Darkness Inside**

 **Chapter 1 Looking for Kudo Shinichi but finding someone much better**

 _Mouri Detective Agency. Well, looks like I found it. Let's hope that old man didn't lie._

Taking a deep breath the young girl ascended the stairs towards the detective agency in high hopes to find the long lost detective Kudo Shinichi.

Somehow, Aoko felt stupid. What if Kudo wasn't here and even if he was, how was she going to tell him her suspicions? It wasn't like she had proof or anything. It could be nothing. It could be less than a prank. Really, what was she doing here again? And if Kudo wasn't here and in worst case no one knew where he was – what was she going to do then? Ask that great detective Kogoro Mouri? Well, he'd laugh in her face _for sure_ and maybe call the police on her or something or maybe he'd just tell her to fuck off. Maybe he'd be nice enough to investigate it but actually, in the rare option that it _was_ something worth to be investigated, maybe it wasn't such a great idea if a well-known detective as Kogoro Mouri investigated it. For things like these stealth was needed and that man was not known for that characteristic.

Standing in front of the door, Aoko thought hard if it was really the best way to go about things. Kudo might not refuse her and listen to her suspicions but she _could_ put him in danger and she didn't want that but the young girl didn't feel like she could do something about it on her own. She wasn't a detective and to do this, she'd need to be one.

She'd thought about asking Hakuba-kun but she felt silly involving someone who she knew in case she was wrong. He probably wouldn't laugh at her but Kaito might find out and _he_ would definitely laugh – he'd forever tease her about it. Well and Kaito, she didn't want him to know, either. If her suspicions were true or not, in both cases it was much better to leave Kaito out of it.

Sighing, Aoko steeled herself and finally knocked. And waited. And waited. Well _damn_. She didn't think that no one might open the door which _was_ quite possible after all, this was a detective agency and the detective inhabiting it _was_ quite famous and sought after, after all.

Groaning a little, Aoko cursed her luck. She most surely would not find enough courage again to come here and demand for Kudo's detective skills.

"Are?"

Aoko instantaneously whirled around, finding a young woman looking much like herself standing at the bottom of the stairs, holding what seemed to be shopping bags, confusion written on her face.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I was looking for someone." Aoko hastily apologized and made her way downstairs. "But it seems no one is there."

"Yes, that's true. Otou-san is out playing Mahjongg once again and Conan-kun is over at Hakase's so it's just me tonight. Who were you looking for? Ah, excuse my rudeness. Follow me inside, please."

Aoko bowed hurriedly. "If it's no problem."

"No, not at all, my name's Mouri Ran by the way."

The way that girl smiled at her made Aoko gather her courage again and follow her upstairs. She seemed so nice, hopefully she'll be able to answer a few of her questions.

"My name's Nakamori Aoko. Nice to meet you, Mouri-san."

"Nice to meet you, too, Nakamori-san. Just let me put the groceries away real fast and I'll be with you in a second." Ran led Aoko inside the agency. "Would you like some tea?"

"Sure, thank you, Mouri-san." With that, Aoko sat down on the couch in the agency and Ran left her to go up and put away the groceries.

The place was quite neat, pretty spacey even compared to other places she knew. Well, her house was quite spacey, too but that was mostly because they were living in the rural area and this was quite close to the centre Tokyo's and usually space was limited there. But being a famous detective like that must have its perks, right?

"I'm sorry for the wait, Nakamori-san. Now, do you want me ring up Otou-san? I'm sure he'll be here soon." Ran set tea tray down on the table and sat across Aoko.

"Ah, no no, it's alright and actually, I didn't come here for Mouri-tantei's help."

Ran sipped at the tea she brewed. "Then what is the problem?" she asked curious.

"Ah you see, I'm actually looking for Kudo-kun and I was told that you might be able to tell me where he is or at least how to contact him."

Aoko watched the other stiffen at the mention of Kudo's name and wondered if it was a sensitive topic for Ran. Well, she couldn't help it anyway. She needed Kudo to help her find out if it was a case or not and if yes then investigate it.

"And who told you that? What do you need Shinichi for?" she asked quite squarely.

"I actually didn't want to discuss this with anyone else but Kudo-kun but maybe it's a little less embarrassing if you looked at it first, Mouri-san."

Aoko took out her phone and started shuffling through it. Then she handed it to the other girl sitting across from her.

"Here. Recently, I've been receiving strange messages. I'm not sure if it's a prank or dead serious. It could be both. If it's just a joke than it's probably someone I know who thinks it's funny. But if it is not a simple prank than those people probably don't know I'm receiving those, as well. Since there is only one sender I cannot tell how many people get the message but there must be some kind of group my number was put in because it's different senders."

Aoko watched Ran scroll through the messages and the further she got the more did she pale. After getting to the end, Ran looked up, her face white as a sheet and her eyes as wide as plates. "This is _horrible_ " she exclaimed.

Aoko nodded. "It is. If it's not a joke then it's quite serious. That's why I wanted to consult with Kudo-kun. He might know about stuff like this, right?"

Ran nodded absentmindedly, going through the messages again. "If this is indeed a joke, then it is quite the elaborate one. And not a very funny one at that."

"Yes, that's what I'm thinking as well. Since I'm still getting these messages, and even though they are scarce, I don't really think it's a joke. But if isn't then we have to deal with a big problem which is way over our heads, Mouri-san."

"You're right" Ran agreed and gave Aoko her phone back. "If this is indeed true then people are going to die."

Aoko nodded slightly. The way Ran sounded she anticipated a no to whatever that no would refer.

"But maybe we should wait a little more before consulting with Shinichi? I mean we neither know a place nor a time."

"Alright. But what do you suppose we do then?"

"Let's do this on our own, Nakamori-san. Let's try to find out if this is real and if it is then find out what exactly it is about. Once we know some details we can still consult with Shinichi and have him help us."

Aoko beamed at her. "That sounds great, Mouri-san. I'm so glad you're helping me. It could be nothing but I agree that we shouldn't do just nothing. Then, if it's really fine with you, we can tell Kudo-kun about it when we found more information about it. Perhaps it would make things easier for him as well."

Ran smiled encouragingly at the girl. "Yes, that sounds nice. From the sound of it, the event doesn't seem to be happening any time soon so it should give us enough time to at least find out if it is just a joke, after all."

Aoko nodded. "Alright. I've already been thinking about the next steps since I wasn't sure that even if I _did_ find Kudo-kun he'd actually listen and help. So" she took out a paper out of her bag and put it on the table in front of her, the tea long forgotten. "This is a list with the messages so far. Maybe we can deduce anything from it."

Ran leaned over the table to have a look of the paper.

 _Monday, 2016 September 19, 22:25:36: New job, more information will follow_

 _Friday, 2016 September 23, 23:05:45: Bombing, time and location will be given separately later_

 _Wednesday, 2016 November 05, 22:55:56: Targets still unconfirmed, supposed to be in crowd_

 _Wednesday, 2016 November 05, 22:56:43: How are targets supposed to die?_

 _Wednesday, 2016 November 05, 22:58:33: Die in bombing or fire due to bombing. No shooting. No poisoning. Nothing that could be traced_

"I mean it's not that much. Let's just assume this is serious. What do we know? Somehow it's rather random when those messages are sent but all of them are sent at night. It seemed to be an established group since the first message simply says that there is a new job. For me that sounds as if it's happened before. Also, the messages are rather short which also means that those people must be accustomed to that kind of thing."

"We also know" Ran piped in, "that it will be a bombing and that there will be more targets, at least two."

Aoko nodded. "Yes, that's right. We don't know the when or where or even who exactly but we know that something _will_ happen. Also, there are supposed to be two or more victims, as you said. I've been thinking really hard about it and I think it's supposed to be an event people were invited to but haven't accepted yet. That's why they are supposed to be there but as of yet it's unconfirmed. If you agree with me the next step would be to find out what kind of events are going to take place in the near future."

Ran nodded. "I agree with you but image that to be quite hard, though." Ran tilted her head a little, deep in thought. "We don't even know if it'll be in Tokyo and if we can't narrow down the _when_ it might take us forever."

"Yes, I actually googled that already. I think we could simply look at the biggest events from in a month to in a year. Unless you think a month from now is still too soon."

Ran kept her gaze at the paper, her mind thinking about the right time frame. "Ah well, I wonder about that. How long does it take to prepare a bombing? I mean, as of now those people don't know when and where. I imagine it might take them at least about a month from the moment they can start preparing."

Aoko nodded in thought. "You're right. If we knew how long that takes we could narrow down our search. But I think we can at least safely assume that it won't be much further in the future than a year."

"Well, I guess. I don't think such a thing would take them longer to plan. At least until we get a location and time we'll just look up until in a year's time. If it'll happen later, we'll know. Then we'll have enough time to prepare, as well."

Aoko grinned. "You're honestly so smart, Mouri-san. You're right. Then let's focus on December 2016 until December 2017. I'd say bigger events should be enough for now. Let's say those are from 5000 people and more. If we didn't find anything we might narrow down our search later."

Ran nodded. "That sounds good enough." Ran took the list and read it over one more time.

"Keep it, Mouri-san. I have the original messages, anyway. You might find out something if you keep it. Then we can divide the work. Let's say I look up the even months and you look up the uneven ones. I don't think there will be planned a lot in a year's time. It'll be mostly soon. And we should keep our eyes open over all of Japan. For now at least. I'll contact you if I get a new message and maybe we could meet in a week's time, how about it, Mouri-san?"

"Yes, that sounds good. Here, I'll give you my number, that will make things easier when contacting. Also, call me Ran."

Aoko smiled. "Likewise, call me Aoko then."

"Alright, Aoko-chan. I have a request, though."

Aoko beamed. "Sure, what is it?" Finally taking the cup, the girl took a sip and enjoyed the now quite cold tea. It still tasted awesome, though.

"I'd like to keep quiet about it. At least in the beginning. I don't think the police could do much more than we can right now, anyway."

"Apart from finding out who the sender is. There _is_ a number, after all. The police could find out whom the number belongs to. And who those other people are. Maybe they could even locate those people, if they use traceable phones, which I _do_ highly doubt, though. From what I understand, if this is real, then those people are professionals."

Ran deflated a little. "You're right. Maybe we should tell them, after all."

"No" Aoko disagreed. "I think we shouldn't tell them. At least not until we confirmed this isn't just for fun. We'll tell someone once we have a date and place, alright?"

Ran looked quite relieved and nodded happily.

Aoko drank up, typed in Ran's number and stood up. "Then, thank you so much for believing and hearing me out, Ran-chan. If this is indeed nothing, then this will be our personal joke. But if it isn't we'll be just like real detectives finding out the truth. This is so exciting."

Aoko grinned happily. Honestly, this went much better than anticipated. Even though she didn't get to talk to Kudo-kun she didn't regret it even for a second. This was maybe even better than her anticipated outcome. Ran would keep mum about it if it was a simple prank. And if it wasn't then Ran was her best chance to find someone suitable enough to take care of it.

"I actually feel quite excited myself. If this works out well I might think about helping out Otou-san with his cases." Ran chuckled. "Let's just hope things will work out for us, Aoko-chan."

"Aa. Alright. I'll be going now, Ran-chan. Thank you for the help again."

"Ah, it's no trouble. I'm glad I could be of help to you."

Aoko stood up and Ran followed her to the door. By the time they were finished discussing everything it was already dark.

"Where do you live, Aoko-chan? It's gotten pretty late, maybe someone should come pick you up?" Ran asked worriedly.

"Ah don't worry about it. I'm not scared of anyone even if Ekoda _is_ quite a bit from here but I'll be fine. Don't worry." Aoko put on her shoes and sweater, it was just the beginning of October and the weather was still very nice and warm but the evenings usually got a little colder.

"Ekoda, huh. That is quite far. Just, call me once you're home or if you get in trouble or something. If someone's following you call me as well. I heard bad people usually don't strike if the victim is on the phone with someone since that someone would know about it right away."

Aoko smiled softly. "Thank you for your concern, Ran-chan. You just met me and yet you're so kind to me. I'll phone right away if something's fishy. Promise."

Ran flushed a dark red. "Ah no just … take care of yourself."

"Of course. Well then. See you, Ran-chan."

Aoko turned around and left, stopping at the bottom of the stairs to wink once before disappearing around the corner.

* * *

Aoko was honestly happy with how things turned out. She was creeped out the second she got the first message. She wanted to reply that the sender got the wrong number and what the hell it all meant but something had stopped her. She didn't exactly know what or how but she _didn't_ respond anything and before long she forgot about the message until the next one came.

When it came she paled. She couldn't help but think that it was just some kind of stupid joke. Kaito was probably behind it so she asked him what his problem was the next time she saw him. Well, Kaito looked at her as if she lost her mind or something and that was when Aoko decided that her best friend had nothing to do with it.

She had pondered with the thought of replying but something was still keeping her from it. It could be joke, albeit a really bad one, but a joke nonetheless and she didn't want to give the prankster the satisfaction of knowing that she successfully fell for that stinky joke.

When Aoko received the other messages she decided that no, this didn't sound anything like a prank, anymore. It still _could_ be one, a really thought out one, there _were_ people like that, after all. But she didn't lose the feeling that it very well might be real and she was accidentally receiving messages about a future event when some assassins were to kill people.

It didn't sit well with Aoko and it took her quite a while to get the courage and find someone to confide in. Obviously, she couldn't talk with Kaito about it. He'd just laugh at her and tell her that she was stupid for thinking this might be real. As if those pros would accidentally mix up her number with someone else's.

(Maybe Kaito wouldn't laugh and instead help her, protect her.) But Aoko was having great doubts herself. If those really _were_ pros then there could be _no_ way for them to mix up her number, right? That's why she still had some hope that it wasn't serious. Pros didn't make mistakes like that. They simply didn't.

She had also thought about the possibility that someone deliberately added her number to that group. And as scary as that was it was also absurd. What connections did she have? She was a no one. She was the daughter of a keibu, a keibu who was hunting a thief even. He wasn't one for murders, so what connections would she have? She was friends with a magician and a normal girl and a detective. But she didn't know Hakuba for a long time so that didn't count very much, either.

So, really, Aoko didn't want to think that she was receiving those messages on purpose because as just established she had no connections to anything really great to justify her participation or knowledge about this bombing. If, though, she _was_ receiving those messages on purpose …

Aoko shuddered and put that thought far away, into the deepest corners of her mind.

The one who has her receive those messages could also have mistaken her number. The one could really have wanted someone to find out but instead of her he fucked up the numbers and now she was getting those messages.

In any way, Aoko didn't really want to think much about it anymore.

She couldn't tell Hakuba, couldn't tell her father for _obvious_ reasons. He'd either not believe her or send her as far away from Tokyo as possible to protect her. Neither option sounded very appealing to her.

And in the end Aoko couldn't help but think that it was nothing but a prank. Until she was told otherwise she'd just handle it as a prank.

 _Yeah, right. That's why you sought out the help of the great Detective of the East, huh? Come on, Aoko, deep down you know this is not a simple prank. Who'd wanna prank you anyway?_

The voice inside her head sounded suspiciously like Kaito's but Aoko would never admit to like him that much to even hear his voice inside her head. No. Never. Not gonna happen.

Aoko sighed and took the next train home.

She was glad things went as well as they did. Now she didn't have to bear this burden all on her own. If this really was not an elaborate joke then she wasn't alone anymore. She'd have someone to help her solve the case and someone who she could ask what to do. She could ask Ran if it wasn't smarter to have some pros look at it. No one would laugh at her if Ran believed her as well, right?

However, Aoko _did_ wonder what they'd do if this confirmed to be a real issue. Obviously, the first step would be to talk to Kudo-kun. Maybe, if Ran thought it serious as well, she could talk to Hakuba. Then they'd have at least one detective at their side. And since those detectives were smart, they'd know what to do, right? The burden would be lifted from her shoulders and she'd feel like before all this started, right?

Of course, there was a part inside Aoko who wanted to solve this on her own. She and Ran would be enough, it said, it kept telling her on and on. Ran seemed smart enough and if they were stuck they could just ask someone for help, sure they wouldn't tell the context but Ran had connections and Aoko could start searching for some.

The girl always wondered what she'd do when she got older. Now, she'd finish school in two years and then what? If she were able to solve this than she'd know for sure what to do, right? She could become a detective, an officer, anything. She'd have a direction at least.

If she came to hate solving this then she'd at least know that the path of a detective was not made for her so she'd choose another one.

And maybe, just maybe, she wanted to prove something. To her or her father or Kaito – she didn't know. She just knew that she wanted to be special, as well.

Kaito was that great magician and her father was a great keibu, Hakuba was already a great detective. And she? Keiko at least knew what she wanted to do, what she wanted to become but Aoko didn't even have that.

Most of the time, she was lonely, having her father chase after a phantom for most of his life and having Kaito cancel all their meetings lately. Maybe this was exactly what she needed. Besides, she felt honestly excited to be presented with such a challenge. She felt like, even if it was a prank, she'd still try to find out who was behind it all.

This thing was something that, for the first time, gave Aoko something to do. For the first time she felt like she was needed, like if it wasn't for her something horrible would happen. At the same time it put a grand burden on her shoulders but she didn't think she was too weak to shoulder it.

With the excitement bubbling inside of the girl she returned home safe.

She texted Ran a short message that she got back safe and wished her a good night.

In addition, it seemed, Aoko might gain a new friend who she needed as much as she needed oxygen to breathe because without Kaito her world was slowly falling apart.

* * *

Geez, this site is so stupid, honestly -.- had me delete the first chapter just because I wanted to add a line in the second. Honestly, FF, can't you just make this a little user friendlier? You totally failed in usability classes -.-


	2. This is our place now

**The Darkness Inside**

 **Chapter 2 This is our place now**

 _To: Kaito, 2016.11.11, 18:02:22: Ne, Kaito. Don't forget you promised to meet me in an hour at the Mouri Tower. See you there, Aoko_

 _To: Kaito, 2016.11.11, 19:00:28: Did you forget, Kaito? Where are you?_

 _To: Kaito, 2016.11.11, 19:09:36: Kaito!_

 _To: Kaito, 2016.11.11, 19:36:52: Honestly, if you forgot that's the worst! Why don't you at least cancel our plans?!_

 _To: Kaito, 2016.11.11, 19:52:20: I'm honestly angry, Kaito. At least answer me!_

 _To: Kaito, 2016.11.11, 20:02:42: I see._

 _To: Kaito, 2016.11.11, 20:39:47: FINE! I don't want to see you anymore! Don't you dare come now!_

Aoko angrily stuffed her phone into her pocket, hardly suppressing the urge to throw it on the floor but she had quite the expensive phone and it wasn't like that inanimate object was at fault for her sour mood. It was once again all Kaito's fault.

He _knew_ Kaitou Kid was striking today again so why didn't he just tell her no? And why wasn't he at least picking up his damn phone? She left at least 20 messages.

Sighing, Aoko deflated a little.

Today was supposed to be the night of the meteor shower. It was said that today people from Tokyo would be able to see it and by chance she had won tickets for the Mouri Tower where she could watch this from high up.

She had immediately invited Kaito to come with her because she really wanted to spend this special event together with him and he readily agreed. She _did_ have the feeling that Kaito would once again bail out on her but she didn't think he'd _really_ do it.

Well, he did.

Sighing again, Aoko wondered what she should do. She still had two valid tickets and it wasn't even nine in the evening. She still had about three hours to spend up there.

Pulling out her phone, silently hoping that maybe Kaito had messaged her, but of course he hadn't, she shuffled through her contacts.

Who could she ask instead of Kaito and who would come at such short notice? Roppongi Hills was in the center of Tokyo so it'd take Hakuba and Akako and Keiko some time to get here. They'll probably refuse, though she would have liked to have at least Akako or Keiko with her.

Deflating even more, Aoko scrolled further and stopped at a name which was quite new.

 _Mouri Ran_

That's it! Aoko took a deep breath and touched the call button. The dreaded beeping tone started and Aoko waited anxiously for Ran to pick up. Deep down she dreaded a rejection because that meant that she would have to go up alone which, sadly, she was quite used to by now or go home, alone as well.

But on the fifth ring Ran finally picked up. "Hello, Aoko-chan."

Aoko's heart started beating hurriedly in anticipation. She was so glad that Ran didn't throw a Kaito on her and picked up. No matter the outcome, she at least deemed her worth enough to tell her no outright.

"Ah, Ran-chan, I'm glad you picked up. What are you doing?"

There was some rustling on Ran's end before she answered. "To be honest I was doing some researching right now. Are you calling because of that? I haven't gotten very far yet, I'm sorry."

She sounded genuine and Aoko smiled at that. "No, no, nothing like that. So, do you have time right now?"

"Uhm, well, yes, I guess. Why?" Ran answered flabbergasted.

"I know it's already quite late but you know tonight will be the meteor shower and I got some tickets for the Mouri Tower observation platform and I'd really like to go there but Kaito bailed out on me and didn't cancel it so that's why I'm calling just now. I'd love it if you could go up with me."

Aoko crossed her fingers behind her back, closing her eyes, praying for Ran to give her a positive answer.

"Well, I have nothing better to do actually, so sure. Let me get ready and then I'll meet you there, alright?"

"Yes! Thanks so much, Ran-chan! See you soon!"

Ran chuckled at the other end. "Of course. See you." She hung up and Aoko couldn't thank whatever God enough to have met such a wonderful girl.

Slightly jumping from one foot to the other, Aoko waited patiently with a smile on her face for Ran to come.

* * *

"Aoko-chan!"

Finding Ran standing behind said girl, Aoko's face lit up. "Ran-chan!" she exclaimed. "I'm so glad you could make it. You look great!"

Even though it was November already, the weather was quite pleasant. Ran wore a waist high black skirt and a bordeaux colored sweater.

"Thank you, but you look really lovely yourself, Aoko-chan. Was this supposed to be a date?"

Aoko blushed and bit her lip nervously. She was wearing knee high boots, a white dress and a black leather jacket with a floral scarf. She even wore light make-up. "Not really a date but I _was_ waiting for Kaito – my best friend – who ditched me, again. It's been happening quite often lately. Never mind, you're much better company, anyway."

Ran smiled happily. "Thank you for inviting me, Aoko-chan."

Aoko nodded and led Ran inside. She exchanged the coupon for two tickets and together they took the elevator. There was an observatory platform inside and one which was 3 levels higher and outside.

After they left their things in a locker, since anything that could be blown away by the wind had to be locked inside, they left for the roof.

"Have you been here before, Ran-chan?"

"No, actually this is the first time. My best friend Sonoko always gets tickets for all the various things and usually we get invited as well, but I've not been here, yet."

Aoko smiled. "This is my first time, as well. Then, let's go."

Aoko trudged to her right and stopped at the handrail. The view was breathtaking and Aoko reveled in the feeling. Since it was already November it got dark pretty soon and since it was quite late anyway, the city was illuminated with thousands of bright lights. The Tokyo Tower was especially beautifully illuminated, coloring the red tower in beautiful opaque and golden hues.

Aoko pointed towards the tower. "Look Ran-chan, isn't the Tokyo Tower beautiful?"

Ran smiled fondly and nodded. "Indeed, it is. I love Tokyo's night sky. It always has something special to it."

Aoko nodded and walked along the handrail. "Look, there's the Skytree in the distance."

Ran followed the directions Aoko's hand was pointing in, lighting her face up once she found said Skytree.

The sky was as dark and clear as it could be, only a few clouds covering it. The moon was shining brightly on the horizon. At night, Tokyo was basically thousands upon thousands bright spots, illuminating the whole city. The streets were full of soft orange hues and the cars looked like thousands bright stars stuffed on one spot. In the distance, there was a Ferris Wheel though Aoko didn't quite know if it was the one in Odaiba or not. Probably not. Her orientation wasn't always the best.

There were a few black dots on the ground and Aoko never realized before how dark and menacing parks and forests could look, especially in the dark. They swallowed all the lights and left nothing but menacing darkness.

In the far distance, Mount Fuji could be seen, as softly as the darkness allowed anyway – mostly because the moon was shining brightly and illuminating it.

Aoko sighed and sat down on the bench provided on the platform. The view was unobstructed and Aoko wished, not for the first time, Kaito was here with her. It wasn't like Ran was bad company but this was supposed to be a little date she wouldn't tell him about and spend the time with him. She wanted him to see the same sky she saw. She had won those tickets with him in mind. And maybe it would have been perfect to tell him how much he meant to her. She didn't think she was courageous enough to tell him outright that she loved him (did she though?) but it would have been enough to let him know how happy she was that he was with her and that she never wanted to lose him, no matter what.

Ran sat down next to her and watched the skyline wistfully. As oblivious as Aoko usually was, this didn't escape her eyes. "You'd rather be here with someone else as well, right?"

Ran looked up in shock and shook her head. "No, no, of course not Aoko-chan! You're great company!"

Aoko laughed softly. "I'm glad to be here with you too, Ran-chan but there are people we'd like to have here with us, right?"

"I guess you're not wrong."

Both sighed and deflated slightly. "Well, but I guess since they're not here we should make this just about us."

Ran looked up again, curious what Aoko meant. "I mean we should stop thinking about them and enjoy it instead."

Ran nodded in agreement and looked up when she spotted something out of the corner of her eyes.

"Aoko-chan, watch, the meteor shower started!"

Suddenly, it looked like a thousand stars were falling out of the sky. Aoko stopped breathing, it was so stunning and breath taking. All around her people were squealing in delight and Aoko closed her eyes and made a wish.

When she opened them again she turned to Ran to see her doing the same – probably, but she had her eyes closed and the softest smile on her lips. She was probably thinking about some person she must really like or made a wish which would make someone really happy. Maybe it was a good thing, after all, that Kaito ditched her because if he were here with her, Ran would be in her room doing research, probably, and most likely missing out on this event.

A warm feeling spread inside Aoko's chest and she once again directed her gaze towards the firmament. She'd never seen so many stars falling from the sky before and she couldn't help but be glad to be here.

The weather couldn't be any more perfect, being clear, not too cold and there wasn't even a single brush of the wind which was quite surprising since it was never that still in Tokyo and they were quite high and usually, in higher places the wind was never amiss. But today everything was simply perfect for this spectacular event.

It wasn't even contrasting with Tokyo's blinking and shining skyline, quite contrary, the stars blended in perfectly.

"Ne, Aoko-chan. I've been thinking."

Ran got her back to the ground and Aoko looked up in surprise.

"What if it really is no joke and we have a serious issue on our hands. I'm not sure anymore what to do. We should let someone know, if not the police then at least someone who'll know what to do. I think I was overreacting when you were asking for Shinichi. Maybe it'd be for the best to let him know, after all."

Aoko turned her gaze towards the skyline again. "I disagree. To be honest, I've been thinking as well and I think we should stick to our original plan. I know a few people who are smart enough to help ua if we decide we, in fact, cannot stop it from happening. I'm sure even a little time will be enough for them."

"But-", Ran tried to protest.

"I know it's risky. I know it's selfish. And I can't quite explain why but I don't want to involve anyone else. You can still leave, Ran-chan. I'm not keeping you here, you are not required to stay, if you wish to go nothing's stopping you. I just – I don't want to let this slip away. I – I want to be honest with you, Ran-chan."

Aoko looked Ran deep in her eyes and Ran couldn't help but swallow in nervousness.

"I need a purpose in my life. I need a goal and this could be one." Aoko didn't quite know why she was telling her all this. Maybe it was the scenery, maybe it was her loneliness or all the pain she'd accumulated over the time. Maybe she needed a let out and this girl was there to listen. "Once I tell someone, be it Kaito or Otou-san or even Hakuba-kun, they'd take this case and leave me behind. They'd tell me _you did well_ and then turn around and leave again."

Ran grasped Aoko's hand in sympathy. "Otou-san is mostly away chasing Kaitou Kid and Kaito is never around anymore, either. I hate the empty house, I hate the silence. I detest the darkness. That's why even if this will turn out to be true I want to be the one ahead of them. I want to solve this, to prevent this and if I cannot do that then at least stop it – save everyone and leave victoriously. It's probably easier said than done, I know and I may overexert myself with this but at least I did something meaningful."

"I understand", Ran whispered and squeezed Aoko's hand once before letting go again. "I understand your reason. It's resonating too much within myself but I don't know if we really should be so selfish and risk people's lives."

"Honestly, I don't want to risk anyone, Ran-chan, but I simply cannot let this slip. Just this once it's not about any of them. It's not even about me or you but about a case we could solve."

Ran felt like objecting.

"I don't want to feel this emptiness inside of me, anymore. Everyone's always leaving me because they have something to do which is so much more important than I could ever be and this is my chance to prove to them that I'm not worthless. I can solve cases and save people. Granted, I haven't done that before but how hard can it be?"

Aoko didn't know how many times she felt like choking when she got home and only emptiness greeted her. She grew to hate the silence, the emptiness. It was why she always had birthday parties, Christmas parties, always parties because she couldn't take the emptiness anymore. She was loud and obnoxious because she couldn't take the silence anymore.

She didn't feel like keeping up with Kaito and he never stopped to wait for her. Instead, he kept going and going until she didn't see him anymore and now he was too far away for her to catch him anymore. It hurt and left her feeling empty inside.

If this case was the key to making her feel whole again then she wouldn't let it slip no matter what. It was selfish, she knew that, it was stupid. But she'd cared so much about others and whoever cared about her? Besides, she wouldn't let them get hurt anyway. Not if she could prevent it all.

When she left the detective agency the last time she'd felt elated and excited beyond belief. She started making plans, thinking of possibilities, chances, worst and best case scenarios. When she got home that night she didn't feel empty or cold like choking like all the other nights. She had a clear goal inside her head and that goal pushed her forward.

Before she met Ran she had considered talking with a pro – that was why she went to the detective agency in the first place. But when she had talked things over with the girl, things had fallen into perspective for Aoko.

Aoko was sure to be smart enough to pull it off. She didn't have any experience in that field but with enough preparation things should work out fine. She would make them work.

When Aoko watched Ran she could clearly see argument inside Ran's head. It looked like there was an angel on the one shoulder and a demon on the other.

Aoko still didn't understand why she told her all that but it didn't matter anymore. "I'll do this alone, if I have to, Ran-chan."

Ran sighed. "I can't possibly have you carry the burden all on your own. Besides, it'll be easier with a second opinion."

Aoko beamed halfheartedly. "Sounds good, Ran-chan."

They spent the rest of the 2 hours in silence, watching the stars falling from the sky, only listening to the calm background squeals and light whispers of the people around them. And even though they didn't speak a single word, both of them stuck inside their own heads, Aoko felt warm and calm.

Whatever the reason, if it was Ran, this atmosphere or this place, from now on, Aoko felt the the best she has for a long time and declared this their place from now on.

* * *

"Nakamori-san, can I talk to you for a second?"

Aoko looked up from her math book, she totally forgot to do the math homework so she was hurriedly doing it now, when Akako called out to her.

As expected, Kaito didn't feel any guilt when she saw him at class next Monday. Usually, she'd yell and tell him what a crappy friend he was but this time she didn't feel like it. Too many times now had he disappointed her and she just didn't feel like she had any energy left to beat him up with. Kaito didn't apologize, barely even acknowledged her but this time Aoko was beyond that and left for her desk immediately. Half of the school day went eventless before Akako approached her and Aoko wondered if something happened. The girl usually never approached her – unless she wanted to tell her to leave Kaito alone.

"Sure", Aoko responded and got up before a hand shot in front of her.

"What do you want, Akako?" an agitated Kaito asked. Surprised, Aoko didn't fight him and wondered what got into him. Sure, sometimes Akako had some strange views but what was his deal anyway? She should feel anger for meddling in her affairs and there was a small part of her which _was_ angry but the larger part felt strangely warm that Kaito stood up for her – for whatever reason that might be.

But Aoko had a reputation to uphold and there were already way too many suspicious looks thrown her way that Aoko had no choice but to gather the strength to blow up in Kaito's face like everyone expected her to.

"What the hell is your problem, Bakaito?!"

"Nevermind", he grumbled and sat back down on his seat. Aoko just shook her head at his weird behavior. What was his problem, anyway? With that Aoko took Akako's arm and dragged her outside. Once the two girls were on the rooftop where no one would simply listen in on their conversation, Akako faced the smaller girl.

"I want you to know that the path you started to take will lead to blood, Nakamori-san."

Aoko's heart started beating fast. What did Akako mean? She didn't know anything about those messages, right? How would she even know? It was impossible! There was no way she could know about her meetings with Ran, either, so what was the Redhead talking about?

Aoko forced a smile on her face. "I don't know what you're talking about, Akako-chan."

"I am fairly certain you do, Nakamori-san. Usually, I would not care about that but I see a lot of blood and pain. I see death, Nakamori-san. For the sake of your loved ones I am warning you. Rethink your path again, Nakamori-san, before it's too late."

With that the witch turned around and left the rooftop.

Well, it didn't matter how Akako knew. She still remembered how Akako knew a thing or two which weren't supposed to be possible to know and yet – she did.

Blood? Death?

Absentmindedly, Aoko turned around and watched the students roam around the school grounds.

It was a bummer to hear this from Akako. Aoko had just two days ago stopped wavering. Was it the right thing she was doing or was it disastrous? She didn't know and decided not to care but death? She didn't want any blood on her hands. She didn't care much if it was her own blood but she didn't think she could live with someone else's blood.

Sighing, Aoko deflated visibly.

She could still go back, she could still let Kudo know and things would be safe, right? But the thought alone was enough to summon all the demons who were haunting her all the time, like her shadow, always watching, always waiting, always there.

She couldn't. No, there was no way back, not anymore. She simply wouldn't let it come to death and blood. If it was her blood, her death – who cares about her anyway.

She'd just have to make sure no one else got hurt.

* * *

Next chapter we'll have Shinichi grilling Ran for answers :D stay tuned


	3. A True Detective

**Chapter 3 A true detective**

It was rather late when those two decided to finally leave the Mouri Tower and go home. Ran would have accompanied Aoko home, even if halfway because Ekoda wasn't really close and Ran was a natural worrier but Aoko dissuaded her. She'd call her though, once she was home safe and especially if not.

Suddenly, her phone started ringing. Ran hurriedly took it out and was surprised at the caller.

"Conan-kun. Did something happen?"

"No, but Ran-neechan, where are you? I came home but no one was here. Where are you, Ran-neechan?"

Ran chuckled quietly. "Ah, I'm sorry, Conan-kun. I went out with a friend but I'm on my way home now. Go to bed, I'll be back soon, promise."

"But you said you'd stay at home, Ran-neechan. Who did you meet?"

Ran sighed inwardly. She never quite lost her suspicions concerning a certain young boy and a missing detective and sometimes she couldn't help but wonder.

"I met a friend, Conan-kun. Just wait for me, alright? I'll cook your favorite breakfast tomorrow, how about it?"

She could be wrong and Conan could be Conan but she could be right and she didn't understand why Shinichi was so curious. Sometimes, he was more trouble than he was worth.

"Alright, Ran-neechan, but you'll tell me all about it when you come home, right?"

"Of course, Conan-kun. Though, I'd rather you go to bed before I get home."

"No, I'll wait for you, Ran-neechan. Maybe I could pick you up. Where are you?"

"Conan-kun!" she expressed sternly. "You are not leaving the house, do you hear me?"

"But Ran-neechan, what if some bad person attacks you?"

"Exactly, what if someone attacks _you_ Conan-kun? It is very admirable of you but while I can take care of myself you are but a child. I'd rather know you safe at home. I'll be back in about 20 minutes, alright?"

She imagined him deflating and pouting and smiled a little at that. "Alright, Ran-neechan. Be careful."

Ran agreed and hung up. She stopped on the sidewalk and deeply sighed. Sometimes, when she was doubting herself so much, it was hard talking to Conan. Sometimes, she was so sure he was actually Shinichi and sometimes, she felt so stupid for believing such magic. It was _impossible_. But sometimes …

Looking up, Ran watched the stars. Here and there were still some shooting stars but it had mostly ended a while ago. The girl was really glad that Aoko managed to take her thoughts off of things for some time, it was nice being outside and having some company. She had needed it today and she had really enjoyed a meeting without any interruptions of some people deciding to die, but unfortunately her doubts never seemed to stop.

And then there was the thing with the messages and bombing.

Ran didn't really know what to feel about it. It could be a prank or it could be serious. In both cases she didn't feel qualified enough to be the one solving the puzzle. Especially not if it was really serious. If there were people trying to kill other people then that was a job for the police but not for two high school girls. Sure, her father was the great detective and Aoko's father was an inspector, not to say that her best friend was a great detective (who she never saw anymore) but she wasn't either of those people and she simply didn't feel confident with handling such a task.

Ran had felt like objecting to Aoko's reasoning but how many times had she wished to be better? How many times had she wished for him to stop lying to her, to stop deceiving her? There was a dark part inside of her growing darker and more desperate day by day, growing bigger and bigger until she couldn't hide it anymore. Maybe it was that part of her shutting her up. Maybe it was the darkness making her agree with the other girl's words. Ran knew it was wrong. The right way was to tell someone, even if it was simply a joke. But it was better safe than to be sorry.

She still didn't know for sure if agreeing with Aoko was the right thing. Everything inside of her screamed at her for being so stupid. But what if they could actually pull it off, after all? All they had to do was decode the message, find out the time and place and stop it, right? With the right preparation things could work out. Ran was good in fighting so if they were attacked she could protect them. Aoko seemed quite confident in solving the puzzle so maybe she was better at it than Ran herself, right?

It _could_ work out but Ran still had doubts and wondered if she shouldn't just tell Shinichi. Wouldn't it be for the best to leave it in someone's hands who knew what he was doing?

Suddenly, her phone started ringing again and Ran sighed, assuming it was Conan again, who wanted to know where she was. But when she looked at the display she found a different name. If she was right and not crazy then it was the same person, but a different name, nonetheless.

She picked up her pace and answered the phone. "Shinichi."

"Hi Ran. Where are you? Conan called me, complaining that you're not home yet. Is everything alright?"

Would Conan really call him? Or was it just Shinichi who tried another way to get the truth out of her? "I'm on my way home, Shinichi. Otou-san is playing Mahjong once again and Conan was at Agasa-hakase's so I thought it was alright if I met a friend, as well, you know? I didn't know it was compulsory for me to stay home when everyone else was away."

"Jeez Ran, what's with you? I'm just calling because Conan was worried about you."

"I see. So, if Conan hasn't been worried you wouldn't be calling, is that right?"

She heard him groan on the other side of the phone. "And besides, where are _you_ anyway and when are you coming back?"

He sighed. "Ran, I don't know."

"And you still can't tell me anything about that case?"

She wondered if her case had anything to do with his if he really wasn't Conan and maybe even more if he _was_ Conan.

"I told you already, didn't I? I really can't talk about it, Ran."

He sounded sincere, sorry, but it didn't make her feel any better anymore. Maybe solving that case all on her own with only Aoko _was_ the right thing, after all. Shinichi didn't trust her, it must be that. So maybe if she showed him that she wasn't just strong but also smart he'd finally tell her the truth?

"You know, I'm mostly asking because a customer came to the agency a few days ago, specifically asking for you. Of course, I couldn't tell the person anything since I simply _don't_ know where you are or when you're coming back. So, in your stead, I took on that case now."

Ran wondered if it was the right thing to do. If she wanted to do this on her own then she shouldn't be telling him about it, right? But on the other hand, if not even a case could bring him back then what would? She wanted to see him, hear him – she missed him that much. If reverting to these tactics was what got him back then she could live with it. She'd still make sure that Aoko got her own portion of solving the puzzle.

"You did what? What is the case about? Who was the person? Ran, you can't just take on cases for me. At least tell me what it's about so I can help you."

"Actually, we both don't think it's much of a case, you know? We are fairly certain it's just a prank. But we deemed it worthy to look into it, nonetheless. Anyway, I will tell you about it in person. So, when can you meet me?"

Ran waited with baited breath but the silence stretched and she had to look if the call was still connected because he didn't make any sound, at all.

"I'm sorry, Ran but I can't do it. I'll let you know once I'm back but I cannot say right now. Just mail me the documents and I'll look into it, as well. I'm sure it can't hurt even if it's just a prank."

Ran stopped and let her hand fall to her side. It hurt. If not even a case could bring him back, would he ever do – come back that is? What was needed to get him out of that wretched case of his? If it was so dangerous, then why didn't he let the police do all the work? Why was he needed there? Or was he Conan, after all, and was that why he couldn't physically see her? Because he couldn't simply change forms at any given time? It would be easier and less painful if he just talked to her but that was just wishful thinking, too, wasn't it?

"Ran, are you there? Oi Ran, say something."

She tried to smile, so swallow the tears and the pain. She tried to gather all the strength she miraculously gathered all the time but somehow it didn't work. Somehow, she couldn't raise her hand or her head for that matter. But she couldn't cry here, either. Soon, she'd be home and Conan being the ever-observant child would know right away that she's been crying and if that was Shinichi then she didn't want him to know even more.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and put the phone to her ear again. Breathing in deeply, she tried her hardest to sound as strong as he expected her to be.

"Sheesh, Shinichi. That's such a weak ass excuse. I won't back down on this one. Meet me in person and I'll tell you all about it."

"Alright, but, if you need help let me know, okay, Ran? I'm sure you can solve it but don't hesitate to ask me if you're stuck at some point."

She had to smile at that. At least he said he believed in her. She couldn't really say if he did or not but it felt nice hearing it. "Alright."

She wiped away the few tears and continued her way home. "So, who did you meet?"

It was weird, the speed with which he let the topic go. It wasn't like him, at all. He usually never let go of a case if it presented itself in front of him. But maybe, if her Conan theory was correct, he would just stick his nose in her business as Conan and maybe even if not, he could send Conan in his stead.

"Just don't make Conan-kun meddle in my business, got it, Shinichi? You taught him too many things a child's not supposed to know anyway."

Shinichi laughed nervously and Ran knew she hit the jackpot. It was either of those options and none was confirmed but at least she knew to look out for Conan. She really didn't want him to find out about the possible bombing. She would tell Shinichi but only if he met her in person as himself – of course she'd have to watch out for doubles as well. Wouldn't be the first time he deceived her by having someone else put on a mask and act like him.

She sighed. "Anyway. I was out with Nakamori Aoko. She's the daughter of Second Division Nakamori-keibu. She had two tickets to watch the meteor shower on the Mouri Tower and asked me last second to come. Since I had nothing better to do I agreed and we somehow forgot time. Did you see it, Shinichi? The meteor shower, I mean. It was breathtaking."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. How did you meet Nakamori-san?"

"Are you interrogating me, Shinichi?"

"Of course not!" he said defensively. "I'm just curious how you met her."

Well, she couldn't tell him the whole truth, right? If she did she'd give him another hint and Shinichi was smart enough to make something out of it. She really didn't want to make things so easy for him, so she didn't. Instead, she had to lie which hurt her more than it would ever him.

"She came to the agency recently."

 _Oh no, think Ran, think. Why did she come? What did she need? She didn't just come because she wanted to visit me but why else? Think, think, think._

"Oh, was it a case?"

Ran started sweating when no plausible lie came to her mind.

"We met at the police station once and kind of hit it off, you know?" Laughing weirdly, Ran wanted to hit herself. What kind of lameass lie was that going to be? "And she was close by so she said hi to me. She's really nice, you know? I think we'll be great friends."

"Oh? When was that? And why was she at the station?"

"Geez, Shinichi. It _is_ an interrogation now. Why aren't you sleeping, by the way? It's quite late."

"I'm just curious, no need to get so defensive. And I'm still awake because Conan told me you were still not at home at this hour and met some friend he didn't know. How far are you, anyway? The Mouri Tower isn't too far away."

"Just a few more minutes and I'll be home. Don't worry, Shinichi. Besides, out of the two of us I definitely can take better care of myself. Especially if some person were to attack me."

Shinichi laughed. "Well, that is true but still. At least still talk to me until you're home."

"So you can keep interrogating me? You know, things would be a lot easier, if you were simply here."

"Come on Ran, that's just not fair."

"It would be really nice to be able to solve the case with you since I'm really interested this time. We even already have a plan what to do first. I think I know what to do once we do that first thing. There are a few things we need to find out and then – you know, I think I start to understand the thrill of solving cases. Not murder cases but those you still can prevent."

"It doesn't sound much like a prank, to be honest, Ran. Tell me about it. Please? If it can be prevented then people's lives are involved, right? If people are supposed to die it could be a bombing or a shooting or maybe a kidnapping. Am I right? Is it a kidnapping case and you don't know if it's a prank or the real deal? Give me some more details."

Ran stopped dead in her tracks, having forgotten _how_ smart Shinichi actually was and since he got too close to the truth she decided not to tell him anything. It was better if he thought it was a kidnapping. Or something else, just now it had become a thing of pride. She wouldn't let him outwit her if he hadn't even seen the evidence.

"Yeah, you're right. Look, Shinichi, it could be _anything_ , it could also be nothing. Just let me figure it out, Shinichi."

"Ran, if it's a possible kidnapping you shouldn't wait for anything but go tell the police right away. You should have done so when the client first came to the agency. You should tell the police even if it's anything else. Or just tell me. You shouldn't chance people's lives just because you want to see me. Ran, are you ok? It really doesn't sound much like you."

Ran rolled her eyes and said nothing. True. She had thought about it, long and hard, she barely slept because what if it was true? How long would assassins need to prepare a bombing? But since they still didn't have the time neither the place those people wouldn't do anything, either. Unless, of course, they found out about Aoko's number and deleted it. It would be the right thing to go to the police but there was the dark part of her again. Hearing Shinichi say those things only increased her want to solve it on her own and throw it in his face like he didn't believe in her and she still succeeded.

There was a small voice inside her head warning her that things might go awry but it was swallowed by the darkness.

"Alright, I will, Shinichi. I'll tell the police."

She lied once, it didn't matter if she lied again. He could tell Conan to watch her and make sure she told someone but she was sure she could put him off track. And that's how she decided not tell Shinichi a thing even if he really were to meet her in real.

She would consult _someone_ if she thought they weren't going to succeed. She wouldn't sacrifice anyone but she wouldn't give up until the very last minute, either.

"You should take Conan or your father with you. I'm sure they'll be able to help."

"Sure, Shinichi", she said absentmindedly, already planning how to dodge the whole topic. She could simply hang up and tell him she'll go right now, right? She'd make Conan wait longer which she was loath to do but it would shake Shinichi off.

"Maybe you're right Shinichi. If it is indeed a kidnapping or worse then I should go right away, though."

"If you have to go right away, Ran, why did you wait so long in the first place?" Shinichi asked carefully.

Honestly, things were going from bad to worse and Ran didn't know how to stop them.

"Ah, Shinichi the battery is dying. I'll send a quick text to Conan-kun and go to the police right away. You're right. I should have done that a lot sooner. Anyway. I'm going now so good night, Shinichi."

"Oi wait, Ran, wa-", he said before Ran simply cut him off by ending the call. She quickly messaged Conan that her phone will surely die very soon and she'll take a few minutes longer since she has to make a statement and to go to bed.

She turned her phone on flight mode for a while since she had Aoko promise her to call if she needed help or anything. She'd switch it back soon once Shinichi realized that she wasn't going to answer it. There was a café close by and Ran took refuge inside of it. It was one of those run-down manga cafes but it was better than sitting outside somewhere.

Maybe she could do some research here instead of getting drowned in guilt. That was all Shinichi actually accomplished – doubting herself and making feel guilty. She knew what was the right thing – telling the police, even Shinichi, would have been alright. But what Aoko had said resonated so strongly inside herself that she couldn't turn away from it. It was dangerous what they were trying to do, it might kill them and it might kill innocents.

She wondered when she changed. Did it happen gradually? Slowly, bit by bit or was it just this once that her true self came to light? Would she really take innocents into account just because of her pride? Was she really that shallow?

Right now, it could still be a prank, nothing more and nothing less. A harmless prank.

But what if it wasn't? What if it actually was the truth they dreaded? Somehow, Ran doubted it was a prank, after all. It was a little too elaborate to be just that and anyway where do you draw the line between prank and the real deal? The prank could be taken to the very end, just like if it was serious. So, in the end, they had no choice but to see it as the real deal and hope that, in the end, it would turn out to be a really elaborate but stupid prank.

Ran tried to look for some books but her head was too far away, so she gave it up pretty soon, instead taking her things and leaving again. She walked towards the station so that she would come back from that direction to make it look like she really had been there and gave a statement. She was sure that Conan would not be asleep when she came home and he'd ask her all the questions she didn't want to answer.

Slowly, she made her way back home.

Sometimes, she wished Conan was nothing more than a simple seven-year-old child. She didn't want him solving cases and seeing corpses on a daily basis. Come to think of it, the kid was less afraid of it than her which actually scared her more than she liked to admit. It also encouraged her theory that he was Shinichi, after all. According to that theory she'd soon meet him again, only he'd be much smaller and have a much more childish voice. Of course, he had an act to uphold so he wouldn't ask her questions as directly as he would were he himself but it didn't help that he now knew about some case and that she got roped into something that might be dangerous, though, she doubted that he made _that_ connection, yet.

"Ran-neechan!" Suddenly a voice rang out and Ran snapped her eyes open at the voice and looked up, taking a sharp breath. This boy-!

"Ran-neechan! Are you alright?" He came at a stop in front of her, out of breath, probably because he ran all the way there. She wondered if it really was Shinichi.

"Conan-kun. What did I tell you about picking me up? You could have gotten hurt, Conan-kun!" She scolded him sternly.

"But Ran-neechan, I was worried. Why did you need to go to the police station? Did something happen?"

She sighed and took his hand. "Let's go home, Conan-kun. It was nothing, really."

The boy followed obediently but couldn't stop asking questions. "But why did you need to go there, Ran-neechan?"

"Because of a case, Conan-kun. The police will take care of it now."

"That was pretty fast, wasn't it? Did they take your statement?"

"There wasn't much of a statement I could give, Conan-kun. I told them what I knew and that's that."

She smiled at him warmly. "It's endearing of you to worry so much about me, Conan-kun, but you shouldn't have. You know I'm strong and can take care of myself. Just like this case. But it's out of my hands anyway so things will be fine. And I don't want you to wander outside at this hour again, am I clear?"

"Yes, Ran-neechan. But what kind of case was it?"

"I'm not going to tell you. You would simply hinder the investigation."

"You're so mean, Ran-neechan", he pouted. "I'm sure I could help."

"You _always_ help. But you're also a little boy. Megure-keibu shouldn't let you, you know? I don't approve of it." She looked him sternly into the eyes and Conan shut up. "If you were ten years older, I wouldn't mind that much."

Conan looked up, startled and Ran couldn't help but smile at that. "Yes, once you're older and I'm sure you can take care of yourself I won't mind that much anymore. But you're just seven. You're a child, Conan-kun. You shouldn't spend your days looking at corpses."

She shuddered at the image. She has seen too many herself and she was much older, given that Conan was Conan. She still has not grown accustomed to the sight of dead people even if she should have. She'd seen too many of it. Maybe that was one reason for that darkness inside of her. Maybe all the death and hatred changed her, slowly, unseeingly, but surely.

"Ne, Ran-neechan, you wanted to tell me where you've been and who that friend was."

Ran nodded. "I was at the Mouri Tower with Nakamori Aoko, I'm sure you've met her. She's the daughter of Nakamori-keibu. We watched the meteor shower. If you hadn't been at hakase's I would have taken you, too, but I didn't think you'd come home tonight."

"I see. Did you enjoy it, Ran-neechan?"

Ran smiled widely and nodded. "Yes, it was amazing. Next time I'll take you too, alright?"

Conan nodded enthusiastically and followed her home.

When they came back, Ran made him get ready for bed while she got ready for another tormenting night. She doubted she would get any sleep but maybe she could get some research done at least. Thankfully tomorrow was no school so she could sleep later.

She hoped she could, anyway.

* * *

Thank you guys so much for reviewing :D I'm glad you liked it. Next chapter **(Not) Clueless**


	4. (Not) Clueless

**The Darkness Inside**

 **Chapter 4 (Not) Clueless**

They met again a few days later to discuss all the possible places which could be attacked during the next year.

"Ne, Aoko-chan, to be honest I couldn't find many places which would fit. There will be a lot of festivals which will host a lot of people, I'm sure. I found a few long-awaited concerts and a few buildings will be finished and opened but I'm not sure if that is what we're looking for."

Sighing in disappointment, Aoko took Ran's list and looked it over. "Well, I mostly came up with the same results. They could bomb a festival, a lot of people will be gathered at one spot. Though, if I were to bomb some place I'd rather bomb a building, right? More damage and stuff. An opening would be a great opportunity since it's often packed with people. So, if you were to bomb the lower parts you'd successfully destroy all the exits and then what? Mayhem would occur."

"You're scaring me, Aoko-chan."

Aoko chuckled. "I'm just trying to find out what they're thinking, you know? I mean I could be wrong. Maybe it's a festival after all. It wouldn't be the first time but who knows? Well, but I guess this won't get us any further actually."

Aoko sighed and slumped in her seat. They met in a rather run-down manga café so that no one would find them if someone were looking for them and no one would bat an eye at the topics they were discussing.

Aoko compared her list to Ran's and found only minor differences in places which could work for a possible bombing.

"Are we regarding this as something serious now?" Ran asked quite confused and Aoko nodded absentmindedly.

"I think we should. We should really forget about the possibility of it being a prank and take it as seriously as possible. Let's prepare for the worst and prevent it."

Ran nodded. She had similar thoughts and was glad that Aoko shared the same opinion. They should stop wavering and consider this as something that was dangerous and needed to be stopped. If it wasn't they could still backpaddle but if they did nothing now and had no time later, that would be disastrous.

"Well, if we cannot circle down the list then we have no choice but to hope and wait that soon we'll get a location. Maybe they don't know yet themselves. I've been thinking and came to the conclusion that maybe the place wasn't decided yet. Maybe those criminals are waiting just like we are. Maybe they don't know the targets yet because it hasn't been decided, either. One way or the other, they are waiting for something. I mean I have no idea if assassins got all the information right away or bit by bit like in our case but it seems likely the info isn't available yet and that's why it wasn't distributed."

"You're right. Or maybe they simply don't want to share the information because it's not time, yet? I don't think we should take knowledge from Hollywood movies into account how these things work, I actually never thought those things were really real but I guess I was wrong."

Aoko smiled softly and nodded. Ran was one of a kind. Of course, there were assassins in this real world and of course there was a lot of criminality planned far ahead. It wasn't just Hollywood movies but both of them grew up rather sheltered and never had to deal with such a thing.

"So, what will be our next step?" Aoko inquired. They had no new input and besides waiting nothing came to her mind.

Ran looked at her, looking absolutely lost. She had thought going through places would get them _somewhere_. Something they could work with but nothing really looked like it was the place they were looking for. There was not going to be _the_ event, either, which was quite the bummer. It couldn't be a small event because why would they engage assassins if some small criminal could do the job as well? Then again, maybe it was a high-ranking person that was supposed to die and only an assassin could make sure the job got done? There were a thousand possibilities how it could work.

"I don't think we can do anything right now. Though, we should start planning what we'll do once we have a location and a name. And we need to find out who is behind all of this. It's still three major points we need to take into account."

Ran nodded. It felt strangely exciting talking about all of it. There were no corpses and this was simply a puzzle, nothing more and nothing less. Something that could be solved. She didn't need the pressure of people's lives but the hunt was quite exhilarating.

"Once we have a location we'll need to stake it out. Get the construction plan, find the most likely positions for placing bombs to achieve maximum damage."

Ran nodded. "Also, we'd need to know all the exits, and find out what event will be held there. We'll need to know how many people will be there."

"Structural engineering calculation, Ran-chan, we'll need to make sure we know the Structural engineering calculation of the building. How much weight does it hold, is the earth flat or tilted, anything that could get the building instable by blowing of a few bombs."

"To be honest", Ran objected. "I don't think a bomb _wouldn't_ flatten a building."

"Well, not necessarily, right? But you _do_ need the right spots to destabilize it accordingly. Anyway, so we'll need to know everything about the building. We'll have to break in a few times, I guess. We'll need to get accustomed with all the rooms."

"Breaking in, Aoko-chan? I don't like that."

"I don't either but how about we cross that bridge once we're there."

"Good idea." Ran let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Already this was becoming something more than dangerous and she liked it every minute less.

"So, once we'll know who the targets are we she should observe them and find out why someone would want to kill them. I'm sure that's how we're going to find the mastermind behind all of this."

Ran hummed in agreement. "How will we take them down, though? Do you know how to fight, Aoko-chan?"

Aoko grimaced. "I know how to use a broom. But anything beyond that. And I actually don't want to think about taking someone down, as of yet. We should cross _that_ bridge once we're _there_. Can you fight, at least, Ran-chan?"

"Yes. I've been doing Karate for a few years so I think I should be able to take care of that."

Aoko beamed. "Wow, that's amazing Ran-chan. Then, when it comes to fighting, I'll leave everything in your hands."

Ran sweatdropped and laughed nervously but accepted the idea. She was good in fighting and she was confident she would win no matter the opponent.

"Now that we have a general plan of action let's do homework. I got detention last time since I completely forgot about it. Otou-san wasn't pleased." Aoko grimaced in remembrance of his disappointed face and how could she just forget to do homework? He felt guilty and blamed himself because he was seldom home (and Aoko agreed with him) but it wasn't like he changed his pattern so his guilt was for naught.

"Ne, Aoko-chan. May I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

They have been doing homework for some hours now. Ran had trouble with math and Aoko gladly helped her with the problems, explained how she did it and smiled at Ran's elated grin when she _finally_ understood what she had to do. The English report Aoko had to do gave them a lot more trouble but after a few hours of excruciating pain they were done and Aoko quite proud of the result.

When Ran asked her, Aoko was reading the novel they had to finish until next week for Japanese literature. She didn't look up but listened intently.

"Well, do you think people can shrink?"

Aoko looked up and wondered what made her ask that. She raised a single brow and Ran blushed in embarrassment.

"It's hard to believe, I know. Impossible, I should say, but do you think it is?"

Aoko shrugged. "To be honest, yes, it's crazy to believe someone could _shrink_ but hey, I think I've seen some strange things myself so maybe it's not that impossible, after all. All things considered, it _should_ be. A person cannot just shrink, the human body doesn't work like that but – why do you ask?"

"Ah, you see." Ran fuddled with her thumbs and bit her lip. "It's just that, as crazy as is sounds, when Shinichi, you know – Kudo Shinichi, disappeared this child appeared and he's just like Shinichi. He knows stuff he shouldn't know and he knows Shinichi but until then Shinichi never even once mentioned him. It's just weird, you know?"

Aoko sympathized with Ran and closed her book. She clutched her hand in comfort.

"Did you ask him?"

Ran nodded. "I did. Of course, he told me that it wasn't true. But I-", she stopped and sighed. "I want to know. Is it Shinichi or is it not? Why can't he just tell me the truth? I don't understand. There are just too many similarities. There cannot be a child that smart, so unafraid of _corpses_!" She snorted in dry amusement. "Maybe I'm just losing my mind. I mean he told me he isn't but can I really trust that? There were so many instances I was so sure that the kid is actually Shinichi."

"There is someone who I suspect to be Kaitou Kid." Aoko revealed and Ran looked at her sharply. "But to be honest I don't want to know. I mean, _of course_ I want to know but then I wonder if it's really a good thing to know."

"Why?" Ran asked in confusion.

"Let's say we have A and B. Let's say A is B and you know or not, it doesn't matter. But now, let's imagine A has enemies and those enemies kidnap you and me or maybe your father or someone else – it doesn't really matter who. And now imagine those enemies want you to tell them who B is – or A. They threaten you to kill the person who's with you. Now, if you don't know that A is B you could lie but you could also tell them right that – that you don't know. They'll most likely murder you and the person but at least you didn't kill anyone, right? And now imagine that you know that A is B – it will be your decision who dies – A or the person. Because you can either tell them the truth that A is B or you can lie and kill the other person. The outcome is most likely the same but in one case the option is yours and in the other it isn't. I know that I couldn't choose someone so I'd rather not know."

When Aoko looked up again, she found Ran pale as a sheet and frowned. "I didn't want to scare you and maybe those scenarios are unlikely but I know that Kaitou Kid has enemies and if a person can shrink then there must be some evil people involved, right? To be honest, I don't think it would come down to kidnapping. I think those people would kill and ask questions later, no matter if you knew or not. But I still think that sometimes not knowing is the better choice."

"I guess I haven't thought about it like that. But if it's true and there are evil people, I'd rather know and help."

Aoko looked up from her book again, watched Ran for a second and then started reading again.

"I don't want him to suffer alone anymore. If he just told me I could help him. I-"

"You know I never said not to help. I never said not to get involved. I just said it's wiser not to _know_. But as I said I have my own suspicions, right? As long as he doesn't outright confirm those suspicions I'll never know for sure and thus I don't _know_."

Ran looked baffled for a second. "So, in reverse, you're trying to say I should help him, anyway?"

"What I'm _saying_ , Ran-chan," she looked her sternly into the eyes. "is to make sure you understand what could happen. What you do or do not is your own thing. I'm saying that shrinking is quite impossible but maybe not impossible _enough_ to be _really_ impossible. Maybe this project will give us an opportunity to find out for sure. But I want you to know what knowing for sure implies."

Ran nodded. "I see."

"Still, shrinking – I don't know, Ran-chan. I don't think you're crazy but somehow it _does_ sound crazy, right? Maybe, you know, if you still want to know, you should go a roundabout way. He obviously doesn't want you to know. So, don't ask him anymore, instead, just observe. Find out, what _happened_ and how it did. Observe him interacting with different people, maybe there are some he told the truth and don't ask them either, not outright, at least. Try asking questions which will lead you to the truth but don't be impatient."

Ran was baffled. "You really gave this some thought, didn't you?"

Aoko laughed dryly. "Well, before I decided I didn't want to know, I _had_ wanted to. I came up with all the ways to find out for sure but when it came to actually going through with it I decided against it."

Ran sighed. "Well, I guess, I could try it."

Aoko nodded. "Do that. Let me help you if you ever need it."

Looking up in surprise, Ran frowned. "Why? I think you don't want to know."

"We're in _this_ together. What is one more secret, huh?"

* * *

It was true – what Aoko told Ran. She had her suspicions that Kaito was Kid. Ever since they both got trapped in the maze she was even pretty sure that Kaito _was_ Kid. She had de-masked him. What more evidence did she need? But there were also those people trying to kill him and she was scared that she were to get into a position where she had to decide over life and death. That's why – and because Kaito wouldn't tell her the truth anyway (most likely) – she never asked and didn't want to know.

There was a difference between being sure and _knowing_. As long as she was _just_ sure and didn't know she'd be fine. (That's what she told herself, anyway.)

(He had flinched when she held tight while on his motorbike.)

She had always had a lurking suspicion but it was easier to ignore it than think about it. That's why she never did, that's why she hated Kid and loved Kaito. To her, they were A and B but never A=B.

Still, ever since Aoko was sure about Kaito being Kid she spent every heist at the scene, she didn't even bring her anti-Kid posters, anymore.

She was sure something changed, back then. Kid (Kaito) had protected her, he got hurt in her stead and she hated owing anyone and even more so if it was the internationally wanted criminal. That's why she wanted to take care of him now, not like becoming his partner in crime or anything absurd like that – but if he was ever in a pinch and she was around, she'd help him. Just to wash her hands of her guilt, of course. Kaito or not, Kid was still Kid and a criminal her father was doing his best to catch. She couldn't simply stab him in the back and wander over to Kid's side. No. She wasn't like that. She couldn't.

That's why, right now, she was on her way to the next Kid heist. It was a few days after she'd met Ran and they'd meet next week the next time since there was no need to meet any sooner. They'd discuss their plan and mostly chat and do homework together because they had nothing better to do and they quite enjoyed each other's company.

Ever since that day in the maze Aoko made it a challenge to find Kaito in the masses. He could disguise as anyone but his eyes would always be his and those eyes – she'd never forget them. It was what gave him away. When she had taken off his hat she saw his face, a face that could have been a mask but those eyes weren't. And she got scared finding out the truth, so she blubbered something about how Kid was once again using Kaito as a disguise. Thankfully, he believed her.

It was fun, trying to figure out which way he'd come, what disguise he'd use, how he'd escape and more often than not she enjoyed the hunt. Hakuba was mostly away and her father was sometimes easily confused and he'd chase a dummy or a doppelganger. She wanted to make things harder for Kid while at the same time take care of him (and to be honest it was the only time Kaito truly ever acknowledged her nowadays).

Today was once again taking place at the Tokyo Tower and it awakened a few not so nice memories she had of the last time she'd been there. She didn't remember much, she was supposed to be with her father (Kid in disguise) and then she was chained and she didn't know much more before she woke up in her bed. Her father didn't know anything about it when he came home back late and drunk once again. Kaito was a true pervert, she could only hope he didn't do anything perverted while she was unconscious.

But Kaito was also a coward when it came to those things so she was mostly sure that he _didn't_ do anything.

Looking up at the heavily illuminated tower, she sighed in remembrance. Already, there was quite the queue but being the Keibu's daughter had a lot of advantages and so she got in rather easily and found her father screaming at and pinching everyone's cheeks.

She smiled in humor at the scene and went to greet him. "Hello, Otou-san."

"Aoko, what are you doing here?"

The girl shrugged and walked up to the glass case containing the ring with the brilliant which was today's price. "I was bored so I decided to visit you."

She would have loved to add how he never was at home anymore and she felt lonely and sad but she didn't. All the officers were there to listen and she didn't want to make a scene, besides, she didn't want to make him feel guilty. He was simply doing his job rather passionately, after all.

The glass case looked like a simple case but it couldn't be, right? She was about to touch it, before a hand shot out and stopped her. Gasping, she jumped in fright und turned to the officer who held her hand. He had azure colored eyes.

Aoko gasped.

 _Kaito_.

"Careful, Nakamori-san. There is an electric current plugged into the case."

He let go of her hand and she blinked. He had his typical Kid-smile but it was gone when he noticed her confused look. "Are you ok?"

Aoko shook her head to clear her mind and nodded. "Yes." She bowed a little and excused herself. The officer whose name she never got watched her with a careful look.

She went to stand next to her father and observed Kid out of the corner of her eye. In another ten minutes he'd strike and she was somehow disappointed to have found him out so fast. He seemed to be suspicious of her, going by the amount of times he turned towards her to watch her. He was supposed to be watching for Kid (evidence that it _was_ Kid in disguise) and not her – he was being careless.

It was weird how he was the only one who stopped her from getting hurt. It somehow made her feel special – he was taking care of her even while being on a heist and not himself. She wondered why he was so different by daylight because whenever they were at school he looked like he couldn't care less about her.

In a way, it was thrilling, to be here, to test him, to be protected by him. It was the only time he'd acknowledge her which was sad because wasn't he supposed to be her best friend? Well, whatever reason he had to make sure she was okay while being Kid and ignore her while being Kaito, she'd still do everything she could to protect him from his enemies, as well.

Maybe that was them, after all. Still watching out for each other even if they weren't speaking, were arguing or whatever situation they were in right now.

Aoko started to observe her surroundings. What would he do to get out? Rooftop? Possibly but not necessarily. How would he get the ring? Well, she didn't think she wanted to know and had to giggle quietly when she realized that no security would ever be good enough if her father always told him how it worked. It was really amusing and _so_ infuriating at the same time that the best systems wouldn't work if the one who those systems were supposed to keep away was the one to say if they were foolproof or not.

Maybe Kaito had mostly used her to get to the heist places beforehand to figure out how to countermeasure the security. The thought hurt but then again – he was here right now, too. He got here without her help so if he ever tagged along it was simply convenient for him, right? But that wasn't the reason they were friends, right?

Sighing, Aoko tried to rid her head of those thoughts because they were dangerous and she didn't want to go down _that_ path. She'd been there and she didn't want to go back, not ever. At least not now where people watched her – like Kaito, he had his eyes set on her like an eagle on his prey and she wondered why. She wasn't a threat to him, her father wasn't either and if he ever got close to getting captured, well, she'd be dammed if she let him (and found out the truth, the undeniable painful truth which would break her and tear her apart and she was sure she was choking on air and how was that even possible) but then – no, she didn't want to go down _that_ path, either. He was an internationally wanted criminal and for all she knew he might be a fifty-year-old pervy geezer who was also a criminal.

But there was no one else with such azure colored eyes. No one.

She exhaled slowly and tried to figure out how he'd leave. There was no rooftop but he surely could escape from up somewhere. But it would be a hassle, right? So, it'd be easier if he took the stairs or disguised as another officer and left with everyone and changed back once he was outside.

When Aoko looked back in Kaito's direction, she found him missing. Suddenly, in typical Kid fashion the lights went out and the show started. Chaos broke out, glass broke and Aoko was roughly shoved to the ground. She hit her head on something, hit it pretty hard and she wasn't sure if it was the darkness in the tower or if she blacked out for a second but when a splitting headache broke through she felt wide awake, adrenaline shooting through her body – but instead of making her jump on her feet and take action it froze her to the spot.

There were shouts and she heard and felt people mingle about but then a hand grasped and dragged her off somewhere.

Aoko cried out in pain when the hand grabbed her rather forcefully and pushed her into another room.

" _Aoko!"_ she heard her father scream before all sound was barred and the lights were turned on abruptly. She snapped her eyes close, blinking furiously to get used to the light as fast as possible to assess what kind of situation she got herself into.

"Out of the way", a voice growled next to her and Aoko shuddered.

Looking up, she found a man with a gun holding her arm and froze in fear. It was one of them, right? One of those people who tried to kill Kid, right?

She watched the man frightfully and cursed herself. Why were her legs shaking so much, why was she feeling faint, why the hell was she scared like that?

"Most definitely not. Let the girl go."

Aoko's head snapped upwards to find Kid blocking their path down the hall and she felt like crying in relief to find him there, protecting her once again (later, she'd curse herself for relying on him instead of protecting him like she had promised herself).

The man dressed all in black cocked his head in her direction and put the gun to her temple. Aoko's mind blanked. If that was fear, she'd never felt it before. She felt like dying a few times before, like the world collapsed around her and she was choking, all the time choking, but right now, being at the mercy of some criminal felt mind shattering.

Kid scowled, for the first time _ever_ she found Kaitou Kid scowling. She knew Kid as the carefree criminal, always a cocky smile, confident grin on his face or sometimes a little scared when things got too close for comfort but usually he was full of confidence and nothing else – arrogance but that went hand in hand.

Scowling, though, was nothing like Kid and Aoko realized what kind of situation she got herself in. She was scared beyond belief, her mind empty of any thoughts, ideas, _anything_ that could help him and her. Nothing.

"Let her go", Kid growled and took a slow step ahead, towards them.

"Stop right there, you thief or I'll blow her brains out."

Aoko must have stopped breathing because she was sure she could hear a needle fall. Everything felt surreal and when he started dragging her forward, Aoko couldn't help but follow, only her legs didn't want to comply and all that held her upwards was that man's grip but just as her legs gave out, he lost his focus on Kid and turned his head towards her. Kid being Kid turned the situation into one he controlled once again by striking quicker than she could follow. She heard a sound, it was probably his gun and then she was let go only to be grabbed by another arm, another body pulling her towards.

"Now, the tables have turned. Leave!" Kid grumbled and held her tight.

Aoko didn't dare move and kept as silent as possible. It was one thing to find herself in a foreign place, only with a criminal who could very well hurt her (but Kaito never would) and having someone point a gun to her head and meaning to actually pull the trigger.

She heard footsteps and a door opening and closing, probably, she couldn't say for sure. Her ears were still ringing and her head hurt a lot and she wasn't sure if she wasn't shaking like leaves in in the wind.

She felt Kid take a few deep breaths, she wondered why, he was usually so suave, so composed, relaxed, _prepared_.

He then gently grasped her by her shoulders and shoved her away a little. Looking up shyly, Aoko gazed into his blue blue eyes and she didn't doubt for a moment that it _wasn't_ Kaito.

"Are you alright, Nakamori-san?" For once, Kid didn't just look worried, he also sounded very much like it.

She wanted to nod, to verbally confirm that yes, she was still alive and probably well and alright but she somehow couldn't. She opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out so she closed it only to reopen it again like a fish and she wondered if he got scared of her because he got scared of fish and wouldn't it be bad if he got scared now?

"You're bleeding", he said absentmindedly and touched a spot on her forehead tenderly, making her flinch in pain. She closed her eyes and grumbled, swatting his hand away – she found it streaked with blood. Her blood (she hoped because she couldn't take it if he got hurt because of her _again_ ).

"I-", she gasped, closing her mouth again, having no idea what she wanted to tell him. Was this what they called shock? Was she in shock?

It didn't take long for her father to burst into the room and find Kid long gone – when he did that she couldn't say.

Her father was fuming, of course, he was but he was not very angry with her, at least. There was an ambulance downstairs and she got the laceration on her head treated and was sent home. She wished her father would have come with her – she didn't want to be alone.

Everything had gone so fast, it went in a flash and she had a hard time to wrap her head around today's events.

She lied down on her bed and closed her eyes, she felt like on drugs or on alcohol as everything was spinning. That was a bad sign, right?

Her limbs hurt and she was incredibly tired. But she was sure that sleep wouldn't come to her easily tonight. Closing her eyes, she found herself back with the man holding a gun to her head and she shuddered, tear forming in her eyes. It was close, wasn't it? She didn't think he was bluffing but what did he want with her in the first place? Why would he try to kidnap her?

She realized, while sobbing silently, that she never found out if Kid got the ring and if the glass breaking was on him or not.

She felt cold, colder than she ever felt going back home and finding herself once more alone, wishing to just disappear. She was surprised that dead wasn't something she actually wanted to be. Or maybe it was just the situation making her cling to her life.

She was shaking, keeping her eyes closed shut and sobbing into her pillow when she couldn't help but think about the events today – the thoughts simply didn't want to stop. They wouldn't leave her alone and she hated it. But she also hated how her mind shut down and she couldn't move. She hated that faint feeling, hated how her legs gave out on her – she should have been able to do something. Hadn't she promised herself to help Kid if something were to happen? Wasn't that one of those instances where she wanted to help him?

She still remembered how her heart was hammering inside her chest, how sweat had broken on her skin, drenching her.

She'd never felt more relieved seeing that thief – in fact, she'd never felt relieved at all when she encountered Kid. If she wasn't sure that he was Kaito then she'd feel ashamed to have been happy to see him. But he _was_ Kaito, right? So it was alright.

Shaking her head in despair, Aoko tried to get her sobs under control. This couldn't continue like this. She was trying to solve a dangerous case with Ran and if that was how she reacted to danger, she'd never survive and probably kill everyone else, as well. This couldn't continue like this.

She hated it, hated how she froze in fear. Why was she scared, at all? She could have hit that man, anything, really, long before he had pointed the gun to her head. She _should_ have – but there was no point in regretting her actions now. The only thing she could do was stand up again and be better next time. Maybe she should, in fact, attend the heists more often and get into dangerous situations, so that once she was alone with Ran and got into that kind of situation, she _wouldn't_ actually freeze again. She really needed to work on it or they were as good as dead.

If there were really people trying to bomb an event, then there was no way that they'd place the bombs and leave – they'd stay and make sure everything went according to plan until the very end. Ran and her would have to make sure they got around that security. It probably also involved knocking people out and if they had to _face_ them first …

Aoko shuddered at the thought and hatred filled her like liquid poison. Were they really able to pull it off?

Suddenly, her window opened and she jumped into a sitting position, her heart beating wildly in her chest from fear. With wide eyes she found Kid standing on the window sill and she didn't relax until he started speaking.

"Are you alright, Nakamori-san?"

Aoko hastily wiped her tears away and tried to make her look at least a little presentable but she was sure that she failed miserably.

She nodded, having finally found her voice again - "I think so."

Kid nodded and sat down on her window sill. He looked like he tried to get a little comfortable, like he intended to stay a little while which baffled Aoko to eternity and back.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" she stuttered faintly.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I'm surprised you're not running to get a phone to call your father or the squad to lock me up."

"You saved me", she blubbered. "Again and again and I don't understand. I owe you so probably the only thing I can do to pay the debt off is not to call Otou-san."

Kid frowned and shook his head. "You don't owe me anything, Nakamori-san, if anything it was my fault you got roped into this in the first place."

Aoko wanted to object but couldn't find the words. Instead, worry overcome her. "Are _you_ alright, though?"

Kid's eyes widened in surprise until a smile bloomed on his face and she'd never seen anything as beautiful (she did, she loved Kaito's smile, his sparkling eyes whenever he presented her another new trick he was so proud of) – it made he feel at ease. She slumped slightly, leaning on the wall and watching him.

"I am, Nakamori-san. Do I assume correctly, Nakamori-san, that you don't hate me anymore?"

She spluttered, her eyes coming to life, filling with emotions once more. "Of course you're _wrong_. Don't get me wrong, just because I worry about the human behind the mask doesn't mean I hate you any less or accept you being a thief in more than one ways."

"Oh, in what other ways? Did I charm you into losing your heart to me?"

Aoko blushed furiously, her heart going doki-doki, because well, technically he wasn't wrong but she didn't lose her heart to _Kid_ – it was the man beneath all the masks. " _Of course not_!"

Kid laughed in mirth at her misery and Aoko fumed on her bed. "It _does_ sound like a lie if you ask me."

"Well, no one _is_ asking you. You stole Otou-san. _Otou-san_! Not my heart, jeeze!"

Crossing her arms in front of her chest, Aoko turned her head away from him, still listening to his quiet chuckles. If it was Kaito she'd turn around and smile fondly at him but he wasn't. It was Kid and she _was_ alarmed at how comfortable she felt around him nowadays. It had to stop.

She turned her head towards him and watched him seriously. "Look, I'd rather you didn't come here anymore, Kid. Those people are dangerous, right? I couldn't even move so I'd rather not have them come here and kidnap me or anything just because someone saw you inside my window."

It shut him up really quickly and Kid angled his face in a way she couldn't see his eyes, his expression anymore. "You were really scared, weren't you? I apologize and promise not to come here again."

"I won't be scared next time, I promise."

Kid looked in her direction again and tsk-ed at her. "I'd much rather there was not a next time and fear is what keeps one alive, Nakamori-san. Don't ever get rid of it."

"Were _you_ scared?" she asked tentatively.

They were both silent for a long time, staring into each other's eyes, trying to uncover some truths both were seeking – but Aoko found nothing and she wondered if he found anything.

"I was. I am a thief but I am not a murderer. You're the daughter of my favorite Keibu – if something were to happen especially to you – what would it do to him? Things would become really boring, I'm sure."

Aoko scowled. "I hate you, Kid. Only worrying about me because you might get bored otherwise. You know, _I_ worry about you because I am not a monster. I hate you but I don't want to see you dead. And now I think you overstayed your visit."

Kid watched her for a while in contemplating silence, until he nodded and turned around. "Very well. Make sure you don't get hurt again, Nakamori-san. Sleep well."

With that he leapt off and Aoko sighed, the cold creeping up again.

If she was honest, she felt a little better, at least. But that arrogant, self-absorbed, stupid thief. He could die for all she cared (but not Kaito, never Kaito, he wasn't allowed to die).

* * *

You guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! They really keep me going :D

Unfortunely, there probably will not be anymore updates until October since I need to finish university now and then I'll be off to Japan :D But once I'm back you'll get more chapters! :)

Well, if you review I might find time in between and update before October, after all :D


	5. Self-Doubt

**The Darkness Inside**

 **Chapter 5 Self-Doubt**

Who would have thought that today of all days Kazuha and Hattori had to come visit them. It was a friday and Ran just gotten back from school when she got a message from Aoko. She'd received some codes – some real codes they'd have to decode and she already felt super giddy and excited but just when she was about to walk out of the door to meet with Aoko, the Osakan duo entered.

She must have made an unpleasant face because Kazuha caught on immediately that something was wrong.

"Is this a bad time, Ran-chan?" she asked and Ran wanted to tell her that indeed right now was rather bad when she had seen Conan out of the corner of her eye watching her suspiciously, she only laughed nervously.

"O-of course not. I was just about going to buy groceries for dinner." She needed to leave if just for an hour. She'd just say she met someone and they got to talk and she forgot the time. Yes, that's a good idea. She'd be able to discuss things with Aoko and go back and take care of her guests.

Of course, Kazuha didn't want to play along and Ran sighed inwardly.

"Great, let me accompany you, Ran-chan. What are you going to cook?"

Maybe she could simply shake her off somewhere? No, that would be mean and Kazuha had always been nice to her. She simply _couldn't_ do that. Then what? How was she going to meet with Aoko? She had the suspicion that they had to hurry and talk so they could figure out what it all meant. It couldn't wait until tomorrow.

"Alright, then, let's go, Kazuha-chan."

"Ran-neechan, me too, me too."

Conan ran in front of her and was jumping up and down impatiently, a whiney look plastered on his face. If this really was Shinichi he was an awesome actor – he totally took after his mother.

"Sure, Conan-kun." She smiled softly and gritted her teeth in silence. How was she going to escape Kazuha and then _him_? Well, challenge accepted.

"Ah, I forgot something, I'll be right back and then we can go."

Ran hurriedly left for her room and closed the door behind her. sighing, she leaned heavily on it and groaned quietly. Quickly, she took out her phone and texted Aoko. She wouldn't make it now and she honestly didn't know when she _would_ make it.

Scrolling through the messages, she frowned. This was getting really serious and there was no time for playing around. Kazuha really decided to come at the worst time. She'd met Aoko just a few days ago to do homework together since they had no news yet and now, barely three days later there was such big progress.

 _To: Ran, 2016.12.02, 13:24:45: NEWS! We got some codes! When can we meet?_

 _To: Aoko, 2016.12.02, 13:46:24: Wow. What is it? Do we know a place? A time? Can you forward the mail to me? How about we meet today evening? Same time, same place_

 _To: Ran, 2016.12.02, 13:47:55: Alright._

 _To: Ran, 2016.12.02, 13:50:42: 38573220T01356812, 53345670T02356356, 6005005DTXS356030, 49870310OSX356906, 58763330TD1723809, 60003590TO3823027, 7780735NNO1723715, 51500360OK1356136_

 _To: Aoko, 2016.12.02, 13:53:21: Wow, that's…_

 _To: Ran, 2016.12.02, 13:54:14: Yeah, that's why we need to discuss things together. We'll have to use google and the library, I guess. We have to figure it out!_

 _To: Ran, 2016.12.02, 13:56:01: Kaito's being his usual jerk-self. See you later, Ran-chan._

 _To: Aoko, 2016.12.02, 18:35:45: I'm so sorry, Aoko-chan. A friend suddenly visited and Conan-kun is acting suspicious and watching me all the time (I told you about it), I'll contact you again once I know if or when I can meet you_

 _To: Ran, 2016.12.02, 18:36:33: Don't worry about it._

Ran sighed. But she _did_ worry about it. They had to figure it out. Were those coordinates? But coordinates had other numbers, right? And not so many. Or was it encoded coordinates? Of a place? Were it more places? That would be really bad, like, honestly super bad. They could separate and save two places but not – how many was it again? That was crazy.

There was a slight panic growing inside Ran when she realized she wouldn't get to solve it until much later. She felt like bursting if she couldn't talk about it with someone. Things had gotten really bad. What could have been a simple joke turned into a real nightmare – even though it still could be a joke. Those numbers could be nothing, right? Just thought up numbers. She didn't actually see any system. There were some letters but mostly just numbers and really nothing was alike.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door, making Ran nearly jump out of her skin. "Ran-chan. Are you alright? May I come in?"

Ran opened the door and let Kazuha inside. "Ne, something's bothering ya, I can see right through ya. What is it, Ran-chan? Spit it out! We're friend, aren't we? Ya can tell me everything!"

Ran looked into Kazuha's eyes and felt her heart being squeezed. Well, it certainly was true. They were friends. But could she actually tell her? Ran knew exactly how badly it hurt having your best friend lying to you on a daily basis (if her suspicion was correct that is). But if she told Kazuha she'd want in, right? She'd want to solve it with them. Ran didn't mind that much, but what if she accidently told Hattori? What if she thought it to be better to tell the police? Hattori? What they were doing was beyond dangerous, it was crazy, suicidal probably.

It made Ran suddenly aware of one fact she'd never thought about before. It may very well kill them. Not some strangers. Some people who she'd never seen. Of course, that was bad and she was doing everything to prevent that. But Aoko and her – they could very well die as well. And just like that Kazuha could too. Could she really be responsible for her death? Would she be able to protect her? Aoko – that girl was neck deep in the water already, there was no way back for her and as for Ran herself, how could she leave Aoko alone? If she was drowing, they'd drown together. But Kazuha? Great, honest Kazuha? She could never ever make her take the plunge.

"I'm sorry, Kazuha-chan, for worrying you. To be honest, I just don't feel very well. But it's nothing serious. I'm just feeling under the weather. It's getting cold and I guess I won't see Shinichi this Christmas, either."

Lies, lies, lies, lieslieslieslies.

She felt horrible. There was the essence of truth but it wasn't what was plaguing her. Did Shinichi feel like that, too? How was he able to sleep at night? Because Shinichi didn't simply lie to her, did he? He had actually actively deceived her, hasn't he? All of a sudden, Ran was choking on air.

Was it really the right thing to do? Was it worth it to kill herself, kill Aoko, kill all those innocents?

"Ran-chan?" Kazuha looked at her worriedly, gasped her shoulders softly. She had such nice green eyes, didn't she? She'd never seen more honest and real eyes before. Kazuha always said what was on her mind. Had she ever lied to anyone?

"Ran-neechan? Are you alright?"

There. There was her reason that made all this real. Her reason for not giving up. The reason for all that darkness inside her that was eating at her night after night after night.

When her phone vibrated, she tried to shake her thoughts of. This was getting her nowhere. There was no time to start doubting now. Sure, they could still get out of it. There was still time, but she knew for a fact that Aoko wasn't backing out and there was no way she'd let the girl into the lion's den all on her own.

"I-", she started. Shaking her head she smiled. "I'm fine, really. It's just the weather, I guess. No need to worry. Well, let's go."

Conan had a pretty good poker face and she couldn't guess if he believed her, Hattori eyed her suspiciously and even Kazuha watched her with worry in her eyes but she then smiled, grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the apartment.

"How about we go out instead of ya preparing dinner, Ran-chan?"

"Oh, yeah, that sounds nice. Let's go eat some Ramen!" Heiji proposed and Kazuha scowled at him.

"Of course, we're _not_ going to eat Ramen. Are ya stupid or what? There's this new place with the platform up above. I heard they have a nice restaurant, as well."

"Ah, you mean the new Beika Hotel? Yeah, it's supposed to be very nice, indeed."

"See?" she turned towards Heiji and stuck her tongue out at him, then turning back and walking next to Ran, she got close to her and whispered into her ear.

"You're sad because of Kudo-kun, right?"

Well, it wasn't _wrong_. That thing with Shinichi was ongoing and it never _didn't_ make her sad. So it was true. But since she didn't want to lie any more to Kazuha than she already had, she nodded. But she honestly also didn't want to talk about it, either. Kazuha got that and didn't ask any more questions.

Ran remembered how her phone had vibrated before and with a little distance to the others she checked her messages.

 _To: Ran, 2016.12.02., 18:39:44: I'll be in Tokyo today, just let me know if we can meet somewhere_

 _To: Aoko, 2016.12.02, 18:45:45: We're going to the new Beika Hotel. Let's meet there. I don't have anything with me though and I probably cannot stay for long_

 _To: Ran, 2016.12.02., 18:46:49: Great! See ya there_

"Who are you texting, Ran-chan?"

When Kazuha tilted her head in her direction to see what Ran had typed, she hastily put her phone away. She felt guilty for having all these secrets and actually, she'd never imagined things to be so hard but there she was.

"Actually, I texted Shinichi. You know we wanted to meet today but as – you know – something like – you know … a date."

For a second her cheeks colored a rosy hue but it soon disappeared when she watched her surroundings.

There was silence on Kazuha's side and then an elated scream but that wasn't what Ran was looking for. She never missed the questioning and surprised look Heiji gave Conan and the equally surprised look with which Conan was responding. And she most certainly didn't miss his red cheeks and Heiji's knowing and taunting smirk.

If that wasn't clear evidence that Conan was Shinichi and Heiji knew then she didn't know what was. But she couldn't dwell on it for long because Kazuha linked arms with her and pulled her a little distance away from the guys. She felt guilty for having lied but it gave her a good response for why she was so sad, right? Her friends interrupted a date with her best friend slash love interest who was scarcely ever there. It was also what Aoko told her. Find out about things discreetly. Heiji's reaction alone gave it all away. Kill two birds with one stone.

"Why didn't ya tell me, Ran-chan? Ya know I always cheer ya on, right? Can ya still meet him, though? I can distract Conan-kun and Heiji and ya can go and meet Kudo-kun in secret. Isn't that excitin'?"

Ran was loath to accept, to spin this lie further and further but that was her chance, right? But wasn't it bad to lie in front of Shinichi who knew she wasn't meeting him? Wouldn't he know there was still something she was hiding? But then again she could simply make a game out of it, right? She had already lied, what was one more lie?

She could make it a game of cat and mouse. She was the cat but gave him the feeling that he was the cat and she the mouse when in reality it was the other way around. She could make him suspicious, make him follow only for her to trick him.

There was a part of her, a really big part that wanted nothing to do with it. But then there was the other part, a rather small one, but it was growing, every day it was growing more and more swallowing all of the other protesting parts of her. If this continued she wondered if she wouldn't kill someone one day and that honestly scared her to death. This wasn't like her – it wasn't _her_. And yet she'd be stupid not to go with it.

"Really, Kazuha-chan? Why are you even here? Is there another case? I really don't want to ditch you for Shinichi who's barely ever here."

"But that's the thing, isn't it? Ya barely ever see Kudo-kun so there's no way I will let you miss this opportunity!"

It was wrong, Ran knew that much, it was horribly wrong, she was hurting her friend who'd never do such a thing to her and yet – and yet she couldn't stop.

"Also, we came because Heiji wanted to come for whatever reason. But I'm sure there'll be a case sooner or later. It's quite morbid if ya think about it like that, don't ya think, Ran-chan?"

"A-ha-ha, yeah. Isn't it? But I guess I'll take you on that offer. I'll keep it short, promise."

Kazuha grinned and shook her head. "Nonsense Ran-chan! Ya'll take as much time as ya need!"

Ran smiled sadly and nodded. That way she didn't have to sneak off, at least.

"I have some make up with me so if ya'd like to hit up the bathroom first, we can do that."

Kazuha was honestly prepared for everything, wasn't she? Ran smiled gently, honestly for the first time this evening and sighed. This was going to be hard, wasn't it?

* * *

It didn't take them very long to arrive at the hotel and soon they were seated inside the hotel's restaurant and took their orders. It was the highest level and since it was night they had a breathtaking view of Tokyo's night sky. Ran felt like smiling since it reminded her of the night out with Aoko who took her star watching. It had been nice, she had truly enjoyed it and enjoyed herself. For once not having to deal with any corpses and murderers and sad stories and hatred. There was just her friend, she, the night sky and the many falling stars.

"Are ya thinkin' about Kudo-kun?"

Strangely, Ran didn't blush, didn't even feel like there was a need to but there was a certain warm feeling when she thought about Aoko and that night.

"No!" she said and realized that might not have been very clever. "I mean, well…"

She felt mostly nervous and on edge because she needed to meet Aoko and she lied to Kazuha and there were news considering the bombing and Conan was watching her like a hawk. Now and then Hattori would throw a sharp glance her way as well and it made her toes curl because that was too much. How was she supposed to keep those two out of the case? They'd just stick their noses in, right?

Her phone vibrated again and Ran looked up sharply. Of course, that got Conan's attention who looked at her worriedly.

"Are you okay, Ran-neechan? Would you rather go home?" He was about lean towards Ran when Kazuha burst out.

"No, no, no Conan-kun. Everything's perfectly alright, I promise. Let's go, Ran-chan."

With that Kazuha pushed her from her chair and pulled her along to the bathroom until suddenly the guy from the next table grabbed her hand and grabbed his throat and started gurgling.

Ran's heart sank. Not another murder. Not now.

It took only about a second, that's how long it felt to Ran, before the guy fell over and Conan and Hattori came running.

His hand was still warm.

It was somehow all she could think about.

She didn't really remember when or how she got back to the table but when her phone vibrated again, she found herself alone.

 _To: Ran, 2016.12.02., 19:23:44: Why are you not eating?_

 _To: Ran, 2016.12.02., 19:41:44: Are you alright? I'll come over now._

She wondered. Was she alright? Looking up in the direction she remembered Kazuha having pulled her to she saw police miling about. In the distance, she could see Conan and Heiji, for once not even looking in her direction. Kazuha was with some police officer, probably giving her statement.

Ran felt shaken. She'd never blanked after a murder. She screamed and cried and felt pity for the dead and the living but she'd never been shaken like this. Suddenly, there was a hand on her shoulder and she nearly jumped in fright. Turning around, she found Aoko in a black hoodie and blond wig. She would have mistaken her for someone else if she had another face. (Looking similar had its perks.)

Aoko took her hand and gently tugged her out of the dining hall, away from police and a nagging Heiji and Conan, far away from blood and murder and death.

She felt like underwater again, drowning, choking, was there air? What if they failed? What if they died? What if they couldn't save those people? Wasn't it too much? Why was she doing it? Why was she risking someone's lives, theirs if no one else's?

"Ran-chan, oi, Ran-chan. Snap out of it. You're hyperventilating!"

Ran's eyes snapped towards Aoko's but the room felt suddenly so small and there was _no_ air and why was it spinning?

"Shit!" she heard Aoko curse. She felt arms around her and something cold and then there was only white above her. And then nothing.

When Ran had awakened a few minutes later, Aoko took her to the rooftop. It helped a lot, the fresh air, the wind, the clear sky above them. If the situation had been any less serious it could have been considered romantic.

They were sitting on the edge and staring at the silent city below them. People were smaller than ants, actually only cars were really visible, brightening the streets.

"Ahh, this feels so nice. Maybe we should relocate our meeting place to here or the Mouri Tower. I kind of enjoyed it there."

Ran also looked much better now. She wasn't as pale anymore and she was breathing just fine. Her pulse was normal again and Aoko sighed in relief. She had been worried beyond belief. No one has ever fainted on her before and she'd never seen anyone panic and hyperventilate. It was a scary experience but thankfully things turned out just fine.

"What if we get killed? I just realized it a few hours before. Aoko-chan, what if we don't just fail but die as well?"

Aoko watched the sky line and sighed. She shrugged and turned her head towards Ran. "I guess that's the risk. You know, you can still get out."

Ran watched the skyline and Aoko couldn't help the urge to hug her. But she wouldn't, not yet. There were things Ran had to say first, there was so much on the girl's mind, weighing her down so badly it physically hurt Aoko to see it.

"I lied to my friend today. I lied to her because there is no way I can drag her down with us. I found out we might die. We might kill people and we might die. And then I got the evidence that Shinichi is Conan and Hattori-kun knows and I just – the man grabbed me and his hand was so warm and then he just –"

Aoko put her arms around the girl, letting her put her head on her shoulder, letting her cry, letting it all out.

"I never thought it would be so hard. All the lying. I-" she sobbed. "This was _not_ in the job description."

It wasn't. Aoko hadn't known what it would entail, either. No one had known, right? It was just that apparently Aoko was dealing with it much better than Ran was. But then again, she didn't know much about this girl but of course she was. She was such a nice and caring girl. Of course, it would break her doing things that didn't hurt just others but hurt herself much more. If she could she'd make her forget about it and continue alone. Because, who was there for her? Kaito? He really didn't care much. Kid? She hated him and by God he should be hating her, too. Her father? Keiko?

Aoko herself had always had a view of justice in black and whites but then Kaito had become Kid and suddenly the line shifted. Her best friend was probably an internationally wanted criminal and if that wasn't unjust she didn't know what was. It made her see things in a different light. White wasn't as white anymore and black not as dark. Sneaking out, lying, breaking in somewhere – it was all nothing. Sure, some things were more illegal than the others but if no one caught her she was fine.

Stroking Ran's back softly, she closed her eyes. "It will be hard, Ran-chan. All the time until this is over and done with. It won't be your last lie. I can do all the things that might border on illegality. Also, you can always leave if it becomes too much. I won't ever make you stay, Ran-chan. The choice is all yours. And as far as I can say, things will only get worse from now on."

Ran nodded and sobbed, before she raised her head again, wiped her tears off and stopped her sobs. It took her a few minutes but Aoko sat patiently with her, stroking her arm reassuringly.

"You let it all out, I think that's a good think. You shouldn't keep it bottled up. Try to talk to your friend later, alright? Talk about the murder, about your day, about anything, really. We can talk about anything case related right now."

Ran nodded and sniffled. "It'll be hard to keep Shinichi off track. He's been guarding me like a hawk the past few days, today especially. I guess I'll need to sneak out."

Aoko nodded in thought. "I'll think of something, alright? Actually, maybe that isn't even that bad. We need training, you know? We need to make it inside the building and out without anyone noticing us. I'd rather not anyone knows about our involvement – even if everything turns out well. Even if we win and save everyone I think it'd be better if no one knew it was us. If it is a whole organization they might start hunting us."

Ran shuddered next to her and bit her lip. "But it's fine. We'll be fine. I know someone who can train us in stealth or more like, train me. You'll be strength and I'll be stealth. We'll have different roles, of course, we'll both get into the art of disguising. I'll make sure we'll be fine, Ran-chan. Promise. Also, I'm sure we'll have enough time to prepare at least 100 hundred plans and even more back up plans."

It seemed to placate Ran a little since she relaxed her posture.

"I know a few people, also I can easily sneak into the police station and find out about things. It sounds really criminal somehow, doesn't it?"

She laughed and Ran put her head into her hands but Aoko could hear her chuckle, as well. Good. She was able to get her out of her funk. Then they should start dedicating themselves to the matter at hand.

"Alright. I'm pretty sure I've seen those numbers somewhere before but I cannot remember. Fact is, there's a pattern."

Ran looked up and eyed Aoko's notepad. She had all the numbers written on it. She had put spaces between some numbers and when placed like that there were some repetitions.

"Like here. The most obvious thing is the letters. All of them are different, right? Let's assume it's always the same pattern. There is one numerical sequence with four letters. Let's assume it's always four for this part. That means we have seven numbers before and six after. Now, for the last six numbers there is a pattern as well. The first three numbers are always the same. There's only two variations. And the last always differ as well."

She watched Ran let it all sink in and her eyes starting to glow. "We don't know what those four parts mean but I think we can safely assume that it's separated into those four parts and mean _something_. They are build up in the same way. I have already looked up some variations and so far the most logical thing is that it's IDs. They need targets, right? Maybe these are our targets. So, what we need to do now is find out who the targets are."

Aoko watched her notes intently. She had already checked her ID but there were different numbers. She had checked Kaito's driving license but that had even more different numerical sequences.

"Wow, I'm so impressed, Aoko-chan. I never would have come up with that."

Aoko flushed slightly and tugged at her hair nervously. "I'm good with numbers, you know? If someone points a gun to my head, I freak out and nearly faint, though. Everyone of us has their strong points, right?"

Ran nodded. "Right."

Aoko sighed and put the notebook away. Ran looked distressed and Aoko was sure it had nothing to do with their current course of action. "Come on, tell me what's wrong."

Ran looked up startled and smiled forcefully. "Nothing, nothing."

Aoko grasped her hand though and looked her firmly into her eyes.

"I had time to think about it, Ran-chan. I was thinking about it because I was able to talk to you about it. It's numbers. I'm good with numbers. We have nothing else so far. I'm not very good with people and I'm pretty sure that you are. Everyone is good in something and I'm sure soon something will come our way I wouldn't be able to solve without you."

Aoko sighed. "Ran-chan, I wouldn't be here without you. I wouldn't have decided to do this on my own if you hadn't agreed."

"But I feel so stupid and useless."

"Well, you're not. You're absolutely not. In the end, it might come down to fighting. I'm good with a bow and an arrow but what good will it do me in close-range combat? Even if you were to teach me some self-defense now, who says I won't just freeze in face of danger again ? I'm good at thinking in a safe environment but you must be able to think best while under extreme stress and pressure, right?"

Shaking her head, Aoko hugged her again. "We're in this together now, Ran-chan. Let's live and let's die together."

When Ran let go, she nodded. "We're in this together until the very end."

* * *

Well, this was way more emotional than planned. Actually, it was supposed to be light and funny, guess I failed XD

This chapter is dedicated to my-chan1325! You totally made my day today and I hope you'll like this chapter. I don't know when I'll be able to update again (before October that is) but if I can get some reviews I'll try to squeeze it in somehow :D

I hope you liked it!

Jaa na!


	6. Disguises, disguises

**The Darkness Inside**

 **Chapter 6 Disguises, disguises**

"I can't believe that, Ran-chan. Those guys, that's _unbelievable_!" Aoko expressed sourly. She was currently on her phone, connected to Ran and watching from a distance how Hattori and Edogawa were following the girl.

"Hattori-kun said he had something to discuss with Conan-kun which was impossible to do so over the phone. That's why he's here. And Kazuha-chan never found out Hattori-kun left. I guess he left her behind so they could trail after me without anyone interrupting them. Or maybe they are trying to find out about us and Kazuha-chan may interfere again."

Aoko was following the group on the other side of the street. She was thankful that they were walking on a rather crowded street but that made things quite hard, as well. Ran had called her to announce that she probably wouldn't make it again because she found those two following her. They must be thinking they were discreet – well, they were not. Or maybe Ran was already so tuned to them that she simply knew when they were following her and when not. To be exact, she felt their eyes on her back all the time and wondered if they actually _wanted_ her to know. Either way, at least she could shake them off and make sure they didn't follow her any further.

"You also need to check for bugs before we meet, Ran-chan. I know that Kaito tends to bug my father if he wants to find out about something. I'm honestly so surprised that Otou-san never noticed – with him being keibu and all."

Ran chuckled slightly. "Well, say no more. I even don't want to start about _my_ father. Honestly."

Aoko grinned and ducked, when Hattori glanced her way. She was sure that he didn't notice her, she was too far away, mingling with the crowd, listening and talking over earphone. He didn't know her, there was no way he'd be able to single her out. But still, there was no need for him to notice her, after all. Or Conan for that matter. Conan was maybe even worse because he was living here while Hattori was only visiting for a short while – a day or two, hopefully not any more.

"Well, we could also use the time and start discussing things. Just keep walking. There'll come a crosswalk and we'll meet. You'll have to turn right."

"Alright. So, did you manage to find out about the IDs?"

"Well, not really. I'm still rather certain that it's ID numbers and that would even fit because we need a hit list – or rather, they do. And those would be the seven victims. I bet it's four guys and three women but it could be the other way around."

"Because of those three numbers which were the same in all the cases?"

"Un, exactly. There were just two variations, it would make sense. Also, it'd make a lot of sense to encode the gender into the ID number. Also, I think I found out how the last three numbers are put together. I think it's mostly the check digits – the same you have on credit cards. So, the last three would be that. The letters could be places. Maybe the places the people were born. T could stand for Tokyo and OS maybe Osaka. I could be wrong, though. It could simply be just letters. And the first six digits – I think those are just random numbers."

"Hm, you know, weirdly enough, when I saw that one ID which was slightly different than the rest, I couldn't help but think that DTSX stood for detectives. Stupid, isn't it?" Ran laughed.

Aoko froze and her mind started racing. That's _it_! "You're a _genius_ , Ran-chan. I never looked into profession IDs. Since they are all the same, I think we have seven people from the same company. Now, we just have to find out what company they are from."

"But, there are a lot companies, Aoko-chan. And how are we going to get their IDs?"

"Ah, well, don't worry about that, Ran-chan. I have my ways."

"Oh no no no, you're _not_ doing that, Aoko-chan. Don't leave me out! How will you get them?"

Aoko sighed but couldn't help but smile in sympathy. "Google, mostly. But if google cannot give me any reasonable results, I could break in somewhere. You know, it's to save people. I don't do it because I want to harm someone."

"Googling is fine but I don't like the rest, Aoko-chan. Breaking in is still a crime."

"Yes, but sometimes it's _justified_."

"You _do_ know that if we ever got caught we might land in prison?"

"That's why we _won't_ get caught. Easy as that."

"I don't like it, Aoko-chan. Not one itsy bitsy tiny bit. Got it? But before you do something stupid, you tell me and let me help you, got it?"

"Aye aye sir – I mean madam, sir!" Both started laughing and that was their cue for Ran to turn off her phone and cross the street.

Aoko was wearing some rather baggy jeans, a dark hoodie and a baseball cap on her head with her hair inside of the cap so that no one would immediately associate her with being a girl. Taking the earphones out, she put her phone into her pocket. Last time her blond wig had stood out too much and she didn't know how to properly disguise, so this had to do for now. At least until she consulted with Chikage-san and had her teach her all about the art of disguising. They'd need it, Aoko was sure. And there was no way she could ask Kaito – partly because he'd ask why and she couldn't give him a reasonable answer and mostly because he wouldn't teach her either way. He'd say it's too much trouble, he might insult her with one of his guy comments and then he'd just leave her.

Chikage-san, though, she'd never reject such a request. She knew that the woman was rather smitten with her and she could never say no to her, not when it was a profession she was an expert in.

Watching, how Conan and Hattori followed after Ran, she realized they needed to hurry and learn how to disguise and they needed to do it well or they wouldn't get things done anymore. Of course, they couldn't keep following them 24/7 but then again, she wouldn't put it past those two guys, especially after what Ran told her about them.

Ran started walking a few steps ahead of her and Aoko fell in step next to her. They both entered the shop to their right which had eight floors (as planned) and they took the elevator to the highest. Of course, they only pushed the fourth button once they were inside and the elevator had already started moving. The boys would take the stairs and probably run high up. That would give the two friends the opportunity to slip through their hands.

Thankfully, there were no visual displays so that no one knew where the elevator was at.

Leaving the metal box, they quickly went for the other corner of the room and hid behind a manga bookshelf. They heard their footsteps, heard their cursing and how they ran for the higher floors. Things went just as planned and the two girls left for the stairs. Peeking around the corner, they couldn't see anyone and hurriedly made their way down.

Once they were back on the streets, they followed the street until the next crossroad and started walking in a cross path to shake them off, if they still managed to follow the girls.

Aoko grinned. "Isn't that fun, Ran-chan?"

Ran looked at her with the same stupid grin on her face. She'd not seen her that elated before. It made her even happier because after last time with Ran breaking down, she'd felt extremely guilty. She had wanted to call it all off but there was no way, not anymore. But now – seeing her shine like that, made the heavy feeling go away a little.

"It's exciting. I never knew running away from someone would be this much fun."

Suddenly, Aoko stiffened and quickly pushed Ran against the wall of the building. She got close to her so that it would look like she was about to kiss her, well a guy kissing a girl – which was probably worse than had they simply continued walking because showing any kind of affection in public was a definite no no and yet, it was the only thing Aoko could come up on the spot.

Her cheeks colored a slight rose hue and Ran blushed heavily, having both their bodies pressed rather rightly together. They felt their chests rise and fall, breathing heavily. Ran was watching her with wide, startled eyes but there was not one bit indisposition in her posture.

When a moment past, Aoko chanced a half glance behind her and found the danger continue walking.

Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, she let go of Ran, took her hand and hurriedly pulled her along.

"Wa-wait, Aoko-chan. What just happened?"

To be honest, Aoko didn't know. She couldn't even tell what Ran was referring to. The reason she pressed her to the wall? Or the warm feeling in her chest, making her heart race inside her chest when she started drowning in those blue blue eyes (not azure, not like Kaito's, they were darker, more like sapphire).

It was probably just the heat of the situation. It must be all the excitement. But if Ran was a guy Aoko was sure she'd fall in love with her immediately.

"There was Kaito. He would have recognized me. He always does, especially, since he's the master of disguise. We most likely wouldn't have been able to shake _him_ off."

"Ah, alright."

Ran's hand felt warm in her hand. She had soft hands. Aoko had read books where soft hands were a trait for girls but she knew that Kaito had soft hands, too. He had quick fingers, _magician's_ hands. She wondered why she was noticing all these things.

* * *

"Let's hope they won't be able to track us here. Is your phone turned off? I think we need to buy some cheap phones with a prepaid card so that we can actually get in touch without anyone being able to track us."

Ran looked at her like a deer caught in headlight and Aoko chuckled slightly. "I wonder when my mind got so criminal."

Ran shook her head and started smiling. "Ah well, it's not that it's criminal. It's just something I probably wouldn't have come up with."

"No, that's not it. Until a few months ago I probably wouldn't have thought about it, either but you know, having an internationally wanted criminal as your best friend just does that to you."

Ran sighed. "I guess I can call myself lucky that _my_ best friend just got shrunk, huh?"

They both exchanged a _look_ and started laughing until their bodies hurt. It wasn't even funny. It was rather sad, really, but maybe it was better to laugh it off than to cry sad tears about it.

When they tried to get themselves back under control and wiping away their tears, they took out their papers.

"Well then, back to business. Here, I printed out today's message. I think we finally got a location. If I'm not wrong it's coordinates."

"Yes, I even think I know what place it is. We had this game with Shinichi once and there were the very same numbers. It was coordinates for the Asakasa Palace."

Aoko took out the atlas she took from home and looked up the coordinates. But she couldn't find anything.

"There is a system behind it, Aoko-chan. 001 stands for north and 002 is east. The numbers are separated by the first one which is not in the second position. When you apply this system then it perfectly fits."

Aoko did what Ran told her and couldn't believe her eyes. The coordinates showed the exact position of the Asakasa Palace.

"Wow, that's incredible. It would have taken me forever to find out about this, Ran-chan."

Ran smiled happily and nodded. "I'm glad Shinichi taught me this. It was one of his stupid games we used to play. For once, the knowledge paid off."

"Alright. We have a list of targets and we have the place. There is only one last unknown factor left. Next time we should meet somewhere with computers and internet so we can look things up. We should google what people will arrive and what events will be taking place. Maybe once we know the event we'll find out what kind of people will attend and find out about the IDs that way."

Ran nodded. "Yes, that sounds logical. Have you thought what we're going to do, once we know who is targeted? Will we tell them? Or will we make them stay at home?"

Aoko sighed. "That's a good question. Wouldn't it be suspicious if those people suddenly declined the invitations or faked an illness or something like that?"

"Also, I don't want you to break into the Asakasa _Palace_ , Aoko-chan. How will we even get the plans for that building?"

"I'm sure there will be something on the internet and if not then we just have to find out where it's archived."

"And then what – _steal_ it?"

"No, of course, not! We'll just _borrow_ it for a while until we can make a copy for ourselves and then we give it back. It's technically not stealing if you're giving it back."

"Are you sure your father is keibu? Because you sure don't act like the daughter of one. Or is this that influence of your friend? Just because _he_ is criminal, doesn't mean it's alright for you, too, Aoko-chan."

"Hai, hai. It's just that we don't have a choice, Ran-chan. It's either this, doing things half illegally and be _prepared_ or go in unprepared and possibly get everyone killed. Which is worse?"

"But _breaking in_? Come on, Aoko-chan, I disapprove of it."

Aoko sighed. "Well, how _else_ are we supposed to get things done? Look, I'm fine doing things on my own, honestly. Maybe my world is a little darker than yours and maybe it's fine that way."

"No! I – even if I oppose this idea, I still cannot let you do this alone. I – will think of something. Just – don't do anything stupid! Please, Aoko-chan. There is this friend of mine who got shrunk – _shrunk_! I'm _not_ going through that again!"

Aoko chuckled. "Hai, hai. Won't do anything stupid, promise, or at least I'll have you as backup, alright?"

Ran groaned and placed her head into her hands in exasperation.

"Anyway, we need to start planning. What do we need to do, Ran-chan? First of all, we need a safe communication platform. Some cheap throw away phones would be nice. We'll only keep our numbers and only contact each other through them. Do we tell our friends about each other? I mean someone might start asking questions who we are meeting and maybe we should keep the lies to a minimum."

"Yes, I hate lying. I already told Shinichi that we met at the station once and kind of hit it off from there on out. We should stick to that lie. I mean, it's only half a lie, really. I'm sure we met at the station some time we just didn't know each other back then. And we _did_ hit it off, so it's not that _much_ of a lie."

"Yes, that's good. We can tell them that we're doing homework together which is the truth, as well. We can do homework during every meeting and then it'll never be a lie, we'll just omit the _whole_ truth."

Ran nodded in relief. "I can live with that."

"Good, so phones it is, no more lies than necessary. We'll have people know that we're meeting because we like spending time and doing homework together. This could work."

Ran smiled. "I'm starting to really like this whole thing. I had some issues with all the lies, I'm really bad at lying, honestly, but it's actually fun."

Aoko noticed how Ran deliberately left out the part about all the lives that were at stake – but it was the only way the pressure wasn't crushing their shoulders.

"So far so good. Let me take care of the communication thing, Aoko-chan. We can get new phones in addition but I think I have something even better in mind. I'll also look into what events will take place in the Asakasa Palace. You keep decoding the IDs, we'll need to know who we need to protect if we cannot warn them."

"Right. I'll get my hands on a plan of the building so we can get comfortable with it. Also, I'd advise to try and get invitations on some events taking place there, just to ease your conscience. If we have invitations, we can freely and legally roam the premises."

Ran flushed slightly. "Geez, making this just about me. You should be thankful instead that I'm keeping you out of prison. If you are risk I'm reason."

"How fitting but I think you're right. You are definitely more reasonable than I." Aoko laughed in amusement. "Though, I don't know what to think about it. Well, whatever. Your plan's sound. Once we are accustomed to our surroundings in the Palace we'll need to stake out our targets, get to know them, their behavior, the reason why they would get targeted. I think seven is a good number, a manageable one. Hopefully, we'll know soon how much time we have and can plan accordingly. If we have some months it'll be enough time to prepare for _everything_."

"Does your _everything_ entail a plan to get rid of the bombs? I still don't know what to do about those. What _are_ we going to do if there really will be bombs? I could knock out anyone we find suspicious and maybe lock them up but if those bombs are sharp, what are we going to do about them? I – " Ran shook her head, suddenly a pain in her eyes Aoko's never seen before. "I've disarmed a bomb before but I've had instructions and – "

Aoko was honestly surprised how much this girl had suffered in just 17 years.

"I've rather _not_ go through that again. I had nightmares for months."

"I understand. I actually don't have a plan yet. Maybe it would be best to stop them from planting those bomb but I'm not sure if it's not too dangerous. Sure, you could fight them, I could knock them out somehow, maybe, but as long as we don't know how many there will be or how many backup plans _they_ have I think it's rather stupid to ourselves to them. _We_ are the targets' trump card. We cannot waste that."

Ran kept silent and Aoko sighed. "But we'll find a solution to this. I think we should not let it come to it. Simple as that, we won't have to disarm anything and no one will get hurt."

"Or we could simply evacuate the building, right? That way, even if the bombs exploded, only the building would get destroyed, which, honestly, would be bad enough but at least no one would get hurt, right?"

"Right. We'll just need to find a way to have the building evacuated. I'm sure there'll will be safety measures, there always are, but we need to make sure, _everyone_ gets out on time. We – " Aoko swallowed. "I guess this is harder than anticipated, after all. We'll have to make sure everyone leaves. How are we going to guarantee that? We'd also have to have found the bombs and know the time, time will be of essence. We'll need to know in advance where they'll place the bombs so we can start planning timing."

Ran frowned. "I was wrong. I don't like this, after all."

Aoko huffed. "Well, one thing at a time. We will get to this later. First we really need to know how much time we have. This is of essence even now. Preparation is everything, Ran-chan. As for preparation, you need to be incredibly careful with those detectives around you. They are much too nosey for my taste but whatever. I'll have a disguising course arranged. We both need to know how to disguise properly."

Ran bit her lip. "I think I know someone who could help us with that, as well. But she's barely in Japan and might ask questions."  
"Ah, don't worry about that. Chikage-san is perfect for the job. I'm sure she won't ask too many questions and anyway we should prepare some lies beforehand so we'll be in sync."

Ran sighed. Again with the lies but Aoko couldn't help it. As long as this whole thing stayed a secret between the two of them, lies were of crucial importance.

"Alright. Then that's how we'll proceed. I just hope things will turn out fine, Aoko-chan. We don't have anything besides a bunch of numbers. In worst case we're actually wrong and those numbers aren't coordinates but something else entirely and I don't know what to do _then_. Don't you think, this is somehow way too easy? Would they really communicate like this? Don't you think this is too suspicious?"

Aoko tilted her head. "Yeah. It sounds more like a thought up case. Maybe it is. Unless we find out what the numbers _really_ mean, we won't know for sure. But you know, ID numbers are _never_ public and that means that if those are correct, _someone_ went to great lengths to get their hands on it. It seems to like too much trouble for a joke, for some _game_. Well, and if it is, it's even better for _us_ since we'll be prepared and _nothing_ will happen."

"But what if we fail? What it something goes wrong? What if we got the location wrong and somewhere _else_ will be bombed?"

Aoko shook her head. "We cannot think like that, we absolutely _mustn't_. Besides, I promise to check and double check everything. Maybe we can think of a way to have that detective of yours verify our results without him getting suspicious. If he concludes the same things we'll have to be correct, right?"

"I – ", Ran stopped and looked down at her hands. "I don't know if I want Shinichi to know _anything_ about it. But – how can I be so selfish? You _are_ right. It would be the best course of action, the wisest decision to have him look over our results and verify them. It's just – I –", Ran kept looking down in shame, her hands shaking slightly. "Asking him is like giving, like admitting failure, admitting that he was _right_ after all and we cannot do anything without him. Even if it is just verifying. I don't think I could take it if we were wrong and he'd tell us so much."

Aoko grabbed Ran's hands and squeezed slightly. She didn't just see the conflict inside of Ran, she _felt_ it. "We _won't_ fail. We _won't_ be wrong. And we'll most certainly _not_ have someone tell us better. We'll be just _fine._ "

"How can you be so sure, Aoko-chan. How – I mean it's people on line, right? How can you _sleep_ at night, Aoko-chan? Because I _can't_. Shinichi's words keep haunting me like bugs haunt the light and it's driving me crazy and if this keeps up I won't be able to continue this one more second."

Pressing her lips in a thin line, Aoko watched with a growing ache in her chest.

"I'm tired and I'm _scared_. I have so many doubts and even if Shinichi never doubted me aloud, I cannot help but wonder why he wouldn't tell me the truth about this case of his. What made him choose lying to me instead of telling me? I can't help but think that I'm not _good_ enough for this. If we fail we'll prove everyone right and even if we _don't_ – how can we do this out of _pride_? It's stupid, it's dangerous, it's putting people on the line. This is serious, Aoko-chan, this is real, it's not a game, there is not a reset button. We cannot just go back in time and things will be fine. Nothing will be _fine_. I – "

Aoko watched Ran's desperate blue eyes focus and unfocus in painful memories and _disgust_.

"And yet I can't _stop_. Even just the _thought_ of stopping, of proving Shinichi right and telling him all about this case, makes everything bristle inside of me. I _don't_ want that and – this is not me – it's –"

"Is it really a pride thing? Would Kudo-kun contact the police?"

"Well, no, he'd solve it on his own, most likely and include the police once everyone was safe?"

"And why can we not do the same thing?"

"Because Shinichi is smart and he'd be able to solve this in no time, but we – "

"Well, I think I'm not stupid and I think you're not, either."

"Well, even if you're right. Have you ever solved a case before? A murder? A mystery? It's just that Shinichi has practice with these things. That's why I'm confident he wouldn't do any mistakes, but we don't have his experience and knowledge and that's – "

"Well, true, but I think we are smart enough to learn all we need to know and be prepared for all eventualities. We can _still_ include the police if things get over our heads. We always had and will have that backup plan. This will _not_ stand and fall with us, Ran-chan. If this becomes too dangerous and unsolvable for us, we'll tell everyone. Even if it'll hurt. But before we can make sure to solve it on our own and _not_ include anyone."

Ran looked still doubtful but didn't say anything after that.

"We'll be fine", Aoko reassured her. "We'll make sure of that."

* * *

It was three days later that the girls met again. Aoko had been able to reach Chikage and since the woman was so elated to hear from Aoko and even more so about Aoko's request that she decied to spontaneously visit her. They wouldn't let Chikage-san in on the secrets. They decided to tell her half the truth, though. The guys were getting a pain in the ass and they needed to be able to shake them off anytime needed. Chikage was even more elated to hear this since it was so much _fun_ playing such games.

"Alright, girls, we'll start easy. You'll have to disguise as each other. Your faces are very similar, the make-up won't be a lot of trouble and you should be able to wear the same clothes. Let's try with making you both look the same. Then we can switch things up a bit and make you look like the other one. Once you have the basics down, you can apply them on anything and anyone."

Ran and Aoko were sitting next to each other in Aoko's kitchen with Chikage opposite of them. Since today was a heist day her father wouldn't come home (most likely) and they had enough time without anyone knowing what they were doing and asking stupid questions.

"Just image how that would confuse the guys, when suddenly there are two of you. Or the one is running away from them somewhere and suddenly you pop up somewhere else entirely. It's like magic, don't you think?"

Ran laughed. "I think that's something Kaitou Kid would pull of, wouldn't he?"

Chikage grinned mysteriously and nodded. "Of course, Kid-kun is a magician, after all."

Aoko just raised an eyebrow but didn't comment since it was an innocent sentence but could Chikage maybe _know_?

"Well, what are you waiting for? The basics for disguising is make-up and preparation. You need to know everything about the person you're disguising as. Disguising isn't just looking like someone else but also impersonating them perfectly. In your case right now it's rather simple. You too know each other, right? It shouldn't be too hard to impersonate each other for you." Chikage explained while the two started applying make-up to make them look exactly the same.

Chikage gave them tips on tones and how to apply it correctly.

"For disguising you need to learn the art of observation. Once you know how to _observe_ you'll know how to access information and then your disguise will be perfect."

Chikage was very profound with her teachings and so it took them the whole evening until Ran had to go home to learn how to make them look exactly the same. The result was very satisfying but the way getting there had been a stony one.

When Chikage had driven Ran home, she'd texted her.

 _To: Aoko, 2016.12.08, 22:45:21: What did you tell her exactly? And this is incredible. We looked really alike. There was not even one difference (beside our hair length)_

 _To: Ran, 2016.12.08, 22:46:56: I told her that I want to learn some magic and disguising so I can surprise Kaito. She was hooked once I told her because she likes pranking Kaito as much as I do. And I told her that there are some nosey detectives we need get away from and she's totally on our side_

 _To: Aoko, 2016.12.08, 22:49:19: I see. Will you learn some magic, too?_

 _To: Ran, 2016.12.08, 22:50:13: Yes, I intend to. I think it'll help us in the long run but really I needed her to teach us about disguising so we can meet without any more trouble_

 _To: Aoko, 2016.12.08, 23:53:45: Btw, since I wasn't able to talk to you in private before, I wasn't able to find out anything about upcoming events and the guest list is not public. We'll need to find out through some other way, though, I'd prefer not breaking in_

 _To: Ran_ , _2016.12.08, 22:55:21: haha, well we could sneak in and you could distract the secretary while I browse her computer for the information. That isn't too illegal and we wouldn't break in anywhere_

 _To: Aoko_ , _2016.12.08, 22:58:01: Actually, I don't know if I like that any more than breaking in but yeah …_

 _To: Ran, 2016.12.08, 22:59:21: Well, I'm sure we'll think of something. I haven't actually figured anything out, either. I am pretty sure, though, that our location is correct._

 _To: Aoko, 2016.12.08, 22:59:29: Conan-kun is watching, I need to get him to sleep. Talk to you tomorrow. Sleep well_

 _To: Ran, 2016.12.08, 22:59:59: Goodnight!_

* * *

I felt like writing, so here is a new chapter! Thank you for all your awesome reviews so far :D They are great motivation.

I just want to make a few things clear. This is fiction so things from the real world don't always apply and the girls will try to do things on their own even if it's hard and this is about them, not Shinichi and not Kaito. Those two, if they knew, would brush the girls aside and do their thing so neither Ran nor Aoko will tell them unless aboslutely neccessary. Also, this will not be Aoko/Ran even if it might look like it, I just like teasing them :D

Anyway, I hope you'll like it.


	7. Solving the Puzzle

**The Darkness Inside**

 **Chapter 7 Solving the puzzle**

Aoko was worried. Things were not going according to plan. They still weren't any closer to figuring out when things will take place or who the targets were. She had the feeling that time was running out and she didn't like it one bit. Also, it was making Ran rather nervous and while she could often calm her down enough, she couldn't shake the feeling of nervousness herself.

It's been two weeks now, only a few days until Christmas. She wondered if she'll be alone this Christmas. She had no time to plan a party this year and she barely talked to Kaito so he probably wouldn't come. She thought about asking Keiko because between solving the case and studying for exams, she had practically no time to spend with her friend she'd neglected.

Aoko didn't like that, either, but it couldn't be helped. The case was more important. At least once a week they'd meet Chikage who'd advise and teach them more about the Art of Disguising and Aoko felt they were getting far very fast. They had no trouble disguising as each other and looking alike. Disguising as some random person was fine, too, but they were not even a little good with observation, they'd have to improve on that a lot.

They had gotten phones with untraceable numbers and mostly used those now. Aoko got no new messages from the criminals and so the time went by.

It was rather late and a really cold December night when Aoko went back home from a rather exhausting meeting with Ran. Their research was fruitless and they were both getting restless, thinking about giving up after all. But Aoko didn't want to give up, not now, not yet. She had gone through many companies, through many combinations of numbers. She was rather sure that those letters stood for locations – it must be different locations, probably cities and not just districts which meant that there would be an event where people from all of Japan would arrive and not just Tokyo.

That made things harder because she had to figure out what company operated in different locations and why they would all meet at the Asakasa Palace. Maybe a company event? For Christmas? She dreaded the possibility because if that was true then they were out of time. They wouldn't be able to save anyone right now because they lacked both the knowledge and the preparation.

She had wanted to infiltrate the Palace but Ran was against it and somehow her studies had kept her from going solo against Ran's wishes so she didn't know anything about the interior and didn't have the plans for the building yet, either.

It was frustrating, things had been progressing fast and now they just stopped. Nothing was working and they were getting nowhere and wasn't this just a joke after all? She just hoped the event wasn't on Christmas. Time was all they needed right now.

Exhausted, she opened the front door and entered the house only to be greeted by her very grumpy father.

"Tadaima, Otou-san. What a surprise to see you home so early." Maybe it was because she barely saw him lately that she missed all the signs or maybe she was simply too frustrated and tired to _look_ at him.

"Where have you been, Aoko? Do you know what time it is?"

The girl looked up in surprise at the sharp tone and bit her tongue hard not to blurt out what she'd like to tell him. Instead, she blinked innocently and pouted. "I was out studying with Ran-chan. Tomorrow will be the last exam. We studied for that."

Her father just gruffly nodded and turned around to go back into the kitchen. Aoko followed him silently.

"Fine, just next time tell me if you go somewhere, especially if you decide to come back late."

Aoko sighed internally and rolled her eyes. As if he could control her if he was never at home. It wasn't like she deliberately disobeyed him, she'd have loved telling him everything but he was never there and whenever she wanted to tell him something, he never acted like he cared. Once word got out that there was _another_ heist note or worse if there was _none_ then he'd be off, forgetting about her immediately.

Maybe she was too hard on him, maybe it was only her impression. Maybe she was absolutely wrong about him but that was how she perceived him and the air around him. That was how she felt treated by him.

Sitting down at the table, she slumped a little. Today's session was really strenuous and she wanted nothing more than eat something small and go to bed. It was true that tomorrow she'd have her last exam. Ran's was today so she had helped Aoko to study today.

"Would you like to eat something? I guess the selection is rather small today."

Aoko sighed. "I guess I'll just have some cup Ramen then."

She stood up and went around the table to prepare her meal, when she noticed a letter lying on the table. Curious, she picked it up and looked over its contents.

"Alright, I'll have some, too. What flavor do you want, Aoko?"

The girl froze.

Nakamori-keibu turned around when he got no response and saw Aoko with the letter in her hand. "Ah that. Would you like to come, as well? It's an invitation for the upcoming ball. Every high ranked police will be there, probably all the lower ranked, as well. It's supposed to be _the_ event, since they'll be celebrating the union's 20th birthday. It'll be a very formal event but I'd appreciate it if you went, too. Maybe you could ask Kaito-kun to accompany you, how about it? Aoko?"

Aoko blinked, frozen in shock and dread.

 _Name: Nakamori Ginzo_

 _Police ID: 53345670T02356356_

She went over those two lines over and over again, not able to process what the letters meant. Because those couldn't be the same ID numbers which she was desperately trying to figure out and decode. No, those had to be some other numbers. Her father wasn't on the hit list. It couldn't be. There was no way. No way in hell.

Suddenly, her father put his hand on her shoulder and she jumped in fright. This, though, got her out of her thoughts successfully and she looked at him with wide, scared eyes.

"Aoko? What's wrong?" He wasn't an inspector for nothing even if his jurisdiction wasn't homicide he was _still_ an inspector. Besides, this was his daughter and the way she acted even a blind person would know that something was _not_ right.

Aoko shook her head, trying to sort her thoughts and make her father stop to worry. She put on a forced smile because that was all she could do right now.

"Ah, nothing, really, I just remembered that I forgot my note book which I still wanted to revise for tomorrow's exam. Now, this is really inconvenient."

It was a lame excuse, she knew that, but her thoughts were too scattered to be able to come up with anything plausible. She couldn't let him know about this, now could she? Should she? Should she tell him that someone was trying to kill him? Would they try to anyway?

Her breath hitched when she realized that her father's name was on a _hit list_. He was a target for whatever reason. If they didn't kill him during that event would they try later? Would they try to kill him on another event?

"Aoko."

She looked up, looked into his worried eyes and she had the worst urge to simply _tell_ him. She couldn't possibly let him live in ignorance, waiting for his imminent death he never knew about.

"What's wrong? Aoko? Talk to me!"

The girl swallowed hard, dread was filling her. Things just got personal and she didn't know how to deal with them. She was no officer, she was still just a 17-year-old teenager. She'd never even seen a corpse, how was she supposed to know what to do in this kind of situation? Frankly, she wasn't stupid, but this? This was way above her head. This was somewhere in the sky while she was still drowning in the sea and just what was she going to do?

"Do-do you have enemies, Otou-san?"

Well, stupid question, wasn't it? Of course, he had more than enough enemies. All those Kaitou Kid fans were enemy enough. Anyone out of those people could have a really bad grudge, right?

 _Stop, stop. There are more people on the hit list. It's not just Otou-san and if I am right, those people probably aren't on the squad. Then it cannot be solely because of Kaitou Kid._

"Where did this come from? Of course, every police member has possibly enemies. There are many people not happy with our work. Why are you asking?"

He watched her with a scrutiny she didn't like. She couldn't tell him. Not now. If she found out who the culprits are, she could easily protect everyone. She could tell someone and have them imprisoned. It was possible.

"I – ", she laughed nervously. "There is a topic in English literature which is about criminality and there was this case during a ball – and this kind of reminded me of it – I just – it's nothing really."

She scratched her head in nervousness and her father frowned but otherwise didn't say anything else. "Anyway, let me take a photo of this so I don't forget the date of the ball. I will accompany you, don't worry. I can ask Kaito, too, but I don't think he'll want to come with us. But I'll ask."

She took out her phone and hastily took a photo of the invitation and the letter explaining how important it is for him to attend the ball.

Aoko turned around and was about to head to her room, her mind already racing with all the implications and problems and choices she had now when her father grasped her shoulder and stopped her from moving. She turned around, more dread filling her and tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Aoko, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

She nodded vaguely. "Is it a boy? Do you have boy troubles? Someone who is not Kaito-kun?"

Aoko raised her arms in a placating manner and looked at him dumbfounded. Well, he couldn't be more wrong.

"N-no. It's nothing. Really. I _am_ stressed beyond belief, though. You can't imagine how stressful school is and I think I should go to bed, Otou-san. I'm actually really tired and should be trying to get some sleep for tomorrow."

After scrutinizing her for a moment longer, Ginzo nodded and let her go. "Just let me know if something bothers you. I know I cannot replace your mother but I don't want you to think that you cannot talk to your Otou-san about everything."

Aoko nodded in appreciation and left for her room.

* * *

She had sat in her room on her bed and stared into the darkness. She was still shaken that her father was on a list which was meant to kill him. Kill. In just four months her father was supposed to die and she'd be an orphan, not to mention losing every last bit of her family and security she still clung to.

She couldn't let that happen. Not on her watch. She _wouldn't_ let it happen. There was no way she would let some criminal take her father away from her. Not, when she knew about it and could prevent it. In the very worst case she could still tell him and they'd find a way to save him and the other six victims. She had all the strings in her hands. She just needed to play them right.

She couldn't even bring herself to text Ran about this revelation because this changed _everything_. This was no longer a game, nothing they could just try to solve. Now, they had to do everything in their might to stop this from happening and apprehend the criminal. There was no way they could lose now.

Every last piece of doubt left her mind, all that was left was determination and dread. There was an all-consuming fear in her that she would fail but all the doubts about if it was the right thing or not were gone. The police might not take it seriously, but maybe they would because such an important event was to be bombed and they couldn't have that, now could they?

But getting the police involved harbored a lot of riskfy factors. Of course, they had experience, they had experts. They could save those people but what if it got out that they knew? Those people would try to look for the snitch, they would find another way to get the targets and no one knew how that would end. It was best to stay quiet and wait for the Ball night and stop them then.

But the stakes suddenly rose sky-high and Aoko bit her lip. They wouldn't need just a thousand plans and two thousand back-up plans, now they needed 10000 plans and even more back-up plans because if something went wrong now, it would be over – for everyone. And that, she couldn't have. Wouldn't have and wouldn't let happen.

That was why, since she couldn't grasp a single thought, she decided to sneak into the station and find out who those other targets were. She needed to know to be able to find out the motive. Why would someone want to kill different people? What was their connection? If she knew that maybe it would get her farther. Maybe it would give her a direction to look in to find the criminals. So far, she had nothing and Ran didn't either. So far, they had nothing, nada, zero. They had a location and some numbers and now even a date but it was still nothing. She didn't know who wanted those people dead or why and what they'd do if they didn't succeed this time.

She needed to start putting the puzzle together and their legal ways wouldn't get them anywhere which was why Aoko didn't tell Ran about it, either. She wanted to tell her, to have backup but Ran would try to dissuade her, wouldn't she? And right now she didn't have the mind to argue with the girl. Right now, there was a single thought inside her head and that was the names of the other targets. She needed to know so she could piece together their connection. The motive. She needed to know. Now.

She had waited until her father decided to go to sleep and only a few minutes later she heard his loud snoring. She had made her way downstairs, took his keys and card with which she would get into the station, put on a dark cap, dark scarf which she wrapped half her face in and in her dark clothes she made her way to the station.

When she arrived, it was way past midnight and she knew she'd probably regret it tomorrow because she would so fail her exam, but what did it matter if she passed or failed when her father was dead? She wouldn't be able to focus anyway, much less to sleep right now so that was that.

She knew the station had one back door which was unguarded and seldom anyone ever patrolled those halls. She was glad that Touichi-ojisan had taught her how to pick locks, not that he ever imagined she'd use it to break in somewhere (probably, she couldn't for the life of her fathom why the man would teach a 6-year-old girl anyway) but it came in handy sometimes. Besides, Kaito always used that ability and she'd be stupid if she didn't either.

She would have disguised as her father but she wasn't that far yet because he was much taller and broader than her. Also, she couldn't imitate voices yet and she wondered if she'd ever be able to. There was one woman on his squad she could have disguised herself as, but she didn't know enough about her and she was in no state of mind to pull it off perfectly, so sneaking in it was and making sure no one noticed her.

Unfortunately, the door she went in through was on the other side of the station and she'd have to go through Division 1 to get to Division 2. Fortunately, most officers were at home during the night so sneaking around wouldn't be too hard. Also, as far as she knew there were no cameras so she just had to make sure no one saw her and there would be no evidence she ever broke in somewhere. And even if someone caught her, she could say her father sent her or she was looking for him and didn't know he was at home, yet. She had been out late and wanted to pick him up. It was a reasonable excuse because he was often working very late. She could say she was late out because she was studying so hard and forgot the time. Maybe someone was following her on the street so she came here to have someone take her home.

Her heart beat wildly in her chest when she opened the door to the hall ajar. No one was there and she hastily entered the hall, closing the door behind her silently. She kept close to the hall and walked quickly to the nearest door.

She still remembered that one time Kaitou Kid tried to break into the station and she had staked out all the possible entryways and exits he could take. So, she was quite familiar with her way to her father's office through the whole station. Sometimes she was thankful for what Kid did. But only very few times. Once. Yes, she was glad just this once.

Stopping in front of the next door, she heard footsteps and briskly hid behind a wall close to the door. The door opened and a rookie officer walked into the room. Aoko held her breath and prayed to God he wouldn't turn her way and discover her. Before he could, though, Aoko quickly slipped through the closing door and immediately hid behind a table. There was no one in the next room, thankfully, but it didn't help to calm her racing heart. Maybe it was better, anyway, since her senses felt heightened and she kind of liked it. She was hyperaware of her surroundings and she'd never before acted as fast as now.

Not hearing or seeing anyone she crouch-walked to the next door and listened in. She heard some voices but they were strangely distant and nothing else. Opening the door just a tiny bit, she peeked inside and saw some officers one the other end of the gigantic hall. It was the main hall where all the officers had their desks. Well, the lower ranked ones. The higher ranked had their own offices.

It would be rather hard to get past those two and she cursed her luck. But they'd have to leave their spots sooner or later, right? They needed to take bathroom breaks or smoking breaks.

Silently, she made her way into the hall and hid behind the first table when suddenly the closest door opened. She ducked under the table and held her breath. Adrenaline was rushing through her veins and she heard the person sigh, possibly in frustration – she wasn't sure. Risking a tiny peek, she looked around the corner of the table and found Megure-keibu looking towards the two police at the other end of the hall.

Jackpot.

If she could make it into his office, she'd be able to find out some things, right? She might not know his password but she could try and find out, right? It would be a lot better than searching for those IDs with her father's user. She had an inkling that the IT department tracked all logins and searches and limited them. What if she gave away what she knew? What if she used her father's user and got him into the mess he didn't even know about?

Megure, though, he wasn't on the list and he was part of the homicide department. No one should bat an eye if he searched for IDs, right? It wasn't unusual behavior – not like if it was her father. Maybe it wasn't unusual for her father, either, since he had to make sure Kaitou Kid didn't disguise as someone from the Force. But she'd rather not risk anything.

When Megure started moving towards the two rookies, she scooted close to the edge of the table and once he wouldn't immediately see or hear her, she hurriedly slipped into his office.

His table lamp was still on and there were papers and files scattered across his desk. She sat into his chair and found the computer still on. Moving the mouse, she realized he hasn't locked the screen.

Double jackpot.

Quickly opening the database system, she typed in the IDs.

38573220T01356812 – Nagaya Akiro

53345670T02356356 – Nakamori Ginzo

6005005DTXS356030 – no match found

49870310OSX356906 – Toyama Ginshiro

58763330TD1723809 – Sato Miwako

60003590T03723027 – Muraki Atsuno

7780735NN01723715 – Yumitawa Yumiko

51500360OK1356136 – Asamoto Daisuke

She checked the third ID again but again the same error showed and she gave it up. She hastily scribbled the names into her phone and shut it close. She closed the window and looked through the inspector's desktop. Maybe the last ID was some external police? It would fit since his ID was slightly different but she wasn't able to find any other program which could give her the answers.

When she heard footsteps, she froze in fear. She jumped up and scattered some papers in her hurry to get away. With shaky fingers, she tried to arrange them as they were before someone caught her but her gaze fell on a particular piece of paper and she stilled.

Well, this changed _everything_.

She quickly took a photo of the paper and ran for the door when it suddenly opened in front of her and Aoko nearly wet her pants.

But while Megure-keibu wasn't looking inside the room and consequently not at her, she looked wide eyed into the eyes of her father and stilled her whole body. He made eye contact with her but didn't say anything, instead he continued talking to Megure-keibu, who still had one hand on the handle of the door. He kept his back to her and Aoko hurriedly scrambled behind the door.

What the hell was her father doing here? He was supposed to be in bed at home. She was so sure that she heard him snoring and once he did that there was nothing which would wake him. And it didn't take her so long that he'd wake up, find her gone and come here. And wait. Why was he so calm, anyway? If he found out she sneaked out, he would be freaking out, screaming and making an uproar. But not like this.

That was when she realized that those eyes weren't her father's but some else's she falsely mistook for his because for a second she just saw the head and the face and the posture which were her father's but those eyes weren't.

What the hell was Kaitou Kid doing here and why was he helping her?

She shook slightly when she realized she now had the international criminal knowing about her nightly activities. Kaito _knew_.

She bit her lip in panic and counted to ten to calm her down a little again. Her whole body was shaking like leaves in the wind and she was sure they could hear her heavy, panicked breaths a thousand kilometers against the wind.

Closing her eyes, she tried to calm her violently beating heart.

She succeeded when Kid successfully got Megure-keibu to release the handle and follow the thief into the hall again.

Thinking hard, she immediately dashed out of the room and hid under the same table as before. Taking a few deep breaths to slow the blood rushing through her veins, she peeked around the corner and looked straight into Kid's eyes. He nodded slightly and she took it as her cue to dart as quietly as possible out the same door she entered before.

Inside the room, she froze because she remembered the other officer but when she slowly walked through the room she found him unconscious on the floor. Probably Kid's work with his sleeping gasses huh? Well, whatever floated his boat, right now it was to her advantage and he never hurt anyone before, so it should be fine, right?

She made her way to the entrance she came through and dashed out.

Letting out all the breaths she kept holding, she slumped against the wall, once she was outside again. It was way too exciting for her tastes (her poor heart wouldn't be able to take much more). How Kid could do this multiple times a week was beyond her.

The door opened a few minutes later and Aoko shrunk into the darkness as best she could, but of course one Kaitou Kid would see her anywhere. He was back in his trade mark white suit and she couldn't help but scoff at him.

She was grateful he helped her out there but she would have been fine on her own.

He looked her up and down with an indistinguishable look on his face. "I hope you found what you were looking for, Nakamori-san. You _do_ know that what you did was basically breaking and entering and whatever you were doing in that office? You could get imprisoned for that."

"Says the internationally wanted criminal."

He laughed lightly. "Well, I won't snitch on you but imagine Megure-keibu had caught you during the act. What would you have done?"

She scowled. "I would have been fine. Why did you even help me? I never wanted your help."

"A simple thank you would be enough, Ojou-chan."

She shook her head and walked around him but of course, he grabbed her by her arm and stopped her from going any further.

She turned around sharply and ground her teeth. "Let go! What do you want?"

"Nakamori-sa – no, Aoko-san. I don't know your incentive but this is unlike you. What's going on?"

She shook her head. "That's none of your business." They started playing a game of staring the other down but when neither of them backed own, Kid sighed.

"Will you tell someone, if I don't tell you? It's not like anyone would believe you anyway. Besides, I don't think they'd hear you out before trying to capture you."

He nodded. "You are right. My justice is a different one from yours. I just want to understand what made you do all these things. It would break your father's heart, wouldn't it? If he knew, that is."

"That's why he mustn't find out. Easy as that."

Aoko wouldn't lose this staring contest and she wouldn't tell him, either. She couldn't. He had his share of troubles and enemies. She didn't need to add onto that pile and make him _another_ target. She simply _couldn't_ tell him or she'd have to take care of _him_ , too and she just couldn't do that. And he wouldn't let her, either.

"Then at least let me accompany you home. It's late already. Don't you have school tomorrow?"

"It's none of your business and I most likely don't need you to take me anywhere. I don't trust you, you're a criminal. In the end, you decide to kidnap me and we can't have that, now can we?"

There was a tick above Kid's left eye, Aoko was sure, and his frustration was palpable but she had another incentive today. She couldn't go home, yet.

"Nakamori-san. All the public transportation is down for today since it's already past one o'clock. How are you going to get home? And what is this about your disguise? Let me tell you that you look much more like a criminal than inconspicuous."

"Shut up! I don't want to hear that from you. And I'll call a friend. He has a motorbike, he can pick me up."

Kid watched her with visible doubt on his face but she didn't care. Sighing again, he let her go and nodded, probably finally realizing that if she called him _now_ , he'd give himself away and he couldn't have that, now could he?

"I can call him right now. Let me do it real quick."

She took out her phone and dialed Kaito's number and when she looked up again Kid was gone. Finally.

Sighing a deep sigh, Aoko slumped and dialed Ran instead. They had a lot to talk about.

* * *

When Aoko was sure Kaito wasn't following her any further she made her way to the Mouri Tower. She told Ran to meet her there and while it could probably wait until the next day, Aoko didn't feel like she could keep it in any longer.

Things got a lot more complicated and she needed to know what Ran thought and how they would proceed now.

She knew what persons the targets were, but they had no connection so far beside being fellow colleagues. She'd need to look into all of their files to find something but right now nothing came to mind. And then the last person, she didn't know what to think of it. Would it be better, after all, to let the experts handle the situation? Did it just get out of control? Maybe. But that was why she needed to talk to Ran and hear what her thoughts were on it.

She didn't have to wait very long for Ran to arrive and the girl looked wide awake, startled to have been woken up at such an hour and then made come all the way here.

"What happened, Aoko-chan?"

She must have sounded shrill even to her own ears but none of them noticed. Aoko just shook her head and made her way around the building to the back entrance she knew no one was watching. They would be able to take the staff elevator to take them up.

Ran looked with disdain as Aoko tried to open the door with things she's never seen her friends use before.

"Aoko-chan, are we breaking in? I refuse to break in somewhere. Let's talk somewhere else, please."

"This is possibly the only place no one will listen in on us or find us for that matter. No one will get hurt so what is the problem? Either way, Ran, there is no time to argue."

It shut the girl up, hearing Aoko call her without any endings. Something must have shaken her up really bad and now Ran didn't know if she really wanted to know but her treacherous feet followed after the criminal girl.

They were both silent all the way up and Aoko opened the door to the platform with ease and made her way to the viewing platform. It was cold, freezing in fact, but she still sat down on the wooden bank and took out her phone. When Ran sat down next to her she gave her the phone and waited for the girl's reaction. It didn't take long before Ran gasped in shock and dread spread like lead through Aoko's body.

"That – that's Shinichi." She sounded hoarse, breathless. Pained.

Aoko closed her eyes. "That's his ID. But – that can't be. Why would Shinichi be on the hit list?"

"Otou-san's name's on the list, as well."

"But that's – I don't understand."

Aoko sighed and opened her eyes again to take the phone out of Ran's hands. "I know I promised you to tell you if I do anything, right? But I couldn't wait for your approval or anything, so I broke into the station and found out the other target's names. I'm sorry I did it without letting you know beforehand but you would have been against it and I just needed to know. I – I am sorry."

Aoko was sure Ran must feel betrayed but there was no way she could have told her. Things were different now, but Ran would have stopped her before.

"What if someone saw you, Aoko? I could have helped you! Acting as a distraction or something."

Aoko sighed. "But would you have?"

Ran wanted to argue but shut her mouth. "Maybe not."

There was silence for long moments, only the wind freezing their cold bodies.

"You have an exam tomorrow. We should talk tomorrow."

Aoko shook her head. "I don't care. Someone's trying to kill Otou-san. I couldn't sleep anyway."

"And Shinichi."

"Otou-san got the invitation for the Ball today. It's a formal event, a ball that will take place in April next year in the Akasaka Palace. We'll have about four months to figure out everything and prepare."

"What kind of event?"

"Otou-san said that there's some anniversary for the police force and every high and low ranked police will be there."

"I wonder if Otou-san got an invitation, as well. And why Shinichi would get one. I mean he's not with the force. He's just a high schooler. A detective, sure, but he's also but a 17-year-old boy."

"He must have gotten an invitation, as well."

"I can't have him go to the ball, Aoko. It'll be impossible for us to work if he watches us all the time." And because she couldn't live with herself if they failed, but that went unspoken.

"I can't have Otou-san attend, either. We'll somehow need to make sure they cannot attend. But we cannot tell them outright. Maybe have them break their legs or something."

"That's too violent. And too suspicious. There is also Kazuha-chan's father. And Sato-keji. I don't want them to attend, either."

"This is a mess. What are we going to do now?"

This time it was Ran who didn't doubt anymore. "Well, we're this far in already, we can't stop now. I won't let Shinichi attend, no matter what. I'll see if Otou-san got an invitation as well and think up something to make them stay at home or better even, get them out of the city. There must be a plausible way, after all."

Aoko turned her head to look at Ran and frowned. "I guess we can now safely say that it's not a joke and we didn't make a mistake decoding the messages, right? It adds up too well."

Aoko nodded and went through the messages, as well. "I wonder how the culprit got the IDs. It's not public knowledge and I don't think some lower ranked police has access to these kinds of information. And unless there was a breach of security those IDs couldn't have gotten out. And I'm pretty sure something like that would have gotten public or at least Otou-san would have told me."

Ran bit her lip in realization what it meant. "Do you mean there is someone inside the police who's behind all of this?"

Aoko shrugged. "It would make sense, wouldn't it? With this kind of inside knowledge it's hard to imagine it's someone from outside. At least, there has to be someone inside giving out information. We can look but I'm fairly sure that this event hasn't been made public, yet, either. So how is someone supposed to know about this so far ahead if they aren't inside?"

"But if what you say is true, then it's not just some officer, either, but someone high ranked one. Would really someone like that be corrupted? But I guess there is the possibility since we only have police targets. It fits too well, doesn't it?"

"Yes. Maybe those people were involved in a case together. Maybe they saw something they weren't supposed to see. I don't know but we need to find out. What if we save them this time but those criminals try to kill them later? We can't just stop it, we also need to figure out who is behind all of this."

Ran swallowed loudly. "So, in addition to solving this case we also need to watch over the seven targets, right? I think it'll be rather hard since there are some from outside of Tokyo. I can have Kazuka-chan watch over her father but the other two – I don't know."

"We shouldn't include anyone else, Ran. We can't risk anyone else's life. We'll figure out a way to make Toyama-san stay at home. Right now, we still have time."

Ran sighed and deflated. "I never would have thought things would come to this. What if this is part of another case? What if Shinichi is on the list because whatever case he's on, is linked to this one?"

"Then we'll have to find out. We have no other choice and find out if it has anything to do with it."

"Alright. I'll think of something. We both will. Now, how about going home? I'm as shaken as you but we won't figure out anything more right now, anyway and it's cold."

Aoko nodded and stood up slowly. The sky was rather cloudy, just like her mood. "You're right. Let's go."

"Let's meet tomorrow and discuss things then."

Aoko nodded and walked to the elevator.

Everything was different now.

Everything changed with just two names.

Everything became personal and Aoko wouldn't let anyone live in peace who tried to kill her father. Never.

* * *

I'm so into this story, we're finally through with the beginning and transitioning to the middle. Finally, things are clear and we can start planning things :D I'm so super excited for what's to come :D

Thank you for your reviews! Maybe I'll be able to update once or twice before going to Japan, we'll see.

Anyway, I hope you like it! Next chapter we'll have some KaiAo and ShinRan moments :D


	8. Kiss

**The Darkness Inside**

 **Chapter 8 Kiss**

Since no public transport could take Aoko back home and walking would take her at least two hours, she decided to do the sensible thing and call Kaito. Since she knew that he was awake anyway, she didn't feel one bit guilty. He even picked up on the second ring. Of course, he was super grumpy and cursed her but told her to wait for him. He'd be there in a few minutes.

In the end, she could still always count on him when it came down to it.

She wanted to take Ran home, too, but she had insisted to walk because it wasn't far for her. She'd be home in just about 20 minutes and she could fight off anyone if she got attacked, which was rather unlikely, anyway.

Aoko had walked with Ran a bit so that Kaito wouldn't know about the tower and then she waited for him sitting on a bench.

She didn't know yet what she'd tell him why she was out, what she was doing out and why she was calling him _now_ and not sooner. But it didn't matter, either. It wasn't like he had no secrets.

She wondered if the reason he became Kaitou Kid was related to this. She honestly hoped not because then things would get unnecessarily complicated and _dangerous_ and she couldn't take that right now.

Shaking slightly from the cold and rubbing her arms, Aoko bit her lip. The feeling of dread never had left her ever since she found out her father was targeted and she doubted it would until all of this was over. Why would someone target him? What did he do to deserve to die?

Shaking her head in despair, Aoko closed her eyes. There was pain, a sharp pain in her chest when she thought about the loneliness which would engulf her once he was no longer there. She didn't even want to think about it. Her father couldn't die. Never. They didn't have any relatives since her father was an only child and her grandparents passed away a few years ago. Her mother had passed away when she gave birth to her and she didn't know the family on her mother's side because her mother had left home to be with her father and Aoko's grandparents had never approved of them. So if her father died as well, she'd be an orphan. She'd have no family left and with Kaito being Kaito she'd not even have any close friends who she basically considered family and she didn't know how to deal with it.

The stopping of an engine in front of her got her out of her thoughts but Aoko wasn't ready yet to face him and after a few minutes of silence and no movement, a body sat down next to her. Something warm was put around her shoulders and it was such a nice gesture that she felt tears prick at her eyes. She bit her lip hard to stop them but she knew it was in vain. This was all simply too much. Finding out her father was in danger, on a hit list and then have Kaito be nice to her _again_ after such a long time and she had an exam tomorrow and she was keeping Kaito from resting, too and everything was just too much.

Sobbing, she hid her face in her hands and slumped down. Suddenly, the burden felt too heavy for her and there was the darkness again, taking her in, welcoming her, choking her. At least, until Kaito put his arms around her and pulled her close to him, holding her tight.

"Geez, don't cry Aoko. What happened?" He sounded distressed and incredibly worried which was rare for him and it just made her cry harder because as much as she wanted his attention she didn't want him to worry about her and most certainly not care for her only out of pity. She wanted her friend back. Her best friend who she could confide in. If they'd had the same relationship as before the whole Kaitou Kid thing had started, she might have told him instead of Ran and she would be trying to solve this with him and things would turn out fine, right? Her father was something like a father figure to him too, wasn't it? He wouldn't let him die.

But there was Kaitou Kid between them and so many secrets and lies that she couldn't confide in him and she had to bear the burden all by herself. She should have felt warm and secure inside his arms but she didn't. The darkness retreated but it was still there, just barely at the edge of her consciousness and once she was alone it would attack again and no one would be there to save her again. She could only save herself and save her father and make sure he was alright.

Sobbing into her hands, pressing her head into Kaito's shoulder, she felt the dread spread further inside her.

"Shh, don't cry, Aoko. It's fine, everything will be fine." He rocked them forth and back, forth and back in a reassuring motion but she didn't feel reassured. She knew things wouldn't simply _be fine_. She'd have to be the one to _make_ them fine just like she had told Ran so many times.

How she wished she could hide inside his arms forever and let someone else handle all her problems and she still could. She could still involve the police but hadn't she ruled out the possibility earlier? Why was she still doubting herself?

She didn't want to think about the possibility of failing, there was no way, they wouldn't, they couldn't. Too much was at stake. Too much that would kill her if she failed. Especially if she survived.

Kaito was stroking her back soothingly, clutching her tightly to his chest. She wondered when was the last time she was so close to him and couldn't remember. If it was any other time she might have enjoyed it. If there wasn't so much on her mind, this might have been romantic instead.

She didn't know how long she sobbed into her hands and his jacket but she was glad that Kaito was there, holding her, comforting her. She was glad she wasn't alone and to know that he still cared about her. Maybe not as much as before and maybe not as much as she cared about him, maybe he just pitied her, but she was incredibly glad he was there. His arms didn't warm her but at least his presence kept the darkness at bay which was threatening to consume her more every day. It had gotten better, with Chikage being there and having a purpose in her life again, things had looked up a little but with this – she wasn't so sure anymore. She hadn't needed this added pressure but that's how it was now and she couldn't change it.

She could only move forward, prepare as best as she could, plan, plan, plan and make sure her father didn't get hurt no matter what.

After a while she calmed down and leaned heavily on Kaito. She hated herself for stealing his sleep, too, because she didn't care much about herself but it was unfair to him. He wasn't supposed to be here when he should be asleep instead, resting so that he would be able to ace the exam tomorrow – or well, today, anyways.

He must have followed her when she left her home because she couldn't fathom why else he would be there. There was no heist planned, as far as she knew and she was sure that Kaito didn't plan anything during Christmas. So he must have been there because of her. She needed to up her game because she never noticed him following her and that was worrisome.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you out here and made you stay when you should be sleeping instead."

Kaito sighed and stroked her back. "I couldn't sleep anyway and I'd much rather know you safe and sound at home _or_ somewhere in the city in the wee hours of the night with _me_ than alone. I aced exams with much less sleep than this, trust me. You should be worried about yourself, instead."

She closed her eyes and tried to enjoy the closeness to him. "Why are you even here, Aoko? What happened?"

She could still talk to him, right? She could ask him rhetorical questions. "I've been having nightmares lately."

At least he couldn't ask her why she was at the station since he couldn't know about it. "What kind of nightmares?"

She closed her eyes and swallowed the oncoming tears. She couldn't keep crying. She let it all out already, it had to be enough. "I – there's always Otou-san and he –", she swallowed, biting her lip again. "He dies. He keeps dying and I just – I can't – I –"

She swallowed again, the tears threatening to fall once more and she pressed her face on his neck. He smelled nice, just like Kaito. It was something she was used to, something that was steady – it was the same as always and calmed her down a little.

"With Kaitou Kid striking so often lately I'm just worried about him. There are people and Otou-san might get hurt and I just –"

"Kaitou Kid is not a murderer. He wouldn't hurt your father."

"But other people might. Kid being as popular as he is might have crazy fans and Otou-san might be the enemy in their eyes. Who says no crazy fan will attack him?"

"There is always the risk with being a police officer, Aoko. It's in the job description. But I'm sure Kaitou Kid is doing his best to not let anyone get hurt on his heists."

"I don't want Kid to get hurt, either. But it'll be one of them, won't it? When it comes down it, someone – one of them – might die."

She knew he couldn't deny it because it was always a possibility. He just said it a few moments before himself. She felt him sigh and hug her tighter. "Of course, it could happen but it's not very likely. Your father is a cop, he's trained, Aoko. He can take care of himself and as for Kid, since when do you care about him? Don't you hate him? This is the calmest I ever heard you talk about him."

"I don't hate him. I don't particularly like him, either. But I can't bring myself to hate him anymore."

"Why?"

Well, why? Because she knew he was Kaito and there was no way, no universe in which she could possibly hate Kaito? She didn't like what he was doing but that was something else.

"Things just _changed._ He saved me a few times now and I don't understand why. But I can't hate him for that, either. It's – complicated."

"He saved you a few times? When?"

Aoko sighed. "Kaito, I'm too tired for that."

She felt him nod and straighten. "Alright. Then let me take you home now if you're feeling better."

She nodded and straightened up herself. She hid her face in her scarf because she must look awful and she didn't want him to see her like that but Kaito was having none of it and put a finger under her chin to make her look up. Their gazes locked and she wasn't sure what she was seeing, what he was seeing and what was happening but soon he nodded, broke his gaze away and helped her up. Whatever he was looking for, he apparently found it.

He insisted she took the helmet and after a short argument she relented because she was really tired and he needed some sleep, as well.

The ride back home was a rather short one and Aoko was glad when she got off. She was thoroughly frozen and couldn't wait to fall into her warm, cozy bed.

She took off the helmet and gave it back to Kaito. He was looking at her with an emotionless expression, his perfect Poker Face back on. She'd liked to know what he was thinking about, if he was as curious about her reasons as she was about his, about each other's secrets. But she didn't think she'd find out in this life. Who knows, if things got awry she might not live past April next year. She never really thought about that possibility but it wasn't _impossible_. She'd do everything to protect her father but when it came to herself, she didn't think she'd try as hard.

He had the bluest eyes and a lonely longing spread in her chest. She wanted to touch him, hug him, feel his body heat close to her, have his strong arms slung around her, holding her tight. It would also be enough if they could talk like they used to. If he picked her up in the mornings and waited for her after school. She wished things could be easy again.

But they wouldn't. Maybe it was the reason for her action. Because this might be her very last chance. Maybe she had no more than four months to live and she had to make the most out of them.

Looking into his eyes like that after such a long time compelled her to lean in, grasp his face softly in both her hands and kiss him on his cheek. Closing her eyes, she stayed like that for a moment. His cheek was cold and she realized he must be freezing. She hoped he would get home safe. But his cheek was also soft, somehow nothing like what she'd imagined it to be. It was a gentle kiss, a short one but it felt nice and she wished she could kiss him more often. Maybe even on his lips.

She didn't know what compelled her to kiss him but she had the worst feeling that her time was running out and she wouldn't get another chance.

Opening her eyes again and letting go of him, she saw his flushed and flustered face, no trace of a Poker Face left and shouldn't that make her happy? She would have loved to know what he was thinking but he seemed surprised at her actions, watching her with wide eyes.

She wished things were different. She wished she had more time.

"Thank you, Kaito. Good night."

With that she turned around and left the flustered boy behind.

* * *

It was a rather short way back home but Ran shuffled her feet, stalling arriving home as much as possible. The news shook her badly. Shinichi's name being on a hit list? She didn't like it one bit. She would have to sneak into his house and see if he got an invitation, as well, but he must have or his name wouldn't be on the list. She needed to make sure she got the invitation before him and destroy it. If he didn't know about it he wouldn't attend, right? She needed to go there as soon as possible and destroy all possible evidence. She couldn't have him attend, she simply couldn't. Things were bad enough as they were, she couldn't deal with this, on top of everything else.

Maybe he already received the invitation and she'd have to find something else to deter him from going to the ball but she hoped she wouldn't need to use such underhanded tactics because she didn't like them.

But things changed. With Shinichi being one target, things changed, turned around 180 degrees. They had four months to figure things out, solve it, save everyone and apprehend the culprits. It felt impossible to succeed doing all these things but they had to. Somehow they had to do the impossible.

She had been doubtful, she had been loath to do illegal things but with Shinichi on stake things changed. It wasn't just nameless people anymore, it was so much more and she hated herself for thinking like this. Aoko had wanted to do things right from the start but there had still been the part of justice that had kept Ran back. And now when things changed, she didn't care anymore. All of her inhibitions were gone. Gone with the wind. Or more like, she _did_ still care but she didn't know how to do things legally and still save everyone.

They weren't hurting anyone, only breaking in somewhere – the police station, the observatory platform of the Mouri Tower. Aoko was right, they _weren't_ intentionally hurting anyone – no people at least. But it was still wrong, it was still against the law. If they got caught they would get in a lot of trouble but then again, there was a killer running around planning murders of seven people and if apprehending him meant breaking a few laws, then Ran wasn't as reluctant as before anymore.

She felt ashamed that it had to come to this, to have Shinichi on the hit list to reevaluate her choices but she couldn't change them now, anyways. She could only learn and move on. Leave the past behind her. Rise again higher and stronger.

"Ran."

She froze at the voice and wondered if she was dreaming. Did she somehow fall, lost consciousness and die? Was there a real possibility that Shinichi really was here, at two a.m. in the night slash morning.

Looking up expectantly, there he was, leaning against the wall, watching her with hawk like eyes and an unreadable expression on his face. There was this mysterious air around him she loved so much. Leaning against the wall made him look so cool, only illuminated by the lamp post a little farther away. He was shrouded in darkness but she would recognize him anywhere and her heart sped up in her chest. In true Shinichi fashion he had his hands in his pockets and a smug look on his face.

She hurriedly went up to him, pinched his cheek and tried to swipe any makeup away. But when she could detect no mask nor makeup she realized it was the real deal.

"Where is Conan-kun?" she asked dumbfoundedly.

Weird how that was the first thing coming to her mind. No hello, how have you been, what are you doing here? She felt strange, getting straight to the point. Where was Conan because _he_ was Conan, wasn't he and why wasn't he right now? Why was he here? At this hour and had he been _following her?_

Shinichi frowned and massaged his sore cheek after her pinching. "Ouch! And at home hopefully? How am I supposed to know where Conan is, Ran? But I'd like to know why you are _not_ at home?"

"How did you find me?" She really couldn't believe that this was the real deal. This was Shinichi. Shinichi was standing right in front of her. And that was the perfect opportunity for her to stay at his house, find the invitation and destroy it before he found it without her having to break into his house. This was better then what she imagined. This was _perfect_.

"I asked you first."

She scoffed. "Are we playing this kid game now? I'm not at home because Aoko has trouble and she needed someone to talk to."

Shinichi frowned at that. "At midnight? Doesn't she have friends? And couldn't you have talked over the phone? Does your father even know?"

Ran pinched his cheek again and leaned close to him. "Now listen here, it is none of your business, geez. Now let's go home together. How about I stay at your place tonight since it's closer? I'm sure Otou-san won't mind."

Oh well, he would, he does but he didn't have to know, right? She just needed to be back before he found out she was ever gone and things would be fine.

Shinichi blushed and scratched his cheek. She knew it was a nervous tick of him. "Well, sure."

She nodded, linked arms with him and started walking in the direction of his home.

"But honestly, Ran. I don't like you running around the city in the middle of the night. I know you can take care of yourself just fine, but I still don't like it."

Ran shrugged. She'd much rather be in bed right now, too, but sometimes things weren't so easy. She understood why Aoko needed to talk about it right now and not wait until later today. If she were the one to find out, she'd have told Aoko to meet her right away, too. And since she couldn't promise him not to do it again, she didn't and changed the topic instead.

"Ne, Shinichi, do you think there are corrupted police inspectors or even super intendents?"

He turned his head in her direction and raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

Ran watched him out of the corner of her eye and sighed. "Aoko told me about it or rather she watched a movie and we talked about it. It was about police corruption and I just wondered if it was possible right here, as well. It seems so impossible to me, I mean, police _can't_ be corrupted, right?"

Shinichi looked pensive for a second. "Well, there's always the possibility. But unless there is incriminating evidence no one would find out."

Well, that didn't help at all. He basically said there could be corruption but no one could do anything. No one knows about it and even if someone does, without heavy evidence it doesn't matter anyway. Well. Great. Just great. If they had in fact to deal with corrupted police than they were fucked, weren't they?

Why would the police even be corrupted? What motivations did they have? What would they gain by killing a few really great officers? Sato-keiji was amazing, she had incredible analytical skills. Maybe Aoko was right and she _did_ see something she wasn't supposed to. But what was the link to the other targets? She'd never heard the names of the other three people and she didn't think they ever met. With Shinichi their ages were also too far apart to have them gone to school together or something like that.

Ran decided that this part was hers. She'd solve this puzzle, she'd find out what link there was between these people. There had to be one. There had to be unless the criminal chose randomly but why would he? What would he gain if he killed just a few people and then she realized that maybe they weren't the only targets. They were the prime targets, that one was clear but if they bombed the whole ballroom many more people would die.

Maybe there were political motivations. Maybe it was to weaken the police force. Maybe there was some more sinister plan working in the background no one knew about. Maybe this was just a distraction for something much worse?

Ran bit her lip.

She hoped not. She really hoped there was some personal grudge and there was no other list they'd have to find and solve. She really hoped this wasn't a puzzle inside a puzzle because that would be too much.

"Ne, Ran."

She looked up, startled to have been torn out of her thoughts like that.

He watched her with sharp eyes and stopped in front of her, successfully blocking her path. "I'm here. Now tell me about the case. You _didn't_ tell the police, am I right?"

Ah, so that was what it was about. He only came because of the case?

Ran pursed her lips in disdain. Did he really only come because of that? Was he not worried about her, did he not want to see her? Did he just want to solve some damn case because it was a pride thing for him or something? Well, she knew he was a deduction freak and he could never say no to a case and she had been really surprised when he accepted not finding out about it. Even as Conan, she didn't let him know even when he had bothered her all the time. So he had decided to take another approach and get it out of her like this? Well, he thought wrong,

Ran scoffed. "Are you only here because of the case?"

She tried to sound strong, and not let him see the deep pain she felt. She wasn't close to tears, but it still hurt and she didn't want him to know how much his behavior hurt her.

He sighed. "Well, _idiot_ , of course not. But now, that I _am_ here, you should tell me. You promised to."

Ran looked him deep into his eyes, gouging if he was really serious.

"Look, Ran. I talked to Conan and Hattori. They said you have been acting weird lately. Disappearing during the day. Meeting with strange people. Meeting people in the middle of the night. This doesn't look safe to me. I'm worried. Let me help you."

As if she couldn't take care of herself. This was how much he trusted her, believed in her, didn't he?

Ran crossed her arms in front of her chest and scowled. Shinichi sighed and put his arms up in a placating manner only it didn't help with Ran's mood at all.

"Look. I'm not trying to tell that you cannot do it, you are smart enough to solve a case, Ran, but I have the feeling that this is much more. Let me help."

Ran shook her head slightly. "I would, Shinichi. If you were honest with me and let me in on _your_ secrets, I could do the same now. But as things stand I want to have my own secrets for a change."

She couldn't tell him she knew about Conan because if she did he'd just tell her _another_ lie and probably deceive her again and she honestly couldn't take that anymore. She was way beyond her limits and pretending was the only thing right now that kept her heart intact. Sometimes, play pretend wasn't so bad, after all.

Shinichi watched her with a strange expression on his face. He didn't look angry per se but definitely not happy, either. "Are you really willing to risk people's lives because of _my secrets?"_

She hated that tone of voice, that incredulous one, the one making her feel guilty.

"There is no case, anymore", she said crossly. "So you don't have to worry I might fuck it up, Shinichi. The client called me a few weeks ago and told me it was all a joke, after all. He had called the number and found out about it. I haven't been trying to solve it ever since. And the secret meeting? Well, for your information, I've been with Aoko because I wanted to prepare you a present but never mind that."

With that she stomped around him angrily and went ahead. She would have loved to go home, leave him behind but this was still the perfect opportunity to stay at his place, rummage through his things and make sure he didn't go to the ball.

She never felt worse for telling all those lies but they never were easier. She was surprised at how easy those words escaped her mouth, how easy it was to think up this excuse that was bullshit because she had had absolutely no time to even think about a present for Christmas for anyone, much less Shinichi. She'd have to do that, though and she wondered when she was supposed to make it. She had no time. There was no time.

She stopped, when he grabbed her arm, just like back then in London. She'd been angry back then too. Hurt too. But it was still different. Back then he had confessed to her and she still needed to give him an answer but it all felt so irrelevant now that she was looking at the bigger picture.

But maybe she should. Maybe she should tell him what she thought. Maybe this was the last chance she had. Maybe, for once, she should take it and no longer dilly dally around.

She turned to him, schooled her expression into an unreadable one.

"I don't like it when you lie, Ran."

"Because only another liar would detect a liar?"

Shinichi put on a Poker Face that Ran never saw on him before. It scared her. What made the carefree boy grow up so much, grow up so fast? When was the last time she truly saw him? Wasn't the last time at Tropical Land? He sure hadn't been at school ever since.

"Then there is still a case? Ran!" He shook her slightly. "Wake up! This is no game. What's going on?! Lying is not like you. I don't recognize you anymore."

It hit her like a brick, tearing away the ground under her feet. Was that it? He didn't recognize her so he could turn his back on her? Was he belittling her? No, not intentionally. At least she didn't think he did.

"What's going on, Ran? It's got something to do with Nakamori-san, am I right? Is she the client?"

Well, that's Shinichi for you, knowing stuff he wasn't supposed to know. He couldn't have come up with it only by observing her, could he? Was he really _such_ a genius? She _was_ slightly jealous but then again, she wasn't a constipated, lying jerk. Well – she hadn't been. She was no different from him now. They fit well now, both being liars and hurting each other. Maybe that was what they were both best in. Maybe that was the only thing they were truly great in. Relationshipwise.

Ran pressed her lips together. Now, how would she get out of this?

"You promised to tell me if I met you. I am right here. You even made sure it is really me. I'm not Kid trying to trick you."

Well, but he still tried to trick her every day, didn't he? Lies, lies, lies. It was all just lies. Nothing more.

She couldn't tell him. She wouldn't. He couldn't take on _another_ case, not when that case of his was already dangerous enough that he couldn't tell her about it. It wasn't simply pride on her side, she was also hurt and worried. She was scared – of losing him mostly.

He was here, right here with her. She could tell him and how easy would it be telling him. Things would be alright. He could take care of himself but then again, could he? If she was right, he was Conan and he had gotten into that mess somehow. He disappeared, there were dangerous people after him, weren't there? How was he supposed to handle _more_ dangerous people? She wanted to help him. She _needed_ to help him.

This was _her_ case and the possessiveness of her own thought startled her. But he wasn't involved and she didn't want him to. She'd need to become more observant. She'd need to become even stronger but she had to protect him.

Shaking her head, Ran looked at him determined. "I don't care what you say, Shinichi. There is no case for you to solve."

But there was a case for _her_ to solve. Her and Aoko and they would solve it, if it was the last thing they did.

And in face of the truth of that thought, Ran gave up all of her inhibitions, leaned in and kissed Shinichi on the lips.

This might be the last chance she had. It could be all over in just four month's time. She was sure he'd change back into Conan and there was no way she'd be able to kiss him then. This might very well be her very last chance to show him what he meant to her.

His lips were soft, parted in surprise at her attack and she didn't give him a chance to react before she stepped away slightly. She felt heat rush into her face but that was fine. It warmed her cold and frozen body, it felt nice.

Shinichi had a blazed dreamy, unfocused look on his face and she wondered if she maybe broke him? Was that too much? She was _embarrassed too, damn it_! Waiting for a response, she looked to the ground in chagrin. His lips had really felt nice. But it was nothing like what she read in all those books. There were no sparks and no tingling but his lips were cold from the freezing weather and he felt real and it was the best feeling she'd ever felt.

Suddenly, he lifted her chin and crashed his lips against her. Ran gasped, opening her mouth and he took that opportunity to boldly stick his tongue inside her mouth.

Ran closed her eyes, put her hands on his face and reciprocated the kiss. It didn't feel world shattering but it was the best thing she'd ever felt and wished time would stop.

She felt his arms around her waist and suddenly she was warm. His body was close to hers and she knew a second ago she'd been freezing and tired because she needed sleep but right now her body was on fire and her mind wide awake.

His tongue felt alien but not unwelcome, a warm contrast to his cold lips. She kissed him back with as much fervor and felt butterflies spread through her stomach.

How long had she waited for this? How many nights had she dreamed to be this close to him, to have him hold her, kiss her, love her? Well, certainly, there was no way he would _love_ her in _that_ way right now. Ran flushed bright red and broke the kiss. Maybe things were getting too heated and while this might be her only chance to experience _that_ as well, she wasn't ready for _that_.

Shinichi leaned his forehand on hers and looked her in the eyes. They were clouded with something Ran couldn't quite place. There was passion, want, lust, anger but something else too. Love, there was definitely love there but she couldn't quite figure out the rest and she wondered what he saw in her eyes. Was she as open as him right now? Namely – not?

The dazedness soon left his eyes, but never the love. She never felt more loved by anyone else than right now and she enjoyed every second of it.

"Is that your response?" he asked in a husky voice and it turned her on in a way she never imagined was possible. Swallowing hard, she nodded and Shinichi smiled smugly. Pecking her on the lips, he let go, instead grabbed her hand and pulling her along.

"Let's go home, Ran."

* * *

Thank you for your awesome reviews! As a reward here's the new chapter!

The ending was rather rushed I think so next chapter it'll be explained. Also, next chapter we'll get Kaito's and Shinichi's pov.

And finally, with this chapter, we've officially got to the middle. :D

Reviews make the author infinitely happy.


	9. In Reverse

**Chapter 9 In reverse**

He was stupefied, startled, surprised, whatever fit the bill. Fact was, Kaito was head over heels for this girl who had a few minutes ago bawled her eyes out on his shoulder and just now kissed him. It was a simple kiss on the cheek but it was a first. She'd never kissed him before and of course he'd never kissed her, either. Not on her forehead, not on her cheek and most likely not on those very kissable lips of hers.

He wondered if she knew what spell she put him under, he wondered if she deliberately liked torturing him – well, she _did_ which was beyond the point but this went too far.

He felt warm, his cheeks were still flushed as far as he could tell and he was sure he must look like a creep having been standing on the same spot for a few minutes, not moving, just looking in the very same damn direction.

The thought got Kaito moving and he put on his helmet, threw a last look towards the still dark house and drove home. Since he lived barely a few streets away, it took him just a minute and he was there.

Lately, she'd been weird. He hadn't noticed at first because he was mostly too busy preparing for Kid heists and during school time he was too tired to take notice of anything important. It was Akako who told him to watch out for Aoko which worried him a lot because he was very sure that the witch hated Aoko. What reason did she have to warn him and tell him to take care of his best friend? It didn't make sense. But it got him thinking and she certainly wasn't wrong.

Aoko was hiding something, that one was blatantly obvious. What, though, he couldn't say.

It mostly baffled him how comfortable she felt around Kid. She'd _never_ felt comfortable around him, she hated his guts and wished him death. Well, she once did – not anymore. He wondered what brought this change on. It wasn't like her. It was also the first thing that got the bells ringing inside his head.

That, just today, when he sent another heist note, he found her in Megure-keibu's office. The way she was clothed she must have broken in. Aoko _never_ did anything illegal. Ever. She simply wasn't such a girl. She only saw in blacks and whites and Kaitou Kid was bad and her father the true hero. While she wasn't wrong, things didn't work like that in the real world.

Maybe she'd realized that, maybe something changed back when he had protected her as Kid when they both got kidnapped. She'd not been as hostile as he thought she'd be. And ever since things just got better.

And then she broke into Megure-keibu's office and the ringing didn't stop anymore. If Aoko did something illegal, there had to be a hell of a reason and he actually didn't like that one bit. What was she looking for? Though, he was glad that he'd been there when he had because she would have been found out without him and had to face whatever consequences. Maybe he should have let her get caught but she was his friend and he felt guilty for neglecting her like that so it was only natural to jump in and help her.

She'd been even surprisingly stealthy which he never would have thought. Not his Aoko. She was a klutz, she was good with a mop but that's it. Aoko was nowhere close to being a spy – not even something _like_ a spy and yet there they were.

Kaito walked into his house and went to take a shower. Driving in this cold was deadly but a cab was too expensive and it was simply too far away to walk. Besides, he was honestly glad she had called him because he would have probably gone out to look for her if she hadn't. She was _just_ Aoko, but she was his best friend and he couldn't have her get hurt. Never.

And then there was her breakdown. It still hurt him seeing her like that. He couldn't quite forget how painful her sobs sounded and wondered what could hurt her so much. The thing with her father was only half true, he could sense so much but why would she lie to him? And why would she cry like that?

The answer must be in the question what she had been looking for in Megure-keibu's office. Megure was inspector of the homicide division. What could she have been looking for? Some files? But concerning what? Why? He really couldn't wrap his head around it.

Well, the way things were, he had to find out what she had been looking for and why and then do whatever it took to help her. Or stop her. It highly depended on what was going on.

There was dread spreading inside him, though. Did she maybe find out about him being Kid? Was that the reason why she was less hostile towards him? Did she break in because she knew about the Black Organization who wanted to kill him? Did she have leads she needed to verify?

Kaito froze.

She certainly told him that she knew about dangerous people targeting Kid. How much _did_ she know though? Of course, she knew. She'd been targeted, too and he was the one saving her. Did she try to find those people? Because if she did he'd have to stop her right away. They were not people to mess with. Aoko was a simple girl, his best friend and the girl he loved, certainly, but she had grown up rather sheltered and beside his teasing and her beating him, she'd never encountered violence – _true_ violence that is. She couldn't fight those people. He wouldn't let her – under no circumstances.

He'd have to start looking more carefully, he'd have to try and meet her more often. It wasn't like he liked cancelling their meetings, it was more like he needed to finally get rid of Kid and that only worked if he found Pandora. There was simply no more time to spend with Aoko and that wasn't because of her – he wished things would go back to the way they used to be, too. But that wasn't possible. He could only move forward and hope she'd still accept him once things were finished. Once he could bury Kid as deep as possible. But that was neither here nor there.

He never wanted Aoko to become anything like him. His father had been a magician, but her father was working for the police. Kaito himself was working _against_ the police and he'd always viewed Aoko on the other side of the line – the same her father was operating on. To see her on his side of justice baffled him, it scared him because he never expected something like that to happen – he never _wanted_ to see that happen.

But maybe, maybe if he stopped neglecting her like that, he could help her and bring her back on the right track. His way of life certainly was nothing for her – he didn't wish such a life for her. He wanted her to stay sheltered like before. And if he ever found the person who made her cry like that he'd not guarantee for anything.

* * *

Of course, Shinichi had not believed Ran. There was a case, alright. So, apparently some client came asking for him but since he wasn't there – _obviously_ – Ran decided to take on the case herself. Well, fine. He believed that much because Ran was like that. But it wasn't much like herself to not tell anyone – she'd usually tell her father or Sonoko, Kazuha or maybe even Sera.

But her father and Sonoko never even heard a word of this case, Sera found Ran's behavior suspicious and Kazuha thought that he himself was behind it all. Well, he wasn't.

So, Shinichi had no choice but follow Ran and somehow find out what was going on. She told him about a case which could have been a joke. Things like that existed. But it usually wasn't up for girls to decide if it was serious or not and he'd rather some expert decided on that. So, he needed to do anything in his might to find out what was going on.

Because calling her was getting him nowhere and as Conan she was as unmovable as a wall, he needed to find a different approach. Haibara was weirdly enough easily convinced to give him one antidote and that's what he did. He took one because Ran said she'd tell him if he met her in person. Of course, he hadn't thought she'd fight back like that. It wasn't his Ran, it wasn't the girl he used to know and that scared him.

She'd been sneaking off quite often recently and even Hattori found it to be strange behavior and not normal, that's why he had decided to help and keep her under surveillance. But Ran, surprisingly, slipped through his fingers every day more easily and he hated every bit of it. She was hiding from him, lying to him and yeah – to be honest, he wasn't one single bit different. They were basically in the same boat, lying to each other. The only difference was that as far as he could tell she'd not deceived him yet. He hoped she wouldn't try.

Shinichi had the worst suspicion that Ran might have found out about the BO or that the case was about the BO, possibly both. He simply _couldn't_ let her investigate those people if he was right. She was strong and smart, true, but she was not prepared for a full out war with this organization. That was his beer and he wouldn't let her do it. That was why he needed to find out what was going on with her. If that case of hers _wasn't_ related to the BO he'd even let her do it on her own (probably not but he could still lie to himself). If it was anything _not_ related to the BO he'd be able to solve it in a day straight, maybe two and then she'd no longer sneak of and be odd.

So, Shinichi would do anything in his might to find out what was going on with her and what this case was about. He'd not stop before he got his answers.

And then she kissed him and his brains combusted.

He definitely hadn't expected anything like that but her lips had felt so soft and warm even though it was freezing and the air around him had been freezing cold a second ago and suddenly it felt scorching hot and then her lips were gone and he felt cold and no, he couldn't possibly have that.

He threw all his plans out the window and who cared about that anyway? Kissing was much better than thinking about the BO and what was going on with his best friend slash love interest. She was here, right here with him, in his arms, her lips pressed against his and the world couldn't be more perfect. He couldn't be happier than in this moment because while he told her that he loved her (indirectly) she never gave him an answer and while she had told _Conan_ those many months ago, it was still different. And this was all the answer he needed.

It felt like back then, long before things went down the drain, during those days her best friend was just a deduction freak with a way too big ego and she wasn't sure if she liked him more right now, but those days have been so easy and she wished they could go back to that. Obviously, things changed him, Shinichi matured a lot but he still had a one-track mind. Ran knew that his only reason for coming back right now was to get information from her – he wouldn't have come back for her and it hurt.

Still, the girl enjoyed their silent walk to his house, his hand in hers. She still felt his lips on hers and couldn't help but want more. Would there be another chance to kiss him? Was this her only chance?

She looked up and watched his profile. He seemed to be as far away as her only he seemed to be in la-la-land making her smile contently. Knowing she had this much power over him emboldened her and she would have kissed him again but she had another purpose she needed to achieve.

They arrived rather quickly at his house and while Shinichi was preparing the guest room she hurriedly went through his mails. He had them all stacked up on the kitchen table and it was easy to find the invitation. So, he had gotten one, as well.

Why was he invited? Wasn't it supposed to be for police? He didn't belong to them. He was a detective but he was still a high schooler. He wasn't even a professional detective. He had great skills, sure, but that was it. Why would someone invite him, as well?

Ran felt cold inside, gripping her insides tightly.

Someone was trying to kill Shinichi.

Crumpling the letter, she quickly hid it under her shirt when she heard footsteps coming closer. Soon, Shinichi stuck his head in and she tried hard to get her neutral expression back. She felt anxious and hoped he wouldn't see right through her.

"What are you doing here?" Shinichi watched her with suspicious, his gaze falling on the stack of letters, then back to her. She was sure he knew what she'd been doing but he didn't comment on it and she was grateful for that. As far as she could tell, the letter hadn't been opened so he hadn't looked inside. Even if he knew what it was, he wouldn't get in without the invitation and maybe, just to be double sure, she'd have him leave Tokyo during that day and everything would be fine.

"Sorry, I'm so used going through the mail at home that I kind of did it with yours, too." She smiled apologizingly and turned to the sink to pour herself a glass of water. She needed to get away so she could burn the letter and he'd never know about it. She needed to prevent him from going, no matter what.

"Are you alright?"

Suddenly, he was so close that Ran jumped in fright. She was skittish because she didn't want to find out what he'd do if he found out that she was destroying evidence but she didn't care. It was for the best, she was just protecting him, it was all for his sake.

She nodded. "Of course. Why are you asking?"

Shinichi was so close that she had to incline her head and she'd be kissing him again and how she wished to do just that, or for him to lean in and kiss her but she couldn't. They were no longer walking on the same side. The second she burned the letter she was no better than a criminal. Shinichi would never approve of it.

He was so close she felt his body heat but instead of comforting her, it made her feel nervous and guilty, anxious.

"How long will you stay, Shinichi?"

Unfortunately, she sounded as anxious as she felt. She hoped he'd leave soon, go back to being Conan but at the same time she wished he'd never go back and stay here with her. If they could stay like this forever, she could tell him the truth. If they eloped, ran away together, she would tell him everything. But he'd never do that, now would he? And where would that leave Aoko? No, Ran couldn't be thinking such selfish thoughts. But it still felt nice. Being alone with Shinichi, without having any problems, just the two of them. She'd love that. She wished there was a future like that waiting for her but as soon as she burned the letter that future would burn with it.

"I'm sorry but I'll have to go back tomorrow."

Ran nodded. Her heart sank in disappointment and sadness and she hated herself for it. She felt like crying because she was losing him and right now he was here but only for this night and she hated it. He wouldn't go to school with her tomorrow and he wouldn't spend Christmas with her and maybe it was for the best, maybe she should cur him out of her life for good.

Smiling bravely, she looked up. "I'm tired, Shinichi. Let's go to sleep."

He looked mildly disappointed and Ran wondered why but it didn't last because he didn't let her go. Placing both his arms on the kitchen counter next to her, he looked her straight in the eyes.

"I want you to tell me about the case first. I'm worried about you, Ran. I'd never be able to forgive myself if something happened to you, especially because of a case which was supposed to be for me to solve and I didn't."

He was so close to her again and her heart was beating wildly in her chest, but if it was because of his closeness or the question, she didn't know. He was honest, she saw it in his eyes, those blue eyes she lover above everything else. But she couldn't tell him – not anymore. And maybe he'd lose her. Maybe she wouldn't just get hurt. Maybe she wouldn't survive. Maybe.

But she couldn't tell him. She needed to burn the letter, get rid of the evidence, she couldn't involve him in this case.

Shaking her head, Ran sighed. "I'm worried about you, too and as far as I'm concerned, you are working on some dangerous case yourself, right? Keep working on it, Shinichi. I'll be fine."

"You do realize that I will find out about it one way or another."

Ran frowned. "Well, if you do then you truly deserve to know anyway. But I'd rather you focus on that case of yours. I'd never be able to forgive myself if something happened to _you_ because you were distracted with another case."

Shinichi shook his head in frustration. "Look, Ran, this case of yours might have to do with mine. What if it is a new lead for me? You withholding information makes things harder for me. Maybe this will be the lead information and I can finally solve this whole thing."

"Then let's exchange information."

Ran was smarter then he gave her credit for and both of them knew it. "It's not as easy, Ran. It's a dangerous case. I can't tell you about it."

She accepted that, as much as she hated it. But he had to accept her decision, too.

With resolve in her voice she replied. "Well and I don't want to put you in any more danger. If we cannot share information, I won't tell you a thing."

It was petty, childish, stupid. But she knew all that, they had already established that. She watched him gaze at her in frustration but he seemed to come to a decision. They were at a standstill.

Sighing, he let go of her and stepped away. "This is getting us nowhere. Let's go to bed."

* * *

She watched him leave and her heart plummeted painfully. She felt like crying, like the world was coming to an end now but it wasn't. There would be a tomorrow again and the sun would be shining again maybe things would go back to the way they used to be.

(But she knew they weren't.)

Almost mechanically, she took out the letter and the lighter and set it alight over the sink. She'd wash down the remains and ashes and no evidence would ever be found that Shinichi ever received an invitation to a ball.

Just like the fire burned the letter, her hopes burned down just as brightly. This was it. This was changing everything. This separating her from Shinichi and she didn't know how to get back. She started walking a different path and it was taking her further away from him.

But then again, he'd changed, too. There was already a certain distance between them, him being occupied with those cases all the time, making them drift apart farther and farther. Only now she'd started walking in a different direction and she doubted their paths would ever cross again.

With only ashes left, Ran washed it down and made her way upstairs. She wondered if he was back being Conan again or if he was still himself but she didn't dare watch. Fear was keeping her away from his door, which was shut close. She wondered why her chest hurt so badly. Why was it alright for him to not tell her anything about a case but it wasn't if it was her? he was a detective, so what? She wasn't stupid. If he was in some kind of mess she really didn't need to put additional pressure on him, did she?

Of course, Ran didn't know if this case had anything to do with his. She'd never thought about it like that. There was a possibility that those two things were related in a way. But there was no way she'd know unless he told her.

Sitting down on the bed, she slumped. Maybe she should simply tell him. But then he'd insist on going to the ball and she couldn't, for the life of hers, go there and get killed. She would go in his stead and protect everyone but she couldn't risk his life and even if those cases were related she couldn't risk anything.

The next morning, as expected, Shinichi was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Sighing, Kudo closed the door behind him. Well, that got him nowhere and frustrated beyond belief. Since when was Ran so stubborn? She'd always had her own head but this was way beyond that. It must be the influence of that Nakamori girl and he'd have to do something about it.

He couldn't tell her about the BO as much as he'd love to. Things would be so much easier if he could just tell her but then he'd just endanger her and that was the last thing he wanted. Ran getting hurt was something he could never accept.

He'd just have to find out through another way. Following her day and night would probably not work, so he'd have to bug her and listen in on her conversations. It wasn't the gentlemanly way and he didn't like it but if it got him _somewhere_ it was worth it.

With that he went to bed and hoped that tomorrow would turn out better.

Kaito had not been able to sleep and he _hated_ not being able to sleep, especially, if he had an exam the next day. He'd still ace it, he was sure but it still irked him that thoughts about Aoko kept him awake the whole damn night and judging by the way she carried herself she couldn't have gotten much more sleep herself. He wondered if she'd do alright on the exam but decided that he didn't care. If she had time breaking into the police station, she could very well live with the consequences if she failed the exam.

Of course, he didn't want her to fail and stress her but it served her right if she did. He totally wouldn't help her, nope. Absolutely not. (And he was sure she'd pass anyway.)

* * *

During the lunch break Akako took Aoko aside again and he'd be damned if he let them get off on their own again. He needed to know what they were talking about, especially since he still didn't trust that witch one bit. Aoko was a helpless girl, she wouldn't know what hit her if Akako decided to do something and he couldn't have that.

He had placed a bug on Aoko's lunch box earlier and put in his earphones. He patted himself on the back for being this smart and fast thinking or he'd have to follow them which was sometimes rather nerve wracking with the witch's powers and all. This was much better, indeed.

 _"_ _Nakamori-san, you haven't heeded my warning."_

What warning?

 _"_ _I honestly don't know what you're talking about, Akako-chan."_

 _"_ _Stop playing that game and stop it. You might die, Nakamori-san. Not only you, many people will die if you continue."_

There was silence for a while and Kaito wondered if they noticed the bug and destroyed it but then Aoko answered.

 _"_ _I really don't know what you're talking about. People die all the time. I might drop dead and that's it."_

 _"_ _Fine, be like it! You and Kuroba-kun, you two really work well together, don't you? What you're doing is hopeless, dangerous and stupid. You're only endangering people, not helping them. You need to stop. I couldn't care less if you live or die but imagine what it would do to your friends if you died? Try thinking about that, Nakamori-san."_

Well, from the sound of it, it didn't look like Aoko was investigating the BO. There was relief flooding him with the realization because there was no way he'd let her. Those people were too dangerous and having to take care of her on top of everything else was just too much. Now, that he was rather sure, that this thing she was doing had nothing to do with him, made him feel a little more at ease.

Though, Akako _did_ say something about people getting killed which still worried him. _What_ on earth was Aoko doing which would get people in danger? That wasn't like his best friend at all. But maybe Akako as exaggerating? That witch did other weird things so he wouldn't be surprised if she even spewed some lies. Maybe that was it.

Aoko was always declining things so maybe Akako was wrong or deliberately tried to lure him into some trap? Maybe it was all Akako's doing?

But then, what had Aoko been doing in Megure's office? Things were not adding up and Kaito hated it. He felt better, knowing that Aoko wouldn't get in his way but if she was doing something _else_ dangerous then things weren't much better. He'd still have to find out what was going on and protect her. It was his job, right? As her best friend and all. He couldn't have her get hurt.

When the girls came back Akako was raging silently and Aoko innocently watching the witch. If he hadn't seen her with his two own eyes how she sneaked through the police station, he wouldn't have believed whoever told him about it. How could this girl have so many different sides he'd never seen before? But strangely enough, as much as he hated not having known this side about her, he couldn't say he disliked it. It was oddly appealing to him.

* * *

"Ne Aoko, are you not having a Christmas party this year?" It was Keiko talking to Aoko while they were walking out of the classroom. Kaito was following them because he had the same way and he shared the path home with Aoko and today he'd take the chance and try and talk to her. But Keiko had intercepted him and struck a conversation before he could. Now that he thought about it, those two didn't talk as much as before. It never really struck him as weird before and he wondered why.

Aoko was walking rather slow and sluggish and he was watching her movements, preparing himself for the case she might fall or something. She must be incredibly tired but there was something else. Watching her from behind, her shoulders were slumped and she looked like she was carrying something heavy, only she wasn't.

Kaito frowned. Something was awfully off, taking into account how she cried just the night before and watching her now, this was nothing like the Aoko he used to know. This girl sure looked like her but she acted like someone else altogether. It was highly worrisome.

"No, I kind of totally forgot about it this year. Besides, just today a new heist was announced so Otou-san won't be at home and I decided to tag along to the heist, you know?"

The bells were ringing shriller every second. Tagging along to the heist? Well, not if he could stop her. Didn't the run in with the BO scare her enough to stay away? What did she want at the heist? That was no place for her.

"Oh, since when do you voluntarily attend Kaitou Kid heists?" Keiko sounded teasing, pinching Aoko and grinning from ear to ear. "Have you found a liking to the thief, after all?"

He expected an outburst of denials but she instead only shrugged and didn't answer. He felt as speechless ad Keiko was and was glad he decided to listen in.

"What, you really like him now? Why?!"

"I don't _like_ him." She sounded strangely apathetic.

"But you don't hate him anymore, either? Why? I don't understand. Unless you secretly always liked him and only now came to the realization?" Keiko was grinning again and punching Aoko softly on the arm. "You tease."

Aoko shook her head. "That's not it. I just can't bring myself to hate him anymore."

"Why?" Keiko was as baffled as him and he was glad she asked all the questions because he was sure Aoko wouldn't answer _him_.

She shrugged again. "I don't know. I guess I just realized he's human, too. He's a thief and I condemn that but if he weren't a thief I might like him, I think. Well, but since he _is_ a thief I don't like him but I also don't hate him." She shrugged again. "I'm only going to the heist so I can help Otou-san catch him. Sometimes, Otou-san is rather narrowminded and oversees the great picture. But it's actually quite easy to pinpoint Kid in the masses."

With that she turned around and looked directly at Kaito who hurriedly put on his Poker Face so as not to reveal any of his thoughts and the fact that he was listening to their conversation.

"Oh, is that so? And what distinguishes him from the masses?" Keiko was rather straightforward, wasn't she? But it was good for him. He needed the answers to these questions, too. And the way Aoko was shutting him out, he needed someone else to find them out for him.

She turned around and faced forward again. "Well, if you look closely you simply know."

"Mou, Aoko, that isn't helpful at all."

But Aoko only shrugged, changed her shoes when they were at the entrance and said her goodbyes to Keiko since the girl still wanted to go shopping. Kaito would have expected Aoko to go, as well, because she loved shopping, especially Christmas shopping but maybe she'd already done. Or maybe she didn't feel like it. She probably really hadn't slept so maybe she wanted to go home and sleep instead.

He caught up to her and watched her out the corner of his eye.

"So, how did the exam go?"

Aoko shrugged again. He actually couldn't remember the last time he saw her as apathetic.

"I guess I passed. How did you fare? I'm still sorry I kept you up so late today."

She looked honestly sorry and he smiled because making her feel guilty was the last thing he wanted. If he did she'd never call him again if she was in trouble and that was contra productive. She needed to know that he was still there for her, no matter what. He'd always pick her up in the middle of the night, no matter where she was. She could always call him, no matter what was going on. He'd always come and help her. Well, unless he was on a heist, then things were a little bit more complicated but well, it was the thought that counted, wasn't it?

"Ah, it was nothing. I bet it'll be 100 percent. But, uhm, you're not feeling very well, are you?"

She sighed and slumped more. "I'm just really tired, Kaito. I didn't sleep at all and it's all catching up to me now."

Well, he anticipated as much but hearing her say it like that made him worry more.

"About earlier." He started, unsure if it was the right time but if not now, when? "What's going on, Aoko? Where have you been in the middle of the night and why? If I'm supposed to pick you up at night I'd like to know why."

She turned slightly his way and bit her lip. "I'm sorry. I won't bother you with something like that again, promise."

Shit. That wasn't what he intended. Idiot! This was exactly what he _didn't_ want to happen.

"Geez, _Ahoko_ , that's not what I mean. You better call me whenever you're in a pinch. Got it? But I still want to know what's going on. Sneaking around at night is not like you."

She shrugged again in indifference and Kaito felt frustration built inside of him. "I met a friend. She needed someone to talk to and I already told you. I have been plagued by nightmares lately. It's all simply adding up and earlier it was too much. Besides, it's not like you to care so much about me. Maybe that was another reason."

"Excuse you. How do I _not_ care about you?"

Aoko looked up with _that_ look on her face. That one asking him if he was serious, if he just lost his mind and he honestly wondered what happened to them. He'd _always_ cared about her. What changed? Well, obviously, Kaitou Kid happened but had their dynamic really changed that much? Granted, lately, he'd spent more time with her as Kid than as himself but she couldn't mean that, could she?

"You've been cancelling all our outings for some months now, you've not been talking to me for how long and you honestly try to tell me that you care about me? Really, Kaito? If you did, wouldn't you show it?"

Well, it shut him up because she was right. He was busy with Kid heists and Aoko had the worst luck to always find dates on heist days. Since he wasn't able yet to clone or be at two different places at once, he could only ever choose one and so far his choice had always been Kid. But as soon as he found Pandora, he would stop, so it was a win win for everyone.

Obviously though, Aoko didn't seem to think like that. Of course, how could she? She didn't know about his night job and to her he was simply always rejecting her. Thinking about it now, looking through her eyes, it seemed kind of obvious now. If she always chose something over him and always canceled their dates, he'd think she didn't care anymore, too.

"Well, I _do_ care. You know I don't have much time."

There was disappointment in her eyes but it disappeared as fast as it appeared and he was glad because he wouldn't be able to take that. It was hard enough, having to lie to her all the time, having to reject her and und hurt her in the process.

"How about we to watch a movie next week?" He had heist planned for the day after Christmas but he could take a break for the week after that and he could take her out. It sounded like a good plan, if he was honest with himself. Maybe she'd tell him what was troubling her then.

"No, I'm sorry, but I don't have time."

Well, he didn't expect _that_. "And what are you doing?" He was really curious now.

"I'll be meeting a friend. Besides, you have so little time. Don't waste it on me."

He felt offended. "What friend? The same one you're meeting in the middle of the night? And I think I know best if I'm wasting my time on something. Do you really think I'd do that?"

She looked him straight in the eyes and nodded. "That's the thing with you, Kaito. You say that now but I know that I'll be at the theatre and you'll be nowhere to be seen. I'm so tired of waiting for you, Kaito. I never know if you actually come or not. Lately, always something intervened and I ended up alone somewhere meant for two people. I'm so sick and tired of it, Kaito. Get your life together and ask me again but not before that. If you need help with something, I'll be the last person to reject you but I'm done playing this game. Maybe you simply like hurting me, I don't know anymore. Just don't ask me out, anymore. I won't, either."

With that she turned around and continued walking.

Kaito didn't follow her because her words struck something deep inside of him. Was he really that bad? He knew that he couldn't meet her a few times because of certain activities but he never imagined it hurt her so much.

Well, now he knew. He wanted to follow her, to stop her and tell her it wasn't true. He obviously _didn't_ want to hurt her and why would she think that? What _made_ her think that but wasn't his absence answer enough? Kid was running everything and he couldn't even blame him. It was his very own decision to prioritize Kid over his best friend.

* * *

OMG guys thank you so much for all the reviews! You're the best!

I had really trouble writing this chapter because Shinichi's and Kaito's pov are really hard for me but here it is and I hope you'll enjoy it. I'm much more comfortable with the girl's pov haha so I'll stick to them but let's see what the boys decide to do about this thing :D

I don't think I'll be able to upload before the end September now, though (I know, I said that before haha XD But this time for real) and this is unedited since it's nearly 3 am and I am super tired and want to go to bed now. But I wanted to have this out before then so here it is.

Reviews make the author infinitely happy.


	10. Christmas Spirit

**The Darkness Inside**

 **Chapter 10 Christmas Spirit**

 _To: Aoko, 2016.12.23, 16:01:12: Gomenne Aoko. I couldn't shake Conan-kun so he's accompanying me now_

 _To: Ran, 2016.12.22, 16:02:45: That's fine. Kaito came unannounced just a few minutes ago and won't leave for a reason. I'm kind of curious how those two will react to each other_

 _To: Aoko, 2016.12.23, 16:04:12: I wonder if that's so good though. In the end they join forces…_

 _To: Ran, 2016.12.22, 16:04:45: don't worry, it'll be fine_

"Ne, who are you messaging all this time? Did you get a boyfriend or what?"

Aoko put the phone away and turned to her friend who was lazing on the couch in her living room instead of helping her decorate.

"First of all, that's none of your business. Maybe I _got_ a boyfriend, after all. Second of all, you should be helping me out here and third of all, just for your information, Ran-chan is coming and Conan-kun is with her."

She would have wondered why Kaito froze up for a second if she didn't know the reason – and she wished she didn't know. How badly she wished she hadn't seen his reaction and didn't understand why he'd freeze up when told about Conan-kun.

Sighing, Aoko turned her back towards Kaito again and continued rummaging through the box containing all her Christmas decorations.

Today, she'd felt much better after having slept a few hours – more than usual – and she'd gone shopping. Thankfully, she was able to get some presents for all the important people even though it _did_ feel kind of dull this year. She had barely the mind for school, much less for _this_. Still, it needed to be taken care of. Though, she _did_ wonder if maybe they should simply skip Christmas and continue with the next year celebration since her father wouldn't be present and neither would be Kaito. It wasn't like Christmas was that special anyway. It was a western tradition and if her father wasn't around, what was the point? Besides, what a great Christmas was it if she had to spend it all alone? Not much she was looking forward to and much less when there was Christmas decorations reminding her all the time about all the opportunities she didn't have.

But Aoko wouldn't be Aoko if she didn't at least try to find the Christmas spirit even if she'd probably regret it the next day. So, she'd spent the whole day so far with shopping. She'd just gotten home when Kaito knocked on her door and didn't want to leave anymore, though, instead of making himself useful he just lazed around and bugged her. So much for best childhood friend.

So far, her only consolation was Ran who'd probably willingly help her set it all up. She'd intended to talk to her and maybe talk about preparations and plans but as soon as Kaito had invited himself, that plan had died rather quickly. Well, but maybe things would get interesting after all, since Conan-kun is coming as well. She wondered if the boy would be able to make the connection between Kid and Kaito – and hoped that no, he better didn't.

"Conan-who now?"

Aoko grinned inwardly. "Ah, I guess you wouldn't know him. Edogawa Conan. The Kid-Killer – on another thought, you probably _do_ know him even if not personally."

 _What a lie, though._

"Ah, I see. I'm shocked to find out what kind of people you're acquainted with."

Aoko half looked back at him and raised an eyebrow in question. "Because…?"

"Because you're just the daughter of that third-class inspector. That kid's been barely around and already he was closer to catching Kid than your father has ever been – and ever will be. Though, to be fair, that kid has no chance, either. Kid-sama is way too amazing for either of them."

Aoko's eye twitched in annoyance and hurt. Did he really think that? That she was basically worthless? And her father, too. And being his daughter made her even more worthless? Why did he have to be so mean all the time?

Her trusty mop lay in the corner, though, and it would take her a second only to grab it and give Kaito a good swooping which he so deserved. " _Kaito_ ", she seethed but the second he jumped up to run away and she jumped for her weapon the bell rung.

"That's probably Ran. You're lucky she came when she did. But don't worry, Kaito. I'll make you eat your words, just you wait."

She cackled evilly and went to get the door. Just before opening it, though, she turned around one last time and gave Kaito a stern look. "Behave!"

Hastily opening the door, a smiling Ran and company awaited her. "Hello Ran, Conan-kun. Come on inside."

She closed the door so the cold air was not getting in any longer. Even if it was winter season there was no snow in Tokyo, so far, but that didn't stop the temperatures to fall beyond zero. A storm was coming up, Aoko could feel it in her bones – both metaphorical and quite literal but while the snow storm was awaited up north, the metaphorical storm stood right behind her in the form of a small child.

Whatever Conan's problem was, she needed to solve it. She needed him to trust her – trust her with Ran and with everything else. Ran had told her that Conan didn't seem to like her very much but he didn't know half of it and so maybe this was _the_ opportunity to get him on her side.

Putting on the best smile she could muster, she turned around. "So, Conan-kun, I don't think we've been introduced to each other."

She squatted in front of him and smiled broadly. "My name is Nakamori Aoko. It's nice to meet you. I think we even could have crossed paths since my father is Keibu of Division 2 – head of the Kaitou Kid squad."

Conan nodded and smiled back. "Nice to meet you, Aoko-neechan. I'm Edogawa Conan. So, there's a new heist message. Has the police force solved it yet?"

Aoko slumped and stood back up. "Who knows. But probably not since Otou-san's still away. Well, anyway, that slouch on the couch is my friend Kuroba Kaito."

" _Oi, you…!_ " came the short protest of the greatest magician ever. _Yeah, yeah, great my ass._

* * *

To be honest, Kaito had just wanted to spend some time with Aoko, annoy her a bit and find out what she'd been doing lately. That failed when he realized she wasn't home and he had no idea where she went. He could have easily met her somewhere but she didn't react to neither calls nor messages so he was stuck with waiting. Which wasn't so bad since he could continue planning his heist – not that he wasn't long finished planning. It was supposed to be a rather large heist, more of the dangerous sort. It had needed a lot of planning and he just made reassurances that he had made no mistakes.

Then, finally, she got back home and he realized that the girl went Christmas shopping. Maybe it was a good thing he didn't reach her – in the end he would have had to carry her bags. Not that he'd mind that much but well.

So, when Aoko was _finally_ home he thought he had _the_ chance to get her to talk but Aoko was surprisingly tight mouthed. Though, maybe not so surprisingly because that's how she'd been a lot lately. Still, Kaito had hoped he could maybe let her drink some alcohol and find out things like that. That plan got overthrown when she announced that that little detective was coming along with the Mouri-girl.

He wondered how exactly those two got to know each other since it was a rather weird friendship. Not that he couldn't see how they could be great friends but it came so suddenly. They weren't even living close to each other. Maybe the Mouri-girl was the answer to the problem and maybe, now that he was thinking about it, the little detective could be of use. He just needed to be careful so he didn't realize he was Kaitou Kid. The kid was abnormally smart, he wouldn't put it past him to figure it out sooner rather than later. Hakuba, after all, was rather quick to put the pieces together, as well.

Deciding to put his plan forth, he smiled broadly and stood up. "Mouri-san, was it? And Tantei-san. Nice to meet you two. I'd like to say Aoko has told me a lot about you so far but I'd be lying. So, how did you two meet each other?"

It was weird and an absolute jackpot seeing how the two girls looked at each other questioningly. It seemed the boy was watching them as intently as he was. So, maybe he wasn't the only one looking for some answers. Maybe they could work together even. Or maybe not since it would put him at risk at being discovered as Kaitou Kid, seeing as the kid knew Kid nearly personally.

"We actually met at a Kid heist because _someone_ was too busy with who knows what and we kind of stumbled upon each other. You know –" Aoko turned to Conan and squatted down again. "That nerd there is the biggest Kaitou Kid fan. Can you imagine that? My best friend being a fan while I condemn that damn thief? Unbelievable, right?"

Kaito scowled. Now, what the hell was she trying to do here? Was she intentionally planting some seeds in that kid's head? Not that she knew that he was Kid – but sometimes, sometimes he wondered about that. But then again, if Aoko really knew about his nightly activities, she wouldn't have waited even one day to confront him about it and since nothing like that happened in the recent past, he was rather sure that Aoko was still very much in the dark.

"Heeh, really? Kaito-niichan likes Kaitou Kid? Well, I can say that Kid is not that special at all and his tricks, while tricking the crowd, are mediocre at best. I'll make sure to catch and imprison him."

Kaito was grateful to have perfected his Poker Face or else he'd have raged at that brat already. Mediocre? His magic? Was he sure he chased the right person? His magic was genius _at least_. Scowling, he wanted to tell him a piece of his mind before Aoko interrupted.

"Oh ha-ha. Maybe you should leave the catching and imprisoning to the experts, Conan-kun. You're just a little boy, after all."

"Oh, but Suzuki-ojiichan thinks I'm the only one who can catch Kaitou Kid."

"Ne, Aoko, is this the box with the decorations for the Christmas tree? Let me help you put it on. I can also help you make dinner."

Kaito watched Aoko sigh in relief and nodded in approval. Well, those two were quite good at changing the topic, but so was he.

"That's right. Usually at this time of year the whole house would be sparkling already. And I haven't heard about the party, yet."

Aoko scowled at him. "I had more important things to take care of. Besides, I'm kind of tired of preparing for parties and then cleaning up afterwards. Can you even imagine how tiring that is? It's not like you stay long enough to help out."

"Well, it's not nice to make your guests work, now is it?"

Aoko lunged at him and he grinned while he evaded her swing. "And who said you're a guest? You're never guest enough when you help yourself to my refrigerator, now _are_ you, Kaito?"

"But that's _different_. One time I'm invited for a party and the other I'm here for the company. It's two totally different things."

" _Kaito!"_

Kaito knew he was carrying it too far but he infinitely enjoyed their chase which they hadn't done for a way too long time. Generally, falling back to their usual antics felt refreshing and he wished he could revel in it a little longer. But all things had to come to an end and when Aoko got too close to swipe at his head, he needed to stop.

"Okay, okay, I'll help. Now calm your horses. Jeez. Besides, you have _guest_."

That stopped her good, making her blush in embarrassment. "Ah, well, yeah. I'm sorry. So – uhm, let's decorate the tree. Yes, the tree."

Kaito chuckled and shook his head in amusement. "So, where's that decoration?"

Soon after they all went to decorate the tree together and contrary to his fears it was actually kind of pleasant. Tantei-san was actually kind of nice if not for his witty remarks and he could easily see how Mouri was kind of good for Aoko. While he'd been neglecting her for a rather long time, she had found a great friend in someone else and he was glad for that. Aoko somehow wasn't her cheery self anymore. And it wasn't like that just since yesterday. The girl though made her laugh and overall the atmosphere felt light. He enjoyed himself very much.

"Ah, I forgot the star crown in my room. I'll go get it", Aoko announced suddenly. He was very proud of himself. The tree looked really nice.

"Wait, I'm coming, too."

Hm? Both of them going together? That was suspicious as hell if one asked him. Maybe he should really plant a bug on one of her buttons or something – not like he didn't before. In that regard his morals had become kind of low and twisted. Spying on his best friend? Well, what could he say.

"Ne, so you're Aoko-neechan's friend? Are you boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Fixing his gaze on that little boy who was way too smart and acted way too dumb, Kaito raised an eyebrow in question. Maybe once that question would have baffled him but too many things happened between him and Aoko and hell if he didn't want her to be his girlfriend.

"No, we're not. What makes you think we are, tantei-san?"

Now, this was going to be good, wasn't it?

"Ah, well, but you know. You've been looking at Ran-neechan quite often and I have to inform you that Kudo Shinichi is her boyfriend."

It was kind of funny and interesting – the way the boy said that, the tone and the blushing. Kaito couldn't help but grin. "Oh, is that so?"

It _was_ true, though. While in the near future there wouldn't be anyone besides Aoko for him, he had been watching Ran quite intently. So much was true. But he'd been watching her because he was interested in the way she was interacting with Aoko and he wanted to find out what changed her friend so much. Besides, maybe the girl knew things and she just might give him a clue. And even though she looked nice enough, for his tastes, though, she looked too much like Aoko (he feared he might mix them up one day and then there'd be hell to pay), he couldn't betray Aoko in that regard. Of course, he didn't know if Aoko actually liked him back. So there was also that but he'd cross that bridge when he was _there_.

"Yes, so please kindly refrain from making a move on her."

Kaito couldn't help but laugh. "Honestly, tantei-san. Aren't you too young to be concerned with such things? Also, let me tell you a secret."

He crouched down to his eye level and smiled reassuringly. "I have no interest whatsoever in Ran-chan."

He couldn't quite understand why the boy started scowling like that but well. It _was_ rather cute, though.

"Then why have you been staring at her like that?"

"Maa, aren't you protective?"

He ruffled Conan's hair and sat down at the table and the boy followed suit. "You're right. I'm worried about Ran-neechan. Ever since she met Aoko-neechan she has changed quite a lot. Do you maybe know something?"

Ah, so it wasn't just Aoko? Could it be? Could those two be working together? He was sure that Aoko had lied earlier about how they met. But then – how _did_ they meet? And what exactly was the connection?

So, in the end this tantei here was as clueless as him about what was going on. Well, wasn't that just nice?

"Well, Aoko _has_ been acting weird lately. But what exactly are you getting at?"

"Well, I think Aoko-neechan is dragging Ran into something dangerous. Maybe you could talk to her and talk it out of her."

Kaito couldn't help but raise another brow. Well, talk something out of Aoko once she set her mind on something? Fucking impossible. Even for this great and amazing magician and phantom thief. There was just no way he could talk Aoko out of _anything_ if she really wanted to. Also, Aoko dragging that girl into something dangerous? Think again!

"Aoko wouldn't force anyone to do anything. So, if they are doing something dangerous it's because they both are willingly in it together."

He didn't like what this boy was implying. Aoko was no criminal even though he _had_ discovered new sides of her. Still, at least she wasn't more of a criminal than himself. It wasn't saying much, true, but it was enough. Enough for him at least.

"Well, but Ran-neechan is often easily influenced so maybe if Aoko-neechan talked her into it, Ran-neechn wouldn't decline."

Honestly, the boy looked innocent enough but what he was saying was utter bullshit and he was having none of it.

"Aoko is not a manipulative witch, trust me on that. But whatever is going on, Ran-chan is in because she wants to."

Sure, maybe Aoko changed so much that he didn't know her anymore and she in fact _did_ manipulate Ran into joining her on whatever crazy plan they were following. But Kaito highly doubted that possibility. And maybe he felt a little bit more at ease knowing that whatever she was doing, she wasn't alone. Especially with Mouri she got someone reliable and extremely strong. He didn't mean that he was alright with whatever was going on, but if she was involved with Mouri then things would most likely work out.

Conan huffed in annoyance.

"Mind telling me what's going on? And why you would accuse Aoko of basically being a criminal?"

* * *

"Alright, listen, before they get mistrustful I got us something" Ran happily announced after she followed Aoko into her room. The latter curiously watched her friend rummage through her bag and take out a few small boxes. She couldn't help but anticipate what was coming now.

"I don't really have a present for you so I kind of feel bad if you are going to give me something."

Ran just shook her head and thrust two boxes into Aoko's hands. "Don't worry about it. I would have gotten it regardless of the season but it kind of fit with Christmas, so merry Christmas, Aoko. And to me too."

Both laughed merrily at that.

"Alright, unwrap it, unwrap it."

It was contagious the way Ran was delighted and it made Aoko forget her fears for a second. For now, everything seemed bright and warm and she kind of didn't want to muss this feeling again.

Unwrapping the boxes, Aoko found a rectangular box which could be a glasses box (she'd seen those before), a smaller box and a third even smaller box. Opening the biggest one first, she found, as expected, some big rounded glasses. Actually, they quite looked like those Conan-kun wore except that the frame looked bigger.

"Glasses?" she asked in wonder. But Ran just grinned and nudged her to open the rest of the boxes.

In the smaller one she found a watch and in the last one was an ear piece. Or was it? Aoko was really wondering what this all was about. Why would Ran give her these things? She didn't need glasses and she also had a watch already. It was really nice of her and mindful but unnecessary.

"Uhm, thanks, Ran. But – what exactly are these? Besides the obvious that is."

"Ok, let me explain. I got the very same set right here, long unwrapped though. I thought, since we are doing all this dangerous work we'd need to somehow stay connected. Calling each other is fine but a hindrance if you ask me. I know someone who is rather good with technology and I had him develop some spy gadgets."

"Spy gadgets?" Well, wasn't that nice? Spy gadgets sounded really nice. Maybe it was something they really needed, after all. Depending on what it was able to do, though.

"Ok so, put on your glasses, watch and the ear piece. There is a small button on the ear piece to activate sending and receiving."

Aoko nodded, pressed the button after she found it on the side and put in in her ear. It was a pretty white color and she was kind of reminded of the ear pieces Apple had recently developed. Only this one was probably not seen in the ear if worn properly.

"I'm really excited to test it out later. Hopefully, it'll work without a hitch. So, now to the watch. It has a few more buttons. The red one on the side is the off and on button. Also, if you press it for about three seconds it will synchronize with all the gadgets in your proximity. Don't forget about it. Next, the blue button is pretty neat but I'm not sure if we'll ever need it. If pressed it will start to measure your stats, you know, like your heart beat, or your daily activity."

Aoko put the watch on, it was white sprinkled with some gold and rectangular but also rather small and she quite liked both the form and the color. Turning it on, the illuminated screen showed the current time after it greeted her. Well, if it wasn't a great watch she didn't know what was.

"The green button is the switch between normal watch functionalities and what I am about to show you. Now, to the glasses. Obviously, while it's not simple glass, it has no diopters, either. On the right side there is a small button which will activate the built-in camera. If you push the button on the left side you will be shown whatever mode you chose on your watch."

Aoko put on the glasses with white and golden rim, which she really liked, and tried those buttons. Nothing happened, but then again, it still wasn't configurated so it was to be expected.

"Alright, so, first of all you have to synchronize the three units. When done so, you change into spy mode on your watch and choose whatever mode you want. So far I found the camera mode, the tracking mode, the sound mode and the showing what the other one is streaming. I'm sure hakase put in even more modes but we'll to see about them. Oh, I nearly forgot. This works best if you connect it with your phone via Bluetooth because the range is only about 500 meters which is enough if we're at the same spot but I highly doubt that'll always be the case."

Aoko took out her phone to see if it all worked.

"And now let me explain the technology behind all this. With the glasses you get a picture. Like, I might be in trouble and I'll send you whatever I'm seeing right now. You can put it on the glasses and see the very same thing. Also, through the ear piece we are at all times able to speak. If our watches are connected through our phones, we wouldn't even need to call each other because somehow the watch can access the phones functionalities and basically, if we're talking through the ear pieces and get too far away from each other, the watches will automatically switch to phone functionality and we'll be able to keep talking to each other. At least it should work in theory. Hakase hasn't tried that one out, yet."

Now, Aoko began to be excited as well. A listening and talking device without having to use your phone? How great was that?

"Well, if we have no service on the phone, though, and are too far away from each other, it won't work though. It will, at least, in close proximity. Maybe the only disadvantage is that we'll have to wear all the gadgets, especially the watch since it's all connected to it and also controlled through it. The good thing is, the watch is battery-operated so at least we can have spares with us and we'll be good."

Aoko nodded and a few modes. "So, when the camera is running, there's a tiny blinking light, huh? That's really thought out. But the ear piece and glasses need electricity, too, don't they?"

"Yes, but they are rechargeable and I think that's alright. The ear piece will hold quite long since it only connects to the watch which is quite near. The glasses probably will need loads of charging since it's not just receiving and sending sounds. But we'll see about it when using it."

Aoko grinned. "Geez, this is really awesome. We can really talk all the time. You just your ear piece in your ear and I can talk to you and you can do nothing about it – unless you take it back out. Just imagine all the possibilities."

Ran grinned, too. "Yeah, absolutely. We _have_ to be a little careful with the glasses because everyone knows we don't need any. So we'd keep them with us but only put them on when needed."

"How did you get that hakase to do it, anyway? Didn't he ask what you'd need this for?"

"Yes, he did. But I told him that a friend of mine was seriously thinking about starting with this whole detective business and that I'd needed some devices to track her and help her if needed. Of course, some bribery was involved but no one needs to know about that. I also had him promise me not to tell Shinichi anything about it and when I picked them up I bribed him again, so I think we should be quite safe."

Chuckling, Aoko nodded. "Sounds good. And I also have another idea. Let's try out these watches and ear pieces. I'll stash away they glasses for now."

"Good, let's just calibrate and synchronize our watches and we will be automatically connected. Oh and before I forget it, any inductive charger is fine for them. Since hakase didn't have any we'll need to buy our own."

"That's fine. How about I do that since you got us these nice little babies. And now let's change our clothes. I think it's high time to put our training to good use."

* * *

Ok, guys, honestly, this took way too long. I'm not too satisfied with the chapted but after changing it like four times I don't wanna anymore, also I didn't wanna make you wait mouch longer.

First of all, thanks so much for all your reviews!

Second of all, I'm back, hopefully for a longer time again haha. But after I came back from Japan, I had to finisch my thesis, which I did, and in two days my university days will be officially over (finally! not finally! XD). I've been trying to type something but somehow I was stuck with a really bad writer's block. But I really hope it's over and done now.

This chapter is pretty raw, sorry about that but it's midnight now and I need to go to work early tomorrow and yeah - this chapter was also supposed to be much longer but I think before making you wait any longer, this should suffice for now.

Well, next chapter we'll get some great acting and some Kid!Aoko goodness because I just love them. I'll probably split the chapter, too, buut we'll se.

So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you next chapter ;D

Reviews make the author infinitely happy.


	11. Best Christmas present ever

**The Darkness Inside**

 **Chapter 11 Best Christmas present ever**

They tried to switch when they realized that they had different hair lengths – somehow, they hadn't noticed this before. Now, it would look weird if Ran had suddenly much shorter hair than before without a proper explanation, so they postponed the swapping to another time when they figured out how to get around the hair problem – of course, wigs would be an option but they'd need to get two which looked exactly like their hair which could be rather hard. Nonetheless, they'd think about solving this problem later.

"So, what is Kaitou Kid stealing this time?" Ran asked while putting the last plate on the table. They finished decorating rather fast and so they decided to prepare dinner for all of them.

"Nothing, I will not let him." Aoko answered evenly, while taking the tray with the main dish to the table.

"Heeh, as if you'd be able to catch the awesome Kid-sama, _Aho_ ko."

Kaito sat down on his usual spot and Aoko smirked in evil mirth. Placing the plate with the baked salmon right in front of Kaito was satisfaction enough to let the last comment slide. Watching him swallow painfully, trying hard to keep his breathing even as to not make her guests aware of his phobia was punishment enough and while Aoko knew that it was rather cruel, he had it coming.

Aoko knew that this phobia of his was no joke and maybe it hurt him but honestly, he just got what he dealt and it wasn't like Kaito was so innocent himself. He was a pain in the ass most of the time trying to keep him from flipping her skirt. Torturing him with fish was appropriate in her mind – and besides, that one time she found that lost ship inside the sea? She knew that he jumped in after her. If his phobia were too bad he wouldn't have done that.

" _Teme_ " he spat out teeth-gnashing.

Aoko winked innocently and shrugged. "Is something wrong, Kaito?"

Out of the corner of her eyes she watched Ran and Conan exchange confused looks and shrugged. She didn't want the world to know about Kaito's phobia but back then he let the fisherman know, too, so maybe it wasn't a too big deal. But then again – if Conan found out Kaito was Kid or he found out _because_ of his fish phobia, she sure didn't want to be the reason for the fall of Kaitou Kid. Torturing Kaito silently or not so silently when no detective was around was neat but maybe only then.

"So, let's eat. Conan-kun, would you like some salmon?"

She took the dish and offered it to him. If there was some distance between the fish and Kaito, maybe he could breathe more easily again. Jeez, what she didn't do for that ungrateful guy.

"Mhm, sure, Aoko-neechan." Conan looked nice enough, with a friendly smile on his lips and no suspicion in his eyes, Aoko could nearly believe that he liked her. But there was this weird feeling, underneath the underneath that she couldn't get rid of. That boy probably neither liked nor trusted her and it shouldn't irk her so much. She was no criminal, for crying out loud! (Yet.)

Ran filled her own plate, as well as Kaito – it felt oddly weird, oddly nice to have so many people at this table. The space felt full to the brim but it was a happy full and a happy feeling. It felt warm and like a soft caress of the soul and maybe Aoko wished to spend more days like this. Maybe this was what family felt like and maybe these occasions had become too rare in her life ever since Kaitou Kid started striking every other day with no time for a breather in-between.

"But anyway, so there's this old dying Russian guy who wanted to see Japan and travel in this old train no one's using anymore. Apparently, he owns a jewel which Kaitou Kid decided to steal."

"Was that the message?" Conan asked confused.

Aoko shook her head. "No, I don't know _what_ the message is but Otou-san got me a ticket for this train and there _were_ some news about it so I guess I'm not too off about it. News or documentary, I don't know anymore. But they _did_ say that the guy had some _Blue Eyes_ or whatnot. I figured it must be a jewel or Kaitou Kid wouldn't hold a heist. I mean what _else_ does he ever steal other than jewels?"

"Well, there _were_ other times, right? When it wasn't just jewels?"

"That's right, Ran-chan paid attention", Kaito winked with a happy smirk on his lips. "Kid-sama doesn't always only steal jewels. He could want _anything_ , really."

"So?" Aoko raised an eyebrow. "What _is_ it that Kid wants?"

"Saa. You'd have to ask Kid-sama to find out." Kaito shrugged and took a sip of his drink.

"Well, I read about it on the news and I think Aoko-neechan is right. Popovic-san has the _Blue_ _Eyes_ which are supposed to be Sapphire earrings belonging to the family for many centuries. It's not very known in Japan but a thief like Kid would probably know about it. They say those earrings are very special but no one could tell why."

Aoko was visibly astonished about the knowledge of this boy but then again – if he was _really_ Kudo Shinichi then it wasn't too astounding. She'd have to be _very_ careful around him, though, he seemed to be able to pick up on the smallest things and she didn't like that very much.

"Wow, Conan-kun. That's really amazing. I didn't know that."

Blushing, Conan scratched his head in happiness, stuttering something unintelligible until suddenly the front door opened and heavy steps came into the living room.

"Otou-san. Okaeri!"

"Aoko. Kaito-kun and –" he stopped, double taking a look at Ran who probably looked too much like his own daughter and Aoko had to bite back a laugh. How much fun would it be to confuse her father like that? It was somehow sad if he didn't recognize her but well, if he didn't, he deserved to be tricked then.

"I'm Mouri Ran and this is Edogawa Conan. I'm sure we already met at one or the other heist."

"Aah, yes." He laughed in embarrassment and looked longingly at the food filled table.

"Have you eaten, yet, Otou-san? Mou! You never take care of yourself. Take a seat and have a bite." Aoko ordered and got up to get another plate. There was enough space to fit all of them at the table.

"So, Keibu, did you decode the note?" Kaito asked curiously. He seemed to have finished his portion and was picking at his teeth, watching her father disinterested.

"Yes, we were finally able to decode it. That bastard thief thought he is clever but let me tell you he's not. _HAHA_."

"Otou-san. Here, now eat."

Kaito pursed his lips in displeasure and Aoko couldn't help but feel elated at that. Kaito often felt he was the greatest and best and invincible when he wasn't. While he was smart, smarter than the average person, sure, he wasn't Hulk or something like that really. She often worried about him, worried that he wouldn't come back home one day because he wasn't fast enough or strong enough or smart enough. One day he might not return and she didn't know if she could take it.

So, whenever his ego got a damper she felt great because he'd work harder and double check things and be better prepared and if she had to watch him do these things then he _better_ be prepared at least and her father was good at challenging him – even though her father always failed at the chase but that was fine. Important were the parts before the chase.

Her father sat down and took a bite of the food. "Ooh, that's really delicious."

Ran smiled politely and thanked him. They had both prepared it, so the praise was for both of them really.

"Apparently, Kid wants to steal the earrings – as expected – while on the train. 10 hours after the train left its home ground – we were wondering about that but it probably means 10 hours after the first departing which is exactly at 10 in the morning. The train stops around 12 midday in Tokyo and then we're off to Sapporo."

"Sapporo? That's where the storm is awaited, isn't it?" Ran asked worriedly.

"Yes, well, that damn thief always chooses the most annoying places for his heists."

Aoko sighed. Her father was right. On the one hand it shouldn't be too easy to protect the jewels in that small a place but on the other hand Kid had succeeded before.

Aoko kicked Kaito under the table when he couldn't stop grinning in mocking amusement. She ignored the evil look he gave her back which promised retribution – probably for the fish dinner too because Kaito never understood why she'd have to retaliate (he did, though, he wasn't stupid but this was somehow their way of friendship).

* * *

"So, Conan-kun. What do you think of Aoko? Isn't she a nice girl?"

"Ah, she seemed nice enough."

Ran was holding his hand while they were walking back home. They got into a heated discussion about Kaitou Kid and while Kuroba-kun wasn't as heatedly defending Kid anymore (ever since Nakamori-keibu got home) they still argued about what was good about the thief and what wasn't. There were parts where Ran didn't understand how people could think the thief did something _good_ since stealing obviously wasn't good but she also knew about Aoko's suspicion about Kuroba-kun and she kind of felt that the girl was right, after all.

"But I don't know, Ran-neechan. I think she's hiding something. Maybe you shouldn't meet her, anymore."

Ran sighed. Ran knew exactly what Aoko was hiding and she herself was hiding just as much, so this conversation would lead her nowhere. Obviously, Shinichi didn't like Aoko one bit and probably wouldn't, either. She wondered why exactly. It wasn't as if Aoko forced her into anything. Ran was bored and prideful and she maybe wanted to show him just that. Maybe what really got her into this mess were her feelings concerning Shinichi. And not the love part.

"You sure are smart, Conan-kun but don't you think that people have a right to have secrets? I'm sure you have a ton of them yourself and you're just seven years old. Now imagine you'd be ten years older – don't you think you'd have many more secrets? And we are not entitled to know everything about them, so we should not try uncovering them."

Maybe she should take her own advice and leave him alone, not pry into his business anymore if just he kept her out of it. Provided that she felt entitled to know the truth about him, she understood why he wanted to know about this case, too. Things would be so much easier if only he weren't lying to her all the time.

Sighing again, she watched the dark night sky. The weather was biting cold but it was great to clear her mind a little bit. She was also glad not having to talk about Kaitou Kid anymore – somehow that was not her cup of tea (maybe because of what happened back then on that airship.)

"W-well."

"And besides, her father is a high-ranking inspector, though, maybe not very successful in catching Kaitou Kid. But that's beside the point. The point is that I highly doubt that someone like that could be evil. Or dangerous because that's what you're thinking?"

Watching Conan thinking hard for a reply she wouldn't take was both amusing and frustrating. He was so hard trying to separate her from Aoko when at the same time he just had a feeling and nothing else. Aoko wasn't a criminal and she wasn't evil. Her sense for justice was maybe even stronger than her own even if Aoko's view got warped, maybe? Ran sure would never have thought about breaking into the Police Headquarters but things had to be done and she was still glad Aoko had taken things into her own hands. This time those drastic measures were justified.

"Then at least promise me to be careful, Ran-neechan."

"Of course, Conan-kun."

* * *

"Don't you think it's time to go?"

"Are you throwing me out? I'm so hurt, Aoko. And here I was giving you the luxury of my company and you just throw that down the gutter."

Aoko rolled her eyes and sat down on her bed, watching him annoyed. "So. What do you want then?"

Kaito put a hand to his chest, pretending to be severely wounded. "And you hit me again."

Sighing, Aoko let herself fall on the bed and put her arms behind her head. Kaito lay down next to her and mirrored her pose.

"I think you should maybe not go to the heist."

Turning her head in his direction, she raised an eyebrow. "Because…?"

"Because a snow storm is coming up, especially in the north. And since you still can't ski and I'm not there to rescue you, you might get hurt, being that clumsy idiot that you are."

Looking offended and ready to hurt him where it hurt the most, Aoko crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"The only thing that could happen is Kid kidnapping me."

"Hah, as if he'd ever kidnap a boy like you."

Aoko hit him hard on the ribs.

"Ouch! Dammit. What the hell did you do that for, _Ahoko_?!"

"You're just scared I might ruin Kid's plans. You just want to make it easy for that thief but I _will_ go to the heist and prevent him from stealing the earrings."

Kaito laughed. "My, haven't you become delusional? I guess it runs in the family, huh?"

Somehow, it hurt. Whenever he didn't know how to respond he lashed out like that. She often wondered if he knew how much it hurt and what it did to her. What it made her feel. Maybe Kaito never meant it like that but maybe he did and she couldn't really tell which one it was. And really, soon Christmas was there and she couldn't take anymore hurtful words from him for today.

"I think you overstayed your visit, Kaito."

He seemed to get the mood immediately because he turned to her side and lost all humor out of his voice. "You're not going to start crying, right?" He sounded panicky and maybe there was a silent apology somewhere between the lines but maybe not.

Aoko raised another eyebrow. "As if I'd cry because of you." She wanted to hurt him back saying he wasn't worth crying over but she would be lying and he'd probably know anyway. There were already way too many lies between them. She didn't want to add these kinds, too. Their friendship had become somewhat fragile and she was scared of breaking it fully.

"Alright then. Merry Christmas Aoko."

He left a small box where he lay on her bed and left in a poof of smoke.

* * *

"This is really awesome. I just have to tap the watch to take the call. Technology is really amazing."

It was in the middle of the night but Aoko couldn't sleep and decided to call Ran and test their new gadgets. They wanted to call each other later anyway, well, this was much later than planned, but hey, seemingly Ran was still awake, so it worked out fine. Tapping her glasses to start receiving a picture, Aoko marveled at how flawlessly she could see what Ran just saw.

"Yeah, isn't it? So, can you see my room? My watch says you're on receiving mode."

"Yeah, your room is really neat. Show me a photo of Kudo-kun. I don't think I remember what he looked like."

"Um sure. Why do you want to see, though?"

Aoko watched as Ran turned around. Her room really was nice, small but comfy looking. There was her bed and next to it the table on which a photo stood. Only the table light was turned on but it was enough illumination to let Aoko see the picture clearly.

"Even in the dim light the picture is really great – you know, he kind of looks like Kaito, only his hair is actually tamed and compared to Kaito he looks stiff but other than that… we'll have to make sure they don't try the switching game on us."

Really, he could be Kaito's twin and if she didn't know he was an only-child, she'd really think that was his long-lost brother or something. Hopefully, they really _were_ not brothers because what kind of problems would _that_ cause?

"Heh, Shinichi is not really stiff, though. But I have to admit that Kuroba-kun really looks similar to Shinichi but it stops there pretty fast. Character wise they couldn't be any more different."

Aoko laughed and agreed with Ran. Kaito was a showoff, a showman who always had his audience's happiness in mind or maybe not even happiness. He lived to impress and thrived off of the audience's input. She could clearly see that whenever he was Kid. Kaito sure had vulnerabilities, too, but he was good in hiding them from everyone. She could only tell because she was his since forever childhood best friend (even though she wasn't so sure about that status anymore) but only because of that. He didn't show her, she just knew.

On the other hand, there was Kudo-kun who seemed so stiff and angry to her. He was calculating and had strong protective feelings (which Kaito might have, too, but he never openly showed them – not that she remembered anyway) and came off as cold to her. The total opposite to the warm atmosphere Kaito omitted. Maybe things were good as they were with Kaito being her friend and Kundo-kun Ran's.

When Ran suddenly turned off the light, the view changed into a greenish light and Aoko could still see the room in prefect clarity.

"I think the glasses even have night vision. I'm sure it'll come in handy and I honestly can't wait to put it to the test, Ran." Aoko announced excitedly.

"Yeah, I think hakase really outdid himself with this. So far, the connection is really good. I can hear you loud and clear. The earpiece can easily be hidden behind hair, so no one will know about it. The wristband can optionally be changed into anything that needs to fit the outfit and I really think that's amazing."

Ran sounded as excited as Aoko and the girl felt like getting up and breaking in somewhere just to test all the functions their new gadgets gave them.

"Just imagine the opportunities. Ever need help on an exam? Just text me, put on the glasses and here I can help you solve it. Sure, that's basically cheating but who cares?"

Ran coughed in displeasure.

"Basically? That _is_ cheating, Aoko."

"Yeah, yeah, sure, just know that if you're ever in a pinch, let me know and I'll see if I can help with anything. I don't know how much time we'll have to spend studying in the future, so maybe, as to not fail all our classes, we should consider cheating as an acceptable means to reach our goals."

Ran kept silent for a while and Aoko knew that Ran was against it. She had figured some time ago that the girl had such a strong sense of justice (Aoko did, too, no question asked but somehow the line Aoko wouldn't cross was much higher than Ran's) that it just might get in their way. But Ran had already loosened up quite much, so maybe with time they'd stand on the same path and if not, Aoko wouldn't cry over it. Only time would show what path they both would take.

* * *

Ran had long gone to bed but Aoko couldn't sleep. Her room felt incredibly cold and suffocating again, like a refrigerator really, dark and cold and suffocating. Now and then the moon illuminated her room when no clouds covered it but mostly, it was pitch black.

Last night she'd been so tired she could finally sleep through the night but right now, while she _was_ tired, she knew the nightmares would torture her every second of it. And besides, she was curious and wanted to know what Kaito gave her.

Aoko had gotten a present for Kaito and she had really wanted to give it to him, too, but somehow things had gotten really awkward between them again and then she had no chance to anymore. It felt like that Valentine's again when she had wanted to give him her chocolate but since he had been stupid, she had ended up eating it herself. This time, though, keeping it was out of question. Mostly because she wasn't too interested in Lupin and there was this new limited edition Aoko knew Kaito really wanted to have but for some reason never got to get it. Maybe she'd just sneak into his room and leave it there. He'd find it sooner or later and then maybe he'll appreciate her effort but who knew with Kaito anymore.

She never expected him to get her a present, though and as the small box was sitting innocently on her table, Aoko had the worst urge to rip it open and see what it was. But, and she really couldn't explain why, somehow that present scared her. It was a small box and she wondered if it was maybe a ring or a bracelet or a necklace. It wasn't unheard of friends giving each other jewelry as presents but coming from Kaito, was it still so innocent? Just a friendly gesture? Aoko didn't know and while she was sure of her feelings, she couldn't figure out Kaito in that regard. One second he was cold as nice and the next he was sweetness in person.

It didn't have to be jewelry, maybe it was a bomb of some sorts and he'd have her hair dyed pink or something, though Kaito knew not to ever do that to her because her wrath was much worse than the one second of happiness. Maybe she was a tad afraid that something might jump out at her or maybe that Kaito actually wanted to tell her something with that present. Well, of course, beside that he cared enough about her to get her a present for Christmas.

It was a weird feeling. She really couldn't explain it, grasp it, it was just there and making her hesitate. Aoko usually didn't hesitate. She was a doer. Sometimes she did things before considering the consequences.

Sighing, she took the box into her hands and looked at the neatly wrapped box. It was wrapped in beautiful crimson paper but she didn't expect anything less from Kaito. He always went for the _flashy_. A silver colored ribbon was put on top. She nearly felt bad for ripping the paper open and destroying this beautiful masterwork but even though part of her didn't want to know what was inside, the curious side of her won. Sighing again and gathering all her courage, she slowly opened the box.

Aoko felt her breath being taken away by the beauty that awaited her in the box. It was a small golden pocket watch with ancient looking ornaments. And what looked like a very expensive jewel was placed in the middle. It was probably a sapphire but Aoko couldn't tell for sure. She'd have to ask Kaito about it. If she got a golden necklace, she could put it on and wear on her neck. It sure would look beautiful on her. Though how Kaito could afford something like this was truly beyond her. She knew for a fact that the Kaitou Kid business took more money than it gave back so, unless this was stolen, she couldn't fathom how he could have gotten her something like that. Unless, of course, it wasn't real. Kaito was smart enough to fake a jewel himself and a fake old small pocket watch didn't cost a cent, either. Still, she felt moved being given something like this. She could always have it on her and treasure it until she couldn't anymore. Maybe that way she wouldn't feel so alone anymore. If she had a piece of him with her at all times, maybe she'd feel better sometime.

She couldn't remember last time he'd given her something like this. Usually, he gave her flowers or a firework spectacle for her birthday but this was special. Maybe he wanted to tell her something with this she didn't get yet and maybe it was just an apology for all the missed opportunities. It could be an apology for all the lies – a watch as in a wish to turn back time. But maybe it was just an old watch which reminded him of her – the oldest friend he had.

Whatever the reason, though, Aoko would never get rid of it.

 _To: Kaito, 2016.12.24, 04:01:12: it's really beautiful. Thank you, Kaito._

* * *

"Aoko, you're up early."

Her father sounded as surprised as he looked upon finding her curled up on the sofa and reading a book in the living room. Her room had become too suffocating and she simply couldn't take it anymore, so she had grabbed a book and relocated to the living room. She had turned on the colorful lights on the tree and somehow it put her in a melancholic mood, rather than panicky. Somehow, she didn't feel as solitary.

"Ohayou, Otou-san. I couldn't sleep anymore and reading here is comfier."

Maybe it was also the snow that had started falling that she watched as she lay on the couch. Their living room was adjacent to the veranda and they had big glass windows making up the wall, so the view was really good. The light from outside was enough to let her watch as flake after flake fell from heaven to earth and stayed there, soon forming a white mass that probably wouldn't so soon melt again. Maybe that was the reason she felt calm and didn't have her demons chase her. Also, white always reminded her of Kaitou Kid and as much as she hated him, he was a constant in her life that gave her some sort of tranquility and security.

"I see. Well, how about we have some breakfast, unpack the presents and then get ready for the heist?"

"Uh, sure. But how come you're still here?"

She had been wondering for a while why her father hasn't gotten up hours before and ran off to prepare everything for the heist. Usually, that was how things went. After a heist, he'd come back late or sometimes only the next day because of paperwork and since he was the inspector, he had responsibilities. It sucked that she rarely saw him anymore but she got used to it and she understood why things were the way they were. It wasn't like she blamed him – if anything, she blamed Kid for all this. Even more surprising was that he was still at home, wanting to have breakfast with her even.

"Well, it's Christmas. I can hardly have you spend it alone, now can I? It's bad enough we have to spend it at a heist, so let your old man at least have the morning with his daughter."

It sounded as if her father felt guilty for spending so little time with her but that was the last thing she wanted him to feel.

"Nee, it's alright, Otou-san. You can go to work after breakfast."

"Nonsense, I'll spend some time with you now. So, how about that breakfast?"

Aoko smiled and put the book away. "Sure. You can set the table and I'll take care of the rest."

Since it was breakfast, it wouldn't take too long to prepare and her father still needed time to dress and get ready so the distribution of tasks was fine. She'd dressed when she went to read in the living room because she knew that sleep wouldn't come to her this night, anyway.

Finishing the fish, she put everything on the table and sat down with her father.

"How is school?" Suddenly her father asked. It was such a weird question, coming out of nowhere that it surprised her.

"Uhm, good I guess."

She wouldn't tell him about her last exam that she _may_ have failed until she knew for sure that she did or didn't. There was no way of knowing how it went and Aoko wouldn't needlessly worry her father about things like that. In the end, even if she failed, it was just one exam she could easily make up. Maybe she wouldn't get 100 at the end of the term but she wouldn't fail the class or anything.

Nodding, he filled his plate. "That's good to hear. How about your friends?"

Aoko raised an eyebrow in question. What was this – an inquisition?

The situation with her friends, huh? She actually didn't want to think about it because while she sure was somewhat popular at school and had a lot of friends, there was actually just Kaito and Keiko – maybe nowadays even Hakuba-kun and Akako-chan but not really, either. And the situation with Kaito? It was disastrous to put it in simple terms. They were like a couple, on and off all the time and while she'd never reject him or their friendship, it was lacking right now. And Keiko? The last they talked was at school and even that has gotten rather scarce and Aoko had no idea why. Well, there was the thing with the case but even before that, their friendship had somehow stagnated. Aoko couldn't put a finger on when or why, it simply did.

"Good. I guess."

This time her father looked up from his food and raised an eyebrow. "Good? You guess?"

Aoko cleared her throat in nervousness. "Ah well, Kaito is being Kaito." Which wasn't a lie, only it was worse than usual but her father didn't need to know that. "And Keiko has been busy lately. But that's fine. I've been spending a lot of time with Ran. She's a nice girl."

"Ah yes, that Mouri girl. I was really surprised to see her here. So nothing happened with Kaito-kun or Keiko-chan? Kaito-kun also looked somehow distant. Did you two fight again?"

Aoko was really surprised at how perceptive her father was, especially when he was basically never there and while he _was_ inspector, she really couldn't wrap her head around how right he actually was with his assumptions. Of course, someone stupid, even if Kaito always called him that (but her father wasn't stupid, he was just easily tricked), wouldn't have made it as inspector.

But how was she supposed to get out of this one? She couldn't tell him that there actually _was_ something that _happened_ and yes, she had a fight with Kaito. Only usually it never was so bad. But usually Kaito wasn't Kid and it just rubbed her the wrong way.

"I _did_ have a fight with Kaito but don't worry about it. We'll just bounce back again." She tried to dismiss it as nothing bad, she didn't want her father to worry about her on top of everything else when she had her problems under control. And Keiko? She honestly didn't know if something happened.

"Hm, is that so? There's something else, isn't there?"

Aoko was sweating profusely now, trying to dismiss this too, because there _was_ something else but how could she tell him? And anyway, she'd take care of it until she couldn't anymore.

"No." She lied and instantly felt bad because lying to her father was never a thing and right now it was hard and wrong and she didn't like it one bit. She never liked lies and while her inhibitions lowered significantly during the last few weeks, lying to her father was something else entirely.

Her father looked her intently in the eyes and she knew instantly that he knew she lied. But she would, _couldn't_ , take it back and what would she tell him?

"I see. Well, I just want you to know that even if I spend much more time at work than at home, you can tell me anything."

"We've had this conversation before, Otou-san. Don't worry. I'll tell you if there's something worth telling."

Not that the secret of hers wasn't worth telling but it wasn't time yet.

"Alright. Then, let's unpack our presents." Suddenly he was all smiles and uncovered excitement and it was a nice refresher from the heavy chat right now. She had the feeling that her father was onto her but he didn't have the details beside the feeling that something was wrong with her. Well, he couldn't have been more right about that.

Getting up to clear the table, her father stopped her and dragged her to the tree. While she'd been preparing breakfast, he obviously put her present beneath it. She'd long placed his there so now there were to packages waiting to be opened.

"Go. Open your present."

He was somehow much more excited than she but it put her in a better mood and she went to get the rather large box. What could possibly be in a large box like that? It was messily wrapped which was typical for her father but she actually wouldn't want to have it any other way.

"You go unwrap your present, too, Otou-san."

Her father smiled and went to pick up the small present – small compared to the large thing she held in her arms right now. It wasn't very heavy, so it couldn't be books or wood to build something. It had to be something long, though.

Ripping the paper open, because her curiosity was getting the better of her and her patience ran thin, she uncovered a plain paper box. Opening it hastily, she gasped when she realized what was inside. With her mouth wide open, she looked to her father who watched her happily and nodded to take it out.

"Otou-san, that –," she said breathless. Turning her head back to the present in her hands, she couldn't believe her eyes. "That – that's – it must have cost a _fortune_."

She must have gone pale but excitement was bubbling inside of her which she hardly contained. This was _the_ special edition of the Dragontaker Bow she'd wanted for _ages_. It was a special edition and it was a unique design and was built out of the sturdiest wood while giving 100 percent flexibility at the same time. There were only about ten of these in the _whole_ world. An ordinary bow wasn't flexible at all but this one could be folded and so took only half the space and there was an extra dent for the arrow to make aiming easier. There was rubber reinforcement for better grip and the whole thing was painted in a shiny black.

She jumped to her feet to tackle her father in a tight hug.

"Thank you so much, Otou-san. This is the best present _ever_."

She had tears of happiness in her eyes but didn't let them fall because she hardly ever cried and hated it when she did. No matter what kind of feelings made her cry. This was truly magnificent, though. If things got rough, she'd be able to protect her and Ran and everyone else. This was a long-range weapon and she was better at long range, but that was fine. Ran could take everyone out at short range and she'd be in the background clearing her path. Their roles were simply perfect. And with this bow nothing and no one could stop her now. Right at this moment she felt invincible and wondered if this was what Kaitou Kid felt heist after heist.

"Ah, haha, of course. I'm glad you like it. I would have gotten it as soon as you had won the championship but it was harder to get than anticipated."

"Of course. There are only ten pieces of this magnificent craftsmanship. Just look at this smooth workmanship. And the weight is amazing. It's so light I can barely feel it at all."

Her father was smiling merrily and Aoko felt her fingers itch to try it out. She wanted to shoot some arrows but they didn't have enough space for this force of nature. It'd have to wait until after the heist or maybe if she took it with her she could practice whenever they made a break. Yes, that sounded like a good enough plan.

"Magic books?" her father exclaimed in wonder. Turning around, cradling her new treasured bow to her chest, Aoko cracked a grin.

"Yeah. You should read them. I thought they might give you some ideas how to counteract Kaitou Kid's magic. Usually your security is tight enough but Kid uses unfair tricks for you to deactivate the security and that's mostly when he gets the chance to steal whatever he wants. So, if you know his tricks – or even some, you'd not be so easily tricked and he'd have to think up some better tricks. Still though, think about it. He doesn't anticipate a thing so how hilarious will it be when he finds himself being tricked by you instead?"

Because she was so sick and tired of Kid making fun of her father all the time. Her father wasn't stupid, he just wasn't up to the magic world standards today and maybe this would help her father corner Kid. She didn't want him to catch him, just give him a better challenge maybe so that Kid would stop that taunting. It'd be enough for her. Also, if all the people stopped talking shit about her father.

She watched him in anticipation and wondered if maybe that was the wrong present, after all? She didn't mean to say he was incompetent or anything, it was really just about the magic tricks that he wasn't proficient in.

Suddenly starting to grin, Nakamori nodded. "You're right, Aoko. I actually never thought about it like that. Kaito-kun once told me to think like a magician but I guess I all forgot about it again."

Sighing in relief, Aoko slumped slightly. Thanks god it went well. She didn't want to upset her father in any way.

"Thank you, Aoko!

* * *

It was midday when the train stopped in Tokyo and the second division boarded. It was cold and the storm was raging, stopping traffic but since the old Russian geezer had a lot of money, the heist wasn't postponed. And since Kaitou Kid didn't postpone it, either. If Kid did, then at least the division wouldn't have to spend time on the train and stay at home instead.

Aoko settled down on her seat in one of the last carriages and sighed. She was surprisingly awake and not as tired as she feared since she hasn't slept a wink. It was getting really annoying, this habit of hers of not sleeping at night and it actually wasn't getting better. Sooner or later it would bite her in the ass and she didn't like that.

Since Kid's announced time was a few hours ahead, she decided to just rest for a while. Aoko had even thought to bring a book with her but somehow, she didn't feel like reading and after a few minutes of closed eyes, she didn't feel like resting, either. She felt like moving and looking for Kid. She felt like doing something but didn't want to be in the way of the preparations to keep Kid from stealing the jewels.

Sighing again, she took out her notebook and tried to move forward with their case. She had all the gadgets with her, so she might be able to contact Ran and discuss things with her if she felt like it.

So, there was the things about all the officers who were targeted. And Kudo Shinichi. How were they all connected? Why was Kudo Shinichi a target when he was no police officer? He was a high school student. Usually, officers only worked in their jurisdiction, so only a few would get to know others from different prefectures. How were they all connected beside the fact that they were all colleagues – except Kudo-kun but maybe since he spent a lot of time with the police, he'd been counted as one himself? Maybe the culprit didn't know Kudo wasn't an officer? But then, that couldn't be since that person seemed really smart for having come up with all this. Why go to these lengths when they didn't even know that Kudo was just a detective?

No, there had to be another connection, though Aoko wondered if there was a connection, at all. What if the person just blindly chose _someone_? Another possibility was that these people were just a distraction. The ball was a big official event, _everyone_ of high rank was supposed to be there so if these small fry were to be distractions, then what was the main goal? A bombing would kill many more people than just those targets. Maybe the real target was really someone else instead.

She'd have to get her hands on seating arrangement plans to see who was seated where and next to whom. So, breaking in and getting the plans should be her next steps. Finding those plans might be hard enough, though. Who would be able to have those plans? Who was organizing this event? She'd have to find out soon. Maybe her father could answer some of her questions if she asked wisely. She didn't need her father to get any more suspicious than he already was and in worst case find out about her plans. He wouldn't be pleased.

Then there was still the shadowing thing. Maybe if they followed the targets a little, they might find out the connection between those people. Also, Aoko needed to check the location before April. A Kid heist would be a really great opportunity to sneak around quietly. And then there was the thing about April itself. How was she getting her father away from the event? If she got hurt, she could make him stay at home but that wouldn't solve Kudo's attendance. She needed to find a solution to make all of them stay at home or maybe get them farther away but what would make them go away?

She noted it all in her notebook and looked up sharply, when someone sat in front of her.

"Oh, what are you doing, Aoko-chan?"

Shutting her notebook hastily, so that the officer didn't see what she was writing, she stuffed it away. "Nothing. Just making notes for my school appointment."

"Oh? I thought school was over?"

"Yeah, but this is a longer project. It doesn't end until summer term."

Who was this guy? She could tell that it wasn't Kid but she'd never seen him before. He must be a new recruit but somehow she didn't like him. And how did he know her name? And right did he have to call her so familiarly? She wished he'd just go already. (She _did_ have her bow with her.)

"I see, I see."

He was watching her strangely, with a look she didn't like. It didn't feel very threatening but she wouldn't want to meet him alone at night, either. It didn't feel dangerous, either, but she certainly didn't feel at ease with him, as if he had something bad in mind.

"May I tell you how beautiful you look, Aoko-chan?"

Usually, she'd be flattered to receive compliments but right now she felt more disgusted than happy.

"But you looked so sad, especially having to spend Christmas away from home and then alone in a train full of people you don't know."

"Actually, I just don't know you and I wasn't sad. I felt quite at peace until you came here."

It wasn't like her to be rude to a person she didn't know but something about him rubbed her the wrong way. If he'd just stopped looked at her like she was meat or a trophy to be won or whatever. She didn't feel flattered at all.

His eyes narrowed for a second, until he adapted a smile and laughed easily. "I'm sorry. That was rude of me, too, wasn't it? Did you come alone, Aoko-chan? Did you not take a friend with you?"

"She's with me and you should be at your position instead of flirting with my _daughter_."

Aoko smiled happily when her father appeared out of nowhere behind that smooth as fuck officer. Sighing in relief, she relaxed again and let her father take care of this for her. It wasn't like she couldn't deal with this sort of people, she just didn't feel like it right now. Also, it felt really great to be protected once in a while. She could take care of herself just fine, but someone having her back felt good, too, and so she enjoyed her father giving that guy a lecture about flirting with the _keibu's_ daughter.

"Well, she just looked so sad, I couldn't help but talk to her. I had only good intentions, keibu."

"Eh, sure you had." She'd never seen her father angry at someone for flirting with her but then again no one's ever tried in his presence so there was that. She wondered if he'd be like that if she ever brought home a boy who wasn't Kaito. Would he let her date anyone? She felt like brining someone and fake date him just to see her father's reaction. She'd even go so far and convince Kaito to fake date and see what her father would do – except Kaito would probably reject that idea. In the rare case that her father decided to shoot him, it might not be so favorable for him to just fake their dating and die for it. Still, Aoko felt like knowing how her father would react.

"Now, if I ever see you around her again, I'll have you fired, Tamakuchi- _keiji_."

"Geez, keibu. I didn't do anything. But maybe if you didn't leave her unattended, no one would try anything."

Suddenly, his happy aura turned into a malicious one and Aoko shuddered in horror. Who _was_ this guy? But he didn't let her father respond before he got up and left.

"Don't worry, Aoko. He didn't do anything, right? I promise he won't hurt you. Or anyone else."

She rarely saw her father that serious but somehow it felt reassuring and she eased up again. Nodding, she got up to stretch her legs after all the hours she spent sitting. "I'm fine, Otou-san. You came at the right time. And I'm not really scared. It worst comes to worst, I have the Dragontaker with me."

Grinning in confidence, she gave him a thumbs up and didn't think anything of his question look.

She'd have to watch her father a little more closely, find out who might want to kill him. Maybe it wasn't too bad, besides the obvious, that her father was a target, too. It was rather easy to follow him everywhere and watch the people he interacted with. She still didn't completely rule out the crazy fan theory but it was rather unlikely since the other targets had nothing to do with Kaitou Kid and division two.

Walking through the other carriages, Aoko found to be in the second last. it was actually the one for all the officers, so she left all her things at her place because no one would dare steal it. In the last carriage there were just some boxes and obviously nothing else. She then decided to go to the front to find the Russian guy and maybe get a peek at the jewels, too. They were sapphire and she was quite curious what they looked like, also, she liked sapphires.

When she crossed the officer carriage as she called it now, no one was inside but since it was just two hours before Kid would strike, she didn't think it too weird, either. They were probably already at their positions, trying to find Kid because he had to be on board already. There was no way he'd actually get on board in two hours. He had to hide somewhere and she felt like finding out where. Maybe this could be a lot of fun, besides, she had promised him to give him a challenge, after all.

There were a few civilians but only because apparently, they had a lot of money to spend to ride on a train a very famous and rich Russian man was on at the same time. Not that they would actually see him in person but who cared about details anyway? Mostly, though, the train was empty and it left a creepy feeling. She'd have this feeling for a while now, as if something wasn't right, as if things would get bad. Her father was on board and she had the worst feeling that it might have something to do with him.

The train was as old as the news had described it to be and she wondered who gave them permission for this ride. While the interior was indeed luxurious and quite comfy, it wasn't very modern. Even the colors were a washed out red and a mix of browns and greens. It wasn't ugly per se, but it was nothing Aoko would design a train with. Though, years ago this might have been very modern.

All the while, the snow storm was getting worse and worse outside. Maybe she should have convinced her father to stay at home, maybe she should have told Kaito to take the heist note back and postpone it until a better time. She didn't though.

Finding her father in the very first carriage wasn't so hard, since everyone was there, obviously guarding the dark haired bearded man. She couldn't see any earrings on him but it'd be much wiser to keep them hidden, anyway.

She sat down on one spot and observed the officers in the carriage. So far, she was pretty sure that Kid was not with them. That meant, that he was either disguised as one of the civilians, but she was rather sure that was not the case, or he was simply hiding somewhere. She didn't check all the toilets, so it was a real possibility. Maybe she should do just that. Or maybe he was hiding in that last carriage. She'd just peeked inside but seeing as there were just boxes, she didn't find it important to check every corner. But now, that Kaitou Kid was nowhere in sight, maybe she should have checked every corner.

Taking one last look at all the people inside and double making sure they were not Kid, she decided to go back and check the last carriage again and all the toilets on the way there. Of course, there was still the possibility of Kid being with the engine driver but she'd check the back first and if he wasn't there then she'd check the front. One way or the other, he had to be _somewhere_ and she'd find him.

Going through the door to the next carriage, the creepy officer whose name she never got seemingly waited for her and winked with a disgusting grin.

"Aoko-chan. What are you doing here?"

She wished he was Kid to make her feel better but unfortunately his eyes were nearly black and as far as she could tell he didn't wear contacts and unless Kaito got new eyes, this could never be him. Besides, Kid was never this smiley.

"I'm looking for Kid. He has to be somewhere and there are only _so_ many places he could hide."

The guy nodded in agreement. "That's true. Let me help you."

Aoko raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I don't think you should leave your position. What if he gets the jewels because you weren't where you should be?"

"Ah, don't be such a spoilsport. I'll be long back before Kid strikes. We still have over an hour. Enough time for me to come back. Besides, how could I let a little cute girl like you wander around all by herself?"

Aoko scowled in annoyance. "I think I can take care of myself just fine. Thank you very much. And I really think you should stay here." What a scumbag. What did he think he was?

Turning around, Aoko stomped away, leaving him behind and hoped he got the message and didn't follow her. When she made it back to the carriage with her things and no more doors were opened or closed, she sighed. So, he wasn't following her. Good.

On her way back, she had checked a few toilets, but all of them were empty and there was absolutely no trace of Kid. She wondered if he made it onboard on time. Maybe he overslept and the train departed without him. What a pain. But wouldn't he have contacted headquarters and then HQ her father that Kid wasn't on the train? Kid was no sadist and he wouldn't deliberately endanger anyone. So, he was probably onboard, after all.

She walked into the last carriage and took a better look than before. There were still just boxes all around but maybe was hiding in one of them? They _were_ big enough to contain a whole person. First though, Aoko decided to check all around and behind those boxes. Walking deeper through the carriage, she found a door at the end. But when she attempted to open it, it was closed shut and while she'd be able to unlock it, she highly doubted that Kid actually waited in cold. Also, there was a storm raging outside. It was nearly impossible to wait outside for hours.

Turning around, she needed to check the insides of the boxes, after all. With new determination, Aoko ripped open the first box and froze. What the hell was that? It was probably a one meter big box containing – what exactly? It was black and somewhat powdery and looked like gunpowder.

Aoko was sure her heart actually stopped beating because why the hell was gunpowder stored on this train? Putting the lid back on the box, she hastily went to check the other boxes. Unfortunately, she got only to the next one when the front door opened and the nameless officer looked inside with an inexpressible look.

"You weren't supposed to die but since I'm not sure you're not Kid _and_ you saw this, I have no choice but to get rid of you."

Aoko would have done something, gotten her bow and shot him or jumped out of the way but as things stood she couldn't move before he drew his gun and shot the gunpowder next to her.

The blow was earsplitting.

Her body exploded in pain and she shut her eyes close. There was another explosion but she couldn't be too sure because her ears were ringing and everything was just hot and burning and her body wasn't moving the way she wanted it to.

Grinding her teeth, Aoko tried to clear her hazy vision. There were flames around her and was the carriage tilting weirdly? When suddenly all the boxes came crashing towards her, her heart sunk. Aoko tried to dodge them because if just one crashed her, she'd be done for.

Being able to jump off death's grip, Aoko hurried towards the front door to get back into the other carriage because it should still be intact, right? The fire, though, kept her vision obscured and she couldn't see a door, only smoke. But right when she was close to where the door was supposed to be, the carriage tilted to the side making the girl stumble and fall, a box crashing on her side and pushing her to the wall.

Yelling out in pain, Aoko gasped for air when her chest exploded in hot pain. Everything was hazy and burning and she was sure she was dying.

The high school girl must have blacked out again and she didn't know what woke her, but when she opened her eyes, the box was pushed away from her, only there was no one pushing it but gravitation.

Shuddering in fear, only her survival instincts and adrenaline pushing her to her feet, making her run towards the blown off door and when she saw nothing but darkness and smoke, she jumped.

" _KAITO!"_

* * *

Yay a cliffhanger. I hope things are easy to understand but I'm tired and it's 3:30 am haha

Thanks a lot for the reviews!

This was a rather long chapter, I hope you guys didn't mind but I just need the plot to move a bit because otherwise I'll never finish this fic. We're barely at the beginning of arc 1 ugh and we're already at 60k words. Well, anyway, some action here and next chapter will be focused on Aoko and Kid only.


	12. Alone in the Snow Storm

**The Darkness Inside**

 **Chapter 12 Alone in the snow storm**

With Kaito's name on her tongue and her heart beating wildly in her chest, she gasped when not a carriage awaited her but the dark sky, hidden by snow clouds and the raging winds. The carriage beneath her dropped and suddenly she was in a free fall down towards a pit of darkness.

Her ears were still ringing from the explosion, her chest aching in mind numbing pain and her heart racing, pumping air into her lungs and blood through her veins, desperately trying to keep her alive but it was in vain with imminent death looming above her.

She had jumped in hopes of getting away from the fires and more explosions, _not_ because the earth had split up and swallowed the last carriage, trying hard to get her, too. And it was grabbing for her, Aoko felt death's claws upon her feet, dragging her down, down, gravity taking over and stopping her jump in the highest point and pulling her back to the treacherous, deadly earth.

Adrenaline pumped blood through her veins, but it only made things worse as she suffocated with fear she'd never felt before, making her freeze, obscuring her view because everything went so fast she didn't even know what happened. She couldn't tell if it was hot or cold, if there was wind or a storm raging on, if the train was driving away and leaving her behind. There was nothing but mind-numbing terror make her fight a losing battle.

Her heart sank in panic, her body on autopilot desperately trying to grab anything, only there was nothing but air making her look like a fish out of water.

It was in that moment that Aoko decided, she didn't want to die. Not now and not like this. It wasn't her time yet. It wasn't. Something, she needed to do _something_ , survive somehow. She couldn't die like this. Why was this happening?

Suddenly, there was something gripping her hand so tightly, she was sure it would break. It stopped her fall, though, making her dangling above the abyss. Looking up sharply, she only saw white, the storm obscuring most of her view and let whoever saved her, pull her up.

She fell onto something solid but not hard like the ground and it was warm, at least as far as her adrenaline filled mind could grasp. She was gasping, shuddering, and something was holding onto her, pressing her to something else. When ever so slowly her mind finally started processing things, she realized she was pressed to a body, a rather warm body. A body clad in nothing but white but right now, terror still running through her, she pushed against him, leaning into him.

His arms tightened around her and only when she calmed down more she realized Kid was gasping just as much. The whole ordeal must have cost him as many nerves as it cost her – and who knew how many deaths he died along with her watching her somersaulting to her certain death.

His body felt warm or at least much warmed than the wind that tore through her sweater, making her shiver in cold. She wondered if he trembled for the same reason.

It was when she softly pushed him away from her, that Aoko realized how badly she hurt, making her gasp in pain. She grabbed her side in agony – probably cracked a few ribs, making breathing hard but since she was able to breathe at all she figured that her lungs at least must still be intact, making things a little better.

"Nakamori-san!" Kid uttered in panic, his hands hastily going back to her arms, ready to catch her whenever she might fall over and watching her with hawk like eyes, worry more than evident on his so handsome face. "How do you feel since obviously you are _not_ ok. What happened?"

Shaking her head, she tried to tell him that things weren't too bad – she wasn't feeling too bad. She wasn't too sure her voice wouldn't break once she tried to say something. But maybe things were very bad. When she tried to gather where they were, where they landed, she turned her head around and saw nothing but white. Something ice cold digging into her thigh got her looking down, making her realize she was sitting on the rail tracks.

Looking behind her slowly, she found a fuming bridge for the fire must have been put out by the snow storm already, half the bridge destroyed, a gaping whole welcoming her and she felt death standing at the edge, calling out to her, grasping for her. Her heart started beating painfully in her chest, fear spreading inside of her and making her freeze to the spot – only her pain got her out of it, reminding her how very alive she still was.

Gasping in horror when she remembered her father being on the train with murderers who might very well be after his life, she jumped to her feet hurriedly and started running after the train. There was just one way, with the one direction being ultimately destroyed, there was just one left the train could have continued in.

" _Otou-san_!" she yelled desperately. Her father was still on board. He was in danger. She needed to warn him. She needed to catch him, she – losing her footing after just a few steps, she fell hard to the ground and winced in pain.

"Nakamori-san. Stop" Kid uttered in exasperation and worry – she'd never known he could sound so worried and then hands were on her body, helping her up again. Only she patted them away and tried to stand back up, she needed to follow the train. When Kid grabbed her elbow, efficiently hindering her on walking, she snapped.

"My father is there. We need to get back on the train. He's there. Why is that damn thing still going when it lost a whole carriage? _What is going on? Why doesn't it stop?! My father! KID!"_ she yelled in panic and pulled at his jacket in despair. He _always_ knew what to do. Why wasn't he doing anything _now_? Why was he here with her instead of with her father when he was in danger? She needed to protect him and all she accomplished was getting thrown off the train _with a whole fucking carriage and why the fuck were they not stopping?!_

"Calm down, Aoko-san. You're hurt. You need to calm down or you're going to hurt yourself more." He sounded soft, worried, so unlike him that Aoko had to make double sure it was actually Kid and not some imposter. Only, it wasn't so easy to make out Kaitou Kid in his white attire when everything around them was just as white and no light was shining down on them. But there was no time for that either, dammit.

She wanted to hit his perfect face, she wanted to bash it in just for being this calm when there was _absolutely no reason_ to be calm and why the fuck was he calm?! Her ears were still ringing and the damn wind was being way too loud and somehow breathing didn't feel as easy as before, not to mention how her head was killing her but she was somehow clear enough to question _his_ sanity right now.

She was hitting his chest because _someone_ needed to do _something,_ and she had tried but failed and since he so tightly held onto her arm, _Kid_ needed to do something, save her father, use his magic, anything really, but he wasn't. Instead, he was calmly watching her with a guarded but very grim look.

Grabbing both her arms in his in an attempt to stop her from hurting herself even more than she was, Kid shook her slightly.

"Calm down, Aoko-san. If you don't you'll start hyperventilating and we both can't use that right now. Just breathe, alright? Calm down and breathe."

She wanted to hit him even more, wanted to blemish that perfect face that was looking at her because _how_ could she calm down when there was _nothing_ to be calm about? Kid seemed to sense it, too, because he sighed in defeat and gave her an annoyed look.

"Just for your information, your old man is still in Tokyo. How do you think I got on the train?" He sounded annoyed, even offended that he apparently had to explain things to her. Shaking her head in denial, only to stop because all of a sudden the world had started spinning, she couldn't really believe his words.

"I promise, Aoko-san, even knowing that a thief's promise doesn't mean much. But I promise that your father is as safe as he could be. Whoever blew off the carriage is on the train and not in Tokyo. Your father is safe from those people."

Letting it all in, because if he really was Kaito then Kaito had no reason to lie to her, especially when her father was at stake right? There was nothing for him to win or lose if he told her that, right?

"Really?" she asked quietly, hopefully with eyes full of worry.

Nodding, he let go of her hands, seeing as she visibly calmed down. "Yes, really. Division two squad is there, though, but I'm rather sure they'll be able to handle whoever was behind this."

"Thank god," she whispered silently, more to herself than to anyone else, thanking whatever god made Kid choose her father as his disguise this time and effectively saving his life. Slumping slightly, she swayed in the harsh winds and tried keep her hair out of her face that has been blown there.

Kid shook his head, as if in disbelief that something like this could have happened and then turned his gaze back on her. "You look horrible, Nakamori-san. How many fingers do I show?"

Aoko scowled as best as she could, the shock finally catching up with her and taking its toll on her. Also knowing her father was safe, made her calm down, making the adrenaline ebb away for sure and leaving her feeling drained and tired.

"Nakamori-san, I'm being serious here. If you have a concussion you need treatment."

Aoko shook her head in denial. She _had_ blacked out and that was enough evidence for her concussion but they had no time for that. They had no time to tend to her broken ribs – at least that's what they felt like. She'd never had a broken bone before and while she was sometimes rather clumsy, she'd never felt such pain. Luckily or maybe not so luckily, it heavily depended on the view, the wind was harsh and cold, cooling her wounds and keeping the swelling at bay. At least, that's what Aoko hoped for. Well, the not so luckily meant that she might actually freeze and die, after all.

"Come on, I'll take care of your wounds once we found shelter. We need to get out of here. Can you walk?"

Out of nowhere, Kid produced a blanket and put it around her shoulders, making Aoko nod in gratitude, grab the ends of it and pull it tightly around herself.

"Sometimes, I'd love to know where you store all these things."

Kid only grinned, the first true grin – the first at all – this evening and somehow Aoko never knew how much she needed to see him carefree again. If Kid was carefree then things weren't as grim as they appeared. Maybe they somehow survived, after all.

"Sure you do. But let's get out of here first."

Aoko nodded and looked around helplessly, until her look ended back on him again. "Where to? I don't even know where we are."

All her things were still inside the train, so there was no way she could find out via technology and since she didn't keep track with the way they passed, she could only guess where they were, but having her head thrum like that, she didn't feel like thinking much.

"We're pretty much in Hokkaido already but Sapporo is still some time away, especially if we are to make it by foot. But I'm sure there is a hut somewhere. This is a rather rural place and usually huts are all around. We'll just need to find one. Unless your injuries are too bad."

But they both knew that they couldn't wander in this weather too long. The storm was raging in full blow and they needed to find shelter, now.

"I'm fine." Seeing the look he gave her, she gave in. "Alright, I'm not _fine_ fine. It's my side. I might have cracked a few ribs. But I can breathe so my lungs should be fine and anyway, I'll freeze before we can find a hospital or anything. A hut is our best bet right now."

Watching him tug at his hat all the time, probably so it doesn't get blown away by the wind, Aoko sighed. He might feel safest within his disguise and she'd much rather talk to Kid looking like Kid and not someone else but they had little to no options here. Their both lives were on the line here and some stupid sensivities couldn't play a role right now.

"You should change. You cannot fly in this weather, so change into someone I know. Disguise as Kaito for all I care and make it easy for the both of us. Imagine something happening, making you lose half your disguise and me seeing who you are. That is quite the big deal. I promise not to try and uncover your disguise. Make this easier for the both of us." Turning her back to him, she exhaled slowly. "I won't look."

He seemed to think it over because it took him a while until a grim looking Kaito was standing in front of her. It was too dark and the snow was too strong, so she couldn't see well if it was a mask or if he really just took off his Kid clothes and stood before her as her best friend but she felt like not knowing anyway. She'd keep her promise, both to herself and him and not try to find out the truth because whatever did it ever bring her? Exactly. Nothing. Maybe the only up thing was that being in Kaito's vicinity made her feel safe and protected while she might not be so calm around Kid if he were a stranger.

Kid, not Kaito because it was Kid wearing Kaito's face – and it was bad enough she had screamed for Kaito when she knew her friend would never make it because he wasn't there but Kaitou and Kaito sounded the same, so if anyone asked she'd always say she screamed for Kid because if anyone he'd save her – nodded and with his hand on her shoulder blade pushed her softly into motion.

"If you feel faint or your pain gets any worse, tell me."

Aoko nodded silently and kept forward. He was guiding her away from the rails, towards nothing and nothing but mountains of snow but this was Kid and she trusted he knew what he was doing. Kid was in no way suicidal and she was sure, if he had to take care of someone else beside him, he'd fight extra hard to save them both. She trusted him so much it scared her shitless.

"Aren't you c-c-cold?" she stuttered after a while in a tiny voice, because even his blanket did nothing to keep the cold winds away from her and she couldn't imagine him not freezing when he wore nothing more than a sweater himself. Sure, it was softshell, so maybe it actually protected him a little from the wind but it wasn't nearly enough to keep him warm right now.

"I'm fine, Nakamori-san. Don't worry about me. Stay focused on the path and on yourself."

The up side was that the wind actually cooled her ribs enough for them to not hurt as bad as before, only an annoying buzz stayed, making her wince all the time when she moved the wrong way but at least, it wasn't mind numbing anymore. Her head still hurt, though, and the cold wasn't making it any better. The down side was she was freezing.

It felt like forever when Aoko stumbled and would have fallen right on her face if Kid had not caught her in time. She was shivering so bad, her legs wouldn't carry her anymore and as Kid pressed her to himself, she noticed how he didn't fare any better.

"Come on, I'll carry you. Alright?"

His eyes were the shining blue she remembered them to be and she nodded, opening the blanket and slowly climbing on his back. She closed the blanket around him, when he stood up, trying to warm him up a little bit. His back felt as cold and frozen as solid ice and Aoko wondered if they'd make it out alive, after all. She couldn't walk anymore and if he lost his strength, then they were doomed. She felt bad for having to rely on Kid, burdening him with herself but she barely had any strength left to keep her eyes open, let alone anything else.

* * *

When a soft voice spoke to her, something shaking her, Aoko opened her eyes and only then realized that she must have fallen asleep.

Disoriented and tired, she looked up slowly, seeing nothing but darkness and snow and the cold, it was mind numbing – literally.

"Nakamori-san. I need you to wake up. Oi, Nakamori-san. Wake up. Come on."

Aoko blinked a few times and tried to clear the fog only it took forever and apparently took too long for Kid who then cautiously dropped her to the ground. It kind of woke her up good, when she had to use her frozen legs, immediately folding up beneath her weight and not supporting her like her stupid dumb legs were supposed to.

"I got you. Can you stand?"

She felt Kid hold her tightly to him, keeping her upright and Aoko tried hard to determine if she'd fall again once he let go of her or if she could stand for a second before she fell. Accidentally, she let go of the blanket she never realized she still held tightly in her hands and it flew off in a hurry. Her sluggish mind didn't process it until she felt much colder and her body didn't stop shuddering.

"Nakamori-san." Looking up sharply because right, Kid was waiting for her answer. Kid was there, with her and why was he standing and now she lost their only source of a little warmth and what were they going to do now? Weirdly enough, she wondered if she just lost his favorite blanket and hoped that in fact, she didn't.

"Can you stand?" He inquired again and why didn't he just let go of her? Wouldn't it be much easier?

Nodding slowly, Aoko realized she still had her arms around his neck tightly, holding onto him like a lifeline and maybe _that_ was the reason he didn't let go of her – he simply couldn't.

"Alright. I'll let go now. Just stay here. I'll have the door opened in no time, alright?"

Door? Aoko focused her tired eyes on her left and realized that in fact there was something there. It was dark, so she at first mistook it for the darkness because her mind was too unfocused to see well, but now that she really looked around herself, she found herself standing next to what looked like a house. Or a hut, she couldn't tell but it was shelter, promising them survival and she could have melted in relief right then and there because they were _not_ going to die, after all.

Kid let go of her carefully, and she swayed dangerously but kept standing on her feet. She was sure it was all just her pure will and not her strength because her legs screamed at her, how dare she stand when even being carried hurt all over.

She tried to stay as still as possible in fear of falling over from the smallest movement, so she barely turned her head to look where Kid went, but with his dark sweater she could make him out kneeling in front of what must be the door to their shelter. He seemed to have trouble picking the lock, it was such an unusual sight, seeing him struggle with something that normally didn't take longer than a second for him. It actually didn't make her feel any better seeing this usually so suave and arrogant boy struggle in what he was best at. She _should_ have celebrated seeing this weakness right before her very eyes but then again, maybe she'd already forgotten all about it by tomorrow and maybe, if he didn't get it open, they'd die anyway. So, there really was no reason for celebrating.

But Kid wouldn't be Kid if something like a lock got him to his knees and it took him some time with his frozen hands and body to wiggle the door open and carry her inside but he made it. If felt weird, being carried bridal style and then over the threshold. In western traditions that was a thing for weddings and wedding nights, wasn't it? But her mind was tired and unfocused and soon forgot the thought again.

She was put down on something soft and she let herself sink. With the immediate danger over, Aoko closed her tired and frozen eyes and let the darkness take over. Only for an annoying voice to wake her up again just a second later.

* * *

"Listen, Nakamori-san. I'm the last one who'd deny you sleep but I'm rather sure you are concussed and sleep is not something I'd advise on right now. I'll let you sleep later, alright?"

Aoko groaned in irritation and swatted his arms away, but he was like a thousand of flies, it was impossible to get rid of him. Opening her eyes slowly, she tried to register what was going on. She had just closed her eyes but apparently, she had fallen asleep right away, judging by the fire burning behind her and some lights being turned on. Kid must have found some emergency electricity and lighted a fire. He'd make a fine boyfriend and husband one day – unless he already had a happy girl or boy waiting for him at home.

Aoko nodded and righted herself. It was harder than she anticipated, though, and Kid actually had to help her and keep her up.

"I'm afraid the heating was damaged but at least we have a fireplace and some blankets. I doubt we'll freeze to death now." He was smiling like the guardian angel that he was and it made her feel all warm and tingly inside. Maybe it was just her sluggish dumb mind but she actually would have fallen for him all over, if he were Kaito, and if he wasn't then she was walking on a damn dangerous path right now.

Holding her, the boy put some pillows behind her back to keep her upright while she was still swaying even when sitting and it only confirmed his assumption about her having a concussion. He looked worried for a second and Aoko wanted to wish that look away from his face, for it looked so strange, so alien there. It wasn't supposed to be there and she'd rather see him smile or even grin that arrogant grin of his every day of her life than just once more that worried look.

Suddenly, he took out a cloth and dabbed it on her face. Aoko stood stock still, holding her breath without even realizing it when Kid was so soft, she barely felt anything. Her face couldn't have been frozen anymore, so really, she must have felt the cloth more but she didn't.

It felt wet, though, and Aoko _did_ wonder what he was doing. And if her mind had been clear she'd have yelled at him and asked him exactly that, but as her mind was still sluggishly processing what was going on, she just watched in wonder how his brows furrowed in concentration and how the fire behind her threw weird shadows on his face, making him look like something otherworldly. But weirdly enough, she wasn't scared. She felt oddly at ease, safe and warm and could have kept watching him for all eternity until she realized this was Kid with Kaito's face and she shouldn't enjoy his touch as much as she did.

"You got hit really badly, Nakamori-san. Can you tell me what happened?"

His voice sounded as soft as his touch was and she felt like melting. Deep down there was Kid-hating Aoko screaming at herself for falling into his trap, becoming like all the furies who called themselves his fans and she hated every bit of it but that Aoko was buried deep down and the Aoko who enjoyed Kid's touch tried hard to grasp a single thought.

When he put a first-aid kit next to her and opened it, she found her swallowed tongue. Surprisingly, it was still there.

"That keiji – that one you chased away?" Her mind felt still sluggish and it was quite the battle to piece the puzzle together.

"That one who was flirting with you? Who didn't want to leave you alone?" Kid looked highly focused on her, on her eyes when she nodded, getting captivated by the intense look he gave her. Only she knew it was one of rage and hate beneath all the masks that he wore.

"Yes, that one." She closed her eyes because looking into his eyes only broke her concentration and there were some things she needed to ask him herself. "There was gunpowder in the last carriage. I had been looking for you and kind of stumbled upon it. That was when that guy found me find that gunpowder, so he decided to blow me up along with the secret."

Frowning in though, Aoko opened her eyes again and looked straight into one that successfully lost its Poker Face and looked truly fear inducing. She'd never seen Kid look so angry, and neither had she ever seen Kaito's face look so dark.

"I don't really get why they'd blow it up, though."

Kid nodded in agreement. "Aa, doesn't make much sense if they actually needed it for something."

He took out some bandages and started putting it on her head. The fog was slowly lifting and she felt like she could finally think again. Even though those thoughts quickly left her again, when Kid leaned above her, to meticulously wrap that bandage around her head. He was way too close, so close she could smell him and feel the heat radiating off his body. That actually brought her back to earth pretty fast because she was really glad his body heat was back to normal. She was sure he'd been near frozen, too, when they got to this place. How long exactly had she been asleep?

"Why did the train not stop, though? If a carriage got blown off and then fell of the bridge, wouldn't it have slowed it down somehow or something? They should still have stopped, why didn't they? It could have the train derail, but thankfully nothing like that happened."

She was confused and maybe it was her mind that still didn't work very well, or it simply didn't make any sense.

"They must have broken the brakes. There is no way the train wouldn't have stopped otherwise."

Fear gripped Aoko again when she realized how there were civilians on board as well as her father's subordinates and if something happened to them, it'd be all her fault.

Suddenly, her chin was lifted and she looked in some frustrated looking eyes. "Don't worry your pretty head about that. They are trained police officers, even if all they have been doing lately is chasing after me. Don't mistake them for some civilians who don't know how to wield a gun or how to behave in a hostage situation."

Eyes widening in horror, Aoko gasped. "Hostage situation?!"

Kid sighed and probably wished to have said nothing. He usually wasn't such a blabbermouth but he was probably as shaken as she was and that was some extreme situation they had there.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure those guys are just fine. I'm also sure they called for reinforcements and they have the situation under control."

Aoko bit her teeth in worry and watched Kid sit back again and frown. He rummaged through the kit and took out a few patches and put them on her face. Then he turned his eyes on her again.

"Now, Nakamori-san, don't take this the wrong way but I need you to take off your sweater. I need to check you for other injuries and your ribs."

Aoko blushed heavily because if this was Kaito or not, it didn't matter or maybe it did because maybe taking off her clothes in front of a stranger was less embarrassing than in front of her best friend but maybe both options were the same amount of bad. Shaking her head and hugging herself in order not to let him undress her without her consent, she watched him roll his eyes and sigh in exasperation.

"You can keep your bra on and I won't look more than necessary. I promise."

Aoko still shook her head and didn't let up but then an idea came to her mind. "Let me check myself. I can bandage myself up good enough, also I'm not stupid. I think I'd know if anything was broken. I can feel them myself."

Kid seemed to consider this for a while before he nodded and honestly, he had no other choice than to nod because she sure as hell wouldn't take off her shirt in from of him. She could breathe, albeit it hurt and wasn't quite as easy as she was used to, but she could tell there was no harm done to her lungs at least and if she had internal bleedings, she would have already died or at least showed some signs of those.

"Alright, but first, take a sip of this."

He handed her a glass of water and two pills. She watched the glass suspiciously. "I swear Kid, if you put anything inside – and what are those? I'm tired enough to sleep through the next few weeks and I already told you that I'm not going to try anything funny. I don't actually want to know who you are."

Kid nodded and pushed the glass towards her. "I know. It's just water. Promise it's not tampered with. And these are pain killers. They _are_ quite strong so they'll probably make you tired, though. But your head wound is rather bad and I don't know about your ribs but the pain might still be numbed from the cold. Once your body temperature is normal again, it'll probably start hurting again."

She took both the glass and pills cautiously into her hands and after a while looked Kid in the eyes. "I trust you." With that she downed the pills and the water and only then realized how thirsty she was. The water was lukewarm and she never thought lukewarm water could be this delicious.

"You _shouldn't_ trust me, though, Nakamori-san."

There it was again. Kaitou Kid and the daughter of the keibu that tried so hard to catch and imprison him. He _was_ the internationally wanted criminal Kaitou Kid and maybe she had deluded herself to see someone else when she shouldn't. Maybe she showed too much trust. Maybe the water _had_ been tampered with but she couldn't change it anymore.

But it dealt as a great reminder who she was with and that it was just a face he wore and not her best friend. Maybe, underneath all these layers, there was somewhere her friend but right now, there was only Kid who actually wasn't even her ally.

Trying to get up and only then realizing that Kid must have put two blankets on her because they fell off when she moved, she gazed at him in wonder.

"Thanks. You saved me again. And again. I probably would have died even in this place without you."

Kid sighed and stood up. "Don't worry about it, Nakamori-san."

Aoko nodded and let it be. There was too much that would have to be discussed but both were too tired and maybe there was another time and place for that kind of talk.

Standing up carefully, Kid was on watchout to make sure she didn't hurt herself any further, at least Aoko thought that was the reason why he watched her like a hawk.

"Come on, I'll show you the way to the bathroom. It's actually on the second floor. Do you think you'll make it?"

Nodding, even though she wasn't so sure, she started walking away from the sofa Kid had obviously placed her on. Her clothes felt somewhat wet and she needed to get out of them as not to catch a cold or worse. "Do you think there are some spare clothes somewhere?"

Maybe she could even take a hot bath, geez what would she do to soak in something hot right now? She was warm enough for hot water not to scald her but it sure would help her get better faster.

"There are. I'll get you some when you're up."

The sofa was seated quite in the middle of the room with a small table in front of it and behind a TV there was the wall with a window. The storm obviously still raged on as badly as before and she shuddered when thinking about how close they both had come to dying today.

Kid steered her away from the wall though, towards the fireplace and she could see how strong and warm the flames were. She nearly lost herself in the flickers of the fire and realized that Kid was right after all and she must be concussed for not being able to focus longer than a second.

He guided her carefully upwards and then left inside the bathroom.

"I'll let you know when I'm back with the clothes, alright?"

Aoko nodded and closed the door behind her. Sighing, she walked up to the mirror and looked herself over. Ok, so, she never noticed how badly she hurt had her head. She didn't even know when that was. But there must be quite the laceration for Kid having to bandage her whole forehead. So, he probably had to wipe away all her blood. Jeez, her face must have looked like one from a horror movie. She nearly felt sorry for him.

Her sweater was ripped at parts, probably from the explosion, that was where she must have gotten her headwound, too, and there was some blood all over her body. It didn't seem too bad and she had actually been quite lucky to not only have survived but also made it out hardly wounded – besides the thing with her head and ribs.

Frowning in disgust seeing all the blood, she took off her sweater and winced when she barely got her right arm above her head. The shirt was just as hard to take off and she winced even more when she saw what her right side actually looked like. It was blue and purple and at parts blackish. Come to think of it, she wasn't too proficient in such injuries so maybe having Kid look at it was the better alternative, after all.

First, though, she'd need to clean her other small wounds, get the blood off her and maybe put some bandaids on some lacerations, but nothing looked very serious. She found a small towel and wetted it with ice cold water. Somehow, warm water didn't come so Aoko decided to just take what she got.

Cleaning up didn't take too long and soon her skin was purple and blackish but at least not bloody anymore. It looked like she wouldn't need any bandages since all her wounds were already closed and she'd have clothes on to protect them from opening again. Also, wearing a lot of bandages was uncomfortable, anyway.

When the knock came just a few minutes later, she opened it with a serious face and was glad when his Poker Face never broke when she turned and showed him her badly hurt side. She kept her shirt in front of her chest, so adding to her bra, he couldn't see much of her breasts at least. She didn't even know why she was so embarrassed – being in a bra wasn't much worse than being in swimsuit and sure, a swimsuit was for showing and a bra wasn't necessarily but yeah. She was blushing when he looked her up and down and wanted to hit him for it, but his face scrunched up and he shoved her into the light to see better and she actually lost her shyness because he was only trying to see how bad it was.

She _did_ hit him, though, when Kid touched one of her ribs and she thought she'd die right then and there. "I'm sorry, Nakamori-san, but I need to feel if anything is broken. This looks really bad."

Aoko shook her head. "It hurts."

Nodding, he agreed. "I know. It looks plenty painful. But I need to check."

Aoko grinded her teeth and nodded. "Alright, just hurry up."

She felt like walking up the wall when he touched her again, gasping and gnashing her teeth together. She was sure he was being gentle and careful, so her wound must have been bad enough for her to want to die to get away from the pain. Maybe his touch could have made her feel something else, if she wasn't in so much pain. But thankfully it stopped soon enough and she fell to her knees, breathing heavily as if she just ran a whole marathon.

Kid kneeled in front of her and held her at her shoulders. "You _do_ have a few broken ribs, Nakamori-san. I'll get you some cold wraps to keep cooling it. At least it's not swollen badly, yet."

Aoko nodded and closed her eyes, wishing the pain to go away finally.

"Change your clothes and come back down or call me. I'd love to have you take a hot bath but unfortunately we have only icy water."

Looking up sharply, Aoko drew a sharp breath. "But the water in the glass!"

Kid was the ever-collected phantom thief again. "I had it warm up at the fireplace." Well, that explained how he got warm water when all _she_ got was just ice.

Taking the clothes he gave her, she made him leave and turned around to put them on. It was less hard then getting them off, especially since they were at least a few numbers too big but Aoko was very fine with that. She had taken off her bra, too, knowing that she wouldn't be able to put it back on the next day but she really rather wore nothing than tortured herself the whole night and possibly all tomorrow.

When she got down, she found Kid finishing setting up – well, good question. "What are you doing?" She asked incredulously. She _would_ be able to sleep on the floor but with her ribs, she'd rather not.

"I'm sorry for this but this is the warmest place. The heating is broken and if we don't want to freeze, after all, we'll have to sleep close to the fire. I put a lot of blankets on the ground so it should be comfortable enough."

Aoko sighed. It sure was the reasonable thing to do and he even expected her to share the impromptu bed with him but she wouldn't deny him any warmth when he was the whole reason she was still alive right now. But she was afraid it might feel very strange indeed. It wasn't the first time she wished for Kaito to be here. She trusted Kaito and Kaito'd never tell her _not_ to trust him and then she wouldn't be so embarrassed about lying next to him and things would be much less complicated than they were.

"Lie down and try to get comfortable. I'll just change real quick myself and be right back."

Aoko nodded and sat down on the _bed_. At least, he did his best in placing down as many blankets as there probably were. She lay down and slipped beneath the covers, embracing the warmth that spread around her. Again, she closed her eyes only for a second but her mind felt groggy again, when she opened them when there were sounds she couldn't sort to anything she knew.

Blinking a few times, she found Kid sitting next to her and – watch her?

"I'm sorry you have to spend Christmas with me, hurt and some foreign place, Ojou-chan. This is surely not what I envisioned when I planned the heist."

Aoko sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Well, and because of me you never got to see the jewel. You'll probably never see it again, so let's call it even."

Kid smiled sadly and shook his head. "Actually, I got to see it before the whole incident."

Aoko raised an eyebrow in question. "Oh? So? Did you steal it?"

Kid just shook his head and kept this secret but somewhat sad smile. "No. It wasn't what I'm looking for."

"And what is it that you're looking for?"

Kid grinned, his eyes sparkling in mischief for a second before they take on a softer side. "You _do_ know how they say knowledge is power? Sometimes, power is deadly."

"Hm, so it's some kind of secret that is cursed and I'll die if I know about it?"

"Not quite." He said secretly and Aoko sighed. She truly never got anything out of him but at least, now she knew for certain that there was something Kid was looking for. She turned her head away from him again, looking at the dark ceiling, only little illuminated by the flames that barely reached them. She wondered what kind of secret that was. So he was looking for a jewel which was very dangerous? But why? And why would a jewel be dangerous? And then she remembered how there were sometimes dangerous people at his heists and maybe they had something to do with the whole thing.

Come to think of it. "Ne, Kid?" She turned her head to face him again only to find him not having moved a bit. It was a little creepy to know that he was watching her all the time so intently – wearing Kaito's face.

He waited for her question patiently. "That keiji, ne? I never saw him before and obviously he had an evil mind." Was he maybe part of those who tried the assassination in April? Was there an organization behind all of it?

"He wasn't. I checked every person on the train and there were six who didn't belong there but I actually thought they finally thought up a good enough plan to catch me and let it slide. Apparently, those six had other plans all along."

"What do you think did they try to do, though? Blowing up all the gunpowder? Not very clever, if you ask me. And why was he being so friendly with me? I don't really get what they wanted to do."

Kid nodded in thoughtfulness. "I'm sure we'll know soon enough. Since they attacked a train full with police, it'll make news really fast."

"Otou-san must be worried sick. I wonder if they told him I went missing. I wonder if they already find out that Otou-san was never aboard the train. They could think we both died."

"Nah, wouldn't hope on it. They know I hardly go down without a fight and that _wasn't_ a fight."

Aoko pursed her lips in frustration. "That keiji could have told them anything. Besides, how did you find me? You must have gotten off the train. How did you know I was not, say on the toilet or something. You possibly wouldn't have made it back up anymore."

Suddenly, Kid looked very annoyed for a while, just like Kaito looked whenever she did something stupid but it disappeared soon enough and an even look stayed. "I knew you went back and had a feeling I might actually find you right where the explosion happened. Also, you screamed loud enough for everyone to hear, so there weren't many other options for you to be."

Aoko blushed. "W-well." She remembered that she _had_ screamed, but everything was really blurry by now and she couldn't tell when _exactly_ she did. Still, she was fairly sure he must have jumped before he knew that she was down there or maybe her memory was too twisted and maybe to that time the train wasn't too far off, yet and he could have easily made it back on. Well, it didn't really matter. She was safe and he was too and that was the important thing right now.

He was lying on his side, his head prepped up on his hand and Aoko wondered if it wasn't exhausting after a while. The pose didn't look comfortable, at all and he really was making her nervous. If this were any other time with someone else, it could have been considered romantic. But she was hurt and they both didn't know where _here_ was and she was actually the daughter of the keibu that was trying to catch that internationally wanted criminal that lay right next to her in their makeshift bed. And maybe that internationally wanted criminal was actually her childhood best friend Kaito, who she actually liked more than just a simple friend. He'd always her best friend but she'd love to kiss him and cuddle with him. She'd love to tell him her secrets and let him protect her now and then. She'd love to hug him right now, even more so since he _was_ Kaito right now and she hated it because in reality he wasn't. He was Kid in disguise as Kaito and he made her feel things she wasn't ready to feel for a criminal she was supposed to hate.

Turning her head away from him, she scoffed. "Don't look at me like that with his face."

"Why? How am I looking at you?"

Aoko closed her eyes and pinched her nose. "As if there could be something else."

"Eh? Something else? What else? Where? You are not making much sense, Nakamori-san."

Aoko pouted and would have turned away from him but given that he was lying on her left side and her right side was pretty messed up, she could only lie on her back or on her left side and yeah, she was a little pissed right now. Couldn't he just stop playing with her? Sure, he'd been tame for the most part but couldn't he stay like that for a little longer?"

"I think there are worse ways to spend Christmas, though." She said after a while of comfortable silence.

"How so?"

"I still remember how I would spend holidays with Kaito and his mom because Otou-san was always busy. Later, I held parties with friends because somehow I knew that Otou-san wouldn't be there and right now, if Otou-san hadn't taken me along, I'd be sitting in the living room and staring into the darkness, because lately Kaito doesn't have any more time, either. So this is actually much better than what I could have anticipated. Besides, even if you hadn't left Otou-san in Tokyo and we somehow made it to Sapporo, I highly doubt I'd be anywhere but in the hotel room because Otou-san would be celebrating with his squad or maybe already doing all the paper works – who knows."

She wondered why she told him all that but maybe she needed to. She had bottled it up for quite some time and it had been bothering her. Although, she didn't tell him that she basically felt left alone and lonely because all of them were leaving her behind, she was sure, he still got the message. Being here with him, with someone and not alone, being cared for and taken care of, it actually felt nice and she felt warmed than she'd felt for a very long time now. She'd still anytime prefer spending time with her father than with Kid but beggars can't be choosers.

Taking out the pocket watch from Kaito that she had kept on her, she opened it and regarded it with a somber look. She still wondered why he'd give her something like that.

She turned back to Kid and showed it to him. "Is it real?" Maybe it was futile to ask the one who actually got it for her, unless she was wrong about it, but he wouldn't lie to her, now would he? He had no reason to lie to her because even if he got a fake for her, she'd still treasure it and she hoped he knew as much.

"May I look?" It surprised her a little that Kid asked instead of just took like usually. After a moment, she gave him the watch and watched him examine it carefully.

"Yeah, looks real enough to me. Fakes are usually too clean, too perfect but this one isn't. Where did you get it?"

"Kaito gave it to me as a Christmas present. He didn't have to, that baka. But I still like it." But she usually like what Kaito got her, be it flowers or fireworks. He simply never ceased to amaze her.

"Then let me add something as an apology."

Aoko gaped in wonder as there was suddenly a necklace woven through the watch. "N-no. It's alright. You don't have to." He was a magician through and through and lately she'd seen too little of it. Still, she shook her hands in order to keep the necklace but he didn't listen and suddenly the necklace with the watch was around her neck. She _had_ wanted to buy one to be able to wear it like that but was it ok, if she wore a necklace one Kaitou Kid gave her?

"But I'd like you to have it."

"Is this some kind of love confession?" She asked confused and scared, because Kaitou Kid? Falling in love with _her_? Not possible and yet why did he give her _something_?

But Kid only grinned playfully and winked. "That's a secret."

She didn't like how her heart was beating wildly in her chest and the warmth spreading in her body? Nope. Not good, at all.

Still grinning, he stretched to pick up a glass. "You're all red. Would you like to drink something?"

That bastard knew exactly how flustered he got her and he enjoyed every second of it. Only he didn't know that she felt attracted to his soft side and not the show-off, even though she had to admit that she didn't dislike that side, either. Still, she was no rabid fan and he better knew that.

Taking the glass, because drinking was important, she gulped it all down and got comfortable again. She _was_ tired and maybe the world would be much brighter the next day.

* * *

Kaito couldn't sleep a second the whole night. He wondered if he'd looked for her outside the train if he hadn't known she was there. She _had_ screamed and he _had_ heard her, but actually it wasn't much louder than their talk before because the train was loud and the storm had been raging and there was no way anyone inside the train would have heard her.

She would have died.

He still shuddered just thinking about how close to death she had gotten that day. And had he been just a second too late, she'd not be right now.

It terrified him – a life without her was unimaginable even when it was hard right now to be close to her because it was too dangerous. This didn't mean that he could spend time with her as Kid because that actually got her in more danger than his real self but he couldn't stay away, either. She was like a magnet and if she was the positive then he was the negative and she was pulling at him, keeping him at her side all the time.

He'd put a receiver inside the watch and through that was able to hear when that douchebag was annoying her, as well when the first explosion went off. It was also a tracker and he was glad she had it on her. He actually only gave her the watch because he needed to know what was going on with her and since she wouldn't tell him, he needed to find out the dirty way, even if he risked her finding out and hating him for it. But today, it saved her life and he couldn't be more grateful.

Watching her sleep like that, he couldn't keep his hands to himself. Her face was bruised so badly and he knew she must be in a lot of pain, he'd never seen such black bruises before. He saw that she was breathing, just like when he was carrying her and she had fallen unresponsive, he had freaked out, thinking she had died on him when all she did was pass out. Still, it freaked him out even now and he couldn't even blink in fear he'd miss when she stopped breathing and thus, died after all.

The shock was ingrained deeply in him, having already lost someone he held dear, he couldn't allow to lose her, too. It shook him so much he couldn't even bring forth his sassy attitude he usually had with her.

That was why he was checking her pulse every other second even if he saw her breathe but what if his eyes tricked him? He couldn't even trust them right now. No. As long as her skin was warm and her heart beating inside his chest and as long as he could touch her face and feel her pulse beneath his fingertips, he could rest at ease but also only then.

* * *

Another long ass chapter, I hope you guys don't mind?

Thank you for all the reviews, they actually motivated me to update faster :D Hopefully you liked this chapter and look forward to the next chapter - there will be some New Year's action and hey, will we meet with the BO?

Reviews make the author infinitely happy and definitely update faster.


	13. Run-in with the BO

**Chapter 13 Run-in with the BO**

This was getting ridiculous.

But Heiji was still off to the side with Conan-kun so he either didn't notice Ran's absence or they _really_ weren't hiding anything from her – though Kazuha highly doubted that.

Heiji had once again dragged her off to Tokyo – not that she was complaining about going to Tokyo to visit her great friend Ran and her small guardian but she'd wanted to spend New Years with Heiji and her friends back in Osaka. Besides, Heiji had been strangely attentive to Ran and Ran had been disappearing at the oddest of times. Of course, Kazuha had asked her – _is something going on, did something happen?_ But lately she changed it into _what is going on_ because she knew _exactly_ that something _was_ going on, only no one thought of telling her about it.

She was sure that Heiji knew _something_ but even that guy never disclosed anything to her. And when Heiji so brutally, basically without asking for her consent, just informed her about going to visit that nee-chan and Conan-kun for New Years, Kazuha decided to play detective on her own and find out what was going on with Ran – and Heiji for what it was worth. That guy was acting way too suspicious. Did those two maybe have something going on between them? Kazuha doubted it of course, because Ran was not such a girl and besides, she had her own childhood crush, right? Still, the doubt and nagging thoughts were there and before she didn't know the whole truth she wouldn't rest her investigation.

Kazuha was also worried about Ran – what had gotten her into such a change of character? Deep down, Ran seemed to carry a heavy weight, something that has been weighing her down, always an air of depression around her that Kazuha wasn't used to feel around her friend. Ran had always been this cheery, friendly girl even if things weren't going her way, even if that Kudo guy hurt her again and again, she bounced back and was her usual happy self. But lately, ever since Heiji had become this weird, obsessed guy, she only _looked_ happy but never felt like it. It worried Kazuha a great deal. This wasn't the Ran she knew – and it wasn't the Heiji she knew though maybe it _was_ the Heiji she knew only maybe he saw Ran as something he needed to figure out. Obviously, he figured there was something wrong with Ran, too, and decided to find out what it was. Or maybe Conan-kun had asked him to, maybe Conan-kun was as worried about Ran's change in character because he had to have picked up on it much sooner, right? Maybe he needed all the help he could get finding out what was wrong with Ran.

And so, here she was, talking to Ran and Sonoko, though Ran has _again_ slipped through her fingers, disappeared _somewhere_ without anyone noticing, pushing her fear and suspicion skyhigh. Sonoko didn't seem to pick up on the changes in her friend or maybe she simply ignored them for whatever reason. Kazuha could think of a few reasons she would do it – because of fear of losing Ran, because she didn't want to upset Ran or maybe that was her way of support. Kazuha didn't know because she didn't know the girl too well but whatever it was, she seemed unperturbed by Ran's disappearance.

But Kazuha wasn't and she would find out _right_ now what was going on and where Ran went.

"Eh?" Kazuha shouted out, looking behind Sonoko. "Sonoko-chan, please excuse me for a second. I think I just saw a friend of mine."

She needed a good excuse why she left Sonoko to herself for the time being – she didn't want to worry her and she wasn't sure she wanted Sonoko to find out about what Ran was doing if Ran herself hasn't told the girl. Stopping abruptly, as a weird thought entered her mind, Kazuha observed Sonoko for a second who had turned around to try to see who that friend of Kazuha's might be. Could Ran actually have told Sonoko and that was why that girl was so calm in light of Ran's disappearance?

Sonoko turned back around, her face smooth and friendly, though a doubt was mirrored in her look but she seemed to let it go without asking. Maybe she knew more than she let on.

"Ok sure, I'll wait here for you." Sonoko smiled and nodded as a permission for her to go. Heiji and Conan were still off to the side but Kazuha didn't care much. She smiled, nodded as thanks and hurriedly disappeared in the crowd.

They had gone to one of the many New Years festivals in Tokyo, had drawn good luck predictions and while her own had been great luck for this year and good luck for Sonoko, Ran had drawn bad luck. It had worried Kazuha a great deal, a cold feeling creeping up on her – and Ran's white, resigned face didn't help that feeling any. She seemed extremely unhappy with that prediction, putting it away with all the other bad predictions on the fence way too hurriedly as if the paper had burned her – but Kazuha had not seen any fire or ice which could have physically hurt her.

The Osakan girl had a very bad feeling about today – something was about to happen. Hurriedly, she checked her phone, opened a friends app and clicked on Ran's contact details. They had shared this app many months ago and today she was more than happy that they had. She shared this app with Heiji too, but she was sure he already all forgot about it because it was the easiest way of tracking somebody – of course that person had to have agreed to it at one point of time. If the person wanted to cancel the tracking option, they could but Kazuha was quite sure that Ran had long forgotten about it, too.

Google maps opened in the app and it was all too easy for Kazuha to find Ran's whereabouts but the fear in her chest increased with the revelation. Ran was no longer at the festival grounds.

Kazuha should have anticipated this, of course she should have but it still baffled her that her suspicion was right – she wished she had made it all up in her mind and Ran had no deep secret after all. Hastily, Kazuha followed the red point on the map and wondered when Ran had left. It didn't seem too far away, the festival itself was rather outside of the city. She _had_ wondered why they were going to _this_ festival when there were a few others much closer to Ran's place but hadn't questioned it any further. Heiji didn't seem very perturbed by it either so Kazuha kind of forgot about it. Sonoko's happiness had been too contagious.

The app was leading her through a dark park towards what looked like an industrial park. There were a lot of abandoned buildings, some ruins if she saw correctly – she wasn't too sure because it was long dark already and there were no street lamps or any kind of light beside the moonlight which was better than nothing but not nearly enough.

Kazuha didn't like the feeling the buildings gave her – a creepy kind of one, a dangerous one, warning her to turn around and go back home, go back to your friends but then again, first she had to pick one up and then safely return with her. It sounded easy enough, find Ran through the app – and she was steadily getting closer – pick her up by her feet if she had to and drag her back to her friends to the festival. But somehow the girl got the feeling that it wouldn't be so easy. Why ever Ran disappeared on her own like that, Kazuha was sure she wouldn't go back with her freely, not before she finished what she left to do.

It seemed Ran was moving only sporadically for the dot barely moved. Maybe her connection was bad and Kazuha only got the last position but somehow she doubted that. Was Ran secretely meeting someone? Well, it made sense. Maybe she had a secret boyfriend no one was supposed to know about? At least now Kazuha was sure that it wasn't Heiji because when she had left he'd still been at the festival. Ran had also already been gone too long for him to make her wait so long. Heiji wasn't like that – unless he had to sneak away from Conan and didn't know how to. But Kazuha dismissed those thoughts, they were not true, she knew that much. There was simply no way …

Pursing her lips in disdain, Kazuha kept following the unmoving red dot on her phone and found herself in front of a big building. There was nothing but asphalt beneath her feet and were there some people in the middle of the place? She stopped abruptly, relief building inside her.

The building threw a shadow and she couldn't see very well, so there was no way she could tell who that was. Maybe Ran and – yeah, there was definitely someone else too. So, she was seeing someone else, after all? Did Kudo-kun dump her, or she him? Kazuha deep down hoped that Ran hadn't gotten into some mess she needed to get out of now. She hoped she wasn't roped into something dark and dangerous, she hoped Ran hadn't met some dark and deadly people. But maybe she also just watched too many dark movies and saw too many dead people when around Heiji.

On the right, there were some more buildings, looking dark and menacing and now that she observed her surroundings, she found herself surrounded by nothing else but walls. There were buildings on all the sides of her except behind. But she couldn't very well go back – there seemed no other exit, though.

Though it was in the middle of winter, it wasn't very cold. The air felt fresh and clean and the wind was quite quiet today, too. If Ran hadn't disappeared like that, it sure would have been a very pleasant evening with actually good weather. An evening Kazuha would have been able to wholeheartedly enjoy. She'd have to seriously talk to Ran, tell her how much she was bothered by the Tokyo girl, how much she wanted to know the truth – she'd help her, whatever mess Ran had gotten into, Kazuha would help her get out no matter what.

But before Kazuha breathed in air to scream at Ran to finally tell her the truth, she heard voices. Those voices sounded nothing like Ran and whoever was with her making Kazuha realize that those people in front of her, in fact, were _not_ Ran and someone but two strangers she never knew. Suddenly, one guy raised his arm and then everything went very quickly.

" _No!_ _I don't know anything, please, I have fam-"_

A shot and suddenly everything went silent again.

The body fell to the ground, like a limp, heavy sack of potatoes, just fell down without making any other sound, any sound at all. The shot was still reverberating through the space, an echo of what just happened in this empty, abandoned place.

Suddenly another shot rang out, another loud one, one which illuminated the sky for a second until Kazuha realized it was not a shot but fireworks. She gasped then, in between two fireworks when there had been silence for one millisecond and stumbled back, the shock catching up with her. Just then two things happened simultaneously. The guy with the gun in hand seemed to have realized he'd been watched for he abruptly turned in her direction, aiming his gun at her, making her heart stop beating and someone hurriedly pushed her out of the way, pulling her along to the side. Everything happened so fast she couldn't react, she just heard another shot being made, a bullet grazing the space next to her, missing her just by a heart's beat.

They stopped behind a wall, hid and Kazuha was pushed against the same wall, a hand pressed to her lips. She wanted to fight the person but her body wasn't cooperating with her and apparently this person protected her instead of killing her so maybe she didn't _have_ to function correctly right now.

It was dark, especially dark behind all these walls but the person in front of her was breathing just as hard as Kazuha herself and wasn't that going to give them away? Fear gripped her tightly, making breathing painful.

"It's fine", the person in front of her suddenly whispered softly, barely audibly and if it had been silent like before it would have been incredibly loud – which it was either way in Kazuha's ear – but luckily the fireworks were still blowing up, giving them some hope of not being heard.

"Come out, little birdie. What bad luck for you to have witnessed this. Now you have to die. Come out and face your punishment."

His voice sounded cool, extremely cold and calm. She heard the man walk towards their hiding spot and all Kazuha could think of was how she'd die now and she never even told Heiji she liked him. And she never found out what was wrong with Ran and if Ran was really here did it mean that she got roped into something dangerous? Something that was killing people?

Kazuha knew aikido and she was damn well good at it but she couldn't fight bullets and in order to use her skills, she'd have to get close to the man, only she doubted he'd let her come close to him – she'd be dead even before she could decide what move she'd use.

Was this really, how she was going to die? She felt way too young to die, she'd still wanted to do many things, she still had her whole life ahead of her. She didn't want to die such a meaningless death behind a damn wall between abandoned buildings. Who'd find her dead body? Some construction people probably. Heiji would be worried sick, he'd look for her the whole night, then the next day until he fell over exhausted both physically and mentally and he'd never be able to find her dead body here until police told him what happened.

His steps were light but to Kazuha they were as loud as an earthquake and he was steadily getting closer. Her thoughts were circling in high speed but nothing was coming of it. She couldn't think of anything to do or to say.

Another firework exploded and for a second the sky was illuminated in beautiful reds and blues, in sparkles and Kazuha realized that it had been too close to their place. Had a rocket gone off wrong or was someone igniting them in close distance?

Weirdly enough, Kazuha decided she was not ready to die like this. She still needed to find Ran and have her tell her what was wrong. She wanted to help Ran with whatever she needed to do and then she needed to tell Heiji her feelings even if it would change things between them. She was just 17 still and she wouldn't give that up now. This guy had a gun and probably didn't think about pulling the trigger – he'd kill and ask questions later. What chance did she have? But maybe, if this stranger and her cooperated, they could somehow outwit him. They could distract him, the person could and Kazuha would sneak up from behind and have him give up his gun. Then she could put him into a grip he wouldn't get out of and have the person call the police. She figured, keeping him constrained might be a problem and she didn't know if there maybe was an accomplice – that would be quite troublesome, too. But she'd fight – she wouldn't give up now and die for Heiji to find her cold, unmoving corpse and mourn over her. She'd never do that to him if she could help it.

Now she only needed to tell the person about her plan and then they could perfectly execute it. Time was running out and she needed to hurry, his steps were nearly there, nearly at their wall and his deadly gun in hand, they had no time, no more time at all. Another firework exploded close by and momentarily illuminated the space around her and damn – was that _Ran_ pressing her against the wall? Eyes widening, Kazuha wanted to slap herself for not recognizing her friend any sooner. Of course that voice was Ran's too, now that she thought of it.

She opened her mouth, tried to pull the hand from her mouth to voice her thoughts, but Ran only shook her head and pushed her hand harder on her face. _Why_ Kazuha wondered. Thy had no time, he was already there and she wasn't ready to die, she _couldn't_. Not anytime soon.

Suddenly the guy came around the corner and she saw her life past in front of her eyes, they'd die now.

But something wheezed through the air, a loud sound echoed through the place when it apparently hit the ground, making the man swear harshly and shooting in the direction of another person? Kazuha would have been confused, if the situation hadn't been as dire, if the bullets hadn't been as loud, as mind numbing and fear circling through her whole body, making her feel hot and cold, shaking her to her core. Ran immediately pushed her away from the wall, grabbed her hand and pulled her after her. They went around the wall, at the next corner back around another corner and Kazuha couldn't see anything anyway, her ears ringing, she just let Ran lead her and under different circumstances she would have wondered how Ran was able to navigate through this mind-numbing darkness.

A few more bullets were sent their way, Kazuha was sure but none got very close to her and she was glad. When they went inside a building and hid in a room, Ran barricading them inside, she sat down on the floor because her legs felt incredibly heavy and she wasn't sure they wouldn't give out anytime now. Ran was saying something but it was rushed and the blood in her own body was too loud to make Kazuha understand what was being said.

* * *

For Aoko this wasn't the best night of her life. She had thought, maybe if she went to a festival with Kaito and Keiko, she'd be able to forget about some things. But as it turned out, Kaito didn't have time, of course another Kid heist had been planned for that night but Keiko had happily agreed to meet her and so the two of them went to one of the many New Years festival. Aoko was even able to drag Keiko of to one in Tokyo, barely outside because she knew that was where Ran would also be and what better time was to meet secretly during the fireworks? That had been the plan, anyway.

Ran had wanted to know what had happened during Christmas because they hadn't been able to talk much since Ran had been under surveillance all the time at home and Kaito had been strangely attentive, too. Not too much, of course. He hadn't visited her in the hospital and when she had woken up that other day, he'd already been long gone. A rescue team had come to pick her up just an hour later, she guessed it was Kaito's work but wasn't too sure because those people had told her that they'd seen the smoke and since it was unusual they wanted to check it out. Her luck, really.

Her father was fine, thankfully, and when he was told where she was and what had happened, he had immediately come to visit her. Unfortunately, he'd not been able to stay long, seeing as she was in good care in the hospital anyway and his team needed his guidance so he was more needed in that area.

Aoko wasn't mad, it wasn't like she needed him to hold her hand or anything. She was glad she could see him and see with her own two eyes that he was alright and not with those crazies on the train.

She had learned that his team was fine so far, no passengers had been hurt and some of the criminals had been caught, but a lot of them escaped. There was no sure number of how many people it had been or how they had been able to infiltrate the police force but that was why her father was needed at work.

Aoko had been diagnosed with two broken ribs and basically her lower rib cage bruised badly. Nothing else was so bad, though. She'd be fine in about two months she was told and she needed to rest for a while. Just before New Years she'd been released again and went back home with her father. Kaito had neither called nor texted her and she hadn't either but she wondered if the nurse with those blue, blue eyes really was Watanabe-san or some thief in disguise.

Since she had really wanted to see Ran and get back some normalcy she thought of meeting her in this warehouse place but when they arrived, people had already been here. Dangerous people and Aoko hid in one of the houses while Ran went behind a wall to watch the whole spectacle.

Neither expected the whole thing to escalate into death but that's how things turned out to be and when another innocent girl appeared, Aoko cursed her luck. She had broken ribs, there was no way her arrows would hit as exactly as she needed them.

Ran had grabbed the girl and pulled her as far away from danger as possible but that guy was smart and followed them to their hiding spot. She told Ran to stay put, to wait because she needed perfect sight in order to make him stop his pursuit. There was no way she would kill him but there also was no way she'd let him hurt her friend. She'd be able to keep him from following them but she couldn't do much more. Ran needed to get them out of danger, she'd just make sure that they'd get as good a chance as possible. Dying was not an option here.

The glasses were godsent as she was able to perfectly see in the darkness and see his figure quite clearly. As expected, the pain felt unbearable when she stretched the bow but it couldn't be helped. She needed to get Ran out of there.

"Wait a second more", she whispered into the air, knowing it was loud enough for the ear piece to pick it up and forward it to Ran. The girl didn't move even though she must have heard that guy's footsteps. "I will stop him long enough for you to make a run for it. Turn left first, then right and get inside the building. There is a room, it's hidden in the back. Close the door, stay as silent as possible. Hide there. I'll call the police, I'll distract him long enough. I'm up enough to not get hit and hide before he can find me."

It was a good plan, a foolproof plan and she executed it perfectly.

Letting the arrow fly through the air, she hit her target spot on, even with pain clouding her brain and body, she never missed her goals. Though the man was quick, pulling his gun up in her direction and started shooting. She hastily ducked down behind the stone wall, the bullets shattering the window above her but nothing but glass got her. She was glad.

When the bullet rain stopped, it was quite soon, she stood back up, locating him easily enough. He was looking in Ran's direction where she'd just left and looked like he was about to follow her.

 _As if, bastard_.

She shot another arrow in his direction and ducked down, already awaiting another hail of bullets which came soon enough. She crawled to another window and carefully looked through. He was already chasing after Ran but she'd had enough time to hide and Aoko needed to do the same.

"Are you safe?" she spoke into nothing.

"Yeah. We're in the room now. I've closed the door, there is no lock, though and nothing to hide in in this room but I think we should be fine now. I can see him walking in another direction. Let's move soon, Aoko." Ran answered in a silent, tense whisper and Aoko could only agree to this. They needed to get out of here fast. And they needed to not get seen by these people if they wanted to survive in the long run. What good was it if they got out of here but those people killed them later on, anyway?

Call the police and hide, only the seemingly perfect plan failed when another person kicked in the door behind her and only her panic stricken mind had her jump behind a pillar, out of his sight. She tried to stop her breathing as good as she could, trying hard to keep her presence hidden.

She'd never seen this second person on the premises, he must have been hiding all along and she never knew about it. Was there someone else? How many people were there?

Aoko wondered if they'd get out alive.

She wished she could warn Ran but if she even took a breath now, she'd be discovered immediately.

The fireworks seemed to have died down already and it was as silent as before with a needle falling being able to hear. It was scary how little noises were outside here and how much she wished for birds to chirp or the wind to blow – anything really, anything that would hide her breathing, hide her presence from this monster.

She still had the glasses on and she was very glad for the smart professor who even build in a thermal view. She was perfectly able to see where this guy was going and when there was a pillar between them, she jumped to her feet and ran out of the room.

There was no way he wouldn't have found her, especially since she was running out of air and then it was bye bye for her. She heard him cursing and then the hail of bullets started, wheezing past her body – her legs, her arms, her head. She wondered if she'd even realize in her adrenaline induced mind if she was hit.

With the perfect glasses though, Aoko was able to perfectly navigate through rooms and ruins and run down stairs which had deadly holes inside. This whole place was a rundown ruin which just might save her life.

Everything was pitch dark and the guy had to slow down, slow down to make sure where he was walking and where he was shooting only Aoko suddenly started running towards the other guy and damn, she needed to turn another way.

Back on ground level she immediately ran through a narrow hall, her steps echoing way too loudly and she knew he'd hear and he'd follow. At least this way she was able to keep him as far away from Ran as possible.

When suddenly nothing but a dead end, a gigantic hall with no exits awaited her up front, Aoko stopped. She'd been too loud and both guys were just behind her – there was no way back. What now?

Her fear skyrocketed in that moment, seeing the guys in her mind, with their guns raised, posed towards her and then – they'd shoot and she'd feel pain or maybe she'd be instantly dead. She hoped it was the latter.

Still, her fighting spirit wouldn't die until the very end, until she was very well _dead_ and so she hid behind a pillar at the very end of the room, just the other side of the entrance – keeping enough space between her and them. Right now she was at an advantage with her glasses, being able to see in the darkness. They'd take a second to see her standing in the darkness, so before they could she'd have to strike them down. If she was able to do that, shoot the guns out of their hands, restrain them to the wall, anything, she just might get a chance at survival.

She was a good enough shot to actually pull it off.

Holding the bow tightly in her left hand, Aoko leaned against the hard cold pillar behind her. It grounded her, feeling the hard texture through her jacket. She was still alive, still able to feel, to breathe. Her ribs burned in her chest but the pain had her going right now instead of immobilizing her. She hoped it wouldn't hinder her when shooting.

* * *

That said, Ran seemed to be talking to someone who _wasn't_ in the room and when the Osakan girl got a grip again, she tried to look find out what was going on. Who was the other person and what the hell was going on here?

"Shit, Aoko! What is going on?! Aoko?!" Ran whispered harshly into the darkness, a fear and panic going through her voice making Kazuha fear with her. What _was_ going on? Who was Aoko? She might have heard this name before but couldn't remember who it belonged to. But this Aoko girl was maybe the person Ran was seeing? Was this Aoko girl the problem? Did she change Ran or got her in some kind of trouble? In _this_ trouble?

"Satou-keiji!" Ran exclaimed in relief, her voice still as silent as possible but with an urge to it. "You have to come here immediately. There are some killers running around. A man was killed. You have to hurry, _please_. I don't know how long we can hide here."

Ran told the police where they were, in what building they were hiding and Kazuha wholeheartedly hoped they'd arrive in a heartbeat. She thought of calling Heiji too, but was too scared to endanger him to actualy go through with it. Police knew how to handle such a situation, that _aho_ didn't. He _did_ , true but she'd rather not have him here when that guy was as roughless.

"What's going on, Ran-chan?" Kazuha asked silently, fearladen.

"I don't know." She saw Ran shaking her, imagining it was in despair. "I just don't know. They arrived suddenly and killed the man in cold blood. No remorse, no second doubting what they were doing. Those are trained killers. And the haven't killed for the first time."

" _Those?_ What do you mean? There has only been one person, Ran-chan."

Ran shook her head again, keeping her back to Kazuha so she didn't see her face and expression. She'd loved to see what Ran thought about. Sometimes she was that easy to read. "No, there are at least to people and they are both going after Aoko now."

Kazuha stood up shakily. "Who is Aoko?" she asked but it didn't matter either way. It was that person who saved them, right? So they had to make sure to save _her_ now in return. Save her, _do_ something, whichever was fine.

"A friend." Was all Ran replied and Kazuha understood. They needed to move now. They needed to go back for Ran's friend. Those guys, especially if it were two, they needed to be stopped. They were ruthless and dangerous and needed to be stopped right away.

"Let's go Ran-chan, we need to help her now."

* * *

Those guys seemed to be on the smart side since both of the were circling her from both sides. It was harder to get them both now, but not impossible. She'd shoot the one first and immediately aim for the other. She'd have to be very fast to shoot the gun out of his hand, chances were she might not make it, a bullet hitting her before the second arrow flew but she had to try. It was her best bet at surviving what looked like a hopeless situation.

She tried to walk as soundlessly as possible. Once her arrow flew and hit its goal, they'd immediately know her position. She had only a millisecond of time to adjust her bow and shoot the second arrow. If she was lucky, he'd just shoot in her direction but not hit her because it was simply pitch black. She hoped he'd disappear behind a pillar before he was able to target her, but at the other side, there were no pillars and besides, it would probably not work out in time anyway.

Stopping in the middle, having left her safety of the stone pillar, Aoko's heart thrummed wildly in her chest, pumping blood through her veins, maybe for the last time.

The guy on the left one moved, she saw his gun clear and then she moved, raising her arm, stretching the bow and shooting. The wheezing sound felt mind numbigly loud to Aoko without hesitation she turned around, just a bare minimun, just the turn of her torso, quickly stretching another arrow and then pain exploded in her chest.

* * *

OMG guys this took forever, I'm sorry. Really. **Thank you so much for all of your reviews!** They kept me up on my toes even though a bad writer's block had me in its tight grip for way too long. Also, life happened and with a full time job and now that I started Japanese classes again, twice a week, I simply do not have much time anymore. I try to write as much as possible, if I'm not stuck with writer's block. I think I overcame it now, so the next chapter should follow soon hopefully. It's 4 am now and I'm tired but happy to present you with a new chapter. Hopefully you liked it.

Reviews are welcome as they keep me motivated and this time I really might update sooner.


	14. Stasis

Before Aoko could move, a bullet grazed just barely passed her. Grasping her side in pain, she fell to her knees, closing her eyes shut. This was – bad. They couldn't see any more than her, in fact she was perfectly able to see but now that they knew her position, Aoko would never be able to hide somewhere before a bullet hit her after all. To incapacitate one shot was good and all but with the other deadly man as free as ever, her life would soon cease to exist.

" _Aniki!_ " the one hissed in anger. The other just grunted and Aoko heard footsteps going away from her. Must be the slimmer guy going back to pick up his gun. Though, Aoko was sure she injured his hand too – his precision would be off at the very least – she hoped.

"Kill the dirty rat, Vodka."

His voice was ice cold, unmoving, no emotion at all hidden in his words. Those were the words of a clod blooded killer who never even later asked questions. If there were some, he'd be a contract killer, Aoko mused. That would sound just about right.

"Of course, aniki."

Brothers, huh – were kind of her last thoughts before Aoko realized that was it for her. Unless he ran out of bullets and she was lucky, this was it.

Somehow, she felt regret but barely any fear. She wondered why that was. Adrenaline may have immobilized her, but it didn't like that one day when Kid had saved her, when she had frozen, fear blocking her thoughts and body. This time it felt different – like she accepted her imminent death. Like there was no way and she was fine with it.

Her life didn't flash in front of her eyes, but she had to think about Kaito and his motives – why was he Kid. And her father, did he know about Kaito and Kid? And if he did, why did he never say something, why did he never do something? No, he didn't know about Kaito being Kid. She wondered if maybe Kaito could protect her father now that she would inevitably die. She hoped they could bond together and help each other. She wished for it. Maybe, if she were to become a guardian angel or even go to hell, she hoped she could still watch after them from the other side.

The first bullet missed her head just barely, but Aoko had heard it – she'd heard the trigger being pulled, the resounding explosion of the bullet being shot, numbing her ears and then the next was fired, just barely missing her again. He really must have trouble seeing her for a contract killer he was really bad at hitting her, wasn't he?

" _Stop it!_ " And then mayhem started.

Looking up sharply, startled, fear spiking sky high once more in Aoko, she shot up, her ribs heavily protesting but what had to be done, had to be done.

She watched Ran kicking the burly guy, kicking the gun out of his hand and the advantage was on her side as she successfully kicked him a few feet away but he seemed to recover too fast. He was too fat, to strong for her to hit him properly in this dark and make enough harm to immobilize him.

" _Gah!_ " She found the other girl on the floor, the tall guy standing above her, holding and pointing the gun at her head.

"Kazuha-chan!" Ran screamed and for a second Aoko wanted to slap the girl.

 _Don't fucking tell them our names, you idiot!_

She didn't hesitate this time, she barely even felt her ribs – weird, right? Pulling up her bow, the shot never came easier before. In wonder she noticed that the guy truly held the gun in his left hand now, she must have hit him good. She missed the gun, but it was enough to make him stumble, have the shot go off far enough away from Kazuha's body – that was her name, right?

"Shit!" the tall guy let out, hurriedly pointing the gun in Aoko's direction but before the bullet hit her, she had the gun out of his left hand and pinned him to the wall. It was too easy, and she wondered where the catch was. Surely, her arrows wouldn't keep him there forever. He just needed to tear the jacket he was wearing, and he'd be free again. Just to make sure, she shot a few more arrows just so many she still had enough for the other guy. She couldn't run out before.

"Get up and run, you idiots!" Aoko yelled into the darkness, pointing her bow at the burly guy. He was just advancing at Ran and she was waiting for him, patiently and Aoko was sure she could take him on, she knew that, but they didn't have time for meaningless fights. Once those two found their guns again, it was game over. Aoko was running out of arrows and close-range combat was a disadvantage against guns, as much as she hated to admit it.

Aoko was no murderer and she hated hurting someone physically, so wounding the tall guy was more than enough she was willing to do, hurting the fat guy was not on her mind though. Pinning him to the wall like his brother was enough. And even though the energy was leaving her, making her breathless and the pain overcoming her, slowly but surely, Aoko seldom missed her goal. While she was no fighter and only her fights and runs with Kaito had built up her stamina like that, she was the best archer she knew – without wanting to boast about it. Surely, there were many more archer out there much better than she could ever be but right now her skill was enough. It was enough to save them and ensure their escape.

"Let's go!" Kazuha said and ran over to Ran, pulling her out of the room, Aoko following closely behind them. She wondered since those killers knew their voice's now and even Kazuha's first name, how long they'd survive now. She knew what they looked like, Ran too and observing the third girl now, Aoko realized that Ran must have given her the glasses. So all of them at least knew how these people looked. But it wouldn't help them any when they were killed in their sleep.

Pursing her lips in disdain, Aoko frowned heavily. Things were getting out of hand here. Especially considering how these people easily could be the contract killers to kill her father. And even if it wasn't these people, there apparently were others to do the job, to simply kill people, take their life.

It was just before they left the building, breathless and shivering, that police sirens and light resonated through the darkness. She liked this sound much more than the choking silence, the pressuring uncertainty of survival.

The cars stopped with squealing tires in front of them out jumped a few officers. She knew some of them but mostly they seemed to know Ran and Kazuha. Who was that Kazuha girl anyway?

What followed was a tirade of questions, what were you doing, why were you here, do you know the dead guy, what did those people look like?

It was weird – none of them had agreed to lie to the police but somehow all of them silently agreed on not telling them anything about the guys in black. Those deadly killers who'd just kill anyone on sight – Aoko was sure they were like that. They didn't fear the police or else they wouldn't have been as trigger friendly as they were. Killing someone seemed to come naturally to them and that they survived was only luck. They just barely jumped off death's shovel.

It was later, when the barrage of questions had stopped, that Kazuha pulled Ran aside and Aoko followed, curious to what the girl was about to do. She didn't know her but she seemed like a feisty girl. A strong one with a strong will and body.

"What the hell was that, Ran-chan? Can ya finally tell me what is going on?" She then turned to Aoko and looked her straight in the eyes. Hard and cold, unforgiving. "What is going on? You're the reason, am I right? I never even knew Ran was acquaintance with Nakamori-keibu's daughter. How did ya two meet? What did ya get Ran into?"

They were out of earshot, thankfully, because if someone found out what they were talking about, they'd get in a lot of trouble. "And who were these guys, Ran-chan? Are ya associating yourself with such people? _Killers_? Just what is going on, Ran-chan?"

Kazuha was getting desperate with the silence around her, the ignorance the two others were bestowing upon her. Getting angry, Kazuha grabbed Ran's shoulders roughly and started shaking her. "We could very well have died out here. Tell me what the hell is going on, Ran-chan!"

Ran was being weird and when she kept her head downwards like that even Aoko realized that something was wrong with her. It wasn't just keeping Kazuha out of things, protecting her by not telling her anything. No, it was actually something else entirely and Aoko couldn't put a finger on it. Ran had been strangely out of it the second they saw the man getting killed, now that she thought about it. Was she that shaken? Aoko definitely understood how that would shake the core of you but it didn't seem like Ran at all.

"Ran-chan!"

When Ran wasn't responding, instead just turning around and fleeing the scene, Kazuha turned to Aoko. "Now _ya_ tell me what is going on!"

But the girl seemed even more shaken than Ran because her attention span seemed to be at zero. One second she was looking fiercely at Aoko, the next she made her way after Ran but maybe the other girl needed some time alone. She'd check on her later, ask her what was wrong but right now maybe running away was the only thing for her.

"What are ya doing?!" Kazuha screeched. "Let me go. I need to go after Ran! What if those guys stick somewhere close by?!"

Aoko pursed her lips. True enough. When the heavily armed police had entered the building, they had found a lot of arrows but no criminals. There must have been another way out, after all and now they were gone, back in freedom, back to killing people again – knowing one name and three female voices. It could very well mean their doom. It most likely did. And Kazuha seemed to understand it just as much.

"You'd both just die. Anyway, I'm sure Ran needs to be alone for some time. You can go after her later."

Then Kazuha turned around sharply, freeing her from Aoko's grip and went up to her face. "Now, missy, then _ya_ tell me what the _hell_ is going on."

The Osakan girl was very fierce, very protective. "First, stick to the lies. I got the feeling it's better not to involve anyone else. I don't think they'd mind silencing _anyone_ , much less police."

Kazuha didn't lose her angry look and crossed her arms as if things were taking way too long and she should hurry the damn up and finally tell her what was going on.

Aoko sighed. "No, Ran is not acquainted with these guys in any way possible." Her ribs were badly aching and Aoko wanted nothing more than go home, take some pain killers, a lot of pain killers, go to bed and all forget about this night. This was the worst start into a New Year she'd ever had. Nearly dying probably always topped all the other experiences so far.

"Then why was she here?"

Aoko wondered how much she could tell this girl. No way could she tell her about the messages, the threat looming above so many heads. She may have been the daughter of a police inspector, much like herself but she sometimes wished she could make Ran forget too and go through it all by herself. She could bear the pain, the pressure, the _everything_. She didn't want to drag anyone else down this dark path but there was no going back, no making Ran lose her memories – and besides, if she were truly honest, she wasn't as pure as she wanted to be. She didn't want to do this all by herself. She was glad Ran was there with her, thinking and fighting side by side.

Aoko couldn't very well tell Kazuha about the suspicious looking guys who they thought could be the killers they were looking for, and now Aoko _hoped_ that they weren't. She simply stuck to the version she also had told the police.

"I saw some suspicious people, being an inspector's daughter and all, I am trained to the weird things. It's not hard for me to see something unusual in a crowd, so I followed the murdered guy and saw him die and you know the rest."

Kazuha scowled heavily at the obvious lie. Aoko also hated lying but there was no way she could tell Kazuha that she had wanted to meet Ran here, thinking they'd be alone and be able to talk in secrecy. What about, Kazuha would ask and therein lay the problem.

"Yeah right. I've been too long, too many times around murderers and murder scenes. I know when people lie and you obviously don't even know how to lie _well_. You were also talking through some hightech mechanism and then these _glasses_."

She took out the glasses that were supposed to be Ran's and put them on. "Night vision, thermographic picture. How did you get this? You also posses one yourself, am I right? You wouldn't have been able to shoot so precisely in the dark without some help seeing."

She was sharp, very sharp, Aoko had to give her that. Getting out of this was getting harder every minute. But there simply was no way she was dragging _another_ person into this deadly mess. Not if she could prevent it.

"Kazuha!"

Another masculine voice she didn't know but Kazuha sighed and frowned and turned around to the guy running frantically towards the both of them, a small child hastily following after him. Well. If it wasn't Conan-kun and probably Kazuha's Osaka friend, huh? Things were truly getting more complicated by the minute and Aoko wanted nothing else than go to bed and sleep. Damn. She knew another barrage of questions would follow and she was _not_ up to it.

"What the hell are ya doin' here, _aho_?!"

"Ne, Aoko-neechan, where is Ran-neechan?"

Swatting down to his level, Aoko internally cringed. There was no way she could get past this sharp mind and tell him some lie. "I don't know." She truthfully answered and pointed in the direction Ran left. "She left that way."

She didn't want him to bother Ran but maybe it was better if he left to find her, if she wasn't alone after all. And maybe, all she needed, were strong arms and a strong chest she could lean at. Of course, there was no boyfriend close by but maybe this small boy could help out too.

"There was a murder," Kazuha quickly intervened and Aoko wondered why she'd do so. The police were taking care of it, no need to push these detectives there too.

Conan seemed deep in thought, his head turned towards the crime scene but he seemed distant, as if his mind wasn't really processing the details about some murder. He turned around and hastily left in Ran's direction. "I'm going to look for Ran-neechn. Leaving this to you, Heiji-niichan."

The Osakan boy seemed deeply in thought and even Kazuha didn't look very happy with this revelation.

Looking up, Hattori looked Kazuha in the eyes, then he looked her up and down, probably looking for wounds, any hints she might have gotten hurt, then he scowled. "And why the hell have ya been here, _aho?_ Ya still haven't answered me."

"I followed Ran-chan here. Then we were witnesses of the murder."

Hattori just watched her, listening intently to the few words she was speaking. "Have you seen the murderers?"

Kazuha shook her head determinedly. "It was too dark. But I guess I'd be able to identify him by his voice."

Hattori frowned and after a while nodded in contemplation. "But ya'r ok, right?"

Kazuha nodded and when he turned his head in her direction, frowning as if suddenly remembering that she was there, too, his facial expression darkened in suppressed anger.

"And _ya_. What have _ya_ been doin' here, eh?"

Aoko felt threatened, caged in like the prey she was in his eyes. She opened her mouth to respond but in the end, there was no need to. A dark, tall shadow engulfed her and before she knew it, a man was standing protectively in front of her. Not that she needed any kind of help but if this was sparing her the stupid questions, who was she to complain.

"And who are _you_?"

Wow – Kaito? While she knew that Kaito would always protect her, she never knew he was _so_ protective of her. It was just Hattori Heiji, a detective and he was even their age. It wasn't like he'd try to hurt her though maybe questioning her like that, looking at her like that might have given off a different impression.

"Hattori Heiji, detective of the west and ya are?"

"Kuroba Kaito, Aoko's _boyfriend_ so you better _back_ off."

Wow, ok – boyfriend? Aoko didn't know when they should have become official, she didn't even remember what would have triggered that status. For her, they were still just friends, not that she was unhappy with calling him her boyfriend but then again – right now, she really had no time for things like that. Furthermore, they had way too many secrets, the both of them for what would be considered healthy in a committed relationship.

But then again, Aoko was too tired to fight his words and so she let him. He was doing it for her right now anyway, even if maybe he had selfish reasons in his mind but right here, right now he was helping _her_.

"And I was asking what she was doin' here. Not too hard a question, is it, _Kuroba_? This is a murder scene."

"And _I_ am sure the police already took care of all the questioning." With that Kaito turned around, took her hand and dragged her off the scene.

* * *

She needed to know. She needed to know right now. Those guys, those two killers, they were the same from one year ago – in fact, one year ago, the last time she'd seen Shinichi as she knew him. It was the day in the amusement park, the roller coaster case which they weren't responsible for but they could very well have been. They could have been and maybe they were responsible for Shinichi's disappearance even though she'd seen him a few times after that, but never long enough to truly make sure it was really him. What if it wasn't? What if all those times it was just some double ganger? His mother maybe, she was too good at it – Kuroba-kun's mother had shown her that.

Fact was – there were people good enough to fool her, to make her believe Shinichi was still alive when he, in reality, wasn't. Why a mourning mother would do such a thing was beyond Ran but she couldn't preempt it, either. She simply couldn't. If she truly was wrong and Conan was _not_ Shinichi which made _so much_ sense, then Shinichi was dead and she simply couldn't accept that. Because how the hell was it possible for someone to _shrink_ , to lose ten years of one's life and look like that? It was simply _im_ possible. There was no way.

She needed to know. She simply needed to know.

Ran felt despair in her heart, a darkness surrounding, a hopelessness she'd never felt before.

Could she really have lost Shinichi, after all? That day, that day in the park, she still remembered it so vividly. The case had been heartbreaking and Shinichi had solved it as easily as always. But she couldn't grasp, not then not now, why people could simply kill each other. It had hurt her. But then Shinichi had run off, with a confident smile on his lips and she had known she'd never see him again. She had known that.

Right now, it shook her to the core. She'd known all along he was dead and yet – was it because of this revelation that she'd projected him in Conan? Because Conan looked like him, acted like him, protected her like Shinichi had done. And yet – how was it possible for someone turn back into a child without turning back time itself?

No. It was impossible. Conan-kun was a simple child and Shinichi dead.

She felt like choking on air. She knew her lungs were still working, she was still breathing in and out, the was air all around her but she didn't feel like it was entering her lungs at all. Still, there was still hope. There was. If his clothes were in his room, if there was _any_ indication in his room, anything at all that showed her he was still alive –

Ran didn't care when Subaru-san opened the front door when she was just pushing in the key, she didn't ask him anything, didn't answer his _did something happen_. She took off her shoes hurriedly, something banal as that brained in her brain that she did it without thinking and then all but ran up the stair, into Shinichi's room, clinging to the last hope she still held close to her heart.

She knew if she wouldn't find anything here, if there was no trace of Shinichi, he was dead and it would kill her, too.

* * *

Kaito had brought Aoko home and she was glad he did. They had taken the public transport, happy that he was so thoughtful of her wounds, of her pain – though he shouldn't have known. His father hadn't told him, she knew that because she had asked her father not to. He knew because he was Kid and Kid had been there when she'd gotten hurt.

But right now Aoko didn't feel like mulling it over too much. She just wanted to go home and sleep.

Kaito had given her some pain killers, in true magician fashion he took the pills and the bottle of water out of thin air. She was happy the pain receded some and didn't question anything else.

How Kaito had known where she was, was also beyond her and Aoko made a mental note to check this later. It was no good if Kaito knew all the time where she was. She couldn't have that and there was no way he could have just guessed her whereabouts. Of course, he could have been escaping the police as Kid and then saw all the police cars, sirens going to the warehouses and followed them. But then again, just like Aoko wasn't interested in magic the way he was, he simply wasn't interested in crime scenes the way she might have decided to.

Kaito hadn't asked questions but she was sure he must have had some. Still, she thanked him when he brought her to her door and turned back around to leave for his own home.

"You're an idiot, you know that? Hurt as you are walking around. You must have a death wish or something."

She did but she didn't at the same time. It was complicated and surely nothing she wanted to talk over with Kaito right now.

She opened the door, went inside and closed it behind her again.

* * *

Kazuha had hoped Heiji would leave the detective work to the police, just once in his life. But he didn't. He had at the crime scene for some hours, hours in which Kazuha had gone back to the festival, picked Sonoko who had been nagging her ever since for running away like this and leaving her all alone for all eternity. She was exaggerating but Kazuha understood the other girl. She understood what it felt like being left behind and it wasn't a nice feeling.

She got nothing out of Ran even though that had been her number one priority. Instead, she might have gotten into something deadly. She witnessed someone getting brutally murdered and the murderers were happily walking around, killing more people on their way. They also knew her name and voice and if that wasn't fatal for her, she didn't know what was.

She hoped Heiji would ask her again if she was fine, she wished he'd see how angry and shaken she was. Or maybe the shock was just in her bones but not showing on the outside. Maybe she was angrier than she was shaken.

She hated it.

Ran had run off to god knows where and while Kazuha was worried about her friend, very deeply worried, she wanted nothing else than go back home, go to bed and never wake up anymore.

What if those people started looking for her now? She was a crucial witness to something that might mean their end – and consequently hers too, because they'd have to silence her in order to save themselves.

Kazuha hated all of this. In order to find out what was wrong with Ran, she had gotten herself into something deadly, something she was most likely not going to get out of anymore.

Should she tell Heiji? And if she did, what would he do? That _aho_ would probably just run off to find those people to bring them behind bars before they could hurt her – getting killed and making things only worse.

And then Kazuha wondered if they'd gotten into that kind of trouble if she hadn't run after Ran. She had been the one needing help, she had been the one being found out – those other two been hiding and obviously those killers had been oblivious until she had let them know.

If she were to die it was basically her own damn fault anyway. She just hated that she dragged Ran and that Aoko girl into it too. Maybe that was the only thing she was truly angry about.

She spent the whole night in Ran's bed, worrying, thinking, mulling things over and over again until the sun came out again and when Ran still hadn't returned, still hadn't told her what was wrong, Kazuha had been in so much pent up anxiety that Kazuha couldn't help but take her bag and leave.

Kazuha never got if Heiji had come back at some point, or Conan-kun for that matter but she didn't care. She'd take the first train home now and if he texted or called her, she'd let him know where she was. But she was no longer ready to waste her time here.

* * *

Yey, done! Thank you so much for your lovely reviews. They motivated me and so I was able to write another chapter.

From the next chapters onwards we will finally get on with the case again :D Stay tuned for those!

I might rewrite the last and this chapter, though. I'm not too happy with how it turned out but we'll see. Right now I just want to get on with the story. Somehow, I have the feeling that it's not progessing at all haha that's also why I skipped the part when Aoko woke up in the shed to one week later


	15. Like a broken doll

**Chapter 15 Like a broken doll**

"Ran-neechan?"

Was this what drowning felt like? Ran never had come close to drowning, so she wouldn't know what it feels like. No, that's – not true. She had come close to drowning once, or twice, but that one time she'd been under heavy drugs and she didn't remember much of the guy pressing her head under water. The second time was in the sea when she'd thought she would drown – but she hadn't. She had fought until the very end.

But none of the times, she vaguely remembered, had felt like this. There had been darkness back then too, but not like this.

This time she felt swallowed whole by nothing but choking darkness. Her head felt heavy, there was chaos in her mind but she couldn't grasp a single thought. It was silent, as silent as before in the warehouse when she had been so scared of making a single sound. But at the same time her ears were burning with noise, hissing, static, whatever one would call it. It was loud and disturbing and not calm at all.

"Ran-neechan?"

She was at the bottom of the sea, she was sure, with the dark water pressing her down, down, down, keeping her down, taking her breath away. Her lungs were burning, she was sure because she couldn't breathe and she was underwater because it was so silent as it can only be where there is no sound. Of course, that was true only partially. There _was_ sound. But it was weird sound she couldn't place. Weird hissing static.

But even though her lungs were burning, her body felt oddly at peace. She _did_ feel cold but that was to be expected if you found yourself at the bottom of the cold, dark sea. The pressure was quite heavy too and maybe that was a reason for her burning lungs too.

She couldn't remember how she got here, how she was pushed into the cold dark water. Or even when or by whom. Had she gone to the sea? Sure they lived quite close to the sea and if she jumped from the Rainbow Bridge, she'd fall quite deep, too. But depending on where she jumped from, she might not survive the fall. Either way, apparently, however she had gotten into the water, Ran wasn't dead yet. She surely felt like it. Her mind felt detached, even though there were thoughts swirling around, like bubbles in the sea she couldn't catch because once she did, they would burst. Her head felt like it, too. Once she grasped one single thought, she'd burst, she was sure of it.

So Ran didn't try to catch any thought. She kept sitting in the cold dark water, pressing her legs tightly to her chest, hugging her small form with as much power as she had. She had her eyes closed but then again Ran wasn't sure. It was dark inside and outside, there was no telling if her eyes were open or not.

Those swirling thoughts aside, Ran felt empty. There was no panic that she was drowning – even though that was obviously happening, and she knew she should be panicking, fighting to get back to the surface and _breathe_. But whenever she tuned out the noise, there was just silence. Silence and cold and darkness, but somehow it didn't disturb her. Everything was neutral. Empty. She felt no emotions. No anger, no sadness, not fear, no panic. Feelings she imagined she should feel, but she didn't. And even that, she should wonder why that was, shouldn't she? Shouldn't she ask herself why she wasn't feeling anything? Why she felt empty inside out?

There was no more emotion inside of her and there was no more drive inside of her. She didn't want to know. She felt nothing? Well, then she felt nothing. Who cared? She surely didn't.

There was cold water around her but she wasn't _cold per se._ Another mystery she didn't feel like solving.

"Ran!"

Or maybe that was because she was already dead? Did death feel like this? If it did then Ran actually didn't mind dying anymore. If death was like this, then death was better than life. Death didn't hurt, it was just empty, there was nothing there but that was it. No drama, no heavenly door, no decision of heaven or hell, though she wouldn't mind either. She didn't care.

But solving mysteries, huh? She knew someone who did that, didn't she? There was something, deep deep down inside of her, something was stirring, a life changing pain.

" _Ran!"_

Yeah, there was someone she used to know once who was related to mysteries, she remembered now. And then she opened her eyes and everything came back to her.

* * *

Shinichi had no idea where Ran had gone.

He felt stupid, so stupid, in fact, that he wished he could slap himself – or Hattori that _baka_. He had gone to all the trouble to accompany Ran when Sonoko had explicitly said – "no brat with the glasses, there will only be another case and I want just _one_ day without a dead body close to me". He'd begged and pleased and hoped Ran would give in – what she had done in the end. There was simply _no_ way he'd let her go somewhere unsupervised, not after everything that had happened and then Hattori had come, too, and while Shinichi didn't mind that much because right now he could use all the help he could get, it was actually Hattori's fault this time that he lost sight of Ran.

They'd been in a heated discussion about why Sherlock Holmes was that much better than Ellery Queen and it had gotten so out of hand that if it hadn't been for Sonoko who came looking for them because not only had Ran long vanished, but _Kazuha_ , too. That woke them up pretty quickly and both went looking for the two girls even though _looking_ wasn't quite the right term for _following_ the dot on his glasses. Of _course_ he had tracked Ran – he wasn't stupid. He had already anticipated Ran would put on an act of disappearance and he hadn't wanted to desperately look for her later on. Good thing he'd been prepared.

But when they'd arrived, there had not been any Ran anymore and instead police cars and a dead body – Sonoko had been right, after all, only it _wasn't_ his fault, ok? There was absolutely _no_ correlation between dead bodies and him, _thank you very much_.

Still, there was a dead body and his body and mind both were screaming at him to go figure out what happened but Kazuha was angry and Aoko was preferring one side of her body – obviously something had happened and he had a bad bad feeling. Both of them looked rather pale, shaken if his eyes weren't deceiving him – they never were. Something _must_ have happened, something he very likely wouldn't like one bit. Considering what he knew what Ran was doing – together with Aoko – he had a very bad feeling and decided to go after Ran and leave things here with Hattori. He was capable enough and once he took care of Ran, he could easily come back here and take things over – or help out, whichever was needed.

He left in the direction Aoko had shown him and wondered why the dot was not moving from the place he just left. Had Ran detected the bug? Did she know or did she maybe just lose it? Bad enough, he had no idea where to look for her if he couldn't follow some clue.

Thankfully, because he was smart, he had his skateboard with him and traveling like that was much faster. He'd maybe even outrun her – if he just went in the correct direction. The professor had updated the engine and so he didn't need the sun for it to work anymore – though the power was of course still limited.

Sooner than he imagined though a call reached him and in a moment all his worries skyrocketed. Ran at his home? What was she doing there? Ran looking pale, like a ghost, empty eyes and not taking notice of anything around her? Something was incredibly, horribly wrong here.

Shinichi was sure this was the fastest he'd ever went home. A home he didn't dislike but also didn't particularly like. He'd been alone most of the time in this way too big and dark house of his. He barely took notice of it because he was either reading or taking care of cases – or meeting with Ran, so there was never a need to feel lonely but he wondered what it would be to g back now, after he'd stayed so long with Ran in a home where there was never a second of silence.

Thankfully, he arrived soon and ran up to his room, absolutely ignoring Subaru-san who had both his eyebrows raised and maybe an amused smile on his lips, but Shinichi wouldn't know because his mind was set on one single thing and that was sitting in front of his bed, in a lump, shaking, barely breathing and his heart stopped beating.

Now _what_ in heavens had happened?

His room looked like a mess but he only saw that because his detective mind took care of all the details once he entered the room. His wardrobe was opened and some clothes were thrown in the floor, his book case was half empty with half the books lying on the floor.

"Ran-neechan?"

He tried shaking her out of her stupor. She had her head hiding in her knees, being so small he'd never seen her.

For a second there was the word _broken_ in his mind before he discarded it as fast as it had come. Ran, _broken_?! Please! As if that'd ever happen. Ran was this incredibly, astonishingly headstrong, physically strong thunderstorm which would never get beaten. Ever.

"Ran-neechan?"

Though, he tried to reach her, to have her raise her head and look at him, smile at him, maybe wipe her tears away and laugh awkwardly because he once again saw her crying.

But she didn't raise her head, she didn't smile and didn't look at him. In fact, she wasn't reacting at all.

Her breath sounded labored, maybe she was also crying, Shinichi wasn't too sure, and her body felt chilly, too chilly to be considered healthy.

What had she been doing here? Why were all his things upside down? If he didn't know any better he'd say a burglar had come here and – yeah, but he knew better. For one, Subaru-san wouldn't let any burglar in and second, last time he'd been here his room had been perfectly clean and tidied up. And then there was little Ran, sitting in his room, in a state he'd never seen her before and what was more clear than the deduction that Ran had been looking for something in his room and either she found it or not – he wasn't sure about this yet.

And Shinichi wondered if he should curse his brain for doing all these deductions when maybe he should simply focus on _Ran_ – but then again, all these deductions might help him find out what was wrong with her, right?

"Ran!" he half yelled because _damn_ she wasn't reacting to _anything_ and now he was getting incredibly worried. Was she hurt? Was she physically hurt somewhere?

Trying to pry her arms away from her legs, Shinichi vainly tried to look for any outward wounds.

 _"Ran!"_

It wasn't worry anymore that held his heart, it was clear, honest fear now.

And then she opened her eyes.

* * *

She felt like waking up from a dream, a long dream, a peaceful dream. No panic, no pain, there was nothing but silence and at the same time noise and it should have confused her, but it didn't.

Ran felt detached.

There was her body, and there was her mind but those felt like two entities who didn't belong together, like two entities that watched each other, as if they didn't belong to one and the same person. No. Those were two entities who were completely independent from each other – at least, that was what it felt like.

There was her mind watching her body from afar, outside of her body.

There she was, sitting in Shinichi's bedroom on the floor, leaning on his bed, her arms hugging her small form tightly, and then there was little Conan with worried eyes, shaking her out of her stupor. At least that was what Ran thought he was doing.

She wondered what he was saying because he was moving his mouth, but she felt like in those old movies with pictures but no sound. She would have laughed if she had felt something because it looked so comedic watching Conan shaking her, talking and talking but no sound reaching her.

She didn't laugh though and there was a pull at her heart, something like pain maybe, she was sure she should have felt sympathy for this young boy who was vainly trying to – well, do something. Ran didn't know why he was shaking her or talking to her or what ever he was doing.

He looked desperate enough for her to feel bad though and after a while watching him, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Conan-kun?" she asked in a raspy voice, only slowly and painfully the memories coming back to her. She was here for a reason, wasn't she?

"Ran! Ran!"

There was urgency in his voice – did someone die? But he also sounded kind of relieved?

Ran felt confused. What had happened. Where was she? Looking around, she found herself in a room she knew, she was sure of it but it wasn't her room and why was she here?

There was slight panic at the corner of her mind, she could feel it but somehow it never fully reached her and so her heartbeat spiked only for a second and then immediately calmed down again.

She felt disoriented, to be honest, like she had sleep walked only she had never done that and she didn't know if it really felt like it, either.

"Ran! Look at me! Are you alright? What happened?"

She _did_ turn her head in Conan's direction then and – why did it feel weird how he called her? She wondered what was wrong with it but forgot about it soon after.

She didn't feel _fine_ but she couldn't really say _what_ fine entailed anyway, so she said she was _fine_. As for what happened she was as clueless as her little friend and that confused her even more. Wasn't Conan supposed to be super smart? Wasn't he supposed to know what was wrong with her, what happened and why she was here?

Pursing her lips in disdain – she hated being in the dark, why ever she felt such strong feelings was beyond her too. Not knowing something wasn't so bad, after all, now was it?

"Ran."

She felt a small hand on her forehead and she looked up in surprise, surprising herself even more because she hadn't even realized that she had looked down again – was she drugged? Also, her thoughts broke at the very source of every thought and then sprung to something else – it was incredibly hard to focus on _one_ thing. Was she drugged? Was she hurt, after all? She was missing something, wasn't she?

"You don't have a fever. But you're too cold, Ran. Here." He stood up, the incredibly worried look on his face never leaving, going to on pile that was thrown down and looked through it. She saw his brow wrinkle in what she thought was confusion and decided to help him. He looked so small and helpless, so worried that it hurt her heart and she couldn't have that – even though she wondered why this boy brought her so much mental pain.

And when she tried to stand up she realized she was holding something or better, it was between her legs and chest and when she straightened her legs, it fell down and then, suddenly, everything came back to her, leaving her panting for breath.

Hands shaking, mind numbed, she pulled the sweater from her legs and held it in front of her face. From the corner of her eyes she saw Conan standing up but she dismissed that thought again.

She breathed in his smell, Shinichi's smell which was still in the sweater – it was still smelling like him even after such a long time being stuck in the wardrobe.

Her heart throbbed painfully in her chest as the memories came back, making her remember why she was here, what had happened and why she didn't think she could continue anymore. She felt weak and empty. Hurt and empty and as contradictive as it sounded, she still felt both.

Maybe the word she was truly looking for was _broken_.

"Ran."

His voice was so soft, so worried. She couldn't remember ever hearing his voice sounding like this. He'd been worried before, all right, but never like this, as if he was scared he'd lose her – for good. As if he truly believed she was leaving him forever. But then again, why would Conan be so scared? He was smart, he was such a smart, smart boy – and then she realized that that was what he was. A seven year old young boy who was basically abandoned by his parents, wasn't he? Of course, he'd be scared of losing her, too, when she just might be everything he had left. Not as a friend, but maybe more like a big sister, like a second mother.

She pulled the sweater close to her chest, hugging it like she'd hug Shinichi and looked at Conan. Now, she felt like crying. Before, she'd been desperate, hopeless but the tears had been far away. Too tense had she been, too desperate to know if he were still alive or not. But now, knowing the undeniable truth, knowing that day, that fatal day Shinichi had not returned anymore, now the tears came.

"Ran. What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Shouldn't he be calling her _Ran-neechan?_ But the girl didn't care much. There was sorrow in her soul she'd never felt before and she wasn't sure she'd survive the night. There was darkness around her, daring her step out to be swallowed whole, swallowed forever.

So far, she'd always been strong enough, always bright enough to keep the shadows away even if they were reaching for her, day after day, night after night. She'd always been strong enough to keep them far from her but now – now they were there, far closer than they'd ever been and there was no more wall, no wall called Shinichi which would protect her, which would keep her safe, far away from those dangerous black, dead hands.

Dead like Shinichi.

She broke down in a fit of sobs, unfiltered, painful sobs because she'd never again see her best friend. Someone had played her, someone had disguised themselves as Shinichi and made her believe that he was till alive when he wasn't. There was nothing alive about him anymore and it was all her fault.

Burying her face in his sweater, she sank further down, both physically and mentally, the dark hands reaching for her, clawing at her, at her heart and soul, pulling her towards the deep deep hole she wouldn't make it out of anymore.

Had she not won the competition, had she not made the stupid, so incredibly stupid challenge to go to Tropical Land, had she kept him away from the case, had she kept him away from the roller coaster, _anything_ – had she done _anything_ differently, he'd be still alive today. He'd be the same too arrogant mystery nerd with too much confidence, but just like she liked him best.

Suddenly, there was something warm around her – but Ran didn't care. She didn't care and didn't move.

Only much later, when her head hurt more than her heart, her painful sobs stopped. Slowly, ever so slowly, never running out of fresh tears, she stopped crying.

"Ran-neechan."

The voice sounded so small, hurt like a dying deer and she didn't understand why she had that imagine in her mind. She calmed down enough to wipe away her tears, wipe her snotty nose – god she must look horrible, but hey she just realized her best friend had died a year ago. She really didn't care what she looked like.

"Are you better now?"

She looked down, down to the boy who was holding her so tightly, as if taking all her sorrows away – but he couldn't. Unless he could bring back Shinichi, she'd never be able to let go of this sorrow. Never.

She shook her head, there was no reason for her to lie. Why would she tell him she was fine when she wasn't? She might break down any second again, besides, he'd be able to see right through her, wouldn't he? What good would it do her to lie to him, easing his worry only to make it worse again?

She wasn't fine and Ran wondered if she'd ever be again.

"Shinichi's dead."

She sobbed, all the pain rushing back to her. Just those three words were enough to bring back all the pain, all the sorrow, all the agony, the regret.

"He's dead and it's all my fault."

She felt Conan moving next to her. But she didn't want him to talk.

"It's all my fault."

She tried in vain to wipe her tears away, but she lost all hope of them ever stopping. Not like this, not with this burning pain in her chest.

"He's dead because I had to drag him to that horrible place. If we just never went there, if we never rode that stupid roller coaster, if we never met those two horrible killers, if I just hadn't let him wander off…"

She stopped to take in some air, only to choke on silent sobs. Ran pressed her face into his now very wet sweater and wished she'd just choke and die. Make this pain go away. Make it go away.

"No, Ran. That's not true. That-"

She shook her head in despair, ripping the cloth away from her. "It _is_ true! I saw them!" She yelled in hopeless, painless despair. "I saw them today, Conan-kun. I saw them kill someone in cold blood. They weren't thinking twice about pulling the trigger. The same men in black as Shinichi and I met one year ago. They _killed_ him. Today and one year ago they killed _Shinichi_!"

"Ran, listen to me, that's no-"

Shaking her head in despair and pressing his sweater against her face again, she continued her rambling. "He wasn't here. He hasn't come home. His clothes aren't here. His things aren't here. if Shinichi truly was alive, he'd have come home. He'd have come here at one point. There'd be _something_ here, but there's _nothing_. There's _nothing_ which would ever point to Shinichi being _alive_!"

Sobbing, shaking and burying herself so much in his sweater as was physically possible, Ran wanted to give, die, give herself to those dark hands, dark shadows pulling at her. She didn't want to _feel_ anymore. No more.

" _They killed him._ "

Shaking her head as in denial, she shook his hands off her body.

"They killed him", she stammered more silent now.

That's true. Those people, those men in black, they had killed her best friend. Those people had also killed that man today. They were murderers and running around happily, killing more people.

"They killed him" she breathed.

Calming, repeating those three words as if that was her mantra, Ran's tears stopped, and a different kind of feeling spread through her. Slowly, slowly, it spread through her, dispelling her pain, her agony, and instead something else was unfurling. Something dark, something so sinister she couldn't even name it.

 _They killed him._

* * *

To say he was worried was the understatement of the last 100 centuries.

"She thinks I'm dead, Hattori." He felt dead inside and hopeless outside.

"No", he corrected, laughing dryly. "She thinks she _knows_ I'm dead."

Shinichi had never felt such hopelessness before, he'd never felt so _broken_ before. Not even when he had found himself in the body of a six-year-old, not understanding what had happened, not knowing how to get back – still, he didn't know if he'd ever be able to get his correctly aged body back.

But this – he never wanted to experience something like this again. Never again. He never again wanted to see Ran this broken. He never felt such pain, such agony. This was something that went way beyond what he ever experienced.

Those murderers who after killing someone regretted their actions? That was _nothing_ compared to what he was witness to just a few hours prior.

"Toldcha ta tell her from the start."

Shinichi really didn't need the sass from his friend but maybe Hattori was right. Maybe he should have told her from the very start. Apparently, she had met the BO in person, anyway. He couldn't get out of her what had happened, if they saw her, if they tried to kill her. Nothing.

He was beyond worried.

"Did Kazuha tell you anything?"

Hattori sighed at the other end of the phone. "That _aho_ went straight to nee-chan's place and acts like she's sleeping now. I'll talk to her tomorrow. Anyway, where are _ya,_ Kudo? Did you find nee-chan?"

"Yeah. She's at my house right now. It was a long night."

"Yeah, true. The corpse was some business man, he had no ID on him so no one knows who he was, so far. Straight shot through the head. The murderer wasn't too far away but I think we have some professional killer on this one. This was definitely planned – also, the setting. This was too much a setup to not be planned."

Shinichi hoped his whole being that Ran didn't try to intervene. If the BO knew who she was – no, he didn't even want to _think_ about it.

"I think it was the BO, Hattori. Try to ask Kazuha-chan, will you? Ran's pretty shaken up, I cannot get anything out of her."

Shinichi wondered if Hattori maybe was tired because he never expected this knowledge would shut the boy up this quickly.

"Wait, _BO_?! Are ya _sure,_ Kudo? Wait, why does nee-chan think ya' dead?"

"Because they ran into the BO and she remembered them from the time I actually got poisoned. She deduced that I was killed that day."

"Wait, and all the times ya actually met her in person?"

"I couldn't really talk to her. I'll try to reason with her and tell her that apparently I cannot be dead when she met me all the times after my death."

It left a weird aftertaste, calling himself dead, talking about his apparent _death_.

"Geez, what a mess."

"Yeah. Check up on Kazuha-chan. I'll stay here and see how Ran feels in the morning." Though, funnily enough, it was already at the break of dawn, so _morning_ really wasn't far off anymore.

"Alright, alright. Then, see ya later."

* * *

Haha I lied. I said last chapter this time we'd get some action, what we got instead was this angsty roller coaster. Well, but next time for sure we will get some action and some KidAo goodness :D and we'll definitely get on with the story (though I'm not sure it will happen in chap 16 :'D)

Thanks for your lovely reviews my dear anons and to that one particular anon haha if I actually had the girls tell someone, like have them tell the police? You know I could end the story at that point xD so, I'm sorry haha I guess you'll get bored after all. But maybe you'll also like the way I'll handle things. We'll see :D

Jya, see ya next chapter.


	16. Blackmail

**Chapter 16 Blackmail**

100 %, huh?

Aoko wondered about that – she would have anticipated not having failed but 100 percent sure felt weird. She'd been too out of it on the day the exam had been held.

And then again it was weird how the teacher didn't have her paper – but everyone else's. How could he have forgotten, Aoko didn't know. Also his _Nakamori-san, please see me after the lesson_.

Maybe Aoko had watched too many criminal movies or maybe her senses were so heightened because of the last few days and weeks and months that she couldn't help but see criminal intent everywhere. Of course, what kind of criminal intent would her _teacher_ probably have? She must be seeing things where there are none but too many things weren't adding up and Aoko sighed in annoyance. She had enough problems. There was _no way_ she needed these kinds of problems at _school_ for God's sake – this was getting out of hand.

Of course, she could be wrong. Aoko _hoped_ she was wrong. But then again, she really couldn't wrap her head around why a teacher would have something criminal on his mind – especially if it just concerned her exam.

Well, Aoko decided to sit it out and see what Yamada-sensei had on his mind. It was probably nothing. Maybe he just wanted to tell her to study harder next time because this time she only got 100 percent because he was being lenient. That was what Aoko _could_ imagine because there was no way she really got a 100 percent on that exam when she couldn't even remember if she had filled out just one thing. She couldn't for the life of hers remember if she'd given in her exam or not and much less if she'd actually written down something.

She felt glances directed towards her from different directions – probably Hakuba-kun, Akako-chan and Kaito. Oh and Keiko. Weird, lately she'd been forgetting Keiko a lot. Aoko wondered why that was. She used to be her best friend but recently things weren't _bad_ or anything between them – just different. Weird. Aoko couldn't put a finger on it, couldn't name the feeling she felt – it was just _off_. Maybe she saw things where there was nothing because the last months had been _crazy_ and maybe it was all her fault anyway. She was occupied with herself and the case and Ran that she actually forgot to take care of her relationships – Kaito's included.

She'd have to spend more time with Keiko though, she was missing her witty best friend anyway. Even in this craziness or maybe _because_ of all the craziness around her, Aoko needed some normalcy in her life and if Keiko wasn't some normalcy, Aoko didn't know what was.

The lesson ended rather unspectacularly with Aoko quickly packing her things and following her sensei to his study to see what he wanted. Maybe he'd give her the paper in secret? Giving her advice in secret?

Knocking, she entered the messy room of her literature teacher. How a _literature_ teacher of all things could be so messy, Aoko didn't know but then again, maybe literature was messier than she thought.

"Sensei? I'm here."

"Oh, Nakamori-san. Please close the door behind you."

Closing the door, huh? No what kinda stupid request was that? Aoko was tempted to tell him just that and leave but that wasn't her. Sighing, she closed the door and walked up to her sensei. No, she was a nice girl, a nice girl who was breaking laws at night which she hadn't been doing before but now she was and if this was all that was left of her, maybe she shouldn't throw that out the window, too.

Yamada-sensei stood up and smiled at her. "You look more beautiful every day, Nakamori-chan."

Aoko froze, now where the _hell_ was this coming from – and going?!

"I wanted to tell you that, Nakamori-chan. You look the most grown up, you are more mature than all of your friends."

Putting a hand on her cheek, Aoko nearly jumped out of her skin.

"I'm telling you this because I know you'll understand. You're smarter than all of them."

His smile was getting creepy or was it just her imagination?

"Your exam was a mess. You straight out failed but such a diligent student like Nakamori Aoko – failing? What impertinence. Unheard of."

He put his other hand on her shoulder and moved his face to her. "I hope you understand that a failed exam would be disastrous on your resume and nothing would make me sadder than giving you that mark. I will not let you fail, dear Aoko-chan, but for that you have to give me something in return."

Aoko stopped breathing – if in shock or disgust, she didn't know but maybe it was the shock because she suddenly forgot how to move, her heart hammering away in her chest, freezing her to the spot.

"Please think hard about what a _failed_ means for your future. You may think literature is not important, especially if your path takes you to science but you know how much your total grade will go down, right? You're an extremely smart girl, I'm sure you already calculated that in your head."

His head was inclining towards her, more and more, he was getting closer and closer, this slimy disgusting old bastard of a teacher. This was abusing of his power and he knew it – but he held her in his hands, didn't he?

"And – and what is the thing in return?"

Her heart was beating faster, sweat coating her skin, the closer he came until only a hair's width separated him from her. She could feel his breath on her face, his loathsome mint breath with his crooked teeth and – she was short of puking in his face.

"Oh, it's nothing much. Really, just one or two nights keeping me company in my lonely tiny apartment."

His arm slid down to her upper arm and the bail rose to her throat.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and finding her strength again, Aoko jumped a step back breaking away from his grip, breathing as if having run a marathon.

"Yamada-sensei?"

Was that Hakuba? Aoko wasn't sure.

"Remember our deal, Aoko-chan."

Aoko looked up resentfully, not remembering agreeing to any sick deal before the door was opened and in came Hakuba.

"Ah, Nakamori-chan. I'm sorry is it a bad time?"

"Ah no, of course not, Hakuba-san. We were just done talking. How can I help you?"

Without thinking Aoko turned around, hastily walking out the room and then sprinting to the nearest bathroom. She felt like retching, burning that disgusting touch of his off her skin.

Bracing herself on the sink, Aoko tried hard calming her racing heart. Taking deep breaths, the girl swallowed the bile rising in her throat.

She wondered if this was a cruel joke, a mishap of the universe. If maybe another Nakamori Aoko was meant to be tormented like this – was the _case_ not enough? Could she not get just some _peace_ anymore? Not even at school?

"Listen Aoko, I got it all on tape. I – I heard everything."

Maybe it was luck, maybe it was stupid of her to keep the ear piece in all the time. Maybe it was a blessing Ran was a witness and maybe it was not. She'd much rather not have anyone know about this attempt of sexual harassment.

Still breathing hard, in and out, in and out, trying so hard to keep the oncoming panic attack down, Aoko grabbed the sink with a solid grip. Her legs were still shaking too much.

"I'm sorry. I – do you want to talk about it? Are you alright? We could meet if you want?"

Ran sounded so small, so tiny, so unsure.

Shaking her head no before realizing that Ran wasn't able to see it – if she wore her glasses she could because she was standing right in front of a mirror but she wasn't – she took a deep breath.

"Mh, I'll be fine. I'm sure."

She wasn't, actually, but she had no choice but to be. Sometimes life was like that and couldn't be helped.

"I actually even have the whole thing on tape, Aoko. I mean," Ran started hesitantly. "You left the glasses in your bag or somewhere I'm not sure and I was able to _see_."

Sighing, Aoko looked down to her chest, finding the glasses hanging from her top.

"You can sue him. Maybe you could even retake the exam and get 100% for sure this time."

Watching herself through the mirror, Aoko saw her red, tired eyes, a resignation setting in she only knew from herself at night when her father was yet another night away running after Kid. She knew this tiredness usually only creeped onto her when there was no one else to see it. When she could drop her guard and let the darkness engulf her.

"I'm fine." Aoko said resolutely, if for Ran or to convince herself, she wasn't so sure.

"I'm not convinced, Aoko." But then the bell rang and Ran sighed over the ear phone. "Alright, let's meet after school, alright? You better be there Aoko or I'm gonna drag you there."

Sighing again, Aoko deflated. "Hai, hai."

* * *

"How are you, Aoko?"

The manga café was quite crowded with too many people possibly listening in but then again it was loud that not many people would be able to understand much anyway. It was probably fine to talk to Aoko in this environment.

"I'm fine."

Ran scowled even though she didn't want to be mean to the girl after everything. But she simply couldn't take that _bullshit_ from her. "Yeah right and horses can fly."

"I – you know perfectly well how I am. I'd much rather know where and why you ran away last time."

Last time, huh? She barely remembered what happened and what she did. What she still knew was the inescapable darkness and later _anger_ gripping. Those people killed Shinichi and she herself barely escaped death and-

"So? Are you going to tell me?"

Conan told her that she'd been out of it for two days basically – she had no memories of those days and Conan was being very vague on what happened. But when she came to again she'd been in Shinichi's room, in his bed and Conan and Subaru-san had been there. At first, she didn't remember why she was there but then the memories from two days ago came back and with them an anger she never knew before.

"Shinichi is dead. I needed to verify it."

That was how much she knew. She had not found his clothing, had found him to be missing from the day she last saw him – _him_ and not some imposters. He'd been killed by the same people she was nearly killed by. She was very sure of it.

"O-kay. How come? You were so sure he was Conan-kun. Am I wrong?"

"It's as you said, isn't it?" Ran smiled wryly. "It's impossible for a human to simply _shrink_. Of course, Conan came out of nowhere and I don't really understand the connection – there is _still_ something about Conan that doesn't add up."

"But you were quite sure before even though the theory wasn't less crazy before."

"Yeah, but those people we hid from? Those men in black? I've seen them before."

She swallowed bitterly, knowing she could have saved Shinichi or maybe both of them would have died but at least then she'd be certain – either dead or alive with him. But now – no one knew what happened to Shinichi or where he was – most likely dead. And if someone knew then she wasn't let in on the secret for whatever reason. But she had known, hadn't she? She had felt something was wrong. Something was very wrong – she had known she'd not see him again. She knew he wouldn't come back. And yet, and yet –

"Last time I saw them was the last time I saw Shinichi. He must have followed at least one of them – he'd run off and I never truly saw him ever since."

"Are you sure though? I mean the thought – as crazy as it is – that Conan might be Kudo-kun had to derive from something. Am I wrong? Why would you not think that anymore?"

Ran swallowed. Why though? Why was she suddenly so sure that Conan-kun was not Shinichi when before she'd known that it _was_ Shinichi.

Shaking her head. "I don't know, Aoko. It's just there – the feeling and the possibility that Shinichi might just as well be dead."

"So now? If Kudo-kun is dead, what are you going to do?"

Maybe Aoko regretted her question when she saw Ran's look. "I will hunt them. I will find those people and I will make them pay."

"You mean kill them?"

Biting her tongue, Ran looked down. "I wouldn't call it _that_." She wouldn't simply _kill_ them. She was way too good for that and she doubted she'd be able to. But there was all this anger and hatred and aggression and those people were the reason for all of her pain. She'd find those people and then – and then she'd have to decide what to do next but she would destroy them one way or another. No matter what.

"I highly disapprove and if I wasn't sure those people will hunt us anyway, I'd stop you. But maybe attack is the best defense strategy right now because no way do those people expect us attacking from the front. And I think it's suicidal. I hope you know that too."

"No more suicidal than our first mission."

* * *

Ran had left the café not much later, leaving Aoko to her thoughts. She wondered if her father was at home but she got no call and there were not police running around frantically looking for her – so there had to be another Kid heist and her father would never find out she'd not gotten home.

Maybe if things were different she'd stick to the safe side of the law. But things were the way they were and once night fell upon Tokyo, Aoko made her way home and then to her school.

Well, that bastard could suck his own dick – no way was she gonna take whatever dirty deal he was offering her. And anyway, somehow she couldn't believe she failed. She probably didn't reach 100 percent but at least 60. Either way, she would find out very soon.

"Ahum."

"What?"

"I don't quite understand what you're trying to do, Nakamori-san."

"I'd think it's pretty obvious."

"…breaking into the school?"

"Pampam! 100 points."

Scoffing, Kid leaned against the wall next to the squatting girl. "Am I getting this right, Nakamori-san? Are you trying to lead a life style similar to mine?"

Turning the hair pin one last time, a click sounded and Aoko sighed in relief. Looking up before standing up and opening the door ajar, she focused on Kaitou Kid. "Look. There … has been an _incident_. But don't worry."

She opened the door, looked behind to see if someone was watching her – obviously _except_ Kid – and went inside. "I'll take care of it. That's why I'm here now."

"Hm. I'm not sure if I'm supposed to like this new side to you or not."

Aoko shrugged and went ahead with Kid high on her tail – why he was even there she didn't know.

"Why are you here? Have you been stalking me? I mean it wouldn't surprise me. You're a thief, a criminal, it doesn't take much to go from there to stalking or _worse_."

But in truth she feared that Kaito actually overheard her conversation with Yamada-sensei – or maybe he really just stalked her because he saw her walking past his house? Anyway, he was supposed to be at his heist and he was here and she just didn't get it.

"Isn't there a _heist_ you're supposed to be at?"

She _was_ unnerved by his presence, after all.

"Hmm, as usual the heist went as smoothly as ever. But while I usually enjoy a thrillful chase with your father, I felt like going home early today."

"Yeah right," she agreed sardonically. "The _almighty_ Kaitou Kid just walking away from a chase? I think you're getting old. Otou-san was probably _so_ close to catching you and you decided to escape instead. Taking the easy way out. As usual."

Coughing – probably trying to hide his dirty laugh? Aoko didn't know – Kid stopped next to her when Aoko opened the door to Yamada's study and went inside. Somewhere there her exam paper had to be, right? She hoped she was right. She really hoped she wouldn't have to go to his place – hopefully that bastard hadn't burned the paper or something but then again, if he did she had him all cornered. If he thought she'd cower in a corner while he got what he wanted, he couldn't be any more wrong.

"Almighty, huh? I never realized you thought so highly of me, Nakamori-san."

Turning around sharply, Aoko scowled. "I don't!"

Chuckling, Kid leaned in the doorframe and watched the girl work. Aoko hated his stare but there was nothing she could do about it now. "I'm actually surprised you know how to pick locks. Who taught you?"

Throwing book after book on the floor, she tried hard to see in the darkness. It was already nearly midnight and only the moonlight brought light but she was definitely _not_ using any kind of light source because that might alarm someone after the last time they had broken into the school grounds.

"And you know what? If you decided to lead a life of a criminal, then at _least_ do it right."

At his exasperated voice, Aoko turned around with a raised brow. "Now _what_ are you babbling about again? I'm trying to work here, jerk."

Kid tsked and walked up to her. "Tell me what you're looking for."

Aoko wondered for a second if it was a good idea to tell him but then again, she was never good in hiding anything from Kaito. So in case she found her exam paper he'd be able to snitch it away from her anyway and then the secret would be out so the trouble of keeping it away from him was just not worth anything.

"My literature exam. I was sure it'd be somewhere here." At his confused glance, she elaborated. "Yamada-sensei forgot to bring it to class." She lied but she'd never tell him what _actually_ transpired if he didn't already know. "And kind of told me different things so I want to know for myself what is true."

"Different things." Kid repeated.

"Un."

"Ok. And what does _different things_ mean in Japanese, Nakamori-san? I may be the greatest magician but I'm still not perfect at reading thoughts, you know? Unless, for course, you'd rather _not_ tell me. Which, in that case, won't be impossible to find out in any way, only it will take longer but I _will_ find out eventually."

Aoko raised an eyebrow again. "And why would the internationally wanted criminal _Kaitou Kid_ concern himself with a kid like me?"

There was something in Kid's look she simply couldn't place. Worry? Pity? _Sympathy_? It was so unlike Kaito or even Kid that it threw her off. She wondered if maybe she was imagining things because in the next instant he had his grinning look back on.

"Well, it would be no fun if the keibu was unhappy because something happened to his dear daughter. It'd be so boring if anyone else were to step in for him, now don't you think so too?"

Somehow it hurt. Maybe it was the truth, maybe it was what Kid was supposed to say, but it still hurt that it was all about her father and never about her. She was nothing and no one and so unimportant except to her father and it hurt. Only the truth was that even her father didn't regard her as that important – it wasn't that he didn't love her or anything and she understood why his work would always stay number one for him, but it still hurt.

"Yamada-sensei may or may not be blackmailing me." Once she said those words, Aoko felt like biting her tongue immediately. Now why _the hell_ did she tell him _that_? She was _fine_! She could take care of it herself. She was perfectly fine with the way things were.

(Maybe she felt like she needed to be treated for who _she_ was. Maybe telling someone that, in fact, she might be in some sort of danger would make people appreciate her more. Would give her much sought attention, not that she'd ever admit to it.)

Maybe, in this case, she needed help. And not just Ran's help with blackmailing him back but real, true help – not that getting help from Kaito was any better actually. And also it was nothing that she wanted Kaito to know about – the way _he_ had touched her and threatened her. The thought alone made her shudder in disgust.

"Blackmailing you." Kid repeated as if not understanding what she just said.

When Aoko nodded and started going through this messy place again, Kid stopped her by grabbing her arm softly and making her look up at him.

"Alright, Nakamori-san. I don't think telling _me_ of all people was the best choice but now that you did, I simply _cannot_ forget it anymore. And maybe I'm the best at beating another criminal."

Yeah, Aoko instantly regretted her choice. Telling Kid was the worst possible choice she could have made.

"I – look, Kid. Maybe you should just forget I said anything. I can handle it on my own. Besides, a friend of mine knows too and if things get out of hand she's still there so it's fine. Really."

"Kuroba-kun? Has he changed his egnder?" Kid asked curiously.

Aoko gritted her teeth in annoyance. "Now, why would you think _Kaito_ of all people would know?"

"Yes. I was wondering why he wasn't here with you. Especially since breaking in somewhere is more his métier than yours."

"Oh, and how would you know _that?_ "

"Observation, my darling."

Wrong. Kid was wrong. Kaito sure always was the one executing things but it was always Aoko's ideas. Aoko always wanted to do this and that, Aoko wanted to go here and there and Kaito would be the one taking all the blame if things blew up on them – which they did more often than not. And actually, if Aoko was truly honest to herself, it had always been _her_ fault and never Kaito's. But Kaito took the blame like the true friend he was and Aoko being the coward she was never put things right. But Kaito never complained so it was alright, right?

But maybe it was Kid's blunder – confirming her fears that Kid was Kaito and – no, she was not going there tonight.

"Anyway. Blackmail. What is he blackmailing you with?"

Aoko stayed tightlipped, eyes averted until Kid sighed and put his hand on her shoulder, encouraging her to tell him.

"I won't judge you if that's what you fear."

"I don't fear anything!" Another lie. "I just need to find my paper. First he told me I passed with 100% and then he said I actually failed and having my perfect average in mind he'd given me 100% though."

"In exchange of?"

Aoko cleared her throat. "Well, that's really not that important. What _is_ important is to find my paper to see how I actually did."

"What is your feeling, Nakamori-san? Do you think you failed?"

Aoko bend down again to keep looking through the things. "I honestly don't remember."

Maybe she passed, maybe she failed. It was only one of those, the probability of one of those happening were 50/50, so –

"Alright. Now, if you allow me to handle the search, Nakamori-san. If you leave a mess – as the one you are doing right now – people will know someone broke in and once your teacher realizes what had been looked for, he'll know immediately that you must be somehow connected to it."

Pushing Aoko towards the back of the room, Kid turned to the mess she made. "Number one rule of thieving: never let the victim know something was stolen – unless that is your exact intention. That means – this mess you were making is an absolute no-no."

"Why are you telling me this, Kid?"

To say Aoko was stunned was a big understatement.

The thief was putting the things back to where they were before Aoko carelessly threw them on the floor or the bed or the table. His memory must be really flawless if he had memorized all the things in that one instant and darkness and knew where all the things' exact places were.

"If you want to go down _that_ path you might want to do it the right way. And who is better in teaching you than yours sincerely?"

He flashed her his trademark grin and turned back to his work – cleaning her mess, like Kaito usually did.

"I'm not a _thief_!" she yelled in indignation even if _technically_ stealing was what she attempted to do. Except, she wasn't sure what to do with her paper once she found it. Steal it? Leave it there? Make a double to have some proof? In the first place, she just wanted to find out what was the truth – and if she got a 100%? And if the teacher decided to fake her paper? And what if she actually failed?

Somehow, Aoko didn't want to think about any of those outcomes. In one way or another she'd have to deal with her gross teacher and that would be the real challenge. Maybe she should tell Kid, after all. But given that Kid was Kaito, how would Kaito react knowing that she had been sexually harassed? Blackmailed into – she didn't want to think what it undoubtedly would lead to.

Pursing her lips in disgust, she stopped the train of thought and decided not to let it come that far. Ran was there, she knew about it and wouldn't let her get hurt like that. She could confide in Ran and if things got too rough, maybe _then_ she would tell someone else.

"Number two rule to thieving: be smart. Where would a teacher keep something that he blackmails you with?"

Kid turned to Aoko and watched her intensively, making Aoko's mind blank out.

"He'd put it somewhere _safe_ , obviously. To me, safe doesn't look like here, Nakamori-san. So, where do you think _safe_ could be?"

"At his home?" she guessed cluelessly.

"Tadam! A good guess. A quite likely guess. We can look some more at this place, of course but I highly doubt we'll be able to find anything here. So, he could have put your paper somewhere safe in his home or maybe he put it somewhere no one would ever look. Or maybe he even destroyed it but if you were to ask for it and then go to another teacher for a second correction, he'd get in trouble. Let's assume the paper is still intact, hidden somewhere safe."

Aoko nodded, following his words while Kid articulated with his arms.

"Now, number three rule to thieving: this thing called social engineering. I'm sure this term is used for cybersecurity actually, but it fits what we need to do next quite perfectly."

"Basically, ask him about it?"

"Exactly! I see, you know your way around, huh, Nakamori-san?"

Why Kid looked so ecstatic while explaining to her how to _steal_ of all things, she'd never understand.

"But we cannot simply ask him in a direct way. We need to find out _subtly_. You know what that means, am I right?"

"Of course! Now, what is that even supposed to mean?!"

"I mean", he walked up to her, put his finger beneath her chin and tilted it upwards. "Leaving behind a mess like this is simply not going to work. I've seen you stealthy before so I'm sure you know what it means to be subtle but just to make _sure_."

Aoko pouted in return. "I know what _subtle_ means."

"He mustn't find out what you're trying to do. A good way is to have someone else do the asking though. How about you ask Kuroba-kun about it? He has a way with words if he wants to."

Aoko shook her head and pushed his hand away. "I don't want Kaito to know. I didn't want you to know either but you just stalked me and got in here with me and made me tell you basically, so that one was on you."

Since it was Kid it was alright to blame him for everything. He had it coming anyway. It was Kid, after all.

Aoko didn't want to know what Kid thought about her comment, so she turned around and left the room again.

"So, I cannot really do anything right now, is that what you're trying to say in so many words?"

She stopped a few steps outside the room. If she was right and he kept the paper in his apartment, she'd need to go there, right? She'd either have to break in or –

Feeling the bail rise in her throat, Aoko swallowed hard.

"Exactly. You should go home now, tell your father, have your teacher fired and enjoy the rest of your school days. Breaking in, breaking the law, Nakamori-san, that simply isn't you."

Shaking her head in disagreement, clenching her fists, Aoko looked up. "You don't get it. I _can't_ tell Otou-san. Yamada-sensei – I – you – you just don't _get_ it. I can't leave here, I can't just go home. Because if I went home and assumed the paper is at his place then I'd – I'd –"

Closing her eyes tightly, Aoko tried to get rid of the pictures, the thoughts, the consequences. "I'd much rather be a criminal, a thief, a _whatever_ than go – go – _there_."

Kid grabbed her firmly clasped hands and – when had he _gotten_ there – "What is _really_ going on, Nakamori-san?"

"Basically he's blackmailing me to sleep with him."

There. She said it. Aoko _did_ wonder if that was the right thing to do, never mind if this was Kaito or not but she could hardly go to that perv's apartment on her own. Maybe if Ran went for her, disguised as her, she could overpower him but Aoko was no monster. She'd never deliberately put her in such a danger. But Kid could help, right? He was a guy and had the skills to overpower that man as well as disguise as her.

Even though asking Kid was against everything Aoko stood for, she didn't know what else to do – not that she _actively_ asked for his help anyway. She didn't. But this thing was also way over her head and even if maybe it wasn't and even if she went to that creep's house and found her paper before he could hurt her what then? She neither had the time nor the nerves to take care of something like _this_ too.

"But I'm fine." Because he didn't need to know that the creep had already gotten much too close to her – she'd forget it in due time if either organization didn't kill her first.

"You're not."

Looking up tentatively at the thief who still held her hands in his and usually this would have been too close for her too because he _was_ a thief very much still but recently she strayed from the safe path she'd always been walking on and being so close to this thief she hated so much didn't feel as bad anymore.

"I'm not but I could be worse. I just need to see my paper. And I don't want anyone else to know."

Kid watched her with a blank face. "You _do_ realize, though, that telling the police would have been the best course of action, right? Telling your father, as much as it might be uncomfortable, or even your friends, they could hold you and reassure you. You don't really expect me to do that, don't you?"

Breaking from his grip, Aoko flashed him a dangerous look. "Just for _get_ it."

With that she turned around and stomped out of the building, never looking back at the thief, never seeing if he left as well or not – but either way, she didn't care.

* * *

Her phone had been ringing and ringing and ringing. It said _Kudo Shinichi_ but Ran knew that it must be the imposter again. Ignoring all the missed calls and the unread messages, Ran lay on her bed and wondered if maybe Aoko was right after all? Could Shinichi have shrunk? How would that even be possible? No! There was no other explanation except Shinichi dying.

How many times had she thought Conan was Shinichi and how many times had she confronted him about it? Every damn time he refuted her one way or another. However, she'd seen Shinichi and he'd never felt different from the last time she saw him – but then again, he'd always been in a rush as if not letting her get too close to him to see he wasn't the real person.

Closing her eyes and trying to shove those thoughts away, Ran decided that no, Conan was not Shinichi and Shinichi was not alive anymore. The doubt was there and unless someone confirmed her suspicions or disproved them – she'd never know for sure. But until then she'd hunt those people, those murderers who killed more than just her childhood friend.


	17. The game begins

**Chapter 17 The game begins**

"Haibara, I need a new antidote."

"No."

"W-what do you mean _no_?!"

"I said no."

It wasn't that he hadn't anticipated her answer, especially considering how he just took the last pill she'd _not_ given him, he understood why Haibara wouldn't let reason with herself. But this was another emergency, maybe even worse than last time. It bummed him to no end.

Ran was neither picking up his calls nor was she answering his messages. He didn't get far as Conan either as she'd not really open up to him anymore. If she was sure he was just a child now, he could kind of understand why she wouldn't want to bother a seven-year-old with her grief. But still – it got him nowhere. And his telling her that Shinichi-niichan was still talking to him and there was no way it was an imposter? Well, Ran didn't believe him in the slightest. She'd smile warmly and nod, as if expecting him to believe her lie.

"Ran thinks I'm dead. I need to talk to her. Look, I really need my body back now."

Haibara didn't even glance his way. "Maybe it's better that way."

Better that way?! He begged to differ! How was it better that Ran thought he was dead? Killed by those people they'd met all that time back in the amusement park.

"She'll start looking into the BO herself. Do you want that, Haibara? If Ran's set her mind on something then nothing can stop her!"

Well, that seemed to get to her enough to make her stiffen but the girl stayed rigidly sitting on her chair and waiting for the lesson to start again. Shinichi knew he had to push more of her buttons, make her realize what a danger Ran would be for herself and for all of them if she started investigating these people.

It wasn't that he didn't trust Ran but the more people knew about them the more likely it was to be found out. And if Ran explicitly stuck her nose somewhere it didn't belong she'd stir too much dust and the BO would become aware of them – of her and him and Haibara, the FBI, CIA, _everyone_. The consequences were unmeasurable. He needed to stop her, he needed to talk to her, make her believe that he was in fact alive and then stop her from doing something stupid. Moreover, he needed to find out exactly how she met them again. Did they see her face? Hear her voice? If she witnessed the murder and they saw her witnessing it –

Conan grind his teeth in frustration.

That stupid girl, getting into unnecessary trouble and worrying him to death. What was she even thinking?

Unfortunately, Hattori wasn't any more successful of extracting information. Kazuha seemed as closed off as Ran was. Just what did it mean? Did they see something else? Something that made them distrust even their best friends? Or something so dangerous making them too scared to tell a single soul?

"Haibara, I need the antidote and stop Ran from killing us all," he harshly whispered and while he knew that he was being unfair to Ran it might be the only way to move Haibara to give him another antidote (he'd of course looked through her whole place, but to no avail).

There was a small spark of doubt that Ran wouldn't believe him even when he stood right in front of her because he'd have to go again, leave her again and didn't that make him hardly believable to be alive? He'd had all this help to deceive her and make her believe that he wasn't Conan and maybe wouldn't it have been smarter to let her know? Not that she'd believe him _now_ but he wondered if maybe he made a mistake in planting all these lies in her head.

Gnawing at his lip absentmindedly his body felt electrified – but not in a good way. He needed to find a way to get Ran to talk and fast.

Threatening Aoko? Blackmailing her? Harassing her?!

Not on his damn watch.

Kaito was infuriated when Aoko confided in him – in Kid but that was a minor detail and while he was confused why she'd rather tell the man she hated the most on the whole planet than her best friends he was glad she told _someone_. And him at that. Even if it was technically Kid and not him. He couldn't know and so he couldn't confront her about it. He could tell her a lie how he eavesdropped or something like that, making her trust him again (when did she stop?) but then again, maybe it was better if Kuroba Kaito didn't know a thing and Kaitou Kid took care of things.

Because that's how it was. Kaitou kid would later pay Yamada-sensei a visit, asking him what the whole thing was about. (Even though a part of him doubted he'd be able to talk things through.) He'd get Aoko's paper, deal with that bastard and then bring her the paper. The whole thing would be done and over with.

But as infuriated as he was, was she scared? Hurt? Was she able to sleep or did she have nightmares because of this sorry excuse of a human being? He wanted to ask her, she'd tell him much more likely than she'd ever tell Kid, wouldn't she? But how would he believably find out about it without outing himself as Kid? And if she knew he was Kid, what would she do then?

Shit.

* * *

"Ne, Ran-neechan. Where are you going?"

Conan hurriedly caught up to her, having run all the way into the city because that idiot had apparently skipped the last lesson to go to Roppongi Hills once again so he couldn't pick her up from school. And by the time he'd arrived she was already on the way back home – or that was what he thought. She must have met Aoko once again leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. He was sure he got the facts correct and the Nakamori girl was at fault for everything.

"Ah, Conan-kun." She stopped in front of a green light to wait for the boy to catch up to her and smiled down upon him. But it was an empty smile and blank look underneath all the layers she had built up during the last few days. Only because he'd known her for as long as he had he could see through her masks – masks she'd never had before.

Looking up expectantly, he took her hand and waited for her response. "I'm going home, Conan-kun."

"Where have you been? Weren't you supposed to have one more lesson?" He tried to sound innocent enough, like a seven-year-old curious kid would and wondered if maybe that was the wrong approach. Making her believe he wasn't Shinichi when she was so sure that he was dead, letting her make irrational decisions – was it truly right to continue keeping her in the dark? Should he just tell her? But then, even if he did – would she believe him? Could she believe him now that he was in fact still alive but in the body of a seven-year-old and that yes, he had lied to her all this time.

Though with her mindset right now he highly doubted she'd even listen to him in the first place much less believe his unbelievable story.

"Are you keeping tabs on me, Conan-kun?" She smiled that sweet fake smile of hers, only vainly hiding the antagonism out of her voice. It wasn't a threat per se but maybe a warning to not stick his nose in this where it didn't belong. Only it belonged there more than she could imagine.

"I'm not, I was just curious. Anyway, have you talked to Shinichi-niichan, yet? He sounded _super_ worried about you. Maybe you should just quickly call him back and tell him you're fine."

Suddenly squatting down to his side, Ran put her hands on his shoulders, a serious look on her face.

"Conan-kun. Shinichi –" she started, looking him deep in the eyes before turning her head sideways, avoiding his questioning gaze. Biting her lip, for a second there was a look of utter pain on her face and Shinichi had to bite hard on his tongue to keep quiet – to keep up this charade and not tell her everything. Watching her agonize over his death made him wonder – for the first time in his life – if telling her wasn't the better alternative.

Forcing a smile on her face, Ran looked at him again. "You are still too small to truly understand what is going on. You see, the Shinichi you are talking to and the one who was my best friend? Those are two different persons. My Shinichi was taken away by some evil people and he will never get back again. You know what that means, right?"

Shinichi wanted to nod because, of course, he knew what that meant, that she believed him dead, killed by the BO when that wasn't the truth. He said nothing instead, watching her suffer in silence.

"But you know? I know who those people are, Conan-kun. And while I cannot bring Shinichi back, I can make sure those people get punished."

"What do you mean, Ran-neechan?"

There was a panic spreading through his too ttiny body, paralyzing him to the spot, stopping his brain from working because if she truly went after the BO, he'd not be able to save her and Ran dying? Out of the question.

"I will make them pay, Conan-kun."

She lost her smile, seriousness, determination and a spark of fatalism showing instead. Standing back up again, Ran took his hand and pulled him along on their way home.

No. no, no, nonono.

He needed an antidote. Now. He needed the damn antidote or he'd not be able to save her.

And even if she had a chance at winning, she was not thinking rationally. This Ran – he didn't know her. This Ran might not be above killing and he couldn't have that.

He'd drag her single handedly off this path of destruction if he had to – he would. He will.

* * *

"Ne, Kaito."

He just wanted to go home to start planning how to get rid of Yamada for good without endangering Aoko even one bit when she stopped him outside the classroom.

"Hm?" He would spat some usual remark like how she was suddenly talking to him again – did she need something? Be in lieu of things he swallowed those words.

"Let's go home together."

Kaito nodded and walked up next to her, taking their usual path home. Would she ask him for help? Would she tell him what happened? Would she confide in him and he could openly help her? Of course, he'd help her even if she didn't say anything to him but still, if they were on the same page things'd be that much easier for him.

After leaving the school grounds behind them and reaching the route alongside the now nearly frozen small river, Aoko spoke up again.

"You as Kid's number one fangirl, ne."

"Fangirl, huh? Says the one hating his guts to hell and back."

Aoko laughed dryly at that. "I wish."

"You wish what? That you'd hate his guts?" Raising a brow in wonder, he watched her like a hawk its prey.

Aoko shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Do you know how to contact him? Somehow he can find me whenever it pleases him. This time though I need to talk to _him_."

Watching her carefully, Kaito pursed his lips. "What's going on? Maybe you should tell me and not some _thief_. Besides, is this a trap? Are you secretly planning to handcuff him when he doesn't look and then hand him over to the police? Not that the great Kid-sama would ever let that happen."

"Exactly, as if he'd let it happen just like that. Now, can you contact him for me? I want him to meet me at home in two hours. Otou-san won't be home until late tonight so no danger."

Grabbing her arm and pulling her to stop, Kaito watched her seriously. "What's going on, Aoko? I'm serious. What happened and why do you need to talk to Kid? All those things are against your beliefs and standards and just _you_."

"Just contact him and let me go. Two hours, alright?" With that the girl turned around again and tried to get out of his grip but Kaito wouldn't let her go just yet.

"I don't know how to contact him. And if I knew I won't do it, anyway. Tell me what's going on? Why are you not asking me? What you are asking of Kid? He's a criminal for god's sake."

"Because you're never there and when I needed you most _Kid_ was there."

"I'm here _now_." He growled frustrated. "Can't you see that I'm here _now_ and trying to help you _now?_ I'm sorry I wasn't there before but I am here now. This is not like you. You _hated_ Kid. What changed?"

"Everything." She spat angrily.

Looking up at him, a hopeless look in her eyes, as hopeless as he'd ever seen her, Kaito shut up. Pain and anger and hopelessness were etched in her face and he felt guilty. Guilty for not realizing sooner that something was wrong, guilty for her not letting him in anymore, guilty for having brought this upon himself.

"Everything changed, Kaito," she repeated in a much softer tone. "Kid's in on it now. I'd much rather he wasn't, I'd much rather not cooperate with a criminal but then again, I'm not much better than him anymore."

"What do you mean?"

Aoko shook her head and laughed toneless. "It's too late for this, Kaito. For tonight I need Kid the criminal magician and not Kaito the goodhearted magician. You trust Kid, right? You think he's so amazing, right? Then let him do what I need him to do."

His grip loosened considerably but he wasn't finished yet. Kid or not Kid, that was the question. She wanted to go in, right? She wanted to break in Yamada's apartment, or she wanted to go in and she needed someone to make sure things didn't go awry. He bit his tongue. If _Aoko_ thought she needed Kid's help for this then this was worse than he anticipated.

"Tell me what's going on, Aoko. Let me help you instead. Don't deal with criminals, Aoko."

She laughed, laughed like a broken doll, looking on the ground and then she raised her head, gazing up at him with that broken look of hers. "It's too late for that, Kaito. If it had been you instead of Kid, maybe I would have told you. But things are as they are and I don't want to involve any more people than necessary. It's not necessary to involve you when I can have Kid take care of things. And I know for a fact that he won't let me go in alone."

"Go alone where?"

Suddenly, Aoko broke out of his grip and grasped his shoulders tightly instead, surprising him by her bold move.

"Look, Kaito. I'm in trouble, ok? And I need Kid to have my back when I clean up this mess. I don't trust Kid and I _hate_ this situation but right now, he's possibly my only ally, if he's one at all."

All his insides tightened in agony watching her struggle with a decision – or maybe the consequences of her decision. Her fists tightened around his jacket.

"I made some questionable things already, Kaito. There is no going back. And I need to keep walking in this grey zone for some time longer and your vest is still as white as snow while Kid is a criminal and if Kid breaks in somewhere, who cares? He has nothing to lose, right? Of course, there is no guarantee he will help me, why should he? He's a criminal not a good Samaritan. I-I know that."

Looking straight in his eyes, she shook him slightly. "But _you_ , I refuse to drag you down with me. I don't care about Kid but I care about you even if you don't give a shit about me."

Shaking his head, grabbed her hands. "That's not true and you know it. I very much care about you too!"

"Yeah. Maybe you do. Maybe you do now but when did you start? Some things are irreversible, Kaito. Like time. Time changes people and you cannot turn back time. You may think you care about me and maybe you have at some point in time but I don't think you do anymore. Don't you see that there's this wall between us? A wall that _you_ constructed, like, a year ago? I don't even know anymore. You're just busy and busy and busy with _something_. You don't even tell me and here you expect me to tell you all my secrets? You started this game, Kaito and I never wanted to participate but here I am now and I just can't trust you anymore."

He wondered when he'd seen Aoko this emotional before. He remembered her angry and frustrated with him, he knew her sad side, but not this. Not this knife she was plunging in his heart, again and again, every word another hit making him bleed all over. A wound that might never heal.

A truth that was undeniable but he never wanted to see. Of course, she wasn't wrong. Kid stood between them, from the beginning. He constructed Kid himself, he put him between them and pushed Aoko away. If there was a Kid heist and an Aoko event at the same time, he'd choose Kid without a second thought.

The realization hit him hard.

Pulling out of his grip, Aoko wiped the few stray tears from her face.

"Fact is, you never chose me. If you have the choice between me and whatever, it's always the other thing. And that's fine. Just, don't expect things from me anymore. And yeah, Kid will probably choose something else over me too but he's involved right now and if he helps me or not, I will not involve anyone else. Much less you."

Her voice broke at the end and Kaito watched her leave helplessly.

She wasn't entitled to know his secrets, but so wasn't he.

* * *

"Nakamori-san."

Because damn it, if she refused Kuroba Kaito's help, then so be it, he brought it upon himself. But he wouldn't deny her help in general. If he could protect her as Kaitou Kid then he'd do it. If she accepted Kaitou Kid then it was better than nothing. He'd still be able to keep an eye on her, he'd help her if she was in a pinch.

Aoko was sitting on her bed, head lowered and biting her lip, her hands fisted in her skirt. She looked tense, desperate and she hastily looked up when he entered through her window.

"Kid."

Nodding, he took off his shoes and sat down on her chair, facing her.

"You wanted to talk."

"So, Kaito contacted you after all, huh?"

She watched him lost in thought, maybe wondering why he'd do that when she'd been so harsh or maybe she was already calculating how to get him to do what she wanted.

"I have my ways, Nakamori-san."

"You know where he lives, right? I thought of looking it up, I know how to do it, when to do it but knowing means I have to go through with it. Knowing means I have to go _there_."

She lowered her head again, avoiding his gaze, swaying forth and back. "I'm not weak, Kid. I can do it. I can go there and find the paper. I can simply put some sleeping pills in his drink, I can make him drink it. I just. I just, what if I turn my back for one second and he uses that time?"

Shaking her head, Aoko closed her eyes shut tightly. "I thought about it. It's just one grade. It's just one failed. It doesn't change much. But it could actually _not_ be a failed. And what more, I could tell the head master. But then people would know and what if he doesn't believe me? Mostly only those girls get blamed and those monsters get to live freely. I cannot have that. I _need_ to go there. I need to get him unconscious. I need to find the paper and make sure he never ever does that again. I just. I just."

"Nakamori-san." There was no way he'd let her go alone. For the exact reason that she might not watch her back for one damn second and everything would be ruined. Just the thought made him rage inside.

Looking up at him with tears in her eyes, Aoko swallowed. "I just can't do it alone. I'm scared. i-"

"It's alright. You don't have go there at all, Nakamori-san."

Shaking her head, Aoko stood up, pacing up and down. "No, I _will_ go in there. I need to do it. Just not alone. I need some backup. That's all I'm asking for. I will take care of the drugging part and the searching part. I just need backup in case something goes wrong. I don't want to end up as his victim."

Kid stood up, determination lining his face. "Alright. Let's discuss your plan in detail."

* * *

"Ran."

Looking up from her bed, Ran watched Conan enter her room, close the door behind him and face her with a serious gaze. It was a look he barely had on his face, he was way too young for that kind of wisdom in his heart and yet it wasn't the first time she saw it.

"You shouldn't call me like that, Conan-kun."

"I think I should, Ran. I did before."

She watched him take his glasses off dumbfounded and tried to process what was going on.

"I'm not Edogawa Conan, Ran. Edogawa is a thought up character I needed to impersonate in order to survive. But Edogawa Conan doesn't truly exist."

Ran furrowed her brows. "What are you talking about, Conan-kun?"

"It's me Ran, not Conan. Shinichi! It's me! Kudo Shinichi!" he shouted in frustration and while Ran had to agree that without the glasses, even with, he looked just like her childhood friend in his younger years, she'd believed that before, hadn't she? And he always successfully proved her wrong.

Pursing her lips, she stood up and walked up to him. "This is not a nice joke, Conan-kun. You cannot cheer me up like that."

Shaking his head in despair, Shinichi growled. "It's really me, Ran. I would never joke with something like this. I'm not dead. It's true I got in trouble that day at Tropical Land but I never died. I had to go into hiding but I'm still right here."

It hurt. His lie hurt.

"Who instructed you to do this, Conan-kun? It's not funny. Who told you to tell me this?"

She softly grabbed his tiny shoulders and shook him.

"No one did, Ran. Please believe me. It's really me. Conan doesn't really exist."

"I believed that before, do you remember? But you told me that wasn't true. I saw Shini-" Standing up abruptly, Ran walked to her window. "Shinichi's dead. He's been for a long time. If you are Conan or not doesn't matter. Shinichi's irrevocably gone anyway."

Talking about him, about his death, it made her angry, but before that it hurt so much that she was sure that her heart wasn't in one piece anymore. It wasn't. It was broken like a glass mirror, shattered into thousands and thousands tiny pieces. No one could ever put it back together. But she could put a band aid over it. She could bring a bit justice to this world and put a band aid over her bleeding wound. It would never be enough. But it might help for the moment.

"I'm so sorry, Ran. I lied to you. I _had_ to lie to you in order to keep you safe. You and me and everyone else. No one was supposed to know about me. I'm not dead but I have to _play_ dead."

She stiffened when she heard his voice. Shinichi's voice. He was back. He was-

"See, Ran? It's me. I'm so sorry. I couldn't tell you the truth."

Back to Conan's voice.

What was going on? What was he saying?

Turning around slowly, Ran held her breath – hoping against hope to find Shinichi behind her but there was only Conan, watching her with a guilty expression, holding his fly in front of his lips.

"See? I could call you and talk to you using little gadgets. There is also an unfinished antidote, giving me a few hours to get my body back. But it never lasts long enough."

Letting his hand fall, changing back into his Conan voice, Shinichi dropped to the floor.

"I'm sorry Ran. I never meant to lie to you. I never meant to hurt you."

No. This – she didn't believe this. This couldn't be true. It couldn't. Shinichi was dead. They were trying to trick her. Deceiving her. Again. And again.

"Shut up!" She balled her fists, feeling a betrayal she never felt before. If this was true – "You're not Shinichi. You can't."

"Ran…"

* * *

"Aoko-chan. I'm surprised to see you so soon."

The girl shrugged in indifference and smiled sweetly. "May I come in, sensei?"

Seeing the girl standing in front of his apartment, the teacher lit up even more as before he opened his door and thus let her in.

"You can't imagine how happy that makes me, Aoko-chan. Who would have thought she was right and you're here now."

Aoko stiffened, furrowing her brow in wonder. Did she hear correct? Did she understand correct? _She_? Who did he mean – _what_ did he mean? Who was right and – was this whole thing maybe just a set up? Not real but a trap?

No – this had to be more than just a stupid trap. But for the life of her Aoko couldn't imagine why someone would want to set her up. She needed to find out what this was supposed to mean – but not now.

Shuffling behind Yamada, she watched him close the front door and walk into his tiny, tiny one room. And then she took out Kid's card gun and pointed at the man's head. He'd never even see what got him.

Being the prodigy archer that she was, her aim was perfect even though holding a bow and holding a gun were two not comparable things. Still. She pulled the trigger, not missing her target by even one millimeter and Yamada fell limply to the floor.

Kid had actually wanted to do this part. Go in, talk to him, maybe, and then sedate him. He'd let her inside after that and then, maybe, help her look for her paper. In any case he'd be there acting as a barrier in case the fucker woke up before he was supposed to. Aoko had agreed at first but she beat him in a little card trick she learned and mastered while watching Kaito over and over and over again.

Maybe he let her win on purpose but she'd really not bet on it. He seemed miffed enough having lost but it could still be just an act. This was Kid and she was none the wiser.

Turning around to go back outside and let Kid in because that was the deal she nearly jumped out of her skin when that idiot stood behind her, in his white full attire, silently watching and grinning like a maniac.

"What the hell. Weren't you supposed to stay outside?"

He whistled in awe and Aoko rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"That was one incredible shot, Nakamori-san. Who would have thought? Somehow you're not taking after your father at all."

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Kid grinned wider and shrugged. "Nothing. Anyway, Nakamori-keibu should be proud of his daughter's shooting abilities if nothing else. You'd probably make a fine officer."

"I don't think shooting is what makes an officer a good one. But whatever. There is a paper I need to find before that scum wakes up again."

The card that Aoko shot along his head was embedded in the wall next to his unconscious body and Aoko went to retrieve it. No need to leave any evidence. She pocketed the card just in case she might need it sometimes for something. She could easily analyze the contents and how the drug worked. It sounded handy enough.

It was a small room Yamada lived in, a one room apartment with the bed- and living room in one. The kitchen was off to the side with the bare minimum of necessities. But as small as the room was it was messy with books and papers and clothes all laying all around – and things she'd rather not view too closely.

Sighing, she scanned the room to her best abilities and tried to assess where her paper might be. She felt disgusted just thinking about touching anything here and she tried to keep it to the barest minimum.

There was a staple of papers in the back of the room, maybe she'd be lucky starting there.

"Well, let's do it."

"Have fun. Also, I would start with the staple in the corner of the room. I would check the insides of some books, too. Let's hope you're lucky and we won't have to wreak havoc in here. Though, wouldn't that be fun?"

Aoko deliberately ignored his manic looking face because she was sure that was the look he wore right now. She wouldn't fall into his schemes that easily – not that she wasn't already entangled.

Going through the first staple, she found mostly other exams but she guessed he just hadn't been able to give them back to the students yet and didn't actually put on an act like with her. But when she didn't find her paper and in the next two stacks either, she became desperate.

Knocking that guy out? That was criminal behavior no one would approve of. He threatened and blackmailed her – so what? She should have been better, right? If her paper really was not here, everything was all for naught.

"Aha. Look what we have here."

Aoko was so immersed in her search that she absolutely tuned Kid out and never realized that her helped with the search after all. Standing up and looking at him she watched him read her paper, if that really was her paper and then looking up at her, a serious expression on his face.

Pouting, she stamped over to him and took the paper out of his hands.

"I'd say you passed."

Aoko scanned her answers herself and she was pleasantly surprised to see she answered most of the questions correctly. His mark of 100% _was_ wrong though and she'd have to get that changed.

"Yeah, 86%. I can live with _that_." It _would_ ruin her straight 100s but Aoko still wasn't too sure she'd make it past April so she didn't really care about it.

Holding the paper in her hands, after all, she deeply exhaled in relief. So all this criminal energy wasn't in vain in the end. She had her paper now and her teacher had nothing on her anymore.

"Alright. Let's go. I found what I needed. I don't want to stay any longer."

"Alright."

"Thanks Kid. As much as I hate to say it and as much as I hate _you_ but you didn't have to help me and yet you did. Thank you for that. But don't let it get to your head. I will settle my debt, one way or another."

With that Aoko turned around and left the apartment.

* * *

Shinichi was desperate. No, he was beyond desperate. Desperate was a stage he left a long time ago. This was much worse.

Should he have told Ran like that? Should he have told her at all? She didn't look like she believed him at all.

God, how could this have escalated like this?

Balling his fists, Conan watched Ran shutting herself away from him again, making it impossible to reach her.

Something, he needed to do something, tell her something to make her believe him again, to make her hate him less – or even, if she hated him he could live with it if it just stopped this sorrow.

"Ran." He said helplessly.

When it came to Ran his mind just didn't work. There were a lot of times, a lot of thing only the both of them could know and yet he couldn't remember a single one.

"Please leave me alone."

Shinichi watched her with a heavy heart, feeling her pain inside him.

He bit his tongue and nodded, defeated. What was there left to say? He could try tomorrow again. He could try when he got an antidote and then talk to her in his own body. Try to convince her it's him and have her tell him what happened, stop her before she killed herself. This had to stop.

He didn't want to go. He wanted to hug her, make things better but he didn't want to make things worse. He didn't want to see her in tears anymore. No more pain, no more anguish and much less because of him. He didn't want that anymore.

* * *

"Can we swap?"

Aoko looked through her window wistfully while holding her paper in the hands.

"Sure. Find a plausible reason why you needed to cut your hair to my length, like having gum in your hair and have somebody witness it. And tomorrow we can swap."

"…"

The sun had long set and she should be long in bed but the night's happenings still haunted her. the surprised and yet elated look of Yamada-sensei who she'd eventually have to face again during class. Kid's willingness to help her – it baffled her. He was a criminal and she was the daughter of the man who had been trying to catch him for how many years now?

And if Kid truly was Kaito then she was truly surprised how well Kaito could act – how pulled together he had his act.

"I'd like to stay away longer. And one more thing."

Raising an eye brow Aoko wondered what happened to make Ran want to leave home.

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it now. And not here. I just – I can't take it anymore. This is how far I can go. Besides, I'd like to apply for an internship at the police headquarters. Do you think I can do that in your name? I don't think anyone would think anything of it if I did it as myself but maybe if I am you, things will be easier."

Aoko leaned her head on her hand and watched the snow slowly fall outside her window.

"I never truly showed much interest in police work, I guess. But why not? Try your best. My name might really help you out. And who knows, having one foot in the door is never bad."

"Thanks. You can't imagine how much that means to me."

"Don't worry about it. But you'll have to debrief me about Conan-kun because I doubt he won't see right through my disguise. I'll help you out with Kaito, too. Not that he will try much since I kind of broke our friendship today and while Kaito always tried to make up to me, I honestly don't think he will try now. Just watch out for Kaitou Kid."

"Alright. Let's meet tomorrow after school."

"Yeah. Otou-san will not be home before late at night since there will be another heist in a week's time and they still have to decipher the message. We can talk in peace here, get things cleared up, rules set and then I'll go to your place and you'll stay here."


	18. Not a threat

**Chapter 18 Not a threat**

"Ran."

That voice. _Oh shit._

Turning around slowly, Aoko (disguised as Ran as per the girl's request) faced the one and only person on this whole planet she _didn't_ want to face.

"Oh. Shinichi. Or, whoever you are."

Aoko tried to sound as cold as she could muster knowing all about Ran's anger and aguish. Was this guy the real thing or was it an imposter? Surely, Aoko could find out and tell Ran, although she had doubts the karate champion would believe her either way. Somehow the idea of a dead Kudou had manifested so clearly in her mind that Ran wasn't able to let go of it even if it was absolutely wrong.

Turning around again, Aoko tried to mingle with the crowd and escape his hawklike gaze but of course, things weren't as easy when Kudou grabbed her arm and forcefully pulled her behind him.

"Oi!" She yelled at the boy angrily, having heads turn their way but no one actually stepped in to help her out. "Let me go! What do you think you're doing?!"

This was the tricky thing. Ran was able to just karate herself out of this situation while Aoko wasn't, which posed a big problem they still needed to address. How was she going to convincgly act as the other when they had different abilities? Aoko just hoped she'd never get into a situation where she'd need to use karate. This – she could explain away with wanting to hear him out, after all. But not being able to protect herself? Bad. Very bad.

And damn she still had broken ribs – and his pulling along _hurt_. But Ran was phisically in top notch condition so Aoko had to keep quiet about it.

After leaving the second hall Aoko stopped her struggling as his grip was hard as iron and there was no way she'd be able to escape him, anyway.

Currently, Aoko was with Ran's father at a vernissage (only because Okino Yoko personally invited him) of a very famous painter. As Aoko wasn't really interested in it she didn't care about remembering the name of that painter, but she knew he was a big fish in the art industry.

When Kudou tried to pull her into a dark room, Aoko stopped and tried her best to fight him off. "To be honest, whoever you are, I'd rather not be alone with you in a dark room far away from the main hall without any witnesses. I'm sure if anyone, _you'd_ get away with murdering me and everyone'd be nonethewiser."

The look he gave her made Aoko shut up, bite her tongue and walk inside the barely lit room because _damn_ , Ran wouldn't have said that, now would she? But Shinichi didn't seem to notice her slip up and so she watched him with bated breath as he closed the door behind him. Shinichi stood like that for a long while, with his back to her and his hand on the door as if it was his lifeline holding him upright. Or maybe to make sure she didn't escape him?

"Are you alright? Whoever you are…."

With a speed she wasn't expecting, Shinichi turned around and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her in despair. She would have jumped in fear had he not grabbed her.

"Stop saying that!"

He shook her and Aoko hissed in pain. "It hurts!" This couldn't be in any way or shape good for the healing process of her ribs.

Immediately, his grip weakend and he hung his head in defeat. "I'm sorry. Just – don't say that. You know who I am. You know it, Ran. If not even you know me anymore, then who does?"

Well, if that wasn't heartbreaking, Aoko din't know what was. Damn. She wasn't supposed to be here. _Ran_ was supposed to be here and this guy was supposed to convince _her_ and not Aoko. If she was honest, she'd believe him every single word because someone with such raw emotions? That wasn't an act and she's seen so many acts on people – on Kaito especially – that she could tell quite well what was and wasn't an act. This, definitely, wasn't. (Unless maybe if that was an _especially_ skilled double, but she was sure not even Kaito would be able to fake something like that.)

But Ran's mind was so warped and set on the thought that Kudou Shinichi was dead that Aoko couldn't let him think he convinced her otherwise.

"How are your eyes?"

Should she ask him how he knew? So that he could tell her because he was Conan? Aoko hated this situation more that every second passed. Honestly, _Ran_ was supposed to be here, dammit. Well, back to the matter of eyes. Due to a particularly happy stroke of fate, both of them which no one knew about, had been practicing swapping places two days ago. Sonoko had invited Ran to the new mall that openend just a week before. Conan had accompanied them of course, because he wouldn't let Ran out of his sight, and so it was a good trial to see if they had their acts together. But, wherever Conan was, there was also a case.

This time someone tried to kill innocents in said mall by flooding the malls' air system with poison. Said poison was deadly in high portions but police was able to evacuate everyone on time. As fate wanted it though, Ran had been close to the killer and once she knew it was him, she of course attacked the poor guy. Luckily, or unluckily, it highly depended on the view, he had the poison also in liquid form and when he threw that at her, he temporarily blinded the poor girl.

Once the effect had worn off, her eyes had still been irritated enough to warrant wearing dark colored glasses and so Aoko put the same poison, only in a smaller dosage, into her eyes, so both of them had a valid reason for wearing their Mission Impossible spy glasses.

"Has Conan-kun told you? Please stop using that poor boy. I honestly don't approve of it."

Aoko wondered if maybe she should act more out of it. Her version of Ran maybe looked too composed after what happened just a few days ago.

His grip on her shoulders increased yet again and when he raised his head, Aoko couldn't help but gasp at the emotions on his face.

(She hoped this whole thing was on tape so that Ran could watch it afterwards.)

"Ran."

Was this how a broken person sounded?

Aoko was sure she saw tears in his eyes and frustration and pain and fear. So much raw fear. The Detective of the East and fear? That wasn't right. To think that one girl could do that to such a guy – preposterous! And yet–

"What do I need to do to make you believe me?"

Aoko shook her head with a mirthless laugh. "Honestly? Haven't you tried, how many times now, to make me believe you're _not_ Conan? So, even if I were to ask you about things only the two of us could know, even that couldn't convince me anymore."

Shinichi watched her without blinking even once and then nodded.

"You're right. I did many questionable things over the time. I'm sorry." He admitted ruefully. "Here, just. I'm not wearing a mask. Who else could it be if not myself, Ran?"

He put her hands on his face and in fact, Aoko couldn't find any traces of a mask. And Chikage had taught them all about masks and disguises so Aoko knew well enough he was telling the truth. Just to make her point clear, she checked all the spots for a wig and mask, so that Ran would see what she herself felt right now. There was nothing but natural skin and hair and those eyes – well, she'd looked into Conan's eyes often enough to know that those were the very same ones. Even if right now they were desperate and not angry like when they were fixated on Aoko as _Aoko_.

"See?" He grasped her hands in his. "No masks. It can only be the real me. Right?"

Aoko pursed her lips. "You're the detective, not me. Isn't _that_ right?"

His hands felt warm and she wished Ran could experience this heself. This boy was exposing his soul to her – well, to the wrong girl. And it was so wrong on so many levels that Aoko couldn't even try to process it. And when he leaned in and she was sure he intened to kiss her, damn, Ran was angry at him either way, so turning her head away was plausible, right? Right? Nevertheless, turning her head away so his lips only ever touched Aoko's cheek, was the only acceptable course of action since she sure as hell wouldn't let her friend's (thought to be dead) somewhat boyfriend kiss her in the false believe that he was kissing his somewhat girlfriend.

Now, could she still show this to Ran? But to Aoko's defense had to be said that she sure as hell didn't intiate anything and swapping at a time like this had been _Ran's_ idea so really, if anything, it was Ran's fault.

"Ran," he whispered sensually, making goosebumps spread on her arms. For a second she wished to be Ran so she had someone who loved her so damn much, who'd go to such lengths to _show_ her how much he loved her. But Aoko was Aoko and though Kudou made many mistakes, mistakes she wouldn't easily forget, he still loved the girl so much that it hurt. She was glad she wasn't Ran so she didn't have to make a decision.

When he put his forehead on hers, Aoko yanked her hands out of his and turned around sharply. One – if his mind cleared enough he'd see it weren't Ran's but Aoko's eyes and she'd be doomed. Two – this intimacy? She wouldn't make a fool out of him anymore than she already did. And three? She longed for having her hands held. For forehead touches. For emotions on a face looking at her like she was the only thing on earth worth fighting for. She longed for it so much that it physically hurt. And here was one boy trying to do _just_ that and that girl was too stubborn to see it while she herself longed for it so much and the boy she wanted to look at her like that couldn't give more fucks.

She'd have a very serious word with Ran. This needed to stop. If Ran wanted to be angry with him, that was fine, but she needed to rid her head of the thought that he was dead because clearly, his hands were too _warm_ to be anything else but _alive_.

She had his back to him and when she felt his arms around her body, she noticeably stiffened. This was wrong on so many more levels it had to stop.

"Shinichi, please." Trying to unwind herself from his arms, she turned around. "Just let me go, alright? Don't make this any more difficult."

It seemed to be the wrong thing to say as his expression fell even more but at least it got her the desired effect. He finally let go and Aoko put some well needed distance between them.

"How are your eyes? You never answered me."

Well, no need to dodge the question any longer. He knew that Ran had been in the hospital for treatment but thankfully not when she was released so that she and Ran could swap easily. Deceiving their fathers? No problem. Deceiving their magicians and detectives? Well, that was a challenge. But so far things played into their hands better than expected.

"They still hurt and are too sensitive without the glasses."

Shinichi nodded in contemplation. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

"But you did, didn't you?" Because if he was Conan, then he saved her after all.

"But I was late. You wouldn't have to wear those glasses if I'd been faster. And your hair would be the same length, too."

Ah yeah, they had to cut Ran's hair so that it would match. It would have been too suspicious if Ran simply decided to have it cut short, like Aoko, when Shinichi and Kaito had seen both girls before. They needed a plausible explanation and if the killer held her by some of her hair? Good enough reason to cut it off in panic. Sure, they could have thought up some better reason, but they were running out of time and nothing better came to mind.

"Do you believe me now, Ran? That I'm still alive?"

Weeeeell, that was for Ran to decide. He put her in a really tight spot here. But if she went smart about it, maybe she could mend things between them.

"I – honestly, Shinichi. I don't _know_ what to believe."

"I understand."

"Do you though? Can we please _not_ talk about it anymore?"

Aoko wondered if her act was any good – probably not. What saved her must be the sole reason that Kudou seemed to be too out of it to notice her weird changes in mood. Or maybe he simply didn't know anymore what Ran's normal act was?

Was it her fault? Was it because she dragged Ran into this mess with her?

He was here now, the sole reason she went to that agency that one fateful day, he was here, Kudou Shinichi, and all she had to do was talk to him, tell him and ask him and let him handle things. She'd be fine, Ran'd be fine and things would turn out just fine.

But they wouldn't, would they?

Ran thought him dead already, their relationship was in shreds. Would telling him now change anything anymore? Could she really mend things without making them worse instead?

Ran was at the station now, searching and searching and while Aoko was sure the girl was searching more for the killers than their own perpetrators, she couldn't betray the karate champion, now could she? Weren't things way too deep already, what with those guys in black having heard them, nearly killed them? If those were the same ones that had something to do with Kudou's mysterious dis- and reapperances, then could she really put all of it back into his hands and let go? Just like that?

She wished he'd been there when she had expected to meet him. Things would be different then. But not anymore.

Things wouldn't change now.

They were too broken already.

There was no going back.

None at all.

"Then tell me how you feel, Ran. What's going on with you? Are you alright?"

Aoko bit her lip in frustration.

She didn't know what was truly going on with Ran. Was she angry? Was she hurt? Was she scared? Surely, all of those things applied at least partially but did she really want to lie to him? This boy who was struggling so hard to not lose her? (She wished someone would try so hard for her.)

She couldn't keep this up. She couldn't lie to him.

"Please don't look for them, Ran. Please don't try to help me in any way. This whole thing, It's too dangerous."

Now, _that_ made her angry. She was sure Ran would be angry too.

"Oh, so things are too dangerous for me, but you can face all the danger of the world and it's fine, yeah?" She turned around angrily and stomped her foot. "Why is whatever _you_ are doing alright but if _I_ want to do something on my own then it's _too dangerous_. How is that any fair?!"

His look, desperate and raw, eyebrows drawn together and lips turned downwards in a forever unhappy expression, would haunt her forever. And then he was onto her again, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her.

"Because I can't do it, Ran. _I'm_ not strong enough. I _can't_ lose you, Ran."

And then people started screaming.

* * *

Getting the internship, though it was more like a part-time job (she was still required to go to school), at the station wasn't as difficult as Ran had first thought. Having Aoko's name and her father's influence, it was really nothing, she didn't even have to go through the application process. And so, she was given a computer and files she had to sort, type in or word out full fletched crime reports but that was fine. She actually even got a table in Aoko's father's office, so she'd be undisturbed most of the time. (Aoko's father was more often out than in anyway.) Perfect opportunity to snoop around.

She got her own user and quite high restrictions, Ran knew that, but she wasn't stupid, and the net was full of information. She just needed to find an admin guy, talk to him, maybe distract him, then change her user rights and then she was set to find out about anything and everything she wanted.

She might require Aoko's help at some point for the distraction part and she had to make sure she either knew the admin's password or he didn't lock his screen. But in any case, she needed to succeed, and she needed to do it fast.

She'd also have to do something about security, she was sure they were monitoring users. It would be weird if the new intern suddenly snooped around in sensitive files, so she needed to find a way around that too.

And another good thing? Her office wasn't too far away from the office of Nagaya Akiro and Muraki Atsuno. Once they got to know those two people, they needed to find just two more and then they might be able to find out the motive of the killer. Why would someone want to kill all these people? So far it barely looked like they had anything in common.

But that would have to wait. First, Ran needed to find names to the faces who took Shinichi away from her.

* * *

Shinichi hadn't wanted to leave.

When the first scream had sounded, his grip on her shoulders had tightened. When the second scream had been added, he had hung his head in defeat. Another person must have died.

Even when he had raised his head again, Shinichi had been reluctant to go, Aoko saw it clearly written on his face. From what Ran had told her before, he never hesitated to leave her. Not like then.

"You should go," she had told him then. "I think Otou-san will need your help."

Did she really think that? Probably. Still, she had needed Shinichi to leave her alone, to hide, to get her bearings together again, maybe consult with Ran about how to proceed from there.

Eventually, he had let go of her.

"We will continue later, Ran. I will find out what happened and get right back to you. We still need to talk about what happened on New Years."

That was an hour ago and Aoko was watching the case unfold from the sidelines.

A woman was murdered, as Shinichi had stated. She sat in front of a painting, there was blood on her, all around her as well as on the wall and painting behind her. She was in a side room with a door, which meant the door must have been closed when the crime happened. But apparently no one saw anyone go in or out or who closed and openend the door again.

The victim was found by one of the five suspects that the police, Ran's father and Shinichi were interrogating one at a time. There were also cameras, but the killer must have manipulated them as the only thing visible was the opposite wall.

There was something about the victim though that didn't let Aoko go. She didn't like seeing corpses (who did?) but there was something about that woman that Aoko couldn't look away. Something was calling to her, telling her to _look closer_ , find it, find the small crucial detail. But it was difficult to tell for Aoko as there was all that blood and that pained expression on the dead woman's face.

She had beend stabbed, several times and Aoko figured that was how she must have died too. But they should have heard her scream, right? Why didn't they? When that one suspect found the body, she still had been warm – according to Shinichi. Not warm enough to survive the blood loss and wounds but warm enough which meant it didn't happen too long ago.

The vernissage had started two hours ago. The victim couldn't have been dead before that. So people should have heard screams, a fight, anything. But even Aoko herself couldn't remember hearing anything of that sort. So, was the woman really stabbed to death?

When the forensics were done, they started moving the body. Whatever made Aoko call out to them, she couldn't say.

"Wait please."

Walking up to the body, she kneeled down. The sight was horrible, and the smell wasn't any better but her gut was telling her to act – upon what, she didn't know though. Something, there was something she and everyone else was overseeing. What was it? What was that small detail?

"What is it, miss? Please don't touch anything." One of the forensics warned her but gave her another minute to look for whatever she needed to look.

As if she'd touch the body, the view and smell were enough to keep her far enough away, there was no way she'd actually touch the body.

"Ran?"

Wait. Touch the body.

"…Ran? Are you okay?"

Touch.

Taking the handkerchief out of her pocket, Aoko brought it close to the blouse of that woman.

It had the same light blue stripes pattern.

It wasn't a handkerchief.

It was for the neck. It was part of her outfit, it belonged with the blouse. It was the victim's.

So then the red dot on it wasn't a spilled drink but blood. The victim's blood.

Gasping, Aoko jumped to her feet and a few steps back, running straight into Shinichi. The piece of clothing fell on the floor and Aoko watched it with horror on her face.

Aoko barely felt the hands on her shoulders holding her upright when she turned around and sprinted to the next bathroom.

Oh god, she'd been holding the dead victim's neckerchief, wiping her hands on it and there was blood, it-

Turning the water on, and getting it on the hottest degree, Aoko put as much soap on her hands, as she could and then put them under the water. It burned like all hell, but she used the bloody kerchief to wipe her hands and –

"Oi, Ran. What are you doing?!"

The water was stopped suddenly, and her hands grabbed in a tight hold, while her head was turned the other way. Focusing her view, she found Shinichi in front of her, watching her worriedly.

"She-she gave it to me. And there's blood. I-I thought it's just some juice or something. But it was the victim's. It must be. But then it must be the victim's blood and –"

"It's fine. Calm down. Come on, calm down."

Aoko nodded, took a deep breath and tried to calm her racing thoughts.

"Now tell me what happened."

His grip loosened a bit, but he didn't let go of her hands.

"When I entered the main hall, I lost sight of Otou-san and when looking for him, I ran into Yamada-san who had coffee with her and spilled it all over my hands. She then gave me what I thought was a handkerchief, to wipe my hands. I forgot all about it later but when I saw the victim, there was something odd about her until I remembered the unique design of the kerchief."

Shinichi nodded and let go of her chin.

"Which means that Yamada-san is the killer, right? There is blood on it. Yamada-san probably meant to give me another handkerchief but maybe she mistook it – you don't look surprised."

"No. I knew Yamada-san was the killer, but I lacked the evidence you just provided me."

"She killed her with it, didn't she?"

Shinichi nodded and let go of her altogether. "Yes. It wasn't visible due to all the blood, but the autopsy will show it later."

Pulling her close, Shinichi put his arms around Aoko. "Are you okay?"

She ignored her thougths telling her to pull out of his hug and let him comfort her for a minute.

"Yes. It just startled me."

With that Shinichi nodded and let go of her again. "Stay here, okay? I'll wrap up the case and take you home."

They needed to talk was what he emitted but Aoko got it anyway.

* * *

When Shinichi came storming inside the bathroom just a few minutes later, Aoko figured he wouldn't be taking her anywhere (which wasn't too bad).

He was heaving, gripping his chest as if he was dying of pain and Aoko jumped to her feet, running to him.

" _Shinichi_?"

He fell to his knees, eyes scrunched up and head burning. What was going on?

"What's wrong with you? Talk to me! I'll call an ambulance!"

It didn't matter if she liked him or not, if he thought she was Ran or not, this guy was in immense pain and needed help, immediately.

"Wait-" he gasped and grabbed her hand, heaving heavily. "Wait, Ran."

Another wave of pain must have him him because he screamed and nearly crushed her hand with that hold – not that Aoko cared about it. He needed help, _now_.

And then the unbelievable happened.

When Shinichi's grip on her hand weakened, she nearly panicked. When he started _shrinking right in front of her eyes_ , she felt like fainting. What did Ran say again? _Do you think people can shrink?_ And what did she answer? Now, what did she answer?

The heaving stopped very soon after the little boy climbed out of the heap of clothes, walked to one of the stalls and came back a few moments later, dressed again as Conan as if nothing ever happened.

The girl couldn't believe her eyes.

Not at all.

Was she dreaming? Was she having a nightmare?

What the hell just happened?!

"Do you believe me now, Ran?"

Well, if that was neither a dream nor a nightmare, if this was truly the real world and not some bad _joke_ , then she couldn't _not_ believe him. Right? _How_ could she possibly _not_ believe him when the truth was standing right in front of her? _Literally_!

"I-" she stuttered, mind blown. In theory she thought something like that could possibly happen, in some distant theoretical future, but _this_?

He watched her expectantly, anxiety written all over his face as if her judgement would decide over life and death. And that was the point Aoko couldn't take it anymore.

"I _do_ believe you, but I'm sorry. I'm not Ran. You have to try to convince her some other way."

Had this situation not been this serious, she would have laughed.

His face instantly lost all color and he gaped at her like the fish Kaito hated so damn much. Then his expression changed from incredulous shock to blind rage. Quickly the ghostly white became a heakthy red, though maybe not very healthy for _her_.

"Where is Ran?"

He sounded deadly and Aoko was sure if he didn't have morals, he'd kill her. He didn't ask, he demanded. Truth be told, it scared her a little. It scared her how dangerous a literal seven-year-old boy could sound and act – even if in reality he was ten years older in experience.

Swallowing, Aoko cleared her throat. "She's safe." Because she was and that was as much as she could tell him.

But then with speed Aoko never imagined a seven-year-old to posses, he jumped at her, grabbed her cheek and pulled. "Oi-! Ow! Let go!"

He did, after he made sure there was no mask, no make-up, nothing which would indicate someone else mimicking Ran.

His scowl never left his face. "Nakamori?" His voice was ice cold and she actually shivered.

"Yeah. Honestly, I'm sorry for this. Or maybe not. It's not like you've been better to Ran – only we never had in mind to deceive you. You _intentionaly_ did that with Ran. Finally, you taste your own medicine."

If he felt like blaming her, hating her, he should start with himself. He wasn't any better than her. But her words only infuriated him more.

"I _never_ put her in any danger. What happened on New Years!"

It was a question not posed like one. What was she? His _dog_?

Standing up, Aoko stemmed her hands onto her hips and stared down at him. "Right now, you're a child. You don't get to talk to me like that."

There was no need to deny his statement – she didn't actively put Ran in danger, Ran chose it herself but without her, undoubtedly, Ran wouldn't be in this mess. Aoko understood why he heated her guts as much as he did. She would too if she were him.

"I don't think you want me as your enemy."

Aoko also didn't think that. She _didn't_ want that. But she wouldn't let a seven-year-old threaten her.

"You might be well advised _not_ to be my enemy. And this is not a threat, just friendly advice." Sqautting down to his side, Aoko crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Ran believes you dead. I think that thought can be changed with time. I also think she could forgive you one day. But if you don't want her to hate you, you better not do anything stupid."

With that, Aoko stood up and left the bathroom.


	19. Running in circles

**Chapter 19 Running in circles**

"Come on, you need to watch this."

"Yeah. I got the gist of it. Another deception. Are you sure it wasn't Kid? Wouldn't be the first time and Kid is an expert disguise master, isn't he?"

Aoko groaned and pinched her nose in frustration with this girl sitting opposite of her. "That is the _exact_ reason I can tell you that it _was_ Kudou-kun and _not_ some imposter, much less a deception. He changed _right in front of me_. How do you explain that?"

Ran looked up, with an eyebrow raised. "That's what I'd like to know. How _do_ you explain that? Tell me, Aoko."

Now that made the archer angry. "Now listen here, you ignorant girl. I have no idea how that is physically possible and had it been you talking to him, you could have asked him. I'm a thousand percent sure he would have told you. Now though, as things stand, he knows I'm not you and he won't tell _me_ a damn thing, for sure. What I _can_ tell you though, is that it was _not_ a trick. Absolutely not! And I can tell you I've seen _tricks_ , alright?!"

"So, you're telling me that this was the real deal. Shinichi just transformed into a small boy, right in front of you. He changed his body. From a 17-year-old boy into a _seven_ -year-old one."

Ran was calm, keeping her eyebrow raised, making Aoko look crazy – infuriating her so much more.

"Well, didn't you deduce it before? Well before I saw it with my two own eyes? But yes, he was damn stupid for deceiving you."

Ran crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Even if there was no trick involved, it doesn't change things."

Groaning again, Aoko felt like tearing her hair out. "It doesn't change our mission, ok, got it. It doesn't change your need to find those people and judge them. Ok. But it sure as hell should change _something_ when it comes to this boy. At the very least, do me a favor and watch the whole thing. Damn, Ran! He loves you! He hurt you, I get it. I'm not saying just forgive him. All I want you to do is get this image out of your head that he's dead."

"Then how about you find out what happened? Solve the mystery how it is possible to transform. I mean, you can wear high shoes, you can kneel but you cannot actually lose half your height. Not like that. Reality doesn't work like that."

Aoko gritted her teeth. "He hates me, you _do_ realize that, right? If he didn't have his high morales, he would kill me, I'm telling ya. Anyway, as Aoko I won't find out a single thing."

"Then find out as Ran."

As if that was that simple. Sure, she could try, she could act like Ran but then what? Lead him to believe Ran believed him, forgave him, loved him? No, acting was one thing, playing with someone's feelings was another. Aoko was no monster. And she refused to become one.

"No! _You_ find out. I'm not going to pretend to feel something for him when it's all just a game, a ruse. He loves you and I refuse to become his downfall. Either you talk to him and find out how his changing trick works or we'll never know. I don't care either way, Ran. He's not the one I love."

Now Ran started frowning but Aoko wasn't finished yet. "Honestly, I think you're being incredibly unfair here. Do I impose my shitty situation with Kaito on you? I highly doubt it. You're not the only one with the problems here. And I'm really not trying to make you feel guilty. I just don't want you to regret something later when you realize you were wrong all along. Don't wait until it's too late. Is all I'm saying. Watch the thing, Ran. Listen to what Kudou-kun has to say. Go talk to him yourself. Explain what you need to tell him."

Ran relaxed, put her head into her hand leaning on the table and fixed Aoko with a penetrant gaze. "Well, then how about you clear things with Kuroba-kun first? Stop acting so high and mighty when you're not better than I."

Punching the table Aoko was sitting at in her anger, she scowled. "You're impossible. My argument with Kaito has nothing to do with this whole thing. It doesn't cloud my vision. I don't wrongfully believe him _dead_!"

Standing up abruptly and putting her things back into her bag, Aoko turned to leave. "Contact me when you found your sense of reason. Until then there's no sense in talking to you."

* * *

Aoko didn't get it. Well, maybe that was partly her fault, of course. She could have easily told her the truth but maybe she didn't want to acknowledge said truth herself.

Of course, she watched what transpired between Aoko and Shinichi. Of course, she couldn't just ignore it. She'd been watching it again and again the whole night. And of course, she didn't miss the feelings written on Shinichi's face. The pain, the hopelessness, the _love_. She saw it, she _felt_ it.

She would have loved to be there.

But at the same time she thanked God she hasn't been.

As she tried to explain to Aoko, though admittedly _explain_ seemed quite far-fetched, it still changed nothing. It didn't change the truth that she had confronted Shinichi about the same thing time and time again and what did he do? He lied and deceived and made her feel like an idiot. A crazy idiot about to lose her mind. Now he realized it was stupid. So what, did he expect her to just accept and forget it? To forgive him? Just because he finally suffered a bit of that pain she had been suffering all along?

Ran was glad it was Aoko Shinichi encountered and not herself, because if she were honest, she would have forgiven him the very instant he tried to kiss her. And when he changed back into Conan? It would have been there when all her doubts would have been shattered. She would have demanded an explanation, for sure, but she would have listened and forgiven him. And maybe with time she will anyway. But right now, Ran didn't see why she should make him feel any better.

He loved her, well, she loved him, too. But things were different now and not so easily mended anymore. He needed to understand that first before they could start moving past it and overcome their differences.

Anyway, even if Shinichi was not dead, it didn't change things. Obviously, those guys in black had something to do with his disappearance, his changing into a small boy – even if they didn't kill him, they took him away from her just the same and needed to be taken care of. It was the truth what she told Aoko. It _didn't_ change anything.

Maybe she needed to talk to Aoko properly and explain things. She didn't need to have an argument with the girl, too. But first, she needed to get in touch with the administration guy.

So far, she'd been nothing but the rule abiding diligent part-timer, doing all the tasks she was required to do. It needed to change. She needed to move things along. She was no closer to finding out those people's identities than she was to figuring out their supposed bombing case. And from what she heard from Aoko, the girl wasn't any closer to figuring it out either.

They still had time but Ran was afraid they'd run out of it sooner then they'd like and she couldn't have that. This time _she_ needed to move things along.

And in order to do that, she needed to be able to snoop around in the whole data base. But as a part-timer who was supposed to type files and reports, logically she shouldn't have any of those rights – which she didn't. And to change that circumstance, she needed to find the admin.

"Aoko-chan?"

Huh, Aoko was on a first name basis with police people?

"Ah, yes?"

Smiling friendly, she tried to hide the fact that she had no idea who that guy was – when he obviously knew quite well who _she_ was.

 _'That's Nagaya-san. Nagaya Akiro – from our list. I haven't remembered him before because I actually just met him once but now that I saw his face, it came back to me.'_

So much for _talk to me when you found your sense of reason again_.

Ran was still using the glasses – and they would prolong the use as much as they could – so that Aoko was able to follow what was going on on Ran's end.

"Ah, Nagaya-san. I'm sorry I was spaced out for a second there."

"Don't worry, don't worry, Aoko-chan. I _knew_ there was no way you could ever forget about me. Haha. Anyway, I told you to just call me Akiro." He scratched his head and Ran wondered if it was due to nervousness or something else.

Nodding, she smiled coyly. "Alright, Akiro-kun."

' _Oi! I just met him once! Be careful, Ran. He seems suspicious. Besides, I'm sure he hasn't told me to call him like that before.'_

Ran agreed that the guy was worth being watched but Aoko had had to deal with bad things from guys, so she figured her extreme distrust must mostly stem from that.

"So, what made you apply as a part-timer here?"

He seemed friendly enough what with his never faltering wide smile.

"Ah, at school we have been discussing about our future plans and I realized I don't know what I want to do later. So, I thought it might be a good idea to see what police work fully entailed. And what exactly keeps Otou-san away from home all that time." Not that she'd see what it fully entailed, anyway.

"Oh I see, I see. A good decision, if you ask me. Then, why don't you start with me?"

"Start with you? What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm in the IT department. Head of user administration even. How about I show you what it all entails?"

' _Jackpot.'_

Yeah, that was true. If she could build up a good relationship with this guy, he could become their key to success. No, he _would_ become their key of success. And since he seemed to be inclined to help Aoko so much, Ran would be stupid not to take him on that offer.

Smiling broadely, Ran nodded. "Yes please. Anything that's not another report that needs to be typed."

"Oh my is that all they have part-timers do nowadays? It must be boring beyond all hell."

Ran nodded and laughed. "Yes. Anything that is _not_ that is a welcome distraction."

"Well then, follow me, young miss."

Ran followed the black-haired young-looking man who seemed a little bit too happy to have Aoko with him but that would only be to their advantage.

* * *

"Let me talk to Ran."

Damn that boy was persistent. And a small rage ball. It was nearly cute.

"Look. I tried. But Ran doesn't wan to talk to you and you'd be well advised to let her think things through at her own pace."

She was in Ran's room, going over notes Ran gave her considering her relationships with people close to her like Sonoko, her father and mother, when Conan came in and demanded impossible things.

"I'm not stupid, Aoko-neechan. If you are here, then that means Ran is disguising as you." He hoped, he _thought_ because otherwise why was he wasting his time interrogating _her_? "I could easily go talk to her."

Aoko shrugged. "I don't see what's stopping you."

Also, Aoko was watching what was happening to Ran at the station. That Nagaya-guy? Too suspicious for her taste but then again, she was a burned child when it came to suspicious men. Anyway, Kudou better left her soon so she could get back to her work again.

"Ran is getting herself killed if she doesn't stop this craziness. Don't you realize you're in just as much danger?"

"What are you talking about?"

Turning around, Aoko watched him walk into the room, closing the door behind him and fixing her with a serious gaze. "If Ran thinks I'm dead she'll stick her nose where it doesn't belong. She doesn't know what kind of danger she's getting herself into. Or you. Or her whole family. Or even me."

Crossing her arms in front of her chest, Aoko watched him carefully. "You seem to know an awfully lot about that danger though."

"I do."

"Well, then why don't you tell me about it?"

"Why don't you tell me about the case you initially came to discuss with _me_?"

Aoko smiled wickedly. "My, I really cannot underestimate you, huh? I think we're at an impasse here. I won't be the one giving out information first. And let me tell you, we're not dependend on your knowledge. You don't want to cooperate? It's fine. We'll figure out things on our own."

He scowled. "You idiot! What if you figure it out too late? Tell Ran to stop! You stop yourself! I don't care if Ran hates me as long as she is safe. I'm _going_ to have your disguise ripped apart if this doesn't stop."

"I think you're in no position to be threatening me, tantei-kun. You think you're so high and mighty and honestly, I believe you when you say you'd even take her hate because doing what you've done you must have taken that into account all along. But I wonder – doesn't your being constantly near her, even living with her, endanger her far more than I could ever do? Or she herself even. I don't really know what's going on with you, why you can magically transform from a 17-year-old into a seven-year-old but I _do_ know, if from nothing else but your own words, that you are very much in danger yourself. Now, the question is, if you are in danger and you're living with Ran, isn't she automatically too? I'm just wondering because I can't see how you could protect her with that body of yours, especially if that danger has anything to do with what I saw on New Years."

Conan's scowl intensified but Aoko wasn't finished yet. "Those guys? Come on, they killed before they even _thought_ about asking questions. If those people have anything to do with your _condition,_ then _please_ explain to me how this whole situation _doesn't_ endager her in any way or sense of that word. Come on. I'm _curious_ to hear your explanation. I honestly want to know why you think letting her die in bliss is better than telling her what she might prepare herself to face and protect herself from."

Aoko must have hit a sensitive spot because he had his hands balled into angry fists and that scowl on his face didn't seem to vanish anymore.

"If she doesn't know she's safe. If Ran doesn't know she'll never be targeted."

"I beg to differ!" Aoko interfered with hitting a fist on the table. It seemed to rattle the boy a little at least. "If those guys are the same, and I guess I'll never know for sure because you are _too_ arrogant to cooperate with anyone because you think you can do _anything_ , then once they find out she's close to you, do you honestly believe they'll be interrogating her? And even if they did, do you honestly believe they'd believe her that she doesn't know anything? _Please_! Before she could utter even one single word, they'd have long killed her!"

"Shut up!" He stomped his foot. "You don't know _anything_! So, shut _up_!" Damn, she got under his skin, didn't she? "If Ran doesn't know what's going on, she doesn't worry! If Ran doesn't know, they won't run to her first thing if something goes wrong. If I'm here I can protect her! Don't you dare assume I am helpless. As long as I'm here, Ran will be nothing _but_ safe."

"And if you're not? Damn, you _know_ those reasons are holey at best! They are just excuses! I don't get why you need to keep her in the dark -" But she did. It was the same thing she once told Ran – if she were kidnapped and interrogated, she wouldn't intentionally kill anyone because she didn't know. But if she knew, she had a choice, an active choice she'd have to make and maybe kill someone – if no one else then her. Maybe Shinichi not telling her had also something to do with that. "but it's stupid." Well, partly anyway.

She was a hypocrite at best, herself. Too arrogant to tell someone? Well, wasn't she talking about herself? She wasn't too arrogant to tell Ran, she _had_ wanted to tell someone. It was just fate that decided it to be Ran instead of Kudou and maybe she should tell him, there was still time. So, it _was_ just arrogance, selfishness, her ego which didn't allow her to do that, wasn't it? Was she really talking about him?

But one valid point still stood. "But you're right with this. I don't know shit about you. What I _do_ know though, is, if you wanted to keep her truly safe, then you should have left far far away. It would have hurt her, I understand, probably you too but don't you think that if there was no connection between you and her then she would have been the safest?"

It shut him up quite fast. It also washed the scowl from his face.

"If you had left her you wouldn't have had to deceive her, to lie to her – well, beyond one initial lie maybe. You could have come back once you solved this mess. What this whole thing comes down to is you have no right to command me or Ran to do anything. You deliberately decided to drag her into your mess without telling her and only your naiveity makes you believe you could truly protect her."

And if Aoko wasn't one thing, it was naïve. She knew what she was getting into – maybe not truly but she knew what in entailed. In worst case it meant her death. And she was dragging Ran with her. But both of them knew fully well it was a possibility. Knowing that they still decided to go on.

"You don't get it, Nakamori-san."

" _What_ I don't get is why you tell some people about your mess but not the most important one."

Because that Hattori-guy? He must know. There was no way he'd just solve cases with a small child and never ask why.

"Because there is no need to drag Ran into the mess, too. Now though, since she knows some parts of the truth, I guess I _did_ drag her into my mess, after all."

"You did the second you decided to live here."

"You should stop assuming things you have no ideas about, Nakamori-san. I'm saying it just one more time. Stop. This."

"Look at it like this, Kudou-san. I can't stop Ran from investigating and neither can you. But if things go wrong or if _you_ make a mistake, and if whoever decides to kill Ran, you should be happy it's me and not her if we keep this masquerade up."

"Oi! Didn't I just tell you I won't let Ran get hurt?!"

"I'm just saying, is all. Don't ruin my disguise and she'll be even safer. Of course, tell her father if you want. Tell mine, I don't care. You'd make things more difficult for us, true, but not impossible. This is by far the safest route, though. If you can have secrets, let us have ours."

With that Aoko turned around and tried to focus on Ran's notes, ending the discussion.

"Tell me where she is. I need to speak to her. You have her phone, right?"

Sighing, Aoko was at her wit's end. "Look, Kudou-san –" Suddenly her phone started ringing, her number shining brightly on the display. Ran must have followed the conversation and decided to speak to him, after all.

"Yes?" She put the phone to her ear and listened intently.

"Let me talk to Shinichi."

Aoko turned back around to the boy watching her with the coldest glare someone ever directed towards her. "Ran."

He grabbed the phone out of her hand and put it hastily to his ear. "Ran! Where are you?!"

"I'm safe if that's what you want to know, Conan-kun."

"That's not- damn- Ran – I-" He stammered and Aoko had to look away because she couldn't watch him suffer the way he did.

"Aoko told me."

"Then – you understand, right? Ran?"

"I don't know, Shinichi. I honestly don't know. What is the truth, what is a lie? Things have become so difficult to distinguish."

"Can we talk?"

"We _are_ talking right now."

"No, I mean – in person. I want to see you, Ran."

"Conan-kun. I don't know. I don't know what to believe anymore. I don't know if I want to see you anytime soon."

When Ran started crying, it nearly ripped Aoko apart. Damn this stupid girl for being so stupid! It hurt her to the point she couldn't hold it in anymore, but she was too stupid to actually meet the boy and talk things out with him? Of course, Aoko understood her reasons. Who would she meet? Her childhood friend or this boy she grew to love like her brother? And then, would he tell her another lie or tell her the truth. By now, did she even want to know the truth anymore?

Still, Aoko couldn't watch silently anymore and so started to scribble violently.

MEET HIM YOU IDIOT! she wrote on the notebook in front of her and furiously looked at it, not that Ran would be able to see her anger.

SAY YES! DAMN IT! I WILL TELL HIM YES FOR YOU IF YOU DON'T DO IT YOURSELF I SWEAR!

"Ran?"

She scribbled some more angry words when Ran didn't answer, making her only more and more angry until she couldn't take it anymore.

"She will meet you!" Aoko angrily shouted. "I will personally make sure she will meet you tomorrow evening! God damn this is unbearable!"

Standing up and hovering over Conan, Aoko watched him challengingly and ignored Ran's shocked protests. "Give me back my phone. She's stupid right now. But I swear I will drag her there tomorrow if I have to."

At least Conan seemed to lose some of his hostility when he gave her back the phone – which technically was Ran's but details.

"Why?"

"Because while I think you're stupid and reckless and have no good reasons why you were lying to Ran, I still see that honest love you feel for her. God damn am I not letting her ruin that without having her hear you out first."

Because they never did. Kudou told her and she didn't believe him. He tried explaining multiple times as Conan but Ran blocked every time. What they needed was an honest heart to heart. And both of them would have to respect what they decided after that.

"Until then, please don't kill me in my sleep. Otherwise, she might not turn up."

Shinichi snorted. "I'm no murderer even if you tempted me a few times."

If it was true or not, Aoko couldn't tell.

* * *

When Aoko started arguing with Conan-kun, Ran had excused herself and fled to the nearest bathroom, locking herself inside a stall.

She would have ignored the whole discussion but Nagaya-san had been thoroughly watching her and she couldn't take out the earpiece or put it on silent so she saw no other way than to flee. But when she had arrived in the bathroom the discussion had already escalated and Ran couldn't help but keep listening.

Aoko was bold to assume so many things she really didn't know about. She shouldn't have done that, aggravating Shinichi more was not to their advantage but then again.

Shinichi was alive, huh. It all came down to that. If Shinichi wasn't dead then there was no need for her to keep investigating those people, that was what he was trying to tell her anyway – or Aoko right now.

But Shinichi being alive – she wasn't ready to think about it when just a day ago she was so sure he wasn't. It hurt. One day it was one thing. The next day it was another. Whenever Shinichi was involved, nothing was constant anymore. Nothing was _sure_ anymore.

She hadn't wanted to confront him, not until she knew what she was feeling herself, but with the way things escalated between Aoko and Shinichi, she couldn't run away any longer. She needed to confront the truth and subsequently Shinichi. He wouldn't stop asking her and she understood why he bothered asking Aoko all the time – of course Shinichi could simply find her at Aoko's place but if Ran didn't agree on seeing him then it defeated the whole purpose. She understood he was waiting for her approval to meeting him and yet he was being impatient.

She was loath meeting Shinichi but saw no other way, so she picked up the phone and called Aoko.

There was a part of her, a part of her heart that hurt hearing his voice, well, Conan's and another part didn't want to hear him at all. But there was still a small part that missed him. Maybe seeing him wasn't the worst idea and when Aoko made the decision for her, she felt betrayal towards the girl until she accepted that it might be a good idea to meet Shinichi face to face and talk things out – if that was possible anyway.

Mending things, she didn't know about that, but maybe she could at least end things with Shinichi properly or get some kind of closure. She highly doubted he'd up and tell her the whole truth, how he got so small, why he never told her the truth, who was behind it all and why there were people he trusted enough with the truth but not her. That was probably the one fact that hurt the most – one Aoko got right.

Sighing, Ran ended the call and put Aoko's mutterings on silent. She didn't end the camera connection as it might come in handy when dealing with the admin but Ran honestly didn't want to hear anything anymore.

It hurt.

 _She_ hurt.

Shinichi being dead but not really. Conan being Shinichi after all. Conan being so adamant about not telling her the truth but wanting to protect her at the same time. Protecting her from _something_ – Ran was sure those people they met on New Years were behind Shinichi's disappearance but how – she had yet to find out. And she would. Either Shinichi told her, which she highly doubted, or she tracked them down and demanded an answer herself. Not that that was any more probable. Even if she found them, if she approached them, they'd kill her before she could even open her mouth, Ran was aware of that. That's why she came to the realization that just meeting them wouldn't get her anywhere – yes, she could fight them, beat them and then what? Knowing that Shinichi was alive, some of that rage dissipated and she felt more tired than angry.

Killing those guys – she had thought about it. She had. But Shinichi being Shinichi would throw her into jail himself and Ran was not ready to go there and who said she could actually go through with it anyway? She might hesitate and then get herself killed instead.

Sighing again, Ran stood up.

She could think about it later, now she had a job she needed to do. She got paid for doing something, not wallowing in despair in the bathroom.

"Ah, Aoko-chan. Is everything alright?"

Ran nodded and schooled her expression again. She had washed the tears away and hoped he wouldn't see through her. "Yes, I'm sorry. I must have eaten something bad. But I'm fine now."

He seemed suspicious, or maybe just worried, Ran wasn't sure, until he nodded and patted the chair next to him. "Alright. Come sit down. If you're not feeling well, you should just let someone know and go home."

"No, no, I'm fine now. Promise." Ran smiled politely and sat down next to the IT specialist.

"Ok. Now then let me show you what I'm doing all day long."

* * *

Ran had watched, patiently and carefully. She knew which systems to use to create new users, knew which rights she needed to allocate to herself and she knew his passwords. She had it all on tape, she just had to rewatch it in slow motion and get the correct letters. She also knew that she needed to log in when he was at work because their system tracked their logins. If she logged in at night or during his break, he'd know immediately that he was hacked, and he'd easily find her changed user rights – he'd know it was her. So, she needed to figure out how to tackle that problem.

Maybe she really should ask for Aoko's help in distracting him, to rope him into a chat so that he wouldn't know the exact time when he logged in the last time – best case was though that he forgot to log out altogether. Since his colleagues rarely were in the room, she had free reign once the boy was out of the room.

Or she could rope him into a chat herself when he was logging in in the morning so that he wouldn't acknowledge the text telling him he logged in when he wasn't in the office. But that bore a few risks and difficulties – first she needed to make sure she knew when he arrived and – second actually rope him into chatting with her while logging in.

One good thing seemed to be the fact that he was very infatuated with Aoko – Ran in disguise but that didn't matter. It was nearly scary with how much he wanted to show her. He went as far as offering her a position in the IT department. Ran had contemplated it for a second until she realizied that she'd be under constant scrutiny if she did that and so discarded that idea immediately. Aoko's father's office was her best bet to get things done, especially if she wanted to be secretive about it.

"Aoko! What are you doing here?!"

Weird as it was but trading those few words with Shinichi actually calmed her down a bit and cleared her mind. Not fully anyway but enough so that she felt compelled to check up on Aoko's father and Kid since there was a heist scheduled for that night. She knew that Aoko wanted to be there but couldn't because of her own father and Shinichi so she needed to go as a substitute if nothing else. And who knew? Maybe she ran into those men and then – she'd improvise, something.

"I just wanted to check up on you, Otou-san. You weren't in the office the whole day."

He frowned and shook his head. "Just don't get in the way."

Ran didn't know if Aoko ever got in the way before but either way, she didn't like it how her father brushed her away just like that. She needed to talk to him later and tell him that his behavior wasn't nice.

Ran would have gone home and put on a nice dress and still she'd be underdressed as Kid's next heist was supposed to be at a movie premiere where the main cast would receive a golden figure which Kid announced to steal. Maybe Nakamori-keibu didn't want her to be here because she dressed like a police officer when she wasn't one and most definitely didn't fit in with the audience.

Anyway, she didn't want to fit in either way and made her way up. There was no need to spend time with all these arrogant snobs who thought nothing of her.

The screening was in a very popular cinema with the main hall on the second floor. There were still six more floors to explore and maybe find Kid. Usually, Ran didn't indulge in things like solving mysteries or catching thieves but maybe if she tried, she'd find she actually enjoyed doing that. It was on the highest floor that she found something else entirely, though.

She wouldn't be able to forget those voices even if she tried. Ever.

"Where is that damn Vermouth?!"

"Calm down, aniki. I'm sure she'll be here any second now."

She found them much faster than anticipated.

And now – now she would get revenge. Even if she didn't know how that might look, it didn't matter. They hurt Shinichi and respectively her too and –

The door was right in front of her, only standing ajar.

She heard them, their voices. They were so close. She needed to do it, her fingers tingled with anticipation of the following fight. She just needed to push it open, surprise them, attack them. It would be over before they could even process what hit them.

Unfortunately, that one second that Ran hesitated in opening the door, a hand clamped around her mouth and something sweet wafted into her nose, immobilizing her immediately and falling back into whoever was behind her. She wanted to fight, but the knockout gas was too strong.

 _Well, this could have gone better_ was the last thing she thought before darkness took over.

* * *

Thanks for all the review guys! Because it made me so happy here's the new chapter even if not much happens haha ^^" and what an anticlimatic ending somehow ^^"

Next chapter will be some action, I hope ^^"

Anyway, please don't read this story if you don't like it. No one is forcing you to read something you don't enjoy and besides, this story is over 100k words, I won't change the plot anymore. This story is not about that prince with his white horse coming to rescue the incompetent princess. Here, the princesses will kick ass themselves. Otherweise, I could have ended this story after chapter 1.

With that, everyone who _does_ enjoy this story, see you next chapter :) (I honestly need to start progressing the story more haha we are still in January when it's already over 100k words long holy shit XD and guys I typed up this chapter before Across the universe due to all your motivating reviews. They really got me going. Let's see which one I'll update next haha xD)


	20. Resolution

**A HEALTHY NEW YEAR TO MY LOVELY READERS.**

 **This is the first chapter for 2019 haha god it took me way too long to finish this. It was supposed to be finished yesterday and then the day before yesterday but I struggled with writer's block too much and yeah.**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! YOU MAKE ME KEEP GOING :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 20 Resolution**

When Ran opened her eyes, her body felt like lead and her head as if someone was hitting it with a hammer – a constant throb in the background.

"I'm glad to see you awake again, Ojou-san."

Groaning, Ran grabbed her head and tried to sit up, only realizing that her right hand was oddly restrained. Looking up, Ran found Kaitou Kid opposite of her, sitting on a chair, his legs crossed and a blank look on his face. Had she not known who this was supposed to be, she might have panicked. But as things stood, even with her arm chained to the wall, she felt not more than frustration with this idiot's meddling in her affairs.

"Ah pardon me for that but," looking at his watch, Kid tsk-ed disapprovingly, "you already made me late to my own heist. I'd hate to have to postpone the whole thing."

"W-what-" Ran pulled at the chain, the handcuffs that were on her right hand and the pipes on the wall. "Let me go!"

"I have to admit, your disguise is as good as it could be but your acting gave you away. Tell me, what have you been trying to accomplish by ambushing people with guns?"

Ran gritted her teeth in frustration and rattled at the handcuffs but they wouldn't come off no matter how hard she pulled. Maybe she could kick a hole into the wall and rip the pipes out – but then again, she was supposed to be Aoko and Aoko couldn't do something like that.

"Don't worry I'll have someone unchain you after the heist. But right now, I'd rather make sure you stay safe when I cannot have an eye on you."

"Don't be stupid. I can take care of myself just fine."

"Uhuh. Absolutely, Ojou-san. Would you like to tell me where Nakamori-san is instead?"

Now Ran tsk-ed. "And _why_ would _the_ Kaitou Kid want to know?"

Kid grinned his usual smug grin. She wanted to kick it off his face. "Come on now, Mouri-san. Nakamori-san is the beloved daughter of my favorite keibu. Don't you think it would break his heart if something happened to her?"

Ran shook her head. "No wonder she hates you."

Kid put a hand to his heart. "Ow, that hurt." Then he grinned his diabolic grin again. "So?"

Ran rolled her eyes. "So?"

"You didn't answer my question. Where is Nakamori-san? You got her core characteristics down, I give you that. But you need to be more careful in your acting if you want to be convincing all the time."

Ran rolled her eyes again. That guy was insufferable. How Aoko managed to tolerate him was honestly beyond her. Or even remotely accepted or God forbid liked him. Maybe as her friend though he was different. Maybe. She highly doubted the guy she got to know at Aoko's place that one time was his true self. Probably not even close.

"Will you grant me the answer anytime soon, Mouri-san?"

"Uncuff me and I might tell you." She wasn't stupid. If he wanted answers, he needed to try harder.

Kid sighed theatrically. "That won't do, now will it? Well, I'll find Nakamori-san one way or another. Then, what have you been trying to do, ambushing dangerous people?"

"How do you know they had guns? Or that those were dangerous people?"

Kid smiled mysteriously. "It takes a criminal to know one."

Ran frowned. "You know about them."

"Not really."

"But just now-"

"I chose not to cross paths with those people, Mouri-san. The less I know the better. But I can't help but wonder – is it the right thing? Are you affiliated with them? What were you trying to do? You are wearing Nakamori's face, no less. I'd appreciate it if you didn't unnecessarily endanger her. Unlike you, that girl can't protect herself and after watching your haphazard stunt, I have serious doubts _you_ can."

"You're right. The less you know the better." Ran crossed her arms in front of her, as best she could anyway, and turned her head away from him. "Don't you have a heist to attend?"

"I do. But dangerous people are attending too and I'd much rather see you alive and well. Especially wearing that face right now."

"Aoko's just fine."

"Of course, she is. And I'd like to keep it that way, Mouri-san. You should think about repercussions first next time, before you jump into the fray."

"Why are you here, Kid? Handcuffing me to the pipes should be enough to keep me here, right? Then why are you not stealing? You're way past the announced time by now, aren't you?"

Kid leaned onto the chair and looked up to the ceiling, holding something against the light. Gasping, Ran realized with shock written on her face that it was her glasses.

"This is very interesting. Aoko said she got hit by a toxic liquid making her unable to see without dark tainted glasses. And now look here. You're also wearing glasses and your eyes look just fine. And look here, the glasses also have some really interesting features. Where did you get them?"

His look fell down upon her and Ran kept her deep frown. "I don't see how that's any of your business."

"Hmmm? I wonder about that. I think you two are doing something dangerous."

"That's rich coming from you."

Kid chuckled. "But I'm not in way over my head. And I chose this freely."

"And what makes you think we are forced to do it?"

"Mouri-san. Please answer one question. What did you expect to happen once you entered that room?"

Good question, next.

Honestly, Ran didn't expect anything. Rage had overcome her and all she could think about was the anger about them killing Shinichi. Maybe her own incompetency in keeping him safe too. She wanted to fight them. Kill them? If nothing else she expected to kick them into oblivion. Losing was not an option there and so she fully expected to get in, beat them up and then – well, she would have figured it out along the way. Well, he successfully stopped her doing anything stupid and she was not as annoyed as she had anticipated she would be. Weirdly, she was only mildly frustrated that she, again, could do nothing and let them get away. Or even if they were still there, she was chained to the pipes. Even if Kid left now, there was no way for her to get out.

"It would have worked out."

"Please excuse me for being frank with you but that was both naïve and stupid. You don't start a fight with people like them and get away with it alive."

"Sounds like you're speaking from experience, huh."

It shut Kid up pretty quickly, the blank look overtaking whatever expression he might have shown.

"I think you're smart, Mouri-san. I don't dislike you. But if you drag Nakamori into danger then my life will be a lot harder and I'd like to keep that from happening. So, could you please refrain from stunts like before?"

"You know what _I_ find highly interesting? Before, you called Aoko by her first name. _Aoko_. As if you know her quite well. And this fixation on her? Sounds to me as if you two are closer than you let on. Of course, since she doesn't know you're Kid, am I right? I understand your need to protect her, whoever you are and whatever you are to her, but I think Aoko and I can make our own choices. I don't understand why people expect us to be perfect, never make any mistakes, but for the likes of you it's fine. I am getting sick of these discussions. Why don't you leave for your heist? You wasted enough time, don't you think?"

There was a short moment in which Kid's mask broke and he blanched, momentarily, before he got hold his emotions again. But it was there. She got him. She had her answer. Not that she wanted and did Aoko see it? Ran wasn't sure which was worse, that Aoko's suspicions were as good as confirmed and her knowing or her _not_ knowing.

Sighing, the thief stood up, put the glasses on the table next to him and nodded.

"Well, mademoiselle, it was nice chatting with you but you've kept me away from my heist long enough. I have to take my leave now. Someone will come free you later. Just please don't make too much noise until then."

Ran rolled her eyes. Again. That guy was too much.

"Took you long enough."

Ran froze.

That voice.

Looking up sharply, the girl saw the cape of the thief disappear behind the door he just exited only for Conan to appear in the door. He took just one look at her and then turned to the thief again, probably, since she only saw Conan.

"Where is the key?"

Kid chuckled. "It's safe with Nakamori-keibu. It's better if she doesn't attend my heists anymore."

Conan frowned but said nothing while looking outside the door.

Ran wanted to scream, to rage, to hit something and break it, possibly. Not attend his heists anymore? Was he stupid?! It was for his own damn sake, not that she's been much help so far but that didn't mean that one day he might come to need her help in any way or form. That stupid -!

"Ran."

That was Shinichi with Conan's voice, wasn't it? Was it Shinichi? Was it Conan? She didn't know and her hurting head wasn't helping any.

"He knocked me out. I don't think that's exactly legal. Why aren't you catching him right now?"

Instead of following the thief, he closed the door behind him and walked up to her. "I think we should talk first."

"I thought Aoko said we'd talk tomorrow."

She didn't want to talk to him now. She wasn't prepared. Mentally and physically and she had no arguments and her head hurt from Kid's knockout gas. Really bad conditions for such a heavy theme they needed to talk out.

"There was a change of plan. Your father took on a case and we need to leave early tomorrow. I don't know when we'd be able to talk under those circumstances."

"Those circumstances?"

"The victim is being threatened and needs protection. That's no environment for a heart to heart, now is it?"

Ran pursed her lips. Well, no. It wasn't. Still, this was no good environment either. "What if I don't want to talk to you?"

Hurt crossed his expression and Ran had to bite her tongue. She didn't want to hurt him. She wanted to hurt those people who did this to him, given that this was truly Shinichi. But no matter if he was or was not, neither he nor Conan were supposed to suffer like that. Much less due to her own behavior or words.

"Then I won't push you. But I still think it would be better if we did."

He sat down in front of her, just out of her reach – in fear of something? That she might lash out at him? Stupid boy.

"What do you want to talk about?"

She couldn't keep hurting him. Not like that. She physically couldn't.

Conan smiled softly. "I'm not dead. And I'm sorry for all the lies. And I'm sorry that if things hadn't gone this way, I wouldn't have told you until it was all over. Even now, I cannot tell you details, Ran. Just know that I'm here. I'm alive. I'm fine."

"And yet you're like that."

"Ah, yeah. I am."

"Instead of killing you, they changed you into this?"

Conan faltered a little. "Not exactly." He hesitated and Ran figured he must be fighting with himself over his answer. "They intended to kill me. But the result was something they don't know about. Yet. They absolutely _mustn't_ find out. You understand that, right Ran?"

"The result. You mean you becoming Conan, right?"

"Yes. If they found out, they'd kill me. And everyone around me, Ran."

The girl sighed. She was torn. Was this really, truly Shinichi? He sounded like it, even partly looked the part – at least in his younger years. The picture of those men? It overlapped with what she saw of them.

"They killed the man." There was no need to hide that part of the truth. He was being honest with her, she could return part of it, right? "On New Years. We saw them kill the man. Those very same men we saw on the roller coaster that day in Tropical Land. They saw someone was there watching them, so they hunted us. But I don't think they saw our faces."

Conan visibly exhaled in relief at her words. "That's good. Then they have no reason to go after any of you."

She better did not tell him that they heard their voices, though…

"Which means, now that you know the truth Ran – stop whatever you are doing. Those people belong to an internationally wanted criminal organization even the FBI and CIA are trying to take down. Please promise me not to look for them anymore, Ran."

Internationally wanted? Well, that sounded bad. But not doing anything? Ran didn't understand why they couldn't simply work together. He was still investigating, right? Was he helping the FBI and CIA? Why couldn't she help then? She didn't necessarily need to act when things got tough but they could exchange information, she could help him…

And yet, he still didn't want that. He thought her weak, stupid, whatever his mind came up with. Simply, she was not good enough. Not for such a smart detective like him.

"I- look I- Shini- Cona- I mean-"

"I have to be Edogawa Conan now. If they found out I'm still alive, they'd kill us all instantly. If something happened to you, Ran, I-"

"You can't tell me more about it, can you?" She knew he wouldn't.

"What would you do with that information?"

Surprised, Ran thought about it. Well, if she had more information, she might be able to investigate them more thoroughly and easily. She still needed to get access to the police data but once she did – all she needed was some information to start off of. Once she had more information, she could supply him with it. She could help him do whatever he needed to do in order to become himself again.

Of course, her digging could stir dead things which wasn't desired. Internationally wanted criminal organization. That sounded so bad, so dangerous. It fit with what she saw of those two men both times. Maybe with those she was really way over her head. Maybe she should stop her investigation. Shinichi was alive after all. He was Conan, he got hurt, but he was still alive.

But just giving up like that, after her resolve had been steeled, it felt wrong. She wasn't a quitter. She just needed to be more careful. Maybe put the investigation on hold until they figured out their own case – which she highly doubted had anything to do with that organization at least.

"That case you're working on. What is it about?"

She could tell him. Now. But they knew some factors now. Knew time and place, knew who was targeted. In worst case they just needed to stop things from happening. They needed to find a way in and out, figure out where the bombs might be placed and a plan how to immediately evacuate the building. They didn't have _nothing_. They could do it.

"It has nothing to do with these men in black."

It could not because they thought Shinichi dead. If they by any chance found out he was alive after all, then maybe. But as Shinichi said, he'd be long dead if that was the case and in that case it couldn't be the same organization. Also, what did they want to kill Nakamori-keibu for? As far as she knew that man couldn't have met them, at least in a working environment.

"That's not what I want to know."

"I could use the information and help you solve your case … Conan-kun. I could tell you about this thing and you could help me solve it. But we've talked about this before. I trust in myself. Things will be alright. You don't need to worry."

"Trust isn't the issue here, Ran."

But trust was the whole issue, wasn't it? Until it became a thing of pride. And then protection measures. Probably something like what he was doing. Shinichi was being targeted so she did everything to keep him as far away as possible. Away from the case, away from the location altogether.

"Fine. Promise me just one thing. When things turn out bad or you are stuck somewhere, don't hesitate to ask me. Alright?"

She – could do that. Yeah. It sounded reasonable enough. But she was sure Shinichi would just try to figure it out on his own, he was that kind of mystery freak. But it was fine. If she wasn't good enough to fool him then he deserved to find out anyway.

"Fine."

Suddenly, the door was opened. "Ugh, are you guys even decent?"

Aoko came in with a hand over her eyes and a grin on her face.

"Are you for real? He's just a _child_!" Ran yelled, appalled.

"Well, you know. He can _change_ and stuff so – never mind."

Conan rolled his eyes and stood up, annoyed. Their conversation was put to an abrupt end.

* * *

"There's no need for you to go down anymore. Otou-san's packing up things anyway. You'd just surprise him and make yourself unbelievable."

Kid stopped right in front of the door to the stairs and turned around slowly to find none other than Nakamori Aoko behind him, leaning on the wall.

"I've taken the liberty of canceling your heist in your name."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Since you were late anyway and I didn't know how long things would take, I left a note in your stead cancelling the whole thing. I wrote something along the lines that you'll leave a new heist note when you decided on a new time and stuff. Really, that's up to you."

Kid crossed his arms in front of his chest, his hat shadowing his face. Was he angry? Aoko knew that she could easily anger Kaito and this was something that he'd definitely be angry about. But to be honest, she acted in his best interest. Being late for his own heist? Unheard of. That's why she left that note when it was just a few minutes late. He could repeat the heist whenever he so wished. Why she did what she did? No idea. Maybe it had to do with how much he helped her when she felt alone and helpless. Maybe. But maybe it was just her pure heart. Even if he was her sworn nemesis who she hated (but he was possibly Kaito, too). Really, things were way too complicated.

"Aren't you being awfully nice to me, Nakamori-san?"

And she had a feeling things might take a turn for the worse if he had proceeded with the heist. What were those people doing here? Knocking Ran out was the right thing to do, Aoko probably would have done the same thing, despite telling her to do whatever she wanted. But confronting those people head on while they were waiting for backup? That was purely suicidal. The second she saw what was going on? She ran out of the agency and to the heist so that she could beat some sense into that senseless girl.

"I told you I owe you, right? Now you can cross one thing off the list. Besides, I did it for Otou-san too. He needs a break. He has the whole thing prepared and now all he needs to do is wait for the next heist note. He can relax a bit now."

Not that he would. He would probably wonder what happened to Kid again and stress about it.

Sighing, Kid look her in the eyes. "Nakamori-san. I appreciate your effort but what do you think would happen if people saw you? What if people mistook you for me? How would you get out of it? Wouldn't it be just too convenient for the keibu to have his own daughter plan the heists? Have you ever thought about the repercussions of yo-"

" _Shut up_! You ungrateful bastard! A simple thanks would have been fine."

Harrumphing, Aoko turned around and made her way to Ran. Someone needed to free her after all, without involving her father. That was absolutely unnecessary.

"You should stop thinking you're the only one keeping things in control."

She wasn't dumb, and it hurt that Kaito thought she was. Of course, messing with his business made him angry, she got that, but he didn't need to act as if she was below him. She wasn't.

"Just don't do it again, Ojou-san."

"Yeah, yeah," she mumbled and disappeared behind the corner. There were more pressing matters to take care of. Like – the chat of Kudou and Ran. She sure hoped that Ran didn't just shut down on him and didn't get anything straight between them. It would be such a pain then.

Opening the door without thinking about it, Aoko stepped inside and only then realized what compromising situation she might have stepped into. Slapping her hand over her eyes, she groaned. "Ugh, are you guys even decent?"

Because, yeah, Conan might be nothing but a child, but he had this ability to change forms between a seven-year-old and a seven _teen_ -year-old. Seventeen was old enough for some frick frack.

"Are you for real? He's just a _child_!" Ran yelled, appalled.

"Well, you know. He can _change_ and stuff so – never mind." Aoko laughed and let her arm fall to her side. Well, yeah, Ran was still chained to the pipes and the boy (all red in the face, how cute) was putting some distance between himself and Ran. Interesting.

"Really? You're impossible!"

Shaking her head, Ran scowled at Aoko and the latter just laughed.

"Alright, alright. Let's get you out of those handcuffs."

"You got the key from Nakamori-keibu?" Conan asked innocently and Aoko grinned mischievously.

"What? You really think I need a key?"

Squatting down to Ran's height, she pulled a hairpin from beneath her shirt and started picking the lock.

"Why am I not surprised?" Conan mumbled dryly.

"What did you expect? My father has been chasing a world class illusionist thief my whole life and my best friend's illusionist abilities could rival those of Kaitou Kid himself. Do you really think I never picked up anything from his various shows?"

Not that Kaito had official shows, but even his private ones, only for her and sometimes for her and their classmates, were enough to make her want to know how he was doing it. And figuring out things made her curious enough to try and see if she could do it too. She wasn't as into magic as Kaito was, but she was curious and didn't want to be left behind.

With a click the metal opened and Ran was freed of her restrains.

"Are you working with the police now, Ran? Or why are you wearing those clothes?"

Grabbing the glasses off the table, she gave them to Ran.

"Well, _Nakamori Aoko_ has a part time job with the police. And I think that's where she needs to return now." Aoko exclaimed while helping Ran to her feet.

"Good. Then, I'll wait outside so you guys can change your clothes again, Ran-neechan."

Watching the door close behind the young boy Aoko sighed.

"How did it go?" Turning to the other girl, she stemmed her hands onto her hips and frowned. "Please, can you be more careful next time?" Because she knew Ran wouldn't be able to look away if she met those people again. All Aoko was asking for was a little more consideration for everyone's health here.

Ran shrugged. "It went fine enough with Conan-kun, I think. And the other thing – it would have been fine. How you can stand that insufferable guy, though, I don't get at all."

"You mean Kid?"

"Who else, huh?"

"Yeah, I don't really know, either."

"But he's definitely worried about you. Demanded to know where you are and to be more considerate when wearing your face – mind you, this is also _my_ face."

"Worried, huh."

* * *

"I'm really worried, Mouri-sama."

"Hahaha, as the great detective that I am, you have nothing to worry, young lady. With me at your side, nothing can happen to you."

Ran's father was so different from her own – and yet the same. One was fixated on women and the other on a particular thief. Aoko wondered which one was worse.

Well, if she was here already, she could also enjoy the onsen as this ryokan was renowned for its hot spring.

"I'm going to soak in the onsen, Otou-san."

"A-ah. Wa-wait. I'm coming too. I think a hot bath would calm my nerves," their host and targeted person said, Aoguchi Tsukushi her name.

"Wait, but Aoguchi-chan. I can't protect you if you're in the baths."

Aoguchi linked her arm through Aoko's and smiled coyly. "Oh, I heard your daughter is a black belt in karate and successfully defeated quite some enemies. I'm sure I'll be fine with her."

 _Hehehe. If I were Ran, yeah. Too bad I'm not,_ Aoko thought. She couldn't even take her bow with her, making her effectively useless. _If these aren't some great preconditions, I don't know what are. Let's hope we don't get attacked._

What were the chances she would be attacked in the onsen of all places, anyway? Well, she'd rather not challenge her luck but then again, she'd figure something out if it came down to it.

"Oi, bouzu, go with them."

It was comical how Aoko's face and Conan's heated simultaneously. "O-Otou-san! You can't be serious!"

After all, this was Kudou fricking Shinichi and she was definitely _not_ bathing with that detective brat. Ran could bath with him as much as she wanted since this seemed to be a somewhat recurring occasion? She'd have to interrogate Ran later. But right now, she needed her father off her feet – and that detective in disguise.

"Y-yeah. I'll go later, occhan." With a placating manner, Conan tried to calm Ran's father and diffuse the situation.

"Anyway, let's go," Aoguchi interfered and pulled Aoko behind her.

At least Conan didn't follow her.

Aoko hurriedly went to her room to change into the bathing gown and then left for the onsen. It was a nice place, overall. It was quiet, and the mountain Fujisan was just around the corner. If this was as good as people called it then she'd be able to see the mountain from the baths. Now, that would be something.

Ran must lead a very eventful life if they got invited to all these different places weekly – even monthly was more than Aoko left town in her whole life. Sure, there was the school trips and the trip to Okinawa with Kaito but that one especially was kind of spoiled since Kaito was so against going in the first place. He and his stupid fish phobia. The great Kaitou Kid – afraid of fish. She wondered what people would say if someone ever found out.

Well, but that was her best kept secret she wasn't going to simply blabber out.

"Ah, Ran-chan. Come in, come in." Aoguchi greeted her when she entered the baths and followed her words suit.

"Oh, that looks like a nasty bruise. Where did you get that?

Aaaaah, yeah. Another blunder. But she could tell Aoguchi anything and that woman would have to believe her – as long as Conan and Ran's father didn't find out about it, she'd be fine. Especially since she seemed to have successfully deceived Conan so far.

"It was during another case just a few days ago. I had to fight five guys at the same time and one of them got a hit in. But don't worry. I'll be able to protect you from anyone."

The damn bruise would take some more time to heal and then disappear. At least it wasn't as black anymore. And swollen. The swelling was going down nicely but then again, not fast enough. Stupid rib, stupid bandits. She'd show them if she ever met them again – come to think of it, she had to ask her father about it. Someone must be looking for them, they caused quite the trouble after all. And all the gun powder – they were quite obviously criminals with bad intentions.

"I see. Now I feel much better."

Aoguchi was a beautiful woman, just reached 26, with long, straight, black hair and an hour glass figure. From what she told them she was a model and her father was the owner of this ryokan. Her life must be a very comfortable one.

Getting into the water, Aoko relaxed her strained muscles. This was honestly the best way of winding down after everything that so far had happened. It was also good for getting the necessary strength to pull through for what was to come. They still had a long way to go.

"Aah, isn't this great. I love soaking in the hot water. And there, if you look this way, you can actually see Fujisan. Isn't the vies amazing?"

Looking in the direction that Aoguchi was showing, Aoko found the mountain, all brightened by the setting sun. It was a marvelous sight.

"Beautiful," she mumbled, fumbling with her glasses so that she could share this special moment with Ran.

"Right? I love this place so much. Whenever I come back from a modeling gig, I always go here first to relax and enjoy the magnificent view."

"What made you become a model?"

"Modeling huh? When I was younger, my older sister got approached by my agent and for a while she had been a model. But she wasn't very good and one day, while I attended one of the shows, my sister got hurt. I jumped in for her and as though it was meant to be a one-time thing, I got actually casted in her stead. I think I have to thank her for being this successful now."

Aoguchi had a wistful look on her face, making Aoko wonder.

"Eh? And what is your sister doing now?" Was her sister maybe angry and wrote those threatening letters?

"She's working here now. She's helping Tou-chan with the work here ever since our mother died. I think her messing up was quite the good thing for this place."

"Do you think your sister is angry with you? That you got her job while she has to work here?"

Aoguchi nodded quickly. "Yes! That must be it! I get to see so many places. All of Japan is my stage but also the whole world. New York, London, Paris. And that's just where it all starts. Being confined here while she could have had all that…"

"Is she not happy here?"

Aoguchi looked towards Aoko and frowned. "Happy? Why would she be happy though? She could have had the world instead."

"But maybe she doesn't need the world. Maybe this is enough? Does she have a boyfriend?"

Would Kaito be like that, too? Would he disappear like his mother? Would he get swallowed by the screaming crowds, the applauses, the stages, the lights. If his night job ever ended would he leave her for the world? Because she – she didn't need the world. She was fine with Tokyo. She was fine with freedom and a life she chose for herself. A life she didn't regret.

"Heh?!" Aoguchi scowled. "As if she'd ever be happy with this when she could have had so much more. When she even got a taste of so much more. Don't tell me you'd be happy to die in this place after having spent your whole life here. Do you not want to see the world? Don't you think the world has much more to offer than this?"

Why that girl became so angry, Aoko didn't understand but while she _did_ want to see the world, she didn't want her life to become anything like that. If Kaito ever asked her to visit him in LA, she would do so without hesitation. But if he asked her to live there with him? If he asked her to travel the world with him? Well, _if_ he asked her, that might be a whole different thing. Her father was living here, her friends were too. It was a life much more suited for her than somewhere she didn't know anyone.

"I think you could work here and still see the world. Some people don't even want to see the world, at all. For some Tokyo is enough already."

"Well, I don't really understand that."

Aoko smiled. "Why don't you ask your sister if she is happy? I'm sure she'll appreciate you asking her."

"Hmpf."

"Well, you should really talk to her, I think. Anyway, this onsen is really nice."

With that Aoko stood up and went outside. Her skin was thoroughly soaked through and the faster those two talked the sooner maybe some grudge could be sorted. If really that sister was behind everything because she was jealous of her little sister's success then they maybe really just needed to talk it out and find solutions. Either way, she'd talk to Ran's father and Conan so that they could keep an eye on that sister.

Walking to the basin, Aoko pulled the towel around her body.

"Ah, watch out! The ground – " in that moment Aoko slipped and fell forward, her heart rate going up instantly, hands reaching out to brace on the basin. Her hands slipped on the basin too and she fell on her forearms, hard. "- is slippery…"

Whoa.

With her head just centimeters above the basin's edge, her knees scraping over the floor and her forearms hurting as if she broke yet another bone and speaking of bones – going at this pace she doubted her ribs would ever heal.

That – was close.

"A-are you okay?"

Water sloshing behind her indicated that Aoguchi was rushing out of it to help her but Aoko's mind was frozen on the single fact that just one bit more, had her knees hit the floor just a bit further away or had she not been able to grab the basin's edge, she would have very well hit her head and subsequently broke her spine. Or shattered her head, but she'd be dead either way.

Soft hands grabbed around her torso and pulled her upright. "Ran-chan!"

The worried voice got her out of her stupor – and maybe the fact that her ribs _burned_ in her upper body – and Aoko let herself be pushed into a sitting position, away from the deadly basin.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry. I should have told you sooner. This stupid tile is always slippery. I told my father so many times to just change it but apparently he still hasn't."

Shivering in cold even though the blood was circulating quite fast in her body, Aoko couldn't even listen to what Aoguchi was blubbing.

"Ah, oh no. this will bruise pretty badly. And on top of your other injury. Oh no, I'm so sorry."

Aoguchi grabbed both her arms and held them up, inspecting them. Looking up into mirror in front of her, she found herself, sitting on the floor with Aoguchi right next to her. Her face white like a ghost and her expression as if she'd just had a near death experience. And then her gaze fell on her arms, already forming ugly looking black spots.

"You didn't break anything, did you? Oh my god, this is all my fault. If I'd just –" Aoko blocked all her others words successfully out of her head and fixed her gaze only on her arms. Damn. It looked bad. So bad. Moving her fingers to try and see if anything was broken, she felt pain, immense pain, sharp and biting but she could move her fingers either way. Her ribs were still broken and Aoko wondered if anything got reopen. Hopefully not. Otherwise she'd never have healed ribs again.

"-chan. Ran-chan. Ran-chan!"

A shake of her hands got her focus back on the girl next to her and Aoko bit down the groan. Her body _hurt_. She was _so_ taking a break from Ran's life after this.

"I-I'm fine. I mean, it hurts." Like a bitch she'd have loved to add but she bit her tongue as that wasn't something Ran would mutter and blinked. "But I'll live. Don't worry."

She tried her best smile despite the burning pain and tried to swallow it down. No need to worry their client anymore than she already was. Maybe if she sucked it up, she could mum her and then Ran's father and Conan would never find out. She could bandage her arms just in case and then Ran could do the same, in any case but no one would find out had she any say in it.

"R-really? Are you sure? You are so spaced out. Should we call a doctor? I-I'm calling a doctor now."

The girl stood up and hurried out of the room before Aoko managed to grab her ankle and effectively stopped her from leaving.

Smiling, she shrugged. "See. I'm fine." Getting to her feet slowly and moving her fingers, she demonstrated that she was just fine. "I will feel sore, for sure, but I've had worse ever since I took up martial arts training. Trust me on that. Better we don't worry anyone else and forget this ever happened, ok?"

Aoguchi watched her with suspicion written on her face but then shrugged. "Thank god you're fine. I don't know what I would have done if you got hurt badly."

She would have to get some cooling stickers later, though. For her arms and her poor ribs.

* * *

"So, Aoko-chan. Would you like to see some super-duper confidential secret stuff?"

Ran laughed jerkily, not understanding if that was just a joke or a trap. "Uh. If it's some _super-duper confidential secret_ stuff than I'm sure I'm not _supposed_ to see it."

Nagya just laughed. "Yeah but don't worry. What could you possibly do with it anyway, huh? I just find it this interesting and wanted to this experience with someone."

Ran shrugged. She had nothing to lose, well, apart from her job and freedom if anyone found out about it, especially if that was a trap. But she needed to get along with her plan. She still wasn't any closer to get all the rights for her user. All the necessary ones. "Sure. Show me."

"Hehehe. I can see the criminal streak in you."

Shit, was it a trap after all? Sweating, Ran tried to hide her nervousness. Did he know? Did he know about what they were trying to do? He was a victim from the list – or was he? Was he one of them maybe?

In that moment a shiver ran down her back.

Ah, no way. No way would a possible victim be the criminal at the same time.

But the police IDs – no one but someone from inside could know them.

"Come, sit down, sit down."

They were again alone in his office, and Ran wondered where his fellow IT colleagues were. Weren't they supposed to be working? Sitting down, she looked up to the monitor.

If he was the criminal or at least one behind the whole thing, then she needed to keep an eye on him.

He clicked twice on a document and then it opened. For the first ten seconds Ran didn't quite understand what she was seeing. She knew some faces and even more names, but she couldn't quite connect the dots telling her what she was viewing.

"With your father in the force, he should have already received the invitation. Do you know about the upcoming ball, Aoko-chan?"

Ran swallowed.

This was it.

Nodding because she wasn't able to verbally acknowledge him, she stared at the monitor, burning the faces and names into her brain.

"This is the quest list. Since we cannot have offices unmanned, even on just on evening, not everyone will go. Not everyone was invited, either. Still, this list is as complete as it could be. Around 1000 officers and inspectors and super intendants are invited to this thing."

 _One thousand!_ Someone was targeting an event with around 1000 officers!

Blasphemy!

"And imagine if the secret police were invited as well."

Another shiver ran down her spine.

Yeah, killing just 1000 police officers was madness, but the secret police too? Thank god that wasn't the case. Otherwise their country would be incredibly vulnerable for a long time. And those few officers who stayed behind? They could never do all the work meant for over 1000 people.

"How do you know about the list?"

Because if it was that confidential, he shouldn't have access to it, either. Why was a file with 1000 faces on his computer? Why was he allowed to know about it?

"Nagaya-san, with all due respect but I think there is a good reason with this list is confidential. Why are you in possession of it?" Not that she complained. This was perfect, the perfect opportunity to get her hands on it. She needed it, she and Aoko both. They needed to go over it, narrow down suspects, victims, have as many of them stay at home without raising suspicion.

One thousand people. They held the lives of one thousand people in their hands and while not all would be killed, all of them would be scarred either way.

Would 1000 people even fit in the Imperial Palace? Was that whole thing big enough for such an event?

Shit.

They needed to their hands on the blueprints. They needed to break in there and Ran hated it, but they had no choice. If they wanted to succeed, they needed to go to such lengths.

"Well. You're in on it now, too."

" _Eh?!"_

"Joking, I'm just joking." He laughed and leaned back into his chair. "Well, those things run through my table. I need to make sure there is no malware attached or that the right people receive it. Just imagine this list in the wrong hands. I'm responsible for decoding it so no hacker, if they were able to get through the outer defenses, is able to get their hands on this file. That's why this is on my computer."

Well, that _did_ sound plausible and that made him even more suspicious.

His hyper fixation on Aoko. Aoko getting all those messages. Him being the IT person for the whole police force – who said he couldn't hack into other police computers? He had the smarts and the possibilities to pull it off. He was their best bet, they needed to keep an eye on him.

She needed to get that file.

"Why did you show me?"

Nagaya just laughed in mirth. "Because I thought it's interesting. You're right. It's but a stupid list. And what did I tell you about calling me Nagaya huh?"

"Ah, sorry, sorry, Akiro-kun."

"See, that's better, Aoko-chan."

* * *

Aoguchi's sister was a smaller girl with dimples when she smiled and an expression of pure happiness whenever she looked at someone. She had short curly dark brown hair which she futilely kept in a bun.

"Oh. You must be one of our guests, right? With the sleeping detective who will find out who si threatening my little sister, right?"

Aoko nodded and smiled fondly. "Yes. My name is Mouri Ran. I'm sorry to intrude but you wouldn't have some cooling stickers at hand?"

She was currently in the kitchen of the place because her arms had swollen quite badly and she needed to cool it a bit. Also the pulsing pain wasn't really going away and while that would disappear over night (she hoped) she wanted to help it along a little bit.

"Oh, where are my manners. My name is Nakayama Zasu. Cooling stickers? Did something happen? Let me check real quick. I'm sure I saw some just recently."

"Yeah, I can be quite clumsy at times and I kind of stumbled over my legs and fell down."

When she showed her arms to the other girl, she gasped in shock. "Oh my, that must hurt quite the deal."

Looking through various drawers, Zasu cheered when she fished something out. "I _knew_ I saw some last time I cleaned up here. Here, let me see your arms again, honey."

Aoko pushed her arms forward and Zasu softly put the stickers over her wounded flesh.

"My, let's hope the swelling will go down quickly. Maybe you should additionally have a doctor take a look at it. Where did you fall again?"

She reminded Aoko somewhat of a doting mother and Aoko couldn't help but feel regret not to remember her own mother. Was she anything like this woman? Aoko didn't know and she probably wouldn't ever find out.

Aoko smiled. "Of course. If the swelling gets worse or the pain gets worse, I'll have a doctor check it. Don't worry. Thanks for the stickers. I should be fine now."

Zasu beamed.

That girl didn't look unhappy at all. Why someone like her would send her sister threatening letters, Aoko didn't know but people were unpredictable like that.

"Ran-neechan! What happened?"

Within a moment, Conan came into view, grabbed her arms to his height and inspected them. The stickers were covering her bruises, but he was Kudou freaking Shinichi. He didn't need to _see_ the whole picture to get it.

"Ah nothing, nothing, Conan-kun. Don't worry about it."

Slowly but firmly she pulled her hands out of his grasp and pushed her sleeves down again. No need for any more people to ask stupid questions. Damn, her disguise was ruined _again_.

"Ok you two, dinner will be served shortly. Please take your seats."

Zasu dismissed them with a content smile on her lips and got back to the food.

Aoko followed slowly after Conan.

"I can't believe I fell for your little game again. Why am I not even angry anymore? Where's Ran?"

Aoko couldn't help the grin that spread over her face and the small giggle at his expanse.

"Ran's safe being Aoko."

Conan turned around with a frown. "Yeah laugh at me. Anyway, what happened to your arms?"

Shaking her head to rid herself of her mirth, Aoko sighed. "I slipped. When you go to the baths later, make sure to keep away of this one tile which is on the direct way to the basin. Anyway, have you already figured out who is threatening our dear model?"

"Eh, why the sarcasm? Did she tell you something during the bath? And no, there are no leads so far."

"Hmmm, yes actually. She was very talkative. Told me how she took all the glory from her sister and now Zasu-san has to work here. She thinks Zasu-san might be behind the letters. But if you ask me, it doesn't add up. Zasu-san seems too happy for that. Someone who's jealous doesn't smile as much. And I could tell it was an honest smile."

"Her sister, huh?" Conan had his hand beneath his chin in thought. "Well, we're definitely looking for someone with a motif. For now, that leaves us just with Nakayama-san, her husband and their father. And you shouldn't be too gullible. Smiles can deceive."

When they arrived in the dining room, her father and the other two occupants were already seated, waiting for Zasu and the food now.

"Ah, Ran-chan. Ran-chan. Here, come sit next to me."

Aoko exchanged a look with Conan and went to sit next to the famous model. She sat sandwiched between the model and Zasu-san's husband much to Mouri-san's happiness as she didn't take his seat next to the girl he was supposed to protect. Ran told her to smack him if he got out of hand but Aoko had troubles knowing what was already _out of hand_ and what not. Maybe she should ask Shinichi for help later. Or advice. (Though, somehow, she doubted he'd be very helpful.)

"Hello Mouri-san. My name is Nakayama Nako and I am Zasu's husband. Nice to meet the daughter of the renowned detective."

In that moment that she nodded to the man next to her, Conan pushed his way in between the man and herself, much to her bewilderment. Couldn't he simply sit next to Mouri or on the other side of Nakayama? Weird boy.

"Conan-kun." The man laughed merrily. "Quite the protective little boy, isn't he?"

"Ah, nice to meet you too." _I guess he is protective_. "That's Conan-kun for you." Because really, what did she know about this boy, no man? Apart from the fact that he loved Ran above everything else. But she wasn't Ran and in no real danger, either. Weird.

The dinner went over quite uneventfully.

Apparently, Zusa had married Nako just a year ago and was happy with her husband who used to be a model, too. He wanted to leave the industry as it was too stressful and with his wife in the countryside all the time, they were separated too much. So he canceled his contract and moved here. Now he was helping them out whenever a further hand was needed and learning how to run a ryokan as Zasu would inherit it one day and as her husband he'd subsequently too.

Zasu was really a bubbly, talkative young girl who loved her husband, family and her life overall very much. Aoko was sure no one was able to outwardly fake such a feeling.

"Ne, Ran-chan. I think I'll feel better if you slept in my room. I have the feeling that the criminal will strike tonight and –" Aoguchi suddenly spoke out, grabbing Aoko's hands and clutching them tightly.

Aoko had the feeling, that _her_ life might be in danger instead of Aoguchi's but whatever. She could hardly say no.

"Then I will stay with you, too!" Conan intercepted much to Mouri's chagrin.

"What. Aoguchi-chan, why don't you stay in _my_ room instead? I will protect you with my life."

Aoko frowned. "Most likely _not_ , Otou-san."

"Then that settles it, Ran-chan stays in my room this night."

"And me too." Conan piped in again and while it was weird spending the night with a guy in one room, not that she'd share her bed with him or anything crazy like that, but she felt oddly reassured that he wanted to be there as well. Whatever his reasons might be but for now it was for her best interest.

Pulling him over on her lap, because Ran had told her that she did that now and then (or all the time), she nodded. "Conan-kun can stay with us too. I think he can scare the criminal off, too." Because she was helpless when it came to fighting. Though, how he wanted to fight, she didn't know but she felt better knowing Kudou was there too. At least, her life shouldn't be in danger then, right? Since she was playing at being Ran and Conan was very protective of her, she should be fine.

* * *

It was when Nagaya left the room to get her some coffee, Ran had a few minutes to act. He left his computer unguarded, unlocked, pathetically, trusting.

She thought about printing the list but it was at least 1000 pages and even if she printed 4 pages on one, front and back, it was still at least 250 papers and that wasn't possible within a few short minutes. That left her with the only possibility of changing her user rights.

Switching over to his seat, she clicked on the icon for user administration.

 _Please enter user ID and password_

Ran swallowed.

She had been very thorough the last night, going over the footage of him typing in the password. She got it narrowed to just one password but he might have changed it already or maybe here were also some logs in place and she'd be found out immediately.

It didn't matter.

They needed the list.

Maybe if she mailed the list to her own mailing address and then deleted the mail from his side. Would he know?

Still, there was no time for doubting.

Taking out her phone, where she put in the user and password, she typed it into the system asking for it.

 _You have successfully logged in._

Letting a breath out in relief, Ran hurriedly searched for her user.

She had standard rights.

Shit.

She'd need to change the whole group she was added to.

Shit.

Hearing steps, she hurriedly logged off again and jumped to her seat.

That made things incredibly complicated.

* * *

They retreated to their rooms an hour after the dinner. Mouri was happily drinking away and it took a bit power to drag his drunk ass to his room but they managed after a really long walk through the hotel.

Aoguchi went to the bathroom to change and left Conan and Aoko alone in the room.

"How are your arms?

For someone who hated her guts, he was incredibly caring.

"Fine, I guess. My ribs are worse off, I think." That shit was still throbbing like a bitch and Aoko was pretty sure the movement must have broken the healing bones again. She couldn't think of any other explanation as to why it hurt that bad. But since no one else knew about her injury she couldn't just whine about it without having to answer questions.

"Ribs?"

Looking his way, Aoko sighed. "Yeah during one Kid heist I got my ribs broken. It was on Christmas. A few days have passed ever since but I fear those bones aren't healing the way they should. Well, it's not any of your business anyway."

She saw him open his mouth to retort something but closed it again, when the bathroom door opened and out came Aoguchi, panicked.

"Ran-chan! I lost my ring! How could I have lost it? You saw it, right? It's gone!"

Aoko could recount a ring on her finger when they were bathing. It shone in the light of the setting sun, lighting the beautiful orange jewel wrapped up in gold. It was a very intricate design but Aoko couldn't remember it seeing on her hand when she inspected her hurt arms after her fall or even during dinner. She just remembered the orange jewel.

Before she could respond, Aoguchi dragged her out of the room. "Please help me look."

"Tsukushi-neechan, do you remember where might have lost it? A possible time? Maybe when you were drying off after the bath you took it off and left there?"

The true detective that Kudou was, they followed his suggestion and went down to the outward onsen.

But when they opened the door to the baths, the sight was not what they expected.

Aoko swallowed the bile rising in her throat, watching, frozen, the body lying on the floor, with the head elevated on the basin, blood streaming down over it. Her eyes were empty.

Next to her, someone was screaming, before Aoko turned around and sprinted out of the room.

* * *

Wow I wanted to finish the case in one chapter but Shinichi needed to talk again and Kid wanted to talk with Ran and things are just too long when it comes to talking XD

FINALLY though we are getting on with the story. Finally some progress with their original case and some trouble on Ran's side and damn, a CORPSE. WHO would have thought? xD

Hope you liked the chapter. Next chapter will be even more progress (unless Shinichi or Kaito mess with it again xD)


End file.
